La Travesía
by Falcon-01
Summary: Sidestory de varios fics. Un héroe abatido y unos grandes hechiceros deben unir fuerzas para el reto más grande que afrontaron hasta ahora.
1. Una nueva aventura

**LA TRAVESÍA**

**CAPÍTULO 1: UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**

**Advertencia**: _Como ustedes sabrán, esto es un sidestory de Las Dos Caras del Ser, pero tiene una particularidad y es que serán mencionados personajes de Asiant (sólo será una mención muy ligera al universo de La Leyenda), Eduardo Castro y Mikki-chan (en caso de los dos últimos, la mayor parte de la acción del side transcurrirá en sus universos, sobre todo en el de la última autora). Demás está decir que actúo con el permiso de los citados autores, así que nada de acusaciones de plagio desde ya. Por lo pronto, disfruten lo que vendrá a continuación._

Era un hombre bastante alto, fornido, cubierto por ropas oscuras como si fuera una especie de monje y sus ojos eran dos permanentes llamaradas plateadas que reflejaban un odio y una maldad intensa que contrastaban con el rostro que tenía, el cual más bien parecía el de un joven de veinte años. Durante miles de años éste ser gobernó con puño de hierro a Caronia (1) y la convirtió en la primera potencia de la Vía Láctea, mandando sin piedad a sus enemigos a campos de concentración que eran "la antesala del infierno".

Éste hombre era el emperador de Caronia, quien estaba meditando acerca de los hechos recientes que habían pasado en aquella otra dimensión. Era increíble que sus fuerzas, las más poderosas de la Vía Láctea, hubiesen sido derrotadas por un grupo de "primitivos" ayudados por los Guardianes y la Liga. Y aparte de aquello, tampoco le era posible concebir la idea de que uno de sus Shadow Warriors lo haya traicionado.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Aquello jamás debió pasar! ¡Ese mundo debería ser mío solamente junto con todos sus habitantes! ¡CARLOS VILANOVA… LOS GUARDIANES… MALDITOS SEAN TODOS!-exclamó el emperador caroniano, tratando de dejar salir algo de aquél enojo y odio incontenible que sentía contra todos sus enemigos para luego tomar vino en una copa dorada.

El Plan Diosa Victoria era vital para él ya que sólo así tendría recursos suficientes para derrotar a la Liga Planetaria y a la Orden de Guardianes (2), los cuales realmente habían sido terribles enemigos que habían contenido exitosamente sus ofensivas en algunos frentes, incluido el de aquella otra dimensión.

Fue en eso, que notó un estremecimiento en todo su ser e incluso tembló por un momento. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía eso. Tanto así fue esta sensación que incluso dejó caer al suelo la copa de vino que tomaba y algo de aquella alegre bebida se esparció por el suelo.

-¿Miedo? No puede ser posible... yo soy el ser más poderoso de esta galaxia. Pero entonces... ¿quién? ¡¿Quién es aquél que logra que me sienta así?-su voz denotaba cierta inquietud y temor, pero logró serenarse un poco y se sentó a meditar de nuevo.

Esa presencia, esa maldita y asquerosa presencia... ¿porqué siento que puede amenazarme?, pensaba el emperador cuando reparó en algo que leyó alguna vez hace mucho tiempo y que se refería a una señal.

-¿Acaso ese sujeto es la señal del inicio? ¿Es eso realmente?-el emperador de Caronia estaba alarmado, si aquello era cierto entonces realmente surgiría un guerrero legendario que aparecería.-¡NO! ¡NO IMPORTA QUE RAMIEL (3) HAYA DESPERTADO! ¡ESE MISERABLE NO DETENDRÁ MIS PLANES! ¡SERÉ YO EL QUE DEFINIRÁ EL DESTINO DE AQUELLAS VIDAS INCONTABLES Y APLASTE A TODOS LOS QUE SE ME OPONGAN!

Tras eso, él sólo se retiró del salón del trono y se dirigió a otra habitación. Era evidente que debía planear muchas cosas más y que talvez no tendría demasiado tiempo.

A la vez aquél extraño suceso también fue percibido en Ardunis (4). Éste era el mundo sede de la Liga Planetaria, la mayor parte de aquél mundo estaba cubierto de miles y miles de rascacielos y edificaciones impresionantes, algunas eran antiguas y otras eran modernas. Los habitantes eran variopintos, de todas partes de las zonas que pertenecieran a la Liga Planetaria o incluso de mundos neutrales; que por lo general iban allá a comerciar.

Millones de naves y tropas orbitaban todos los sectores de ese planeta y lo vigilaban, especialmente el Alto Mando de la Vía Láctea, el Consejo Planetario y el Santuario de los Guardianes, éste último a diferencia del resto de aquél mundo era un lugar más bien apacible, que tenía todo un sector de Ardunis para el entrenamiento de los guerreros de la luz, un sector del tamaño de la Europa de la Tierra.

Precisamente en una de las edificaciones del Santuario de los Guardianes, un hombre salió de sus meditaciones con un extraño sobresalto, al punto tal que por un instante no supo donde estaba y debió ver todo a su alrededor. El piso de mármol cubierto por una alfombra roja, las columnas finamente decoradas, las esculturas de dragón en la entrada del lugar, los murales con motivos de dragones en las paredes y en el techo, todo estaba en su lugar.

Era un hombre que pasaría los 2.10 metros, aparentaba los cuarenta años, su cabello era plateado y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Vestía una túnica blanca que lo cubría hasta los pies, junto con un rosario dorado, un casco azulado con una visera que cubría sus ojos aunque dejaban ver facciones bien conservadas. Sintió un extraño estremecimiento, que parecía recorrer todo su ser.

-Increíble... jamás creí sentir una presencia con tal fuerza. ¿Será que acaso es el inicio de lo que hablan esas leyendas antiguas de la gran lucha del bien y el mal? ¿Acaso empezó la lucha?

Sin embargo, sintió una extraña calma al percibir aquella energía tremenda. A diferencia del emperador, sentía una extraña sensación de paz y quietud luego de aquél sobresalto.

-¿Acaso Ramiel despertó?-se preguntó el hombre de cabello plateado y toga, antes de salir de aquél hermoso lugar.-Si es así entonces la lucha entre el bien y el mal empieza… el Gran Maestre debe saber de esto.

Ajenas a todo esto, en una dimensión muy lejana y en una sala de meditación del acorazado "Octenius", una mujer de cabello castaño largo y tez blanca que vestía una armadura roja y una niña que aparentaba los once o doce años estaban sentadas en posición de flor de loto.

-Deja que todo lo que te ha afectado alguna vez sea superado.-decía la mujer, la cual mantenía sus hermosos ojos verdes cerrados.

La niña trataba de concentrarse una y otra vez, pero de pronto los recuerdos de las muertes de sus seres queridos y de cómo actuó no la dejaban en paz. Se veía a sí misma, sintiendo odio y furia como nunca antes en su vida, siendo un monstruo.

-No puedo… aún sigo teniendo miedo.-decía la niña, sudando y sin abrir los ojos.-Mi hermano… mi amiga… .

-Ellos hicieron lo que creyeron correcto, Sakura.-dijo la joven mientras elevaba levemente su aura y procuraba calmar a la niña, aunque sentía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano por momentos.-No debes dejarte caer por esos sentimientos horribles.

-No debieron morir… no era justo y lo sabes, Kayani. Y por eso sigo teniendo miedo.-decía la Card Master, antes de dejar caer un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Que el temor o la tristeza no te hagan caer, Sakura. Eso es lo último que ellos querrían de ti.

-Ellos querían que fuera su heroína… pero no los salvé y lo sabes. Al contrario… fui un monstruo.

Antes que Kayani pudiera hacer algo, Sakura dejó de meditar, se colocó de pie y salió de aquella sala.

-Yo no quiero ser un monstruo… ni tampoco quiero pelear.-dijo la niña, mientras se iba.

Al lado de aquella sala de meditación, había una sala de entrenamiento enorme por la cual la Card Master había sido vista por dos figuras que se hallaban en un combate en ese momento. Una de aquellas figuras era un niño chino de cabello y ojos castaños, tendría a lo sumo diez u once años. Sudaba y estaba demasiado nervioso.

-¡Procura no perder la concentración ante mí! ¡Eso busca tu enemigo… desconcentrarte y matarte!-exclamó la voz de su oponente, percatándose que el niño había observado a Sakura y perdido la concentración otra vez, con lo cual empezó a hacer retroceder al niño.

Éste apenas atinó a moverse a un lado, evitando aquél haz de luz verde que salía del mango del sable de su oponente. A pesar de que su péndulo podía volverse una espada y de que podía usar hechizos, nada de eso le podía ayudar en ese momento.

-¡Jamás dejes que el temor te domine! ¡No importa que tu enemigo sea el monstruo más sanguinario de todos! ¡Valor… siempre valor!-el oponente de aquél niño sólo se hizo a un lado y lo miró con reproche antes de seguir.-Arghhh… ¡aún no lo haces bien! ¡El tener valor tampoco significa irse a lo loco!

-Debo seguir… como sea.-el niño siguió atacando a su oponente, que era mucho más alto y fuerte que él físicamente, no quería rendirse aún, pero al arremeter bajó la guardia y dejó su abdomen desprotegido.

-¡Tampoco seas tan necio!-en eso el interlocutor del niño le da a éste un rodillazo en el abdomen y luego lo derriba de una llave, haciendo que esté alejado de su arma.-Controla mi línea central, trata de sentir los movimientos de tu oponente y anticípate a ellos.

El niño entonces recibió tres golpes apenas se levantó, uno en el abdomen, otro en el rostro, y uno tercero en el pecho que lo tumbó al suelo de nueva cuenta, iba a recibir un golpe más, pero atinó a sujetar la mano de su oponente y de una llave de kung-fu lo arrojó contra una de las paredes metálicas de aquella sala.

-¡Jamás cantes victoria antes de tiempo!-el joven que había sido proyectado contra la pared daba un salto y se apoyaba en la pared antes de impulsarse hacia donde estaba el niño.

El niño chino a duras penas logró evitar una estocada que lo hubiese matado de seguro, rodando hacia el costado. Entonces atacó a punta de mandobles, tratando de hacer retroceder a su oponente.

-Vas bien… pero aún te falta mucho.

No hubo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que de un simple movimiento desarmaron al niño, y luego lo hacían retroceder de modo desesperado, tratando de evitar los cortes y estocadas del oponente, casi sentía que quería matarlo y entonces resbaló al suelo.

-¡Tu enemigo siempre busca matarte! ¡Piensa en esto como un combate real!-en ese momento, el niño es sujetado a media caída, evitando que caiga al suelo.-Acabó por hoy, descansa Shaoran.

-Disculpa Paul, es que he estado entrenando durante varias horas seguidas contigo y… .-Shaoran trataba de alegar algo ante Paul, pero él sólo lo miró duramente por un momento.

-¡Maldición! ¡Cada entrenamiento que tengamos imagina cualquier cosa… no sé… las batallas que tuvimos en la Tierra o que Sakura puede morir sino haces algo!

-¡Verás que daré mi mejor esfuerzo!-insistió Shaoran, ante un Paul que sólo avanzaba lejos

-Ah… es todo por hoy, descansa niño.-dijo el Guardián, casi sin darle importancia al asunto.

Al mismo tiempo, en otra sección de la sala de entrenamiento; se escuchaba el sonido de una cadena surcando velozmente los aires y dándole por muy poco a un hombre que aparentaba la misma edad de Paul. Era igual de alto y delgado, sin embargo su cabello era largo y tenía tonos azulados, su armadura era azulada con partes amarillas, y su gesto casi siempre era alegre.

-No es normal que falles así nada más en uno de tus ataques, Shun. ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo el joven, antes de sujetarse del techo y caer sobre el Santo de Andrómeda que logra evitar aquella arremetida de su oponente.

-Es Sakura… me preocupa un poco.-dijo el Santo de Andrómeda antes de lanzar de nueva cuenta su cadena atrapando el brazo del hombre con el que peleaba.

Sin embargo, aquél guerrero de gesto alegre en su rostro golpeó la cadena que lo sujetaba con un puñetazo directo que parecía emitir una especie de descarga eléctrica.

-¿Acaso te gusta la niña?-inquirió el joven en forma burlona haciendo que algo de una serie de chispas eléctricas viajen por el suelo de aquella sala de entrenamiento y por poco le den al Santo de Andrómeda sino fuera porque éste saltó velozmente, reponiéndose a durísimas penas de aquella sorpresa.

-Claro que no, Rajik. ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas? ¡Sakura sólo es mi amiga!-respondió Shun, antes de elevar su cosmoenergía de nueva cuenta.

-Simple… pienso algo ilógico y lo digo para ganar ventaja en los entrenamientos… caíste.-contestó Rajik, sacándole la lengua a Shun y lanzando descargas eléctricas a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Payaso!-contestó Shun sonriendo por la ocurrencia de Rajik, defendiéndose con su Cadena Rodante.

Sin embargo, en ese momento el Guardián de Bronce embistió de lleno al Santo de Atena con su sable de luz y lo derribó.

-Pero al menos me sirve en los entrenamientos, ¿no?-Rajik seguía burlándose y volvía a cargar con un segundo mandoble ante el Santo de Andrómeda.

-Queriendo desconcentrarme, ¿eh?-Shun entonces evitó un segundo mandoble y enganchó las manos de Rajik con su cadena.

-Si, y por lo visto lo logré… se te olvida que domino la electricidad, ¿no?

Rajik entonces cargó de electricidad la cadena que lo aprisionaba y proyectó aquello contra Shun, pero el Santo de Atena se quitó una de las cadenas a tiempo.

-De hecho, no.-contestó Shun.

Para el momento en que Rajik se dio cuenta, notó que sólo una de las cadenas estaba aprisionándolo.

-¿Cadena circular? Oh, oh.-fue ahí cuando notó que la cadena cuadrada iba hacia él.

-¡Cadena Nebular!-dijo Shun, y antes que el Guardián de Bronce pudiera responder recibió de lleno el impacto.

-Auch… eso fue bajo.

-Tanto como intentar distraerme con una broma en pleno entrenamiento, así que a mano.-le recordó Shun.

-Oye, no fue tan mala la broma… al menos sirvió para que se te fuera la preocupación por esa niña un ratito.

Shun entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que Rajik dijo.

-¿Quiere decir que… .

-Si, mi amigo. Estabas preocupado y se te notaba por como peleabas… así que dije algo ilógico para ganar ventaja de modo más notorio y hacer que te concentres más en esto. No te preocupes tanto por Sakura… esa niña estará bien.-en eso Rajik notó extrañado como Shun le extendía la mano.-¿Y eso?

-Supongo que esa fue tu forma de ayudarme… y debo ser sincero contigo… gracias, amigo.

-De nada… para eso estamos.

-De acuerdo. ¿Vamos al comedor?

-Seguro.-dijo Rajik, aunque igual disimuló muy bien su frustración.

Claro que logró hacer sentir mejor a Shun por un momento. Pero igual todos los "aliados terrestres" que estaban con ellos no se sentían bien debido a la trágica batalla de hace unas pocas semanas, donde literalmente millones de vidas fueron acabadas por obra y gracia de los imperiales, entre ellos varios seres queridos de aquellos niños o jóvenes, y para colmo habían sido rechazados por la misma gente que defendieron.

Eran heridas mucho más profundas que las físicas, que de por sí habían sido bastante fuertes. Todos esos héroes habían recibido una soberana paliza de parte de los Shadow Warriors y los caronianos, en especial los Santos de Bronce y Paul, que estuvieron como una semana en las cápsulas de recuperación; inconscientes, sumergidos en una mezcla nutriente y somnífera y con inyecciones en diversas partes de sus cuerpos.

-¿No crees que eres demasiado duro con el niño? Dale un respiro al menos.-dijo Seiya de Pegaso, quien encontró a Paul a medio camino de su camarote.

-No, y mejor no insistas.-Paul entonces siguió su camino de largo, tras darle un empujón ligero a Seiya.

Seiya iba a querer darle un puñetazo a Paul, cuando en eso Milo de Escorpio que estaba cerca de allí meneó negativamente la cabeza, antes de acompañar al Santo de Bronce a uno de los ventanales de la "Octenius".

-¿Porqué no puedo darle un puñetazo a ese cretino? Es decir… ¿cuál es su maldito problema?-preguntó Seiya a Milo.

-No lo sé. Pero no es conveniente provocarlo… ese tipo está esperando cualquier cosa para empezar una pelea por el carácter que se trae.-dijo el Santo Dorado.

-Es que… no logro entenderlo. Él fue uno de los camaradas con quien luché codo a codo contra esos miserables… y después de que salimos de esa cápsula ni me dijo un "hola".-explicó Seiya, molesto.

-A lo mejor fue la muerte de ese amigo suyo… Carlos… quizá sigue afectándole y es algo difícil de superar para él.-repuso la voz del Santo del Dragón, que contemplaba las estrellas al lado del Santo de Géminis.

-Nunca estuve demasiado bien enterado de ese asunto, y de hecho la mayor parte de nosotros no supo mucho… exactamente… ¿qué pudo pasar para que ese Shadow Warrior de pronto traicione a los suyos?-preguntó Milo.

-Debió descubrir que nada de lo que pensaba en ese momento valía la pena.-dijo el Santo de Géminis, quien había alcanzado a escuchar lo último.

-Explícate, Kanon.-pidió el Santo de Escorpio.

-Pude ver aquél último ataque de Carlos mientras peleábamos contra los Shadow Warriors… por el poder que desplegó supongo que notó que nada de lo que decían los imperiales valía y acabó muriendo por todos.

-Pues si es eso solamente no lo culpo tanto, es decir… pese a todo eran casi como hermanos esos dos.-concluyó Seiya, antes de añadir algo más.-Pero de todos modos, esa es la peor manera de desfogarse.

Sin embargo, otro de los Santos de Atena aparecería allí mismo e intervendría.

-No… no tiene sentido.

-¿Qué quieres decir Ikki?-preguntó el Santo de Pegaso al del Fénix.

-No es sólo la muerte de Carlos… hay algo que lo afecta más profundamente… no sé que es pero hay algo en la mente de Paul.-explicó Ikki.

-Quieres decir que no sólo sería la muerte de Carlos.-repuso Shiryu.

-Alguien como él comprendió ese sacrificio… no, no es sólo lo que pasó con Carlos.

-¿A qué quieres llegar, Ikki?-preguntó Seiya.

-Cuando lo enfrenté hace mucho descubrí que tenía un tremendo valor pero que también duda mucho sobre sus acciones. No sé hasta que punto eso lo esté afectando ahora pero debe llegar a un nivel bastante alto como para hacerlo actuar así.

Por su parte, las Inner Scouts (excepto Ami) y los artistas marciales de Nerima estaban en el comedor. Se habían pasado varias horas entrenando y ahora disfrutaban de un exquisito platillo tanysrio, que en realidad era una especie de reptil parecido a la iguana marinado en una extraña salsa azul.

-Está bastante bueno, chicos… sabe a pollo y esta salsa es como si fuera mostaza.-opinaba la líder de las Sailor Scouts, Serena Tsukino.

-Y que lo digas… está exquisito esto.-secundó Shampoo.

-Oigan, ¿qué no es ese Shaoran?-señaló Ryoga, mientras notaba a lo lejos como la figura del niño chino se acercaba a los demás.

Efectivamente, aquél era Shaoran, y se le notaba agotado y algo deprimido. Finalmente se acercaba ante ese grupo, sin muchas ganas de comer.

-Vaya Shaoran, ¿otra vez?-inquirió Akane.

-Si… sé que debo exigirme a mí mismo… pero cada vez que estoy ante ese sujeto me siento más preocupado de lo normal y no sé como reaccionar a veces.

-Tranquilo… ya verás que a la próxima lo harás mejor… aparte, no debe importarte demasiado lo que Paul diga… es decir, él se ha puesto más que estresante.-le dijo Serena, antes de darle a Shaoran una pierna de aquél reptil.-Come, es un platillo tanysrio (5) y está delicioso.

-Ah, gracias. Y a decir verdad… .-Shaoran quería alegar algo respecto a aquello, casi sentía que debía exigirse a muerte, pero en eso Mina lo cortó.

-Sé que quieres hacerte más fuerte para poder proteger a Sakura… pero tampoco puedes exigirte demasiado a ti mismo… si lo haces no podrás concentrarte bien y no podrás ayudarla.

-Es que no es fácil… igual me preocupa… sigue observando en los ventanales de la nave hacia la Tierra… la he visto. Y he tenido que abrazarla varias veces mientras lloraba allí en silencio.

Todos se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio por un momento. Desde que habían dejado la Tierra, las cosas ya no eran lo mismo, por más amables que hayan sido los Guardianes y los soldados de la Liga al rescatarlos, a veces se sentían como extraños allí.

-Yo también quisiera volver… pero aún no es el momento.-musitó Ranma Saotome.

-Aparte… no vale tanto la pena pensar en todo lo que nos pasó hará semanas. Después de todo, tarde o temprano vamos a volver.-dijo Lita, tras palmear levemente la espalda del niño chino y sonreírle.

-Muchas gracias.-tras aquello, Shaoran empezó a comer.

-Además, siempre puede haber algo que nos distraiga aunque sea un momento… incluso en ésta nave.-susurró Ukyo al oído del niño.

-¿Cómo qué?

Justo en ese instante se escuchó un grito que retumbó en todo el comedor.

-¡ZAFET QUERIDO! ¡¿CUÁNDO SALDRÉ CONTIGO, MI VIDA?-Nakuru Akizuki se había lanzado y colgado sobre la espalda de un Guardián de Plata bastante alto y fornido, aparentaba los veinticinco o veintiséis años, vestía una armadura verde oscuro con garras, tenía cabello negro largo, su tez era morena clara y sus ojos eran verdes.

-A la cuenta de tres… sal de mi espalda.-respondió Zafet, con una increíble frialdad, al punto que Hyoga y Ami Mizuno, que estaban cerca del Guardián de Plata, tuvieron el ligero impulso de retroceder un poco.

-¡PERO CORAZÓN… SI SABES QUE TE QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO!

-Una.

-¡ANDA NO SEAS TAN MALO!

-Dos.

-¡POR FAVOR!

-Lo advertí… tres.

Un instante después, un ligero viento gélido envolvió a la criatura mágica que colgaba de Zafet por todo el cuerpo, al punto tal que ella misma prefirió soltarse del Guardián a tener que seguir sujetándolo y soportar aquél aire congelante.

-No seas tan rudo con ella, ¿no ves que al menos se fija en ti?-le decía Hyoga a Zafet.

-Cierto Zafet… no es para que seas tan malo con Nakuru.-dijo Ami.

-Me agrada que se fijen en mí, Hyoga… y no soy malo, Ami… lo que no me agrada es el acoso.-respondió Zafet.

-Anda, concédele eso.-dijo Ami.

-Al menos por unos días.-secundó Hyoga, resistiendo la risa a muy duras penas debido a la mirada de Zafet posándose sobre él.

-Ah, está bien… saldré contigo pero no saltarás sobre mi espalda nunca más, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo el Guardián, con el mismo tono frío.

-¡WOOHOO… .-la criatura mágica estaba feliz, pero fue cortada.

-Y tampoco grites ante mí.

-Está bien.-Nakuru entonces besó a Zafet en la mejilla antes de irse de lo más calmada.

-Mujeres… .-suspiró Zafet.

Al mismo tiempo, en la mesa donde se estaban las Inner Scouts, los peleadores de Nerima y Shaoran, esperaron a que se fueran todos, especialmente Zafet. Una vez que se fueron, no pudieron evitar las carcajadas.

-Jajajjajajjajajajajajajaa… ¿ves a qué me refiero?-le decía Ukyo, sin poder contener la risa.

Sin embargo, había un grupo que seguía entrenando duramente sin compartir las risas de Inner Scouts y peleadores de Nerima, en una durísima carga de ejercicios. Y todos ellos, digi-destinados y digimons pese a estar agotados, no se atrevían a desafiar a quien los entrenaba.

T.K. se detuvo entonces por un segundo, agotado por aquél esfuerzo, cuando recibió una leve patada de parte de un hombre tan alto como Zafet, de tez blanca, cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones que miraba duro a todos, y ahora posaba su vista en el cuerpo del digi-destinado de la esperanza.

-No se quejen, partida de inútiles… esto que tienen no es ni de lejos lo que mi maestro Zarked tuvo que pasar.-habló el hombre con un tono bastante altanero y duro.

-Ugh… .-T.K. a duras penas aguantaba el dolor, para luego ver al Guardián que los entrenaba, maldecirlo en su mente y preguntarle-¿Qué le pasó, Yasar?

-Una vez recibió un impacto de láser en los testículos y aún con eso peleó durante tres días seguidos en el planeta Maginto hasta que finalmente murió… debieron necesitar a cuatro Shadow Warriors para someterlo, y tres murieron en sus manos, el cuarto no pudo resistir las quemaduras en su cuerpo y murió al poco rato de esa lucha.

De pronto todos los digi-destinados hicieron una serie de muecas de dolor ante la sola idea de escuchar algo así.

-Pero nosotros no somos Guardianes… .-alegó Matt.-No le veo el sentido a hacer esto.

-Créeme… tarde o temprano lo entenderás, niño. Además, ser o no un Guardián no cuenta, te enfrentas a los caronianos y con ellos debes tener huevos en todo el sentido para luchar con ellos.-dijo Yasar con una mayor arrogancia.-¡Así que dejen de actuar como maricas y sigan!

-Hemos estado así por horas… .-dijo Kari.

-Si… al paso al que vamos no tendremos fuerza para enfrentar a los caronianos.-murmuró Patamon.

-Ah… si fueran realmente iniciados no podrían pasar la prueba para ser aprendices… está bien, tienen cinco tacs.-dijo Yasar, antes de darles la espalda e irse.

T.K. sólo miró al resto de sus compañeros cuando en eso Patamon se le acercó.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el digimon.

-Si… duele un poco… a veces ese tipo es detestable.-respondió el digi-destinado de la luz.

-En este momento, Paul es peor… ¿no saben como entrena a Shaoran?-decía Tentomon.

-A punta de combates de entrenamiento salvajes… si… es extraño que esté así.-decía Tai.-De hecho ayer, cuando me iba a dormir, vi que despertó a dos soldados e hizo que marchen y recorran el lugar toda la noche.

-Pasando a otra cosa, ¿aún no han logrado descubrir porque no llegamos al Digimundo?-inquirió Sora.

-No… la prioridad máxima de los técnicos de la Liga es descontaminar la Tierra… reducir el nivel de radiación nuclear y antimateria… e increíblemente están lográndolo… han reacondicionado los restos de los Ángeles de la Muerte y los han convertido en… baterías atude (6).

-¿Baterías atude?-inquirió Yolei.

-Si… son una especie de baterías que absorben de cualquier tipo de radiación la reconvierten en energía para las naves de la flota.-explicó el digi-destinado del conocimiento.-Asumo que el capitán Vaarnus tuvo algo en mente para hacer esto.

-Ya veo… ¿entonces no ha habido ningún avance para llegar al Digimundo, verdad?-preguntó Veemon.

-Es una prioridad secundaria en éste momento… sin embargo es extraño… he intentado cientos de formas para lograrlo cada vez que charlo con los técnicos de la Liga que están a cargo de eso… y no sabemos aún que pasa.-dijo Izzy.-Lo hemos intentado y no logramos entrar aún.

-A estas alturas el Digimundo debe ser algo peor que el infierno mismo.-se decía Ken a sí mismo.

-Ya verás que lo lograremos, Ken.-habló Wormmon.

-Eso espero… aunque aún no comprendo porque Yasar nos obliga a entrenar de esta forma.-se decía Davis a sí mismo.

-Porque sino serán los mismos debiluchos… se les acabó el descanso… sigan.-exigió Yasar.

-Pero… .-intentó alegar Agumon, pero fue cortado.

-¿Creen que soy tan blando como Zafet o Kayani? Si quieren vayan y entrenen con ellos, a mí en lo personal me harían un favor si no debo soportar más sus quejidos. De otro modo… o hacen lo que digo o me probarán que son una partida de basuras.-habló Yasar, obligando de nuevo a digi-destinados y digimons a seguir entrenando.

Aquél grupo sólo siguió entrenando.

A las pocas horas, Sakura Kinomoto seguía caminando hacia su camarote. Lo único que quería era dormir, ni siquiera había ido al comedor e incluso evitaba a todas las personas que estuvieran a su alrededor. Quisiera que nada de esto hubiera pasad… , fue en eso que sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al tener frente a frente a Paul Tapia.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntó Paul con mucha dureza.

-Yendo a dormir, Paul. Estoy cansada.

-Por lo visto Kayani es demasiado blanda contigo… tú deberías seguir y seguir entrenando.

-Como si me importara entrenar en éste momento… ¿para qué?, ¿para ser más fuerte y a lo mejor acabar asesinando a los que amo?

-No… para que dejes de lloriquear.-dijo Paul, con una frialdad demasiado directa.

Para extrañeza de Paul, la que fuera la Card Master empezó a llorar y salió abandonándolo.

-Duele, y lo sabes… ¡duele perder a los que uno ama! ¡DUELE, DUELE, DUELE!-Sakura sólo siguió corriendo hacia su camarote, todo aquello ante la vista de Kayani, la cual fue a encarar directamente al de ojos azul-grises.

-Paul, ¿qué rayos te pasa?-inquirió Kayani, notoriamente molesta.

-A mi nada. ¿Te ocurre algo a ti?-preguntó el Guardián terrestre con sorna.

-Déjate de tonterías. Sakura ha sufrido mucho en ese mundo y lo último que necesita es que le digas cosas como ésas. Por el Omnipotente, ni que fuéramos los caronianos. Tú no eres Yasar, y no necesitas parecerte a ese tipo para que las cosas salgan bien.

-¡Mentira! ¡Es tiempo que esa niña y su noviecito chino así como todo mundo en ésta maldita flota se deje de cosas y empiece a ser fuerte de una maldita vez! ¡Deben ser fuertes de una vez!

-¡No hay porqué llegar a esos extremos… nosotros podemos… .

-¡No Kayani! ¡Nosotros jamás podremos proteger a todos!-exclamó Paul, dejando sentir cierta agresividad.-¡No pude ayudar a millones en ese mundo, entre ellos personas muy valientes que dieron todo de sí!

-¡¿Qué diablos te ha pasado para que de pronto trates tan mal a todos?-encaró la joven Guardián de Bronce.

-Te diré que me pasa… ¡Me pasa que descubrí que no puedo cuidar ni proteger a todos los que quiero y eso me vuelve loco! ¡Eso me pasa!-gritó el Guardián de Plata, más furioso que antes.

Tras eso, Paul siguió su camino hasta encerrarse en su camarote, azotando la puerta con fuerza. Kayani siguió su camino y alcanzó a Sakura para luego abrazarla por un rato.

-Si tener que entrenar a Outer Scouts y hechiceros y criaturas mágicas era molesto… Paul empeoró todo para colmo.-se decía a sí misma, antes de acercarse con la Card Master y abrazarla.-Ya Sakura… ya… ya pasó.

-Snif… Kayani… ¿por qué es que tuvimos que pasar por todo esto?, ¿por qué tuve que ver a Tomoyo, Touya y Yukito morir? Ellos eran buenos… nunca hicieron nada malo.-preguntó la niña japonesa, aferrándose al regazo de la tanysria.

-Ay niña… me recuerdas a mí misma, ¿sabes? Igual mis papás eran personas muy buenas… pero también los mataron… me sentí como tú y sólo te diré una cosa… hay momentos en que debes ser fuerte… muy, muy fuerte. ¡No debes dejarte caer, mi niña!-Kayani abrazó a Sakura y la besó en la mejilla, evitando que la niña japonesa perciba cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.-Y por lo visto Paul está igual que tú sólo que él lo asume de otra manera.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Voy a hablar con alguien que podrá ayudarnos… espero.

-¿Es el capitán Vaarnus acaso?

-Si… iré de un malhumorado a otro… sólo espero que el capitán sea más razonable.

La joven Guardián de Bronce sólo se retiró de aquél lugar.

En el puente de mando; un hombre de tez clara, alto y con una cicatriz azul que iba desde su ojo derecho hasta parte de su mejilla en forma curva meditaba cuidadosamente sobre un mapa estelar en un monitor.

-¿Cuáles son los últimos avances, teniente? ¿Lograron hallar algún resto de base imperial?

-Negativo, señor. Por más que hemos intentado sondear una y otra vez si hay alguna base imperial, no se encuentra nada… podrían estar en cualquier parte de esa Tierra… desde una isla tropical hasta alguno de los polos.

-¿Tampoco pudieron hallar la presencia de alguno de los Shadow Warriors que está con Huranuk?-inqurió el de la cicatriz ante otro de sus oficiales.

-Lo hemos intentado… pero se ocultan demasiado bien… incluso los mismos Guardianes no han podido lograr nada pese a que intensifican su tiempo con la búsqueda de alguno de ellos.

-¿Han trabajado bien ellos por ese lado?

-Posiblemente pero… .-decía un tercer oficial.

-¿Cómo que posiblemente? Se supone que ellos deben poder detectar a los Shadow Warriors.

-Se han dedicado más a entrenar a los aliados terrestres… y se ha informado que uno de los Guardianes ha estado siendo más problemático de lo usual y… .

-¡Demonios!-aquél hombre entonces metió un duro puñetazo a su escritorio.-¿Es que acaso siempre tengo que vivir con problemas y sin resultados? ¡Bastante tengo ya con esos infelices caronianos y esos terrestres ingratos como para tener que aguantar incompetencias por uno de esos Guardianes!

-Capitán… .-un alférez iba a decir algo pero el aludido lo detuvo de hablar con un gesto de su mano derecha para luego proseguir.

-Maldición, ni siquiera sé porque pienso en liberar este mundo… a veces debería arrasarlo directamente con esos miserables que lo habitan.-se decía a sí mismo, antes de apagar el monitor.

El uniforme de aquél capitán era azulado y tenía algunas insignias de la Liga Planetaria, y luego se servía un vaso de whisky antes de tomarlo y seguir con aquella reunión.

-Los que viven allí no son más que una partida de ingratos. ¿Hay alguna noticia buena que tengan que darme ustedes por el día de hoy?

-De hecho, si la hay, señor. Las baterías atude están trabajando al máximo de su capacidad y alimentando con energía extra los motores de nuestras naves… es cuestión de poco tiempo para que aquél mundo quede descontaminado de radiación antimateria y nuclear.

-Ojalá y eso sirva para que podamos entrar, localizar a esos infelices y acabarlos de una vez.-se decía Vaarnus.-Y a ver si por asomo esos ingratos terrestres dejan de actuar como idiotas.

Tras aquello, la mayor parte de aquellos oficiales abandonó el puente de mando. Vaarnus entonces prendió un cigarro y empezó a fumar por un momento. Había logrado destrozar a la flota imperial que estaba estacionada en la órbita terrestre y literalmente tenía a los caronianos atrapados en la Tierra.

Pero recordó que quedaban los asuntos de aquella dimensión conectada a esa Tierra y compuesta por datos, que había sido "sellada", aparte del hecho de que los imperiales siguieran en aquella Tierra, ocultos y acechando en las sombras.

-Digimundo… un nombre ridículo, aunque suena adecuado si está compuesto de datos de computadora. ¿Algún avance con eso?

-Temo que ninguno, señor… los caronianos han sellado totalmente aquella dimensión y aún no logramos encontrar la forma de ingresar a ésta. ¿Colocamos a éste problema como prioridad principal?

-No, álferez. No por ahora al menos. Primero debemos ir por éste mundo… luego por el otro… aún así… hay chances de que la situación cambie y debamos liberar aquél Digimundo… con los imperiales allí no imagino qué habrán hecho.

-Entendido, capitán.-el alférez entonces se retiró de la vista de Vaarnus, pero para sorpresa del capitán usradino, al poco tiempo volvió.-Señor, uno de los Guardianes quiere verlo.

-Que espere dos tacs… quiero tratar de meditar sobre este asunto a solas, aparte… ya bastante tengo con un Guardián problemático.

-Dice que es urgente.

-Ah, que pase de una vez… total, quiero ahorrarme más jaquecas.

El oficial con la cicatriz en la mejilla entonces observó la esbelta figura de Kayani acercarse ante él y cuadrarse mediante un saludo militar, que el oficial correspondió.

-Justamente iba a buscar a alguno de ustedes para ver cierto asunto, pero por fortuna llegaste y me ahorraste el trabajo, niña.

-¿De qué habla, capitán?-inquirió la joven Guardián de Bronce, extrañada.

-Busco resultados de parte de ustedes y los requiero ahora… ¿porqué diablos es que no han podido localizar a los Shadow Warriors?-cuestionó un duro Vaarnus.

-Eso fue debido a que estamos enfocados en entrenar a nuestros aliados para que sean más eficientes.

-¿Tanto como alguno de ustedes esté causando problemas en la "Octenius"?

-Capitán… .

-¿Acaso ese imbécil de Yasar está otra vez causando problemas? Si es así ve y dile que… .-Vaarnus entonces reparó en la mirada de la Guardián de ojos verdosos.-Si no es Yasar, ¿quién?

-Es Paul, señor. Ha estado atravesando una crisis emocional y… .

-Y en el proceso ha estado exigiendo más de la cuenta a Shaoran.-dijo Rajik, apareciendo junto a Yasar y Zafet.

Los tres Guardianes imitaron el saludo que Kayani hiciera y entonces intervinieron en la charla.

-He notado que hacía eso mientras entrenaba con Shun de Andrómeda, capitán.-dijo Rajik.

-También he percibido que Paul ha estado distinto de lo usual… como si algo fuerte lo estuviera afectando… aunque es extraño, no debería pasarle.-razonó Zafet.

-Está vivo, no es un iceberg como tú, Zafet.

Zafet entonces miró fríamente a Yasar.

-Y he notado que tú también has estado causando problemas… has exigido demasiado a los digi-destinados.-dijo Zafet.

-Ja… todo tiene su razón de ser… más en esos niños, quiero ver si realmente mi teoría funciona o resulta ser una falacia.-repuso Yasar, para luego cambiar rápido de tema, queriendo desentenderse de aquello.-De hecho, sé por ellos que unos soldados fueron forzados a marchar toda la noche por parte de ese zoquete de Paul.

-Entonces ese Guardián terrestre ha estado causando problemas y no ha dado resultados al momento de percibir a esos Shadow Warriors, ¿verdad?-preguntó el capitán de aquella flota estelar.

Los cuatro Guardianes entonces se miraron entre sí, aún cuando a Kayani y a Rajik no les gustara, Paul se había obsesionado tanto en entrenar que descuidó lo otro.

-Tememos que Paul está descontrolándose debido a los sucesos ocurridos en la Tierra que está ante nosotros y que eso pueda ser a la larga un factor de riesgo en la misma nave.-explicó Zafet.

-Bien pues eso es algo que deberé… .-Vaarnus entonces notó que un mensaje llegaba a su computadora y tras leerlo maldijo al emperador de Caronia por largo rato.-Con un demonio, ahora esto.

-¿Qué ocurre, capitán?-preguntó Kayani, curiosa.

-Nuestros equipos tácticos de inteligencia han detectado una nueva emisión de ondas zer (7) hacia otra dimensión.

-¿Han logrado determinar si el objetivo es ésta dimensión?-preguntó Yasar.

-No… hay algo curioso en esto… no han creado un portal grande… es más bien pequeño… tanto que es imposible determinar hacia qué dimensión fueron exactamente.

-Pero… ¿para qué querrían hacer un portal pequeño a otra dimensión?-inquirió Rajik.-No podrían mandar un ejército.

-Es lo más preocupante… nadie puede saberlo a éstas alturas, es como si hubieran mandado apenas unos equipos de asalto… me parece una jugada demasiado extraña pero viniendo del emperador es de cuidado… tengo una nueva orden de parte del Alto Mando… enfocar mis esfuerzos a apoyarlos.-Vaarnus entonces meditó largo rato antes de decidirse.-Pondré orden en casa primero, así estaré más tranquilo ayudando a monitorear cualquier movimiento de los caronianos y a determinar a donde diablos iba ese portal de ondas zer.

Vaarnus sólo salió del lugar, dejando a los cuatro Guardianes con la palabra en la boca. Tras caminar por un rato, el capitán usradino pensaba en la cantidad de cosas que podrían pasar por la mente de todos aquellos jóvenes que defendieron aquella Tierra.

Hacer un bien, y ser pagado con un mal. Darlo todo de sí, para ser odiado y rechazado por los que uno defendió con sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Los terrestres de esta dimensión son una partida de imbéciles e ingratos sino fuera porque esa Tierra es vital para esos niños dejaría morir a esos terrestres o mandaría a mi flota a que acabe con ellos y los imperiales en el proceso, pensó el oficial antes de entrar al cuarto de Paul.

-¿Ocurre algo, capitán?-inquirió Paul, pero él ya sospechaba lo que se le venía encima.

-Iré al grano.-dijo Vaarnus con molestia.-Estoy harto de no tener resultados a cada maldito microtac (8).

-Entonces ponga orden en casa, señor.-replicó el Guardián con dureza.

-Eso hago… varias de esas fallas son por tu culpa. ¡¿Qué diablos te crees que eres para meter más presión de la usual? Carajo, eso me espero de Yasar, no de ti.

Vaarnus y Paul se miraron con dureza el uno al otro por un instante. El oficial usradino no hubiese querido hacer aquello, pero debía poner orden pronto de una u otra forma.

-¿Cuál es el punto?-preguntó Paul.

-Nadie… sea Guardián, diosa, Santo o lo que diablos sea va a quitarme autoridad. No me importan tus razones… pero estás al borde de que ordene que te metan a una celda ahora mismo.

-Lo sé pero… quería que estén más preparados, quería exigirlos más duramente para que sean más fuertes… capitán Vaarnus, yo no sé si realmente podamos protegerlos a ellos. Es decir… mi maestro Lazar, se sacrificó antes de que viniera a este mundo… Tseu Yun (9) me dio un entrenamiento especial pidiendo que salve ese mundo sacrificándose… vi como mi mejor amigo se sacrificó para sal… .

Vaarnus entonces hizo un ademán con su mano derecha, era obvio que no quería saber nada más de lo que pasó y que tenía una idea clara.

-Nada de eso me interesa… quiero resultados y los quiero ya… sobre todo con la nueva orden que vino del Alto Mando.

-¿De qué orden habla?-preguntó Paul.

-Crearon un nuevo portal de ondas zer… el problema es que fue demasiado pequeño como para poder determinar a qué dimensión iba. Es más posible que hayan mandado equipos de asalto para algún tipo de misión y no sabemos cuál es. Debo determinar a dónde diablos fueron pero antes debo poner orden en casa… quiero que ayudes a tus compañeros y ayudes a detectar a esos Shadow Warriors.

Una vez que Paul escuchó todo aquello intervino.

-Hay una forma de determinar a donde fue aquél equipo de asalto sin perder tanto tiempo, capitán.

-Ah, si… dilo ahora.

-Envíeme a Mystacor(10).

-¿Mystacor? ¿Qué es eso?

-En este mundo pasé muchas cosas fuera de lo común, sé que no me creerá lo que diré pero el entrenamiento de Tseu fue una pelea en una dimensión distinta a esta con un Centinela llamado Kay Namura. Y cuando estuve al borde de la muerte tras la primera batalla de Tokio… pude aprender mucho gracias a una misión en un mundo de otra dimensión conocido como Adén (11).

-¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto? Es decir… ¿qué es Mystacor?, ¿qué diablos es un Centinela?-Vaarnus demandaba rápidamente una explicación ante todo esto.

-Mystacor es el mundo donde viven los Centinelas… seres que siendo o no guerreros, ayudan a otros mundos en su evolución espiritual. No se entrometen en los destinos de otros mundos a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

-¿Son algo así como una orden de caballería como ustedes los Guardianes?

-No… ellos no tienen jerarquías propiamente dichas… simplemente se ayudan entre sí y a otros a evitar que mundos enteros sean corrompidos. Mystacor es comparado a nuestra realidad el paraíso mismo… es un mundo donde "todos se dan la mano y nadie pasa necesidades".

-Linda historia pero no te creo, ¿entonces porqué no nos ayudan a derrotar a los caronianos de una vez y por todas?-preguntó Vaarnus.

-Porque estamos nosotros, de otro modo si intervendrían. Kay Namura era de los guerreros, peleaba mejor que nadie que haya conocido y talvez él pueda ayudarme a conseguir la información que buscamos para detener a los imperiales.

-Si con eso logro frustrar los planes caronianos en aquella otra dimensión y al mismo tiempo logras calmarte y dejar de joder acá, mato dos pájaros de un tiro… si, esa es la expresión que usan al resolver dos problemas a la vez que usan ustedes los terrestres, ¿no?

-Si, capitán. ¿Qué dice?

-¿Tienes las coordenadas de Mystacor?

-Si, tengo eso en mi Armor Capsule y… .-Paul en eso fue cortado por Vaarnus.

-Entonces apúrate, no esperaré por nada ni nadie.

Vaarnus sólo abandonó la habitación. Era evidente que por más que no lo mostrara, Paul prefería cualquier cosa a seguir allí, incluso ser mandado a misión una vez más. Fue en eso que el capitán usradino fue abordado por Kayani y Zafet.

-¿Cómo le fue?-inquirió Zafet.

-Comprende que no es conveniente que permanezca mucho tiempo en esta nave. Así que he decidido mandarlo a otra dimensión.-contestó Vaarnus.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Ha perdido el juicio? Tardamos mucho en tener que llegar a esta dimensión como para tener que mandarlo a otra.-explicó Kayani.

-Eso lo sé Kayani… pero tú misma sabes tan bien como yo que él no está bien. Si es así entonces no puede ayudarnos contra los caronianos o los Shadow Warriors y talvez hasta sea una amenaza contra nosotros.

-Pero… .

-¡No toleraré ninguna amenaza potencial o incompetencia en esta nave! Es una orden directa que yo mismo di. Si quieres despedirte, hazlo.

El capitán sólo emprendió el regreso al puente de mando de la "Octenius", mientras que Kayani fue a donde estaba Paul. Si ese Guardián tonto creía que iba a salirse con la suya sin escucharla se equivocaba en grande.

-¡Grandísimo tonto! ¡Abre la puerta!-exclamó Kayani.

-Pasa, será más sencillo así.-respondió Paul.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que hicimos para llegar a esta dimensión para que ahora nos digas que te irás de nuevo? ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?-la joven Guardián de Bronce iba a seguir, pero Paul la sostiene de los brazos con suavidad.

-Es la única forma de resolver el problema con la orden del Alto Mando y… .-Paul quería desviar aquella conversación pero Kayani lo detuvo.

-No… abandonarnos, Paul. Eso estás haciendo… estás abandonándonos y huyendo de todos tus demonios… puedo percibir tu estado emocional y lo sabes bien… ¡¿porqué diablos estás huyendo?

-Porque… .-Paul entonces rehuyó su mirada antes de seguir.-Tengo miedo.

Fue en eso que Yasar, Zafet y Rajik entraron a la habitación donde estaban ambos Guardianes. Ellos habían logrado escuchar lo último y definitivamente no sonaba nada bueno aquello.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Rajik.

-Sabía que eras un buscapleitos, pero no me esperaba que fueras un cobarde. Me das asco, terrestre.-le espetó Yasar a Paul.

Yasar cayó derribado de un puñetazo al suelo, haciendo que un pequeño hilo de sangre salga de una de las comisuras de su boca, pero de pronto es Yasar quien le da un puntapié en la barbilla a Paul e intenta irse contra él sino fuera porque Zafet lo sostiene de un lado, y luego son Rajik y Kayani quienes sostienen a Paul.

-¡Repítelo en mi cara, imbécil!-exclamó un furioso Paul.

-Cuando quieras cobarde… si lo que quieres es una maldita pelea te la puedo dar con gusto. ¡Nos hiciste venir hasta este rincón perdido de la Existencia y ahora sales con que te largas!-contestó Yasar.-¡Suéltame Zafet! Deja que le de a este tipo una paliza.

Zafet entonces suelta a Yasar, pero antes que el último intentara algo recibe de lleno una descarga gélida en la espalda y luego aprovecha que Kayani y Rajik sostienen a Paul para repetirle la dosis al Guardián terrestre en el abdomen.

-Suficiente… ya me cansé de estupideces. Rajik, saca a Yasar de acá y que ni intente entrar a este cuarto.-ordenó Zafet.

-Lo que digas, eres el líder de este escuadrón.-repuso Rajik.

-¡No pretendas darme órdenes, usradino (12) engreído!-exclamaba Yasar, cuando Zafet de pronto lo sujeta del cuello y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

-Acá mando yo y se siguen las reglas. Cumples o cumples, lo hice con Arinus (13) cuando fui aprendiz y lo haré contigo si me provocas un segundo más, Yasar.

-No intentes provocar a nadie por acá Yasar, o no te las verás con un Guardián, sino con dos.-Rajik entonces crea una serie de chispas eléctricas rodeando a Yasar, y de pronto su tono de voz se vuelve más serio.-Te lo advierto… por lo general estoy de buen humor… es mejor que siga de buen humor, no querrás conocerme molesto.

Yasar entonces debe aceptar a regañadientes aquello, y mentalmente manda una que otra mentada de madre a Paul.

-Saqué al altanero, pero es mejor que expliques todo ahora. Créeme, no me temblará la mano contigo.-habló Zafet.

-Espera Zafet… Paul estaba hablando conmigo en primer lugar. Dejemos que hable para que tratemos de entender todo esto sin tener que darnos de golpes. Habla de una vez, estás provocando todo un lío acá y Yasar sólo lo empeoró.-exigió Kayani a Paul.

-Ahora que el niño creído se largó puedo hablar. Kayani, ya me oíste. Pero para aclarar todo… tengo miedo a que los que valen la pena mueran y no pueda hacer nada por ellos… y miedo a caer en la maldad. ¡¿Eso querían oír? ¡¿Contentos?

-Paul… los sacrificios en batalla es algo que debe aceptarse, los que murieron lo hicieron para que estemos aquí. Y lo otro… no seas tonto, tú no harías eso.-repuso Kayani.

-Es cierto. Aunque Yasar diga que eres un buscapleitos, sé que eres un guerrero fuerte y tenaz por experiencia. Tú jamás harás tal cosa.-razonó Zafet.

-¡No! ¡No entienden! Fueron demasiados sacrificios y ya me es demasiado difícil tolerar uno más. ¡¿Tienen idea de cuántas veces me pasan por la cabeza pensamientos horribles hacia los caronianos o sus aliados o incluso hacia los terrestres de ese mundo?-Paul retrocedió instintivamente unos pasos hasta chocar con la pared del camarote.-Mientras estaba recuperándome y cada vez que duermo en las noches he soñado incluso con golpearlos tan salvajemente… .

-¿Solamente a ellos? Sé que son la peor escoria de todas y sientes odio hacia ellos, pero no es motivo suficiente para que actúes así.-inquirió Kayani.

-No entiendo porqué tanto problema. Sentimientos como el odio o el amor se me hacen un tanto ridículos, no dejan que pienses con claridad ni que te enfoques con calma sobre las cosas.-opinó Zafet.

-No le hagas caso a eso que dijo Zafet, Paul.-dijo Kayani.

-Es que es… ah, olvídenlo. Como sea, si el asunto es sólo todo lo que has visto y vivido en la Tierra, no veo el problema. Es decir, has peleado en otros lugares y viste cosas así de horribles.

-¡Es que soñaba incluso con que yo le hacía esas cosas a mis aliados y amigos! Me veía a mí mismo atacándolos con toda mi fuerza y lleno de odio… hacía miles de atrocidades… ¡TENGO MIEDO DE SER COMO ELLOS! ¡POR ESO LE EXIJO A TODOS QUE ENTRENEN DURO!-Paul entonces se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos hasta finalmente hablar.-Para que me detengan por si alguna vez me salgo de control.

En eso, Kayani abrazó a Paul por un momento, desconcertando por completo al Guardián terrestre que no se esperaba algo así, mientras que Zafet sólo miraba aquello de lo más calmado.

-No serás como ellos, en fin… es mejor que estén a solas.-habló Zafet.

Zafet sólo salió de aquella habitación, dejando a los otros dos Guardianes allí. La joven abrazaba a su compañero de modo calmado, quien aún no salía de la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué me abrazas? Zafet resumió todo lo que querías decir.-le preguntó el joven.

-Él dirá las cosas de un modo, pero yo uso otro. Y ésta es mi forma de decirte que aún tienes a seres que valen… no dejes que la maldad te corrompa… porque por más que aparentes, lo sabes… en el fondo sabes que esto es correcto.

-Kayani… .

-No puedo decirte que no te vayas… pero si crees que podrás solucionar o resolver algo yendo a esta misión… entonces, hazlo.

-Voy a volver, procuraré no tardarme demasiado. Aparte, con este gesto… eres de las pocas personas que quedan que mal que bien me aprecian un poco… eso es suficiente para que vuelva, amiga.-Paul increíblemente le corresponde el abrazo a Kayani.-Gracias.

Ambos salieron hacia una de las secciones de la "Octenius", y para sorpresa de los dos Guardianes, allí estaban todos los "aliados terrestres", junto con el resto de los Guardianes y Vaarnus con sus oficiales, y algunos soldados de la Liga Planetaria.

-Creí que estarían en otro lado.-dijo Kayani.

-Si, pero… de todos modos, Paul iba a irse y no podíamos dejar que sea así sin una despedida.-dijo Serena, mientras que el resto de las Sailor Scouts asentía.

-Aún cuando haya sido un pesado.-aclaró Haruka Tenou.

-Así es, aparte… siempre quisimos saber como funcionaba una de estas cosas.-dijo Ranma.-¿No es así, chicos?

-Si… hay muchas cosas en éste lugar que se hacen demasiado interesantes… desde la comida… que de paso, está exquisita.-comentó Kero.

-¿Es que nunca dejas de pensar en comer?-replicó Spinel.

-Ah, ya cállense los dos.-reclamó Mouse.-Hasta yo percibo cuanto se aprecian.

Ambos seres mágicos sólo bajaron la cabeza apenados. Ryoga hubiese querido acercarse a tocar el mecanismo de aquél generador de ondas zer, pero muy a tiempo, Rajik le cerró el paso.

-Lo siento, viejo… pero no podemos arriesgarnos a nada en esto.-habló Rajik.

-Oye, no iba a tocarla… .

-No podemos tomar riesgos… nada personal, Ryoga.

-Oye Seiya… yo… disculpa por… .-Paul iba a decir algo pero en eso Seiya lo detuvo con una seña.

-No digas nada y mejor vuelve con bien… aún tenemos una pelea de entrenamiento.-recordó Seiya de Pegaso, mientras observaba a Paul.-Allí me desquitaré.

-Descuida… volveré especialmente para enseñarte a pelear, niño.

-Está por verse.

Ambos se miraron en forma desafiante un segundo y luego chocaron los puños.

-Debes volver.

-Lo sé, Seiya.

-Disculpa por no haber entrenado como debía contigo, Paul.-dijo Shaoran mientras miraba a los ojos al Guardián de Plata.

-Sé que es algo tarde pero… perdona si te presioné más de la cuenta, mientras no esté permanecerás entrenando con Kayani. Por cierto, ¿quién les dijo que me iría?

-Fue el señor Zafet.-dijo Izzy.

-¿Hiciste eso?-inquirió Paul.

-Si, ¿algún problema?-respondió Zafet.

-Er… ninguno. ¿Sakura está por acá?-inquirió el Guardián de Plata terrestre.

-No… de hecho, se ha quedado dormida.-repuso Yue.

-Cuiden a esa niña, ¿de acuerdo?-pidió Paul.

-Talvez la idea de un viaje no sea tan mala, quizá hasta encuentres al duque Saajar (14) y él te ayude con esta misión contra el emperador e incluso aclare tus temores.

-¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que encuentre a alguien como él?-inquirió Paul.-Es decir, la Existencia es inmensa, él podría estar en cualquier parte.

-No lo sé, pero alguien que tiene más que firmes los ideales de la Orden te ayudaría a aclarar tu mente, aparte… siendo él así de poderoso como se rumoraba si que nos sería de utilidad ahora… si lo contactas, claro.

-Ojalá y se dé eso, Zafet. Pero las probabilidades de que él encuentre a Saajar son casi nulas. Además… .

-Lo sé, no necesitas recordarlo. Prioridad uno, encontrar a qué dimensión fueron los caronianos, averiguar porqué fueron y detenerlos.-repuso fríamente Zafet.-Estarás a cargo de eso apenas encuentres a qué dimensión fueron.

-Como sea… ¿Tienes las coordenadas de esa dimensión y ese mundo… Mystacor?-inquirió Vaarnus.

-Si, de hecho yo mismo te las estoy pasando a la máquina desde mi Armor Capsule.-decía Paul, mientras tecleaba ligeros botones en su Armor Capsule y de la pantalla líquida de ésta eran enviados los datos de la dimensión donde estaba Mystacor.

-Listo… estará en marcha justo ahora… ah, y… ten esto.-el capitán usradino le lanza a Paul un pequeño microchip que inserta en su Armor Capsule.-Es un microgenerador de ondas zer, tiene capacidad sólo para un viaje… el de regreso.

-Gracias.

En aquél momento, un enorme torbellino púrpura empezó a generarse en el interior de la "Octenius".

-Veré como volver.

Fueron las últimas palabras que pudieron escuchar todos de parte de aquél guerrero de la luz en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, en algún punto de Mystacor, una figura de mirada profunda y calmada, contemplaba hacia los parajes de aquél mundo. Fue en eso que su interlocutor apareció.

-¿Me enviarás?-preguntó una voz que estaba cerca de aquél ser calmado, el cual se volteó para verlo.

-Si… ese otro mundo que hemos analizado ha presentado cosas bastante inusuales y el Vigilante que estaba allí fue asesinado.

-¿Porqué tengo que ser yo, Denonte? Es decir… habiendo varios de nosotros… .-decía el interlocutor de aquél ser calmado.

Fue entonces que Denonte volteó a verlo, y lo observó a los ojos.

-Es preciso que vayas… eres el más idóneo para ir a ése mundo ya que lo conoces mejor que nadie. Es más, talvez si todo sale bien tengas refuerzos.

-Me caería bien algo así ahora… lo que ocurre allí es inquietante y… sabes bien que no es algo que quiera hacer el ir allá.

-Pero es necesario.

-Temo que sí… ¿quién vendrá a reforzarme? ¿Kay? ¿Krina? Y más importante… ¿cuándo será?

-No comas ansias aún, todo debe ser a su tiempo, ahora puedes ir.

-Paz a tu espíritu, Denonte.

-Paz a tu espíritu… Juranid.

Aquella otra figura entonces se retiró de la vista de Denonte.

Fin del capítulo 1.

Notas del Autor:

Saludos a todos… tras un año (días más, días menos)… finalmente puedo decirlo… AQUÍ ESTÁ!

Pido sinceramente mil disculpas a todas las personas que esperaron muchísimo tiempo por ésta historia… pero caí en cuenta gracias a varias buenas personas que se animaron a decirme las cosas en buen plan, que hubo varios errores que he cometido como escritor de fanfics a lo largo de todo éste tiempo.

No me quiero engañar a mí mismo, es verdad… cometí errores, y por eso es que traté de corregirme y pulir lo más que pudiera ésta historia; no sé si lo llegué a lograr, pero gracias a todos los que hayan esperado por éste sidestory. "La Travesía" empezó, y empezó mostrando un poco de la realidad que se halla en el grupo de héroes que tan valientemente intentó defender a la Tierra de esa dimensión, recibiendo a cambio desprecio y miedo; y a un personaje que se muestra lleno de altibajos por su misma manera de ser.

Gracias a Gakelu (o Anulessa, o Alessa, o Alejandra)… porque sin los ánimos y el apoyo emocional que me dio, nunca hubiera podido empezar muchas cosas. También agradezco a Asiant, que estuvo interesado en el desarrollo de éste side y que de hecho aportó ideas a un muchacho que carecía un poco de rumbo (éste cap. 1 en gran medida fue con tu ayuda, Asiant, gracias); así como a Eduardo Castro (un gran autor, una gran persona, y alguien dispuesto a permitirme hacer esto), y a Mikki-chan… quien dicho sea de paso, no he podido contactar como antes, y espero que esto le guste un poquito al menos.

Tampoco me puedo olvidar de Maytelu (dále duro a la carrera y no pienses en rendirte) o a Bra-chan (Vanessa… gracias por aguantarme y esperar tanto, espero no defraudarte), ni mucho menos de Sharon (o Songbird o… la multitud de nicks que tienes, me alegra saber que este fic llegó a pelo… como regalo de cumpleaños).

Comentarios, dudas, críticas, mentadas, amenazas de muerte, intentos de complot y demás a los siguientes mails: falcon_ o .

Vocabulario:

(1) Caronia: Es la primera potencia de la Vía Láctea, dominando aproximadamente a la mitad de ésta, mientras que la otra mitad se conforma de mundos que en su mayoría se oponen a éste plan hegemónico de parte del emperador de Caronia. Poseen el mayor poder militar, político, económico y a una orden de guerreros de élite que dominan el aura conocidos como los Shadow Warriors.

(2) Liga Planetaria y Orden de Guardianes: La Liga fue creada hará 100 años aproximadamente, según la realidad de Las Dos Caras del Ser, sería algo así como una ONU a escala galáctica, y es la gran fuerza que se opone a la dominación caroniana. La Orden de Guardianes por su parte, es una orden de guerreros de élite que surgió igualmente hará 100 años, con la unión de diversas órdenes de guerreros que dominaban el aura debido a la necesidad que se imponía al ver la creciente amenaza caroniana.

(3) Ramiel: Es el nombre de un personaje de La Leyenda que es bastante importante en ese fic. No digo más o arruino la sorpresa.

(4) Ardunis: Mundo sede de la Liga Planetaria, la principal fuerza que aliada a la Orden de Guardianes, se opone al imperio de Caronia y a sus sanguinarios Shadow Warriors en la devastadora guerra que se vive en el universo de Las Dos Caras del Ser. Guardianes y Shadow Warriors son guerreros de la luz y sus estilos de pelea son similares, pero no necesariamente sus razones de ser y pelear.

(5) Tanysrio: De Tanysria, uno de los mundos que forman la Liga Planetaria y del cual proviene Kayani.

(6) Baterías atude: Son enormes baterías que literalmente succionan toda la radiación nuclear o antimateria empleada tras los bombardeos con armas de éste tipo para reconvertirla en energía para las naves de diversas flotas estelares. Pese a que pueden limpiar mundos enteros de algo tan terrible como la radiación, toma un determinado tiempo, durante el cual la radiación persiste y algunos pueden sucumbir en el proceso.

(7) Ondas zer: Permiten los viajes interdimensionales en mi fic, pueden ser controladas de modo tal que uno vaya a un momento determinado en un punto exacto. Gracias a esta tecnología es como empieza todo en la historia de Las Dos Caras del Ser.

(8) Microtac: Unidad de tiempo que define al segundo en Las Dos Caras del Ser, el tac se refiere al minuto, y el macrotac a la hora.

(9) Tseu Yun: Una anciana hechicera china que le permitió conocer a Paul a un oponente tan formidable para entrenar como Kay en el universo de Las Dos Caras del Ser, el costo para lograr esto fue su vida y esto marcó al Guardián.

(10)Mystacor: Mundo de los Centinelas, seres que se encargan de vigilar la evolución de los distintos mundos en las distintas dimensiones existentes y que evitan el surgimiento de los primordiales, los seres nacidos del caos. Éste mundo llegó a un nivel evolutivo tal que "todos se dan la mano y nadie pasa necesidad".

(11) Adén: Mundo mencionado en el Libro III de El Centinela, aquí Paul, Kay, y otros héroes como Cort (de Ulti_SG), Dash (de Sliver) y Jesús Ferrer (de Asiant) participaron en una misión conjunta contra el siniestro culto de Él y Ella (aún yo sentí algo tétrico en eso durante aquellos días… ¡Él y Ella proveerán!... brrrrrrr).

(12) Usradino: De Usrad, uno de los planetas miembros de la Liga Planetaria, y mundo del que vienen Zafet y el capitán Vaarnus.

(13) Arinus: Compañero de entrenamiento de Zafet, ambos buscaban ser maestros de hielo entre los Guardianes, pero éste personaje acabó tomando un sendero distinto, que provocó un hecho muy duro entre ambos.

(14) Duque Saajar: Guardián creado por Asiant para La Leyenda con permiso mío, de aparición futura en ese fic.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 2.


	2. Preparación

**LA TRAVESÍA**

**CAPÍTULO 2: PREPARACIÓN**

-Fuerzas de la oscuridad que representan al imperio del orden perfecto… las convoco para esta tarea… yo os ofrezco un poco del líquido vital carmesí… para darle forma y vida a este ser… ¡que será nuestro sirviente eterno!

Una vez que fueran pronunciadas aquellas palabras, un par de gotas de sangre salieron de la mano del emperador de Caronia, la cual cicatrizó velozmente. Entonces algo extraño ocurrió en aquél extraño salón. Un brillo púrpura se formó en aquél montón de barro que había sido esculpido y emergió de allí un extraño ser observando a quien estaba ante él en ese momento.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo aquél ser con voz gruesa.

-Tu padre… tu amo y creador.-contestó el emperador.-Y cumplirás para mí una misión sagrada.

Unos pocos minutos después, la criatura sonrió en forma siniestra antes de observar los pies de su creador, hincándose ante él y cambiando de forma a algo mucho más humano.

-Tu encomienda se hará, y mataré a cualquiera que represente un peligro para nosotros… eso te lo juro.-murmuró, con una voz más suave.

Mucho más tarde de aquél suceso ocurrido en Caronia, en Mystacor, un hombre de cabello rubio largo, delgado, de rasgos nórdicos y alto (1.80 mts.), que portaba la armadura del Mizard de Zeta observaba con sumo detenimiento un monumento en el que estaban grabados varios nombres de distintos Centinelas.

-No había razón para que murieras de ésta forma, Burgun (1).-se decía aquél hombre cuando percibió entonces la llegada de una presencia a Mystacor, le era extrañamente familiar pero no recordaba de donde exactamente.

El de la armadura de Dios Guerrero entonces elevó su aura lo más posible buscando detener a aquél invasor, cuando de pronto recibió un duro puñetazo que lo dejó en el suelo.

-Miserable… no te bastó con los miles de adenianos muertos por ese estúpido culto de Él y Ella (2)… sino que encima vienes al mundo de los Centinelas.

-¿Paul Tapia?-preguntó el joven mientras se incorporaba.

-Venía a ver si los Centinelas podían ayudarnos, pero veo que necesitan apoyo al tener a un tipo como tú acá. No cometeré el error de Kay en dejarte vivir… acabaré contigo de una vez, Protector de Él y Ella… ¡alístate a morir!

-Sigues siendo igual de agresivo, je… no has madurado ni una pizca, Paul. Apuesto que sigues siendo el mismo Guardián de Bronce que conocí.

Sin embargo, un ataque telequinético que Ergon por muy poco evitó lo hizo darse cuenta de las cosas.

-Plata.-contestó secamente Paul, antes de elevar su aura y ser revestido con su armadura.

-Te conseguiste nueva armadura… esa tiene diadema… espero que le dé algo de oxígeno a tu cabeza.-Ergon elevaba su aura por su parte.

Paul entonces se lanzó a punta de golpes sobre Ergon, y ambos empezaron a rodar por el suelo, golpeándose una y otra vez como locos para luego tomar distancia el uno del otro.

-¡Garra Gélida!

-¡Cápsula Relámpago!

Ambos ataques entonces destrozaron todo a su paso, excepto al oponente del otro. Y hubieran seguido así más tiempo, de no ser porque una voz femenina los detuvo.

-¡Oigan, par de imbéciles! ¡Saben bien que Denonte jamás aprueba las peleas en Mystacor!-exclamó una mujer que mediría poco más del 1.70, esbelta, de ojos oscuros, tez bronceada y cabello castaño, sus dos interlocutores la reconocieron de golpe.

Paul y Ergon se miraron el uno al otro, por alguna extraña razón comprendieron que actuaron en forma estúpida, fue en eso que se señalaron acusándose el uno al otro, como si fueran dos niños.

-¡Fue él!-dijeron ambos.

-¡Es tu culpa, Guardián tarado! ¡¿No pudiste leer mi mente?-reclamó Ergon.

-¡Mira quien habla! ¡Un Protector de Él y Ella! ¡Y uno que conocía como hacer un vacío en su mente! Como dije antes, lo que Kay no hizo, lo haré yo ahora.

-¡Paul, ya basta! ¡Tú también Ergon! ¡Están en Mystacor, imbéciles! ¡¿Qué diablos creen que es este lugar? ¡¿Una cantina de cuarta?-reclamó la mujer, que hubiese querido saludar a Paul Tapia, pero aquella pelea la hizo desistir de esa idea.-

-Si Krina, yo también te quiero.-contestó Paul en forma sarcástica.-¿No ves que tienen a un Protector de Él y Ella con ustedes?

-Arghhh… sigues igual de insoportable y tonto. Ergon es ahora uno de los nuestros. ¡Se ha convertido en un Centinela!-le reclamó la joven Centinela, para luego verlo a los ojos.-¿A qué viniste?

Pero antes que Paul respondiera, los tres jóvenes se callaron en seco. Una poderosa y bondadosa aura aparecía ante ellos, y el ser que la emitía aparecía ante el joven Tapia.

-Paz a tu espíritu, Paul.-saludó un hombre de pelo negro entrecano, apariencia menuda y mirada afable y firme a la vez.

-Paz a tu espíritu, Denonte, Centinela de Mystacor.-contestó Paul, del modo más respetuoso posible, en un momento dado el Guardián rehuyó la mirada de aquél ser, como si sintiera que no podía sostenerle la mirada.-Yo vine porque hay una situación de crisis que puede afectar a otra dimensión más por parte de los caronianos y creemos que ustedes podrían ayudarnos con esto. Ah, y… ¿sabe dónde está Kay?

-Primero lo primero… sabes bien que éste es un lugar de paz y que las peleas están prohibidas.

-Si… y lo lamento, haré cualquier cosa para reparar esto.

-Bien… antes de la pelea que tuviste con Ergon esto era un paraje hermoso, y ahora puedes ver como parte del nevado que teníamos arrasó varios de los árboles que estaban cerca de él.-decía Denonte, mientras señalaba como efectivamente aquél lugar había quedado destrozado.

Ergon a duras penas lograba contener la risa, ya sabía por donde iba Denonte. Al menos eso le enseñara a no ser tan cabeza dura, pensó Ergon.

-Eso significa que… .-Paul ya intuía todo.

-Deberás arreglar todo este paraje tal como estaba antes.

-Jajajaajajajajajaja… ¡Eso te enseñará a no ser tan idiota, Guardián!-exclamó Ergon, quien no aguantaba más la risa.

Denonte sólo miró a Krina por un segundo, la joven Centinela comprendió que iba a pasar.

-Si él fue cabeza dura por dejarse llevar por la ira de ver a quien fuera Protector de Él y Ella, entonces… tú también lo fuiste al dejarte llevar por la emoción de la pelea.

-Pero… .

-No hay excusas, tú también provocaste todo esto. Así que Paul y tú deberán reparar todos los daños.

Tras aquello, el que fuera uno de los miembros del Consejo de los Centinelas, se retiró dejando a una divertida Krina observando como Paul y Ergon empezaban a reparar todo.

-No digas una sola palabra. A los dos nos irá mejor estando callados.-le dijo Paul al que fuera su oponente, mientras desplazaba con su mente parte de aquella inmensa cantidad de nieve.

-Ni hablar… ya que caso tiene volver a observar lo que pasó antes.-respondió Ergon, mientras aseguraba aquella nieve con su cosmoenergía gélida y era ayudado por el Polvo de Diamante de Paul.-Por cierto, Kay está en misión.

-¿No saben más de esto?

-No.-respondieron Krina y Ergon.

-Y de hecho, me preocupa… Kay no ha informado nada sobre lo que ocurre en ese mundo.-admitió Krina, para luego volverse a ambos jóvenes.-¿Qué esperan? Sigan trabajando.

Tras varias horas reparando aquél paraje y dejándolo tal como estaba, los tres fueron a comer al centro administrativo de Mystacor. Los alimentos que comían junto a Denonte eran exquisitos, podría decirse de la mejor calidad de todas. Pero aún con eso, el joven Tapia comía con un poco de desgano, tanto así que la misma Krina se animó a hablarle francamente.

-Paul… sé que hemos peleado en Adén lado a lado y que has demostrado un gran valor por más patán y cabeza dura que seas pero… ¿Te sientes bien?

-No. Aún cuando sé que tengo una misión encima que debo cumplir sobre lo que sea… se me vienen a la cabeza las imágenes de todos los que murieron en ese mundo. Una y otra vez, me asaltan en pesadillas… y siento temor. Por eso también vine aquí… ayúdenme a superarlo… a no convertirme en un ser corrompido.

-Debes comprender que la muerte no es definitiva.-le explicó Denonte.-Que sólo es el paso de un estado a otro por parte del espíritu.

-¿Y qué con eso? ¡Tres personas que valían la pena se sacrificaron y todo su esfuerzo fue tan mal pagado! ¡Tengo miedo de corromperme y volverme lo que más odio! Por eso es que agradezco la idea de venir a Mystacor aparte de la misión que me encomendaron, no hay mejor lugar para conseguir la calma que éste… y no hay mejor Centinela que pueda ayudarme sino Kay.

-Él está en misión, Paul.-contestó Krina.

-¿Qué debe afrontar?-preguntó el Guardián de Plata.

-De momento a unos vampiros y lunáticos.-dijo Ergon.

-¡¿Han perdido el juicio? ¡Unos simples vampiros y una partida de lunáticos como oponentes de alguien con semejante poder… hubiese sido mejor que mandara a cualquier otro y lo sabe!-exclamó un alterado Paul ante Denonte.

Él sólo esperó algunos segundos, en los cuales extrañamente Paul logró relajarse y luego respondió en una charla telepática que tuvo con Denonte.

-Kay fue allá porque siente que hay una persona muy especial a la que debe proteger.

-¿Tanto así?

-Así es… además, ya no son sólo vampiros y sectas siniestras… es posible que ahora deba afrontar a alguien con poderes iguales o mayores a los de Zura (3).

-Genial, entonces es un primordial, si es así… .

-No puedo enviarte a ayudarlo, Paul.

-¡¿Qué?

-Esta es una misión donde exclusivamente entrarán los Centinelas y difícilmente entrarán los Santos Dorados de otra dimensión… no podemos arriesgarnos a que participes activamente, podrías ser detectado por los caronianos. De hecho, esta cena era especial porque Krina y Ergon irán allá mañana, claro que aún no saben que irán juntos.

-¡Los haría pedazos entonces! ¡Esos miserables hicieron de las suyas en muchos mundos y… .

-Y harían más daño a ese mundo y otros más si se unen a los primordiales. ¿Te arriesgarías a participar activamente y sacrificar el destino de millones de vidas? ¿Serías capaz de soportar otro sacrificio?

Denonte continuó tras mirar directamente a los ojos a Paul, el Guardián no pudo resistirle mucho tiempo la mirada.

-Y estando como estás… corres el riesgo de ser corrompido por los primordiales.

-¡Es sencillamente imposible!

-No lo es… subsiste en ti aún el deseo de venganza y eso no te permite discernir las cosas… además, ésta decisión es algo que es mejor que decida con el Consejo.

El Centinela entonces se retiró de aquella sala. Denonte empezó a caminar por diversos pasadizos hasta llegar al interior de un cuarto muy bien decorado, y ocupó su lugar al lado de sus otros compañeros completando una especie de semicírculo. Él pudo reconocerlos, allí estaban el majestuoso Zodiac, el esbelto Jaak, la hermosa Estalia y el noble Kurite.

-¿Ya hablaste con él, Denonte?-inquirió Zodiac.

-Si… siente enormes dudas en todo su ser, si dejamos que vaya a ver a Kay podemos comprometer toda la misión.-contestó Denonte.

-Así es. No podemos arriesgarnos a que intervenga, en vez de ser un aliado eficaz acabaría siendo alguien que juegue del lado de los primordiales, y a éstas alturas talvez podrían corromperlo ellos.-dijo Kurite.

-Eso está de un lado, el que ese muchacho esté tan lleno de dudas y sea una presa fácil pero aún así… ustedes saben lo que ha hecho en Adén, y saben lo que pasó en su mundo… sé que de algún modo podríamos ayudarlo.-sugirió Zodiac.

-Aún así, el riesgo de que Caronia intervenga en caso de que un Guardián aparezca es bastante alto… poseen la tecnología de cruzar dimensiones, tal como la Liga Planetaria… si ellos detectaran que un solo Guardián interviene activamente en otro mundo existe el riesgo de que ese mundo se desangre tal como pasó en esa Tierra, una invasión caroniana sería lo peor que le pase al mundo a donde Kay fue.-respondió Jaak.

-Además, alguien tan poderoso e impredecible como él es alguien en quien no puede fiarse.-Estalia entonces alisó su cabello antes de seguir hablando.-En Adén las circunstancias fueron extraordinarias, pero… si sale al combate sin aclarar su mente entonces no podrá luchar bien y acabaría derrotado o corrompido.

-Aún así, Paul Tapia sabe aún lo que es correcto.-dijo Denonte.-Podríamos dejar que vaya pero sin intervenir en forma activa sea cual sea la circunstancia.

-Denonte, sabes que con esto juegas con fuego.-expresó Jaak.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Jaak, Paul es fuerte y aguerrido pero se cuestiona demasiado a sí mismo… y a veces se tortura a sí mismo… no es necesario siquiera leer la mente de ese joven para saber que siente un profundo miedo… ¿cómo confiar en alguien así?-dijo Estalia, viendo a los ojos a Denonte y sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Lo sé, pero yo veo a Paul como Kay en algunos aspectos. Es decir, Kay tiene en sí la esencia primordial, y sin embargo ha hecho lo que ha considerado correcto en todo este tiempo. Es ahora Paul quien está confundido respecto a lo que es correcto y si no lo supera entonces será una amenaza potencial para quien sea. Por esto es que debemos ayudarlo.

A los pocos minutos, Denonte apareció ante Paul, pasándole algo parecido a un microchip en sus manos.

-Ten… es un mecanismo especial… puedes emplearlo para comunicarte conmigo sólo una vez en otra dimensión.

-¿Cómo lo uso?

-Conéctalo a tu Armor Capsule (4) y ya. Pero eso sí… pese a que puedes ir a esa dimensión, no puedes participar en ninguna pelea… eso talvez haría que los caronianos de algún modo detecten tu presencia.

-Ustedes deben saberlo ya que son los Centinelas… ¿acaso el emperador puede percibir lo que cada uno de los Guardianes haría estando en otra dimensión incluso?

-Siendo él uno de los emisarios más siniestros de la oscuridad… es posible que tenga contacto los primordiales aunque haya rivalidad entre estos seres.

-Encontraré lo que busco.

-Eso es algo que sólo tú puedes responder, Guardián de Plata… paz a tu espíritu, Paul.

-Paz a tu espíritu, Denonte… y gracias por todo.

Un instante después, Paul notó como empezaba a desvanecerse en pequeñas luces brillantes, fue lo último que pudo sentir antes de abandonar ese mundo.

-Espero que realmente te despejes de esos temores y tengas paz… la necesitarás.-se dijo a sí mismo Denonte, cuando en eso escuchó una voz.

En alguna otra dimensión, más exactamente en el sudeste del Tokio de ésta, muy cerca de la bahía y de la zona industrial de la ciudad, un automóvil salía velozmente de una fábrica para sorpresa de los policías que registraban el lugar y a los pocos instantes, varias patrullas se le iban encima.

La conductora era una joven delgada, de largo cabello castaño con tonos púrpuras, ojos azulados y tez blanca. Y pisaba el acelerador a fondo, buscando de forma desesperada como eludir aquellas patrullas de policía y despistar a los que registraban una fábrica abandonada del sudeste de Tokio. Escuchaba las sirenas de las patrullas y sentía un horrible dolor en el costado, no necesitaba verlo para saber de que se trataba.

Era una bala disparada por alguno de los policías liderados por Kori Kijime, uno de los policías más corruptos de todo Tokio, y que había logrado su poder a costa de la desgracia de muchos. Ahora él había enviado desesperadamente a varias patrullas a que la maten, sin embargo eso no importaba para ella.

Debía seguir con el plan cueste lo que cueste y salvar a los que habían sido capturados unas horas antes por el teniente Kijime. A medida que se acercaba en forma desesperada al mar aparecían una y otra vez las imágenes de su vida a medida que escuchaba más y más el sonido de las sirenas.

Para sorpresa de las patrullas de policía que perseguían a la joven, veían como ésta conducía el auto zigzagueando en dirección al mar, importándole muy poco lo que vendría luego. Es un buen día para morir… ¿no lo crees Yayoi? (5); pensó la muchacha antes de irse con carro y todo hacia el mar.

Kijime debió frenar el auto antes que tener que chocar con el muro de contención e irse al mar, tal como Yayoi Matsugara lo había hecho. Maldita perra asquerosa, pensó el oficial de policía mientras observaba al mar rodeado por toda su gente y luego ordenaba a un equipo de buzos que registren el lugar.

Al mismo tiempo, Yayoi estaba hundiéndose velozmente y sintiendo como la vida se le va poco a poco. Moriré ahogada, y nada podrá evit… , pensaba la muchacha cuando en eso escucha una voz en su mente.

-No… hoy no te toca morir.-le dice alguien a Yayoi, mientras carga su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-¿Quién… quién eres tú?-Yayoi se sentía extrañamente relajada por el aura que un joven emitía en ese momento, y logra ver algo parecido a una especie de burbuja de cristal en la que ella estaba, sostenida por aquél muchacho.

-Un amigo.-respondió el joven, y fueron las últimas palabras que en ese momento escuchó la muchacha antes de quedar inconsciente.

El joven siguió en dirección a la playa. Era preciso que esté lo más lejos posible de esos policías, ya que de otro modo matarían a esa joven.

-Kijime y los otros son unos hijos de puta.-dijo aquél muchacho, mientras se refería a aquella partida de policías corruptos.

-Flashback-

Cerca de la zona industrial varios puntos luminosos empezaron a tomar forma humana, hasta que finalmente apareció la figura de Paul Tapia.

-Bien, no intervenir activamente… no pelear.

Fue en eso que se escuchó el sonido de un auto saliendo de una fábrica y dirigiéndose velozmente al muelle seguido de varias patrullas de policía, por un instante pensó en saltar sobre ellos y detener aquella persecución pero en eso pudo percibir los pensamientos de Kori Kijime y de plano empezó a llamarle la atención aquello.

Deténganla, deténganla con un maldito demonio. Esa perra no debe vivir o le dirá todo lo que sabe de mí a Arare o al tal Kay Namura, pensaba aquél policía mientras abordaba su carro y era seguido por los hombres a su mando.

Los disparos se sucedían velozmente y en eso uno de ellos le había dado de lleno a aquella muchacha un balazo en el costado.

-No se atreverá a lanzarse al mar, lo lógico para ella sería rendirse.-se dijo Paul a si mismo, antes de dar la media vuelta, pero en eso escuchó sorprendido el sonido del carro de aquella joven destrozando el muro de contención y yéndose de lleno al mar.-Ah diablos… .

Paul corrió velozmente hacia el mar por otra ruta para luego sumergirse, buceó rápidamente y vio como el auto que salió de esa forma se hundía en el mar y su ocupante estaba muriendo poco a poco.

Ok, dijeron no pelear, sin embargo salvar una vida no lo especificaron; pensó el joven Guardián de Plata antes de arrancar la puerta del auto y destrozar el cinturón de seguridad con sus manos.

-¡Crystal Bubble!-pensó Paul antes de generar una especie de burbuja de cristal, mientras sostenía a la muchacha y empujaba lo que quedaba de aquél auto hasta lo más profundo del mar.

Despierta, bella durmiente; pensaba Paul cuando en eso percibió sus pensamientos.

-No… hoy no te toca morir.-le dice el joven Tapia a Yayoi, mientras carga su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-¿Quién… quién eres tú?-Yayoi se sentía extrañamente relajada por el aura que un joven emitía en ese momento, y logra ver algo parecido a una especie de burbuja de cristal en la que ella estaba, sostenida por aquél muchacho.

-Un amigo.-respondió el joven, y fueron las últimas palabras que en ese momento escuchó la muchacha antes de quedar inconsciente.

-Fin del flashback-

A las pocas horas Yayoi estaba despertando y pudo notar como se veía en otro lugar, estaba con una bata de las que se usan en hospitales y sentía un sabor asqueroso y amargo en sus labios. Pero antes de que pensara algo, fue que escuchó la voz de un joven.

-Por favor no te levantes Yayoi, aunque la poción que te di es bastante efectiva… sólo tiene su plenitud total ante heridas menores y has perdido algo de sangre.

-¿Quién eres tú?-inquirió una desconfiada Yayoi, antes de cubrirse instintivamente el pecho con un ligero sonrojo.

-Vaya forma de dar las gracias… ah, no importa a donde vaya jamás me las dan.-respondió el muchacho, antes de teclear de su Armor Capsule una secuencia y sacar una lata de cerveza que el joven empezó a tomar de lo más tranquilo.-Y no hice nada malo contigo, si así fuera sentirías algo más.

-Oiga… ¿qué clase de atrevido es usted?

-La clase de los que le salvan el trasero a otros, y por lo visto de esos escasean por acá.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-Yayoi sentía más desconfianza, y maldijo su suerte al no tener su pistola a la mano.

De pronto el joven que ella tenía al frente tornó su mirada a una bastante fuerte y dura, aunque se mostrara algo patán en ese momento para ella, sentía que esa mirada se parecía en cierto modo a la de Kay Namura, sólo que él parecía ser más… ¿agresivo?, ¿insolente?, ¿orgulloso?

-Paul Tapia… me sumergí en el mar y te saqué de allí antes que esos miserables encontraran tu cuerpo.

-Creí que moriría, ¿cómo fue que… .

-Gracias a la poción… hace que uno se reponga rápidamente de cualquier herida menor aunque su sabor es más asqueroso que la hiel. Y en cuanto a este cuarto pues… hipnoticé al dueño del hotel y a todos los encargados… es fácil lograr estas cosas con la gente de mente débil.

-En verdad, gracias por cuidar de mí y… .-Yayoi quería salir, pero sentía un leve dolor en el abdomen.

Paul entonces la sostiene del cuerpo y la mira directamente a los ojos.

-Perdiste mucha sangre, y aparte es bueno que estés así… de ese modo me facilitas el que no puedas escapar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero saber que diablos está pasando acá… ¿quién es Kori Kijime y porqué es que sabe de Kay Namura?-dijo Paul mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Conoces a Kay?-preguntó Yayoi.

En ese momento, la joven estuvo más que sorprendida. ¿Acaso ese muchacho podría darle una idea de quien era Kay? Y si así fuera, ¿ante qué persona estaba en realidad ella?

-Si… es… un viejo amigo.

-¿Quién es Kay realmente? Y sobre todo… ¿quién eres tú realmente?

-Pregunté primero… ¿quién es Kori?-insistió de nueva cuenta, antes de mover su mano derecha levemente.

La muchacha entonces empezó a hablar, como si fuera movida por una especie de fuerza externa a ella.

-Un policía corrupto y que es un miserable de lo peor… ha hecho que una amiga mía cometa crímenes horribles… cuando lo descubrí me durmió y por poco un par de policías abusaron de mí pero me salvaron… hubiese querido darle un balazo en la cabeza al muy maldito en esa fábrica y… .-fue en eso que la muchacha pareció reaccionar, al mismo tiempo que Paul hacía un ademán con su mano.

-Suficiente de hipnosis… si seguía con eso hubieses acabado peor.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso me… .

-Si… hipnosis… muy eficaz para tener la verdad… por lo menos mientras no hayan bloqueadores o disruptores de ondas mentales en el proceso.

-¡No es justo!-reclamó la joven, pero en eso su interlocutor decidió responder para ella.

-Mi turno… Kay… él es sólo un Centinela, se supone que debe proteger los distintos mundos para que no caigan en el caos de los seres oscuros llamados los primordiales y… bla bla bla… es un niño bueno que es mucho más poderoso y sabio que yo… y a veces lo admiro por eso.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ya me oíste y no pienso volver a repetirlo.-replicó Paul con cierta frialdad y dureza, al punto tal que por un instante Yayoi se asustó.

Aquella mirada… era tan fría y dura que la asustaba. Pero por un segundo, la joven sintió algo más.

-¿Porqué me salvaste la vida? ¿Qué caso tenía hacerlo?

-No lo sé… simplemente supongo que quise y ya.

-Si eres tan poderoso… ¿porqué no… .

-Quisiera ayudar a Kay y a cualquiera de ustedes… a él le debo mucho. Dos grandes favores para ser exacto, pero no puedo intervenir en lo que vendrá.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Yayoi, mirando a los ojos al Guardián, pero éste sólo se limitó a darle la espalda.

-De nada en lo que debas meterte a menos que sea necesario… de hecho, talvez necesites esto.-el guerrero de la luz entonces le lanza a la joven una pistola totalmente cargada.-Lo malo es que oficialmente no puedo intervenir ni ser visto por nada ni nadie en este mundo, de otro modo las cosas serían distintas; en fin, hazme un favor… dile a ese tonto de Kay que cuide mejor a sus amigos... no voy a estar haciéndole el trabajo.

Paul sólo salió de la habitación. Yayoi intentó seguirlo con pistola en mano pero al abrir la puerta del cuarto no vio a nadie en ninguno de los dos lados del pasillo en que estaba.

-Nadie puede ser tan veloz.-Yayoi entonces observó desde la ventana de la habitación a ambos lados, la cual daba directamente a la única salida de aquél hotel, apostándose y observando detenidamente como si fuera un cazador en busca de su presa.

Si aquél muchacho efectivamente iba a salir entonces debería pasar por aquella salida. Pero por más que ella esperó por algunos minutos, aquél joven no aparecía por ningún lado. Prácticamente se había esfumado en el aire sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Al diablo con él.-dijo la joven, antes de cambiarse de ropa.

Yayoi entonces tomó el teléfono del hotel e intentó hacer una llamada.

-Vamos Arare… por lo que más quieras en este mundo… contesta… .-se decía a sí misma la joven, pero nadie contestaba.-¡Demonios!

Ella ya sabía ahora quien era Kori y que clase de jugadas hacía. De modo que si Arare aún pensaba que ese sujeto podía controlar su vida, entonces debería abrirle los ojos de una u otra forma. Sin embargo, por más que marcaba una y otra vez al celular de Arare nadie le contestaba a la joven policía.

La joven de largo cabello entonces presintió lo peor. No sabía que había pasado con Arare, pero sentía que debía asumir lo peor y entonces supo que debía apurarse por más que aquél joven que la salvara de las aguas le dijera que no estaba al cien por ciento.

-¡Taxi!-llamó la joven, por un par de minutos en forma desesperada hasta que finalmente un taxi se detuvo y la joven lo abordó.

-¿A dónde la llevo, señorita?-preguntó el taxista.

-A esta dirección.-Arare le dio el dato al joven.-Apúrese, es un caso de vida o muerte, señor.

-Como usted diga… .-respondió, pensando que su interlocutora estaba loca o algo así y que en vez de llevarla allá debía llevarla al manicomio.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Arare Kasui no hubiese podido contestar el celular así ella lo hubiese querido. Allí, a medio desvestir en el departamento de Kori Kijime; sentía el piquete de una jeringa con un potente somnífero en su hombro derecho mientras el teniente corrupto estaba totalmente desnudo y cubierto sólo por las sábanas.

Debí recordarlo, a Kori jamás le gusta perder; pensó Arare mientras sentía que poco a poco iba cayendo presa del sueño.

-Jamás te podré perdonar esto Arare… hubiese preferido que me odiaras con todas tus fuerzas… a que estuvieras con un miserable perro asqueroso como Kay Namura… sólo hay un castigo para esto, querida, y lo sabes bien.

A medida que se sentía caer, Arare pudo sentir como estaba siendo arrastrada por los brazos y era sacada de aquél departamento. ¿Kay? ¿Hablas de el? No... no le hagas daño... no (6); aquellos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Arare, antes de que ella quedara totalmente inconsciente.

Kori empezó a vestirse y luego cargó a Arare, la colocó en el asiento trasero de su automóvil ayudado por un par de hombres mientras la miraba con odio y… paradójicamente, con un extraño deseo de lujuria.

-Vamos al depósito, será el lugar perfecto para ésta perra.-indicó Kori.

-Si, señor.

A los pocos minutos que esos hombres salieron de aquél lugar, Yayoi llegó y corrió rápidamente. Escalón tras escalón, iba lo más rápido que pudiera, ignorando el dolor que había sentido hasta hace no mucho y entonces entró, destrozando la cerradura de la puerta de Kori de un balazo. Observó a todos lados, pero no vio a nadie, sin embargo observó una jeringa cerca de aquél lugar.

La examinó por un par de segundos y entonces comprendió que era lo que debía hacer.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra, vas a pagar caro por esto!-exclamó Yayoi, que ya se temía lo peor.

Durante un buen tiempo en la policía, se rumoraba que aparte de ser un oficial corrupto, a Kijime le gustaba deleitarse con jovencitas a las cuales seducía para llevárselas a la cama. Lo malo era que según esos rumores, a él jamás le gustaba perder y dormía a las mujeres que no querían nada con él para luego violarlas y matarlas de forma sádica.

Pudo ver en ese momento la dirección que el auto de Kori tomaba. Iba hacia el sudeste de nuevo. Más exactamente, hacia los muelles por segunda vez. Lamentablemente, para cuando bajó, había perdido de vista aquél vehículo pero pudo ver a un motociclista estacionándose cerca de un edificio.

-¡Oiga, esa es mi moto!

-¡Asunto policial! ¡Es de vida o muerte, señor!-dijo Yayoi, antes de encender la moto.

-¡Policía! ¡Esto es un robo!-gritaba el motociclista.

-Odiaré hacer esto, pero… .-se dijo Yayoi antes de noquear a aquél muchacho de un puñetazo en la nariz y arrancar velozmente.

Fue a los muelles, buscando desesperadamente a Arare, fábrica tras fábrica, escondite tras escondite.

Sin embargo, por más que trataba de encontrarla, no tenía ningún resultado respecto a ella y aquello la preocupaba más y más. Cada segundo que pasaba significaba un mayor riesgo para Arare, quien podría haber sido violada o incluso estaría muerta para ese momento.

-¿Porqué es que justo ahora cuando requiero ayuda no la puedo obtener?-se preguntó a sí misma Yayoi, mientras seguía buscando.

Fue en eso que Yayoi vio a lo lejos el auto de Kijime, estacionado cerca de un depósito, y notó como dos hombres escuchaban algunas órdenes del último, antes de cargar una especie de bulto que se estaba moviendo envuelto en una manta. Cuando iban a subirla al auto, sólo pudo escuchar una especie de gimoteos.

-¡Malditos… deténganse!-gimoteaba Arare, con su cuerpo totalmente golpeado y cubierto por aquella manta, tratando de patalear con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas.

-¡Cállate, perra!-dijo un sujeto que jugaba con un cuchillo y que luego le daba directamente una cuchillada a la altura de los riñones, dejando a Arare más que indefensa.

Yayoi vio aquello más que horrorizada y sacó su pistola. Si alguien debía matar a esos bastardos, debía ser ella allí y ahora, pero en eso observó como aquellos hombres iban por un lado, mientras que Kori Kijime tomaba otro auto e iba por una dirección totalmente opuesta.

Aunque a Yayoi no le hubiera dado más placer sino el matar a Kori Kijime en ese momento, era su amiga quien estaba en mayor peligro y en el estado que ella tenía, ni de lejos podría defenderse de aquél par de matones.

-No te preocupes amiga, te salvaré de esos patanes.

Así pasarían algunos minutos, donde aquél par de hombres celebraba de lo más feliz mientras iban a algún rumbo desconocido.

-No debiste hacer eso, mira que pidieron que filme y ella debe estar viva.-le dijo uno de aquellos hombres, el cual tenía una cámara en sus manos.

-Si, pero tú te divertirás con ella destajándola un poco también… aparte debía tener algo de diversión, estaba ansioso. Tampoco me voy a quedar como un huevón que esté sin hacer nada y ya.-le dijo el hombre que había apuñalado a Arare hacía rato.

-Pues por tu bien Maku, espero que esa perra logre resistir un poco más, mira que Kori me ha dado instrucciones muy específicas para ella.

-¿Aparte de gozar viendo como la apuñalo una y otra vez mientras filmas?

-Si, él quiere que ella esté viva cuando la destajes de a pocos. Verás, quiere mandarle una copia del video a un tal Kay Namura; supongo que apreciarás lo que grabé… cuando el jefe se divertía con ella, ¿no?-dijo el "camarógrafo"

-Claro… al menos ésta chica morirá con estilo… será todo una estrella del cine porno antes de morir. Créeme, mientras la filmaba podía oír como gemía.-le dijo Maku a su compañero.

Ambos rieron por un rato, mientras poco a poco Maku dirigía el vehículo hacia una autopista.

-¿Qué diablos haces, Maku? Podrían vernos con esta inútil acá.

-Descuida, me aseguré de envolverla bastante bien y si nos detienen decimos algo como "debemos llevar esto, pedido del teniente Kijime".

-¿No sería demasiado arriesgado?

-Más arriesgado sería que fuéramos por un camino alejado de todo, talvez alguien nos sigue y todo se jode. No, por eso es mejor ir por acá… si alguien pretendiera seguirnos… entonces acá lo perdemos.

Maku aceleró velozmente mientras se iba alejando cada vez más de la vista de Yayoi, entre cientos y cientos de vehículos.

-No, desgraciados… no dejaré que la maten.

Yayoi entonces aceleró la motocicleta y evitó toda aquella maraña de vehículos. Esquivando a unos, pasando cuando algún vehículo justo quería cambiar de carril e incluso teniendo que pasar por encima del techo de una Toyota Land Cruiser azul.

-¡No eres la reina del camino, perra!-le gritó el dueño de la Land Cruiser, mientras le mostraba el dedo medio y trataba de desfogar su rabia.

Nada de aquello le importaba a Yayoi en este momento. Total, toda la policía de Tokio la creía muerta y había alguien que podía morir a manos de un par de miserables sabandijas.

Finalmente los secuaces de Kori Kijime salieron de aquella autopista y empezaron a alejarse cada vez más de la capital japonesa. Pronto, a medida que fueron avanzando dejaban atrás las calles, las casas y la gente que era parte del movimiento de aquella metrópoli hasta que acabaron en un descampado, una hora después de que le dieran a Arare un tajo a la altura de los riñones.

Arare entonces empezó a despertar. Se sentía bastante mareada y notaba como poco a poco la sangre iba fluyendo por cada una de las heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo. La joven no aguantaba el dolor cuando en eso sintió que el carro en que iba frenó y luego de un tirón caía duramente al suelo.

-Vamos, vamos.-se decía a sí misma Yayoi, antes de ver que su arma esté totalmente cargada y luego estacionaba su moto algo lejos de la vista de los captores de su amiga.

Corriendo sigilosamente, y con un enorme cuidado se fue acercando poco a poco a donde estaba Arare. Aquél hombre, el del cuchillo estaba haciéndole cortes profundos a su amiga en el rostro, y luego vio como el de la cámara obligó a aquella joven a que se levante para observar a Maku juguetear con su arma y pasarla ligeramente por el seno derecho de Arare.

-Es ahora o nunca.-se dijo Yayoi, antes de disparar a Maku y darle un balazo directo en la mano derecha.

-¿Qué mierda pasa acá?-se preguntó el "camarógrafo" que sostenía a Arare, pero antes que siquiera tuviera tiempo de responder un segundo balazo le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

Yayoi entonces ve como Arare a duras penas logra meterle una patada a Maku, y luego se trata de poner a salvo corriendo a donde ella está aunque por su mismo estado cae duramente al suelo.

Es entonces que la joven Kasui logra ponerse en pie y le pide la pistola a Yayoi, la cual desconfía un poco, aunque luego acaba accediendo. Unos instantes después, Arare acaba matando a Maku de tres balazos, el primero en los genitales, el segundo en el pecho y el tercero en la cabeza… finalmente se deja caer en el suelo, sangrando.

-Si… requiero una ambulancia… estamos a una hora de Tokio.-decía Yayoi por el celular, aún se sentía impactada por todo lo que había visto.-¡Maldición! ¡Es urgente! ¡Una mujer fue golpeada salvajemente y puede morir, apúrense con un demonio!

Casi al mismo tiempo de aquella llamada que Yayoi hiciera, una explosión hizo pedazos lo que alguna vez fuera una comisaría. Paul apenas estaba pasando cerca del lugar, cuando la fuerza del impacto lo arrojó duramente contra la pared de un edificio cercano.

-Arghhh… ¿qué carajo?-masculló Paul.

Es en eso que ve a una mujer saliendo de aquella comisaría, iba con dos hombres; Paul pudo reconocer a uno de ellos, era Kori Kijime. El otro, más bien tenía rasgos turcos o algo así. Sin embargo aquello no fue lo que lo impresionó tanto sino algo más. Aquella mujer… no tenía un aura propiamente dicha.

-Scaneo.-murmuró el joven Guardián, mientras se ocultaba y luego presionaba algunos botones en su Armor Capsule.

A los dos segundos lo comprobó, en cuanto leyó los resultados de aquél análisis. Al menos cien policías muertos, y habría a lo sumo diez o quince sobrevivientes, por ahora. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió era la confirmación de lo que él se temía. Aquella mujer era un androide, y tenía inteligencia artificial a un nivel extremadamente avanzado.

-Arghhhh… a la maldita hora que no puedo intervenir en esto.-se decía Paul, cuando en eso pudo oír algo más.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos, Karimikis?-preguntó Kori.

-Al lugar donde está el nuevo jefe… y es mejor que no preguntes más, ya viste lo que ella hizo y créeme que los otros son igual o peor que ella.

-¿Igual o peor?-inquirió Kori, tratando de ocultar cierto temor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-Camina humano, o te romperé los huesos ahora.-amenazó aquella androide.

-De acuerdo.-asintió el teniente Kijime, antes de seguir adelante.

Apenas habría pasado un par de minutos cuando se vinieron encima varias patrullas de policía y de pronto encañonaron al joven Guardián de Plata con sus pistolas.

-¡Oiga, ¿qué diablos cree que hace?-inquirió Paul, más que molesto cuando un par de policías quería arrestarlo.

Paul entonces se soltó del agarre de ambos policías y los tumbó a ambos de un empellón, iba a seguir haciendo aquello pero uno de los uniformados le colocó la pistola en la sien.

-¿Qué crees, latino? Estás justo cuando se dio el atentado así que eres sospechoso, mejor ni opongas resistencia o si te metemos adentro.-advirtió el capitán de policía que estaba dirigiendo a aquellas patrullas.

-No tiene ningún derecho al hacer esto… yo los pude ver, vinieron en un par de carros negros y entraron a la comisaría, salieron rápido de allí y se escuchó la explosión.-Paul hubiera deseado salir de aquella situación a la fuerza, pero recordó lo que Denonte le dijo.

Podía estar, pero no intervenir activamente; y por ello en este caso tenía que mentir. Entre aquello o decirles que una mujer que en realidad era androide destruyó aquél lugar y mató como a cien de sus camaradas en el proceso, lo más lógico y seguro (al menos para esos hombres) era que unos terroristas si habían plantado una bomba.

-De acuerdo, llévenlo a la comisaría de Narita a tomar su declaración, ¿usted dice que todo eso fue cierto, no?

-Si capitán… todo eso fue cierto.-Paul entonces observó fijamente a aquél policía, quien poco a poco empezó a ceder ante una extraña fuerza externa a su mente y empezaba a asentir lo que Paul decía, para extrañeza de todos los hombres a su mando.

-Si, todo eso fue cierto.-dijo el capitán.

-¿Todo eso fue cierto, no muchachos?-repitió Paul, emitiendo aquellas poderosas ondas mentales sobre los agentes de la ley y el orden.

-Si… fueron terroristas.-dijo uno de los policías.

-Ellos debieron ser.-musitó otro.

-Me dejarán salir de aquí y declararán eso ante la prensa.-prosiguió el guerrero de la luz.

-Eres libre muchacho, pero no quiero volverte a ver más por acá.-advirtió el capitán de policía cuando liberó a Paul de sus esposas, mientras que él poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia de su ser.

-Muchas gracias, oficial.-dijo el joven, antes de silbar de lo más tranquilo y desaparecer.

A los pocos minutos vinieron los medios, y aquellos hombres declararon la versión que Paul les "dijo", lo malo fue que añadieron algo más.

-Si, esto fue algo hecho por un grupo de terroristas, y posiblemente estén relacionados a lo ocurrido con la oficial Yayoi Matsugara.-decía aquél capitán.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de los planes de estos terroristas?

-Realmente no, sin embargo los ciudadanos de Tokio pueden tener la plena seguridad de que podrán dormir tranquilos y que no pararemos hasta detener a los culpables de este acto bárbaro y brutal.

Paul por su parte entonces empezó a sumirse en meditaciones profundas. ¿Valdría la pena no luchar ante seres como aquél androide que pondrían a todos bajo una seria amenaza? Empezaba a arrepentirse seriamente de la palabra que le había dado a Denonte. Kay, maldita sea debes detener todo esto; pensó Paul.

Mientras tanto, en Mystacor, todo el Consejo Centinela se había reunido de nueva cuenta. Kurite, Jaak, Estalia y Zodiac observaban directamente a los ojos a Denonte, el cual ya suponía el motivo de esta nueva reunión del Consejo.

-Bien, supongo que ustedes tienen una razón muy poderosa para haberse reunido conmigo ahora, ¿no es así?-inquirió Denonte, observando con calma a sus interlocutores.

-Así es, amigo mío.-repuso Zodiac.-Creemos que es tiempo que seas uno con la Conciencia Universal (7).

Estalia entonces miró directamente a Denonte, antes de acomodarse el cabello y hablar.

-Es cierto, eres un Centinela que ha pasado por muchísimas vidas, tantas o quizá más que cualquiera de nosotros… y creemos necesario que des el último paso para llegar a ser uno con la Conciencia Universal.

-De modo que por esto es que me han llamado… ¿lo creen necesario a este punto?

-Exactamente.-dijo Kurite.-Has pasado por muchas vidas y muchos planos de existencia… sólo te falta un último paso que has podido dar desde hace mucho tiempo.

-La pregunta que este Consejo se hace es… ¿porqué no has dado ese último paso para ser uno con la divinidad? ¿Porqué no te conviertes en un ser solar?

Entonces, el menudo Centinela dio unos pasos al frente antes de respirar levemente y observar calmadamente a todos los integrantes del Consejo.

-La verdad… no es conveniente hacerlo aún… hay mucho por hacer todavía.

-Pero tú ya hiciste mucho, amigo mío… .-decía Zodiac, pero Denonte lo cortó.

-No Zodiac… no hablo de mi recorrido en este camino espiritual… hablo de ayudar a otros que pueden desarrollarse.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Estalia.

Denonte aclaró su voz antes de dirigirse a su auditorio.

-Como todos ustedes saben, Kay Namura guarda en sí parte de la esencia primordial… es un ser que puede cometer muchas maldades si no es bien encaminado. Él ha demostrado en varias ocasiones que puede evolucionar espiritualmente, y puedo decir lo mismo de Paul Tapia.

-Pero él no es un Centinela, no lleva los mismos principios que nosotros y podría corromperse.-contestó Jaak.

-Lo sé Jaak. Sé que es un joven muy impulsivo… pero también guardo esperanzas… puede haber evolución espiritual en él y debemos ayudarlo… por eso es que lo mandé a esa dimensión donde Kay está para que pudiera contener el impulso de pelear… para que sepa lo que a veces deberá admitir si quiere seguir la misión que se le ha encomendado… si puede hacer lo correcto entonces es alguien en quien se podría confiar para aquél otro mundo.

-Entonces… ¿prefieres ayudar a otros en vez de ser uno con la Conciencia Universal?-dijo Estalia.

-Eso llegará a su momento, amiga mía. Pero nosotros somos Centinelas… nuestro deber es ayudar a otros en su evolución espiritual… Paul y Kay son guerreros poderosos pero que podrían caer y hacer maldades… o ayudar a otros y evolucionar… creo en seres como ellos, y sé que podemos hacer algo para guiarlos.

Fue en eso que Denonte percibía una poderosa aura que se manifestaba desde otra dimensión. Ante aquello, el menudo Centinela se sumió en meditaciones profundas que poco a poco llevaban su ser astral a un plano distinto del que estaba en ese momento.

Era un aura realmente inmensa y con un brillo que sólo había podido percibir en el resto de integrantes del Consejo Centinela, y aquél que la emitía vestía una brillante armadura dorada, que resplandecía mucho más que cualquiera de las estrellas que existían y que tenía un par de alas inmensas con plumas doradas; así como una larga capa blanca.

Sus ojos eran claros, y su cabello era plateado y largo. La piel del ser al que observaba Denonte era blanca y era bastante más alto que él, mediría como 2.15 mts. Lo que más impresionó al Centinela fue una cosa, ese ser le sostenía la mirada.

-Usted debe ser uno de los líderes de los Centinelas, ¿no es así?-inquirió el de armadura dorada.

-Los Centinelas no tenemos líderes, simplemente nos aconsejamos unos a otros y buscamos que nuestra misión de proteger a los distintos mundos de los primordiales se lleve a cabo; así como ustedes los protegen de los Shadow Warriors, ¿no es así, Guardián de Oro?

-Era natural que supiera quien era yo. Sé que uno de los Guardianes de Plata que tenemos está o estuvo con ustedes. De hecho, me presento… soy Vidarius de Águila, Gran Maestre de la Orden de Guardianes.

-Comprendo… en ese caso iré con las presentaciones, soy Denonte, integrante del Consejo Centinela. Y en cuanto a Paul Tapia, él está en una misión que se le encomendó por parte de ustedes… así que para prepararlo decidimos que lo mejor era que supiera a que atenerse y aunque está en otro mundo no puede intervenir, hay un peligro latente de fuerzas primordiales, y no podemos correr el riesgo que alguien como él se corrompa.

-Comprendo. En cualquier forma, deberá enviarlo al mundo que está monitoreando desde hace poco en el menor plazo posible, aquél donde uno de sus Vigilantes fue asesinado.-dijo aquél Guardián de Oro.-Desde la aparición de Ramiel, los esfuerzos del emperador por adquirir un poder superior se han redoblado y ha mandado a una criatura siniestra hacia ese mundo.

-Enviaré a uno de mis Centinelas, después de todo es nuestro rol hacer esto.

-Aún así, es mejor que envíe al Guardián de Plata que tiene allí, puede hacer que trabaje como un Centinela… o en todo caso, obre como sea mejor.

-Veo que pensó igual que yo. Sin embargo, para ello es preciso que lo prepare para que comprenda lo que los Centinelas a veces deben aceptar. Y además, no entiendo cuál es su interés en ese chico llamado Paul Tapia. Sé bien que es un guerrero tenaz y decidido, pero sé que tienen miles como él. Bien podrían mandar a alguien más a esa misión.-inquirió Denonte en forma curiosa, ante el Guardián de Oro, tratando de buscar el interés del de armadura dorada.

-Lo sé, pero hay algo más… la aparición de Ramiel en la Existencia entera, es más bien una señal de una batalla sobre el bien y el mal que nos afecta directamente. En ésta se habla de los "seres que posean los recuerdos de dos vidas distintas donde aparecen ellos"… y sospechamos que ese muchacho podría ser uno de éstos seres.

-¿Alguien que posea los recuerdos de dos vidas distintas? ¿Hablas de una reencarnación, Vidarius de Águila?

El de armadura dorada observó al Centinela por unos instantes, para luego observarlo directamente antes de hacer que las alas de su armadura se estiren ligeramente.

-No, no es eso… hablamos de algo distinto… un fenómeno particularmente especial… que una persona se una con su "otro yo" de otra dimensión y poco a poco reciba sus recuerdos y habilidades… algo así es demasiado inusual y ha pasado en ese muchacho.

-Entonces, será conveniente enviarlo apenas esté listo.

-Si además… extrañamente el emperador ha manifestado cierto interés en el mundo donde su Vigilante fue asesinado según lo que los informes de los servicios secretos de la Liga Planetaria dicen.

-De acuerdo, en este caso aceptaré su propuesta… enviaré a ese Guardián al mundo que fue afectado por los caronianos… pero deberá actuar como un Centinela… sin revelarse ante otros abiertamente para que ése mundo no sea tan afectado por lo que ocurre. Paz a tu espíritu, Vidarius de Águila.

-Paz a tu espíritu, Denonte.

-¿Porqué no mataste a ese sujeto cuando tuviste la oportunidad, Kay?-se preguntaba a sí mismo Paul una y otra vez mientras vagabundeaba e intentaba detener a las turbas a punta de golpes, recorriendo todo Tokio y evitando que detecten su aura o sus pensamientos.-¿Porqué le seguiste el consejo a esa chiquilla engreída?

Sin embargo, el joven Guardián de Plata había llegado dos horas tarde, justo en el momento en que Yayoi Matsugara se iba llevando a una Sakura Kinomoto sangrante y estando entre la vida y la muerte, junto con un grupo de vampiros y Eriol a las afueras de Tokio, evitando de milagro a los saqueadores.

Pese a ello, había podido percibir los pensamientos de Kay hará unas horas, y no entendía como diablos fue que no mató a Kori cuando tuvo la oportunidad. El tipo era un sujeto que había cometido muchos crímenes, que violó a Arare Kasui, la torturó y por muy poco la lograba matar; y encima quería violar a Sakura Kinomoto, que para sorpresa de Paul, era una jovencita de catorce años en éste universo.

-Niña tonta… venir a enamorarte de un tipo mucho mayor… ¿en qué diablos pensabas?-se decía a sí mismo Paul, mientras se refería a la Sakura de aquél mundo.-Aunque más tonto que ella es él… ¿porqué diablos no mató al infeliz? Bien pudo rematarlo.

Una jovencita de catorce años que era una niña engreída que se enamoró intensamente de Kay, pero que fatalmente no le correspondieron. Sin embargo, vaya que Kay tendría que valorarla un poco al menos… no cualquiera va al umbral de la muerte y trae de regreso a alguien así nada más, aunque sentía que lo que dijo el sujeto que había aparecido por televisión tenía mucho que ver con la razón por la que el Centinela habría actuado así, y que era el causante de todas esas turbas.

Era un sujeto realmente corpulento y enorme, superaría los dos metros con facilidad y su cabello era rubio y bastante largo, de hecho le llegaba a la cintura. Sus maneras y gestos más se parecían a las de un hombre salvaje y brutal, casi los de un bárbaro y se hacía llamar Krin, su presencia de por sí impactó al Guardián de Plata.

Poseía un aura realmente terrible e inmensa, y que había destrozado dos pueblos que estaban muy lejos el uno del otro con simples descargas de energía desde donde estaba… en algún punto del Sahara. Su mensaje había sido claro hacía unas horas, o le daban a Sakura o destruía las ciudades más pobladas de la Tierra, excepto Tokio, para luego ordenar a los androides a su cargo que la flota estadounidense acantonada en el Mediterráneo fuera destrozada en segundos.

Y aquello había sido una señal excelente para los saqueadores, como aquellos que se acercaban peligrosamente a la casa de Yayoi. Era al menos un grupo de treinta, armados con antorchas, cadenas, palos, hachas, piedras y cualquier cosa que pudieran tener en las manos.

-Muy bien muchachos… el "hombre hormona" quiere a la chiquilla, entonces se la daremos.-dijo un primero armado con una cadena.

-Si, de paso que así conseguimos algunas cosas… quiero una nueva tele, la mía ya está malograda.-explicó un segundo, que tenía un hacha en sus manos.

-A mi no me importa eso… si con darle a la niña estamos vivos entonces estaré feliz.-comentó un tercero, algo asustado y con un mazo.

-Yo no creo que ustedes deban pensar en tomar a la muchacha.-dijo un hombre que vestía gabardina y portaba una espada en su mano, que se plantaba ante aquella turba sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

Ante aquella turba apareció un hombre bastante corpulento, de tez negra y cabello corto. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por anteojos oscuros y por alguna razón para uno que otro de los de la turba, notaba ciertos rasgos salvajes en él que no podían identificar con exactitud.

-¿Y quién te crees, bravucón? ¿Crees que vas a venir a detenernos?-dijo el de la cadena, lanzándose contra aquél hombre de gabardina.

Pero para su sorpresa, aquél hombre sólo sujetó la cadena y le metió un puñetazo brutal a su oponente derribándolo.

-Soy Blade. Y si… voy a detenerlos.-en ese momento, Blade cortaba el hacha que blandía otro de ellos de un potente corte con su espada.

-¡Ni creas que nos detienes! ¡Vamos todos!

De pronto toda la turba se lanzó sobre el cazador de vampiros, buscando desesperadamente como matarlo. Sin embargo, Blade se quitó los anteojos y para sorpresa de la gente, vio como sus ojos se tornaban rojos y crecían enormes colmillos en su boca, antes de lanzarse sobre ellos.

Golpes iban y venían, sin embargo cada vez que uno de aquellos hombres intentaba cargar sobre Blade, éste lo derribaba brutalmente a puñetazos.

-Miserable… vas a morir… .-murmuró un hombre que tenía un mazo, golpeando a Blade en la espalda y rodando sobre él como una bestia salvaje.

Sin embargo, un cabezazo seguido de una brutal patada en el abdomen bastaron para dejar a aquél sujeto fuera de combate. Blade entonces se lanzó sobre dos hombres armados con antorchas y de sendos puñetazos los derribó para luego alejar algunos metros a la turba con el fuego y poco a poco iba haciéndolos retroceder.

Pero en un momento dado, uno de ellos usó una escopeta y empezó a dispararle varias veces en el cuerpo. Sin embargo, Blade seguía casi como si nada y empezaba a avanzar hacia aquél hombre.

-¡Es un monstruo! ¡Corran!-gritó el de la escopeta, y toda aquella turba montó en pánico antes de correr en forma desesperada.

Sin embargo, las turbas eran el menor de los problemas. En lugares muy distantes entre sí; Tokio, Rio de Janeiro, Nueva York, Bombay, México D.F. Podía sentirse el aura de aquellos Centinelas que de pronto venían a respaldar a ese mundo y evitar que se suma en el caos.

Colisionando entre sí una y otra vez, ambos bandos peleaban desesperadamente, como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque en la mayor parte de casos resultaban siendo vencedores los Centinelas. Aquello tranquilizó al joven Tapia, hasta que de pronto percibió algo.

-No… no puede ser… uno de ellos… .

De pronto, el joven miró hacia el Oeste, más exactamente hacia donde quedaba Estados Unidos. Una inmensa aura había estallado y acababa desapareciendo, sin embargo eso no afectaba al tal Krin, quien para colmo de males seguía incólume y con su poder aún fuerte. Sondeó entonces el estado de Kay, su aura aún estaba reponiéndose, en caso de una batalla iba a morir de seguro.

-¿Porqué diablos la salvaste? Debiste dejarla morir en todo caso, si vas a pelear contra ese tipo será lo mismo que hacerte matar.

Notó algo más en el cielo… las estrellas estaban empezando a desaparecer de poquitos, y el color del cielo cambiaba de oscuro a luminoso muy de pocos. El joven Tapia seguía caminando a medida que dejaba que pasen los minutos. Ya no podría hacer nada para poder intervenir de todos modos porque el tiempo se le agotaba y él sabía que ésta misión le correspondía a los Centinelas y a los defensores de ese mundo, no a un Guardián.

Al mismo tiempo, Kay Namura, guerrero Centinela de Mystacor meditaba poco a poco sobre lo que había hecho. Había escogido una vida por las vidas de muchos más y por poco colocaba en riesgo a ese mundo y sus habitantes. Uno a uno recordaba las enseñanzas de sus maestros.

Sabía que al evitar que Sakura muriera había firmado su sentencia de muerte, que era irremediable esto y no habría nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Pero ahora tenía un dilema. Entregarle a Krin a la Card Master japonesa para el sacrificio a los primordiales y dejar que todo el mundo se suma en el caos manteniendo su honor de guerrero… o mandar ese honor al diablo y luchar por todos los habitantes de ese mundo sin entregarle a Sakura.

Ahora realmente sentía temor. El temor a morir, de saber que irremediablemente iba a morir y no había marcha atrás en su decisión. Pero en eso el joven Centinela percibió el aura del joven Tapia. Era increíble… no había percibido el aura de aquél rival y amigo suyo en todo el día y tampoco esperaba siquiera verlo u oírlo pese a que sabía que salvó a Yayoi.

Y justo ahora viene a aparecerse, pensaba el Centinela; viene a joder seguramente.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Namura.

-Vaya... así que te apareciste.

-Se me pegaron las malas costumbres... supongo que te pasaron mi recado. Quiero creer que esa chica no es tan descuidada como tú.

-Por lo menos en eso me gana... ¿que quieres cabezón?-inquirió Kay, antes de verle la cara al Guardián de Plata.

-A ver... ah, si... devolverte un favor.-dijo el Guardián, fingiendo tranquilidad ante el Centinela.

-No creí que me debías algo.-le respondió Kay.

-Aún recuerdo eso... verás, estaba a punto de morir tras la primera pelea contra Carlos, si tu no me hubieses dado la posibilidad de pelear en Adén con mi cuerpo astral, tal vez nunca hubiese sabido que era lo correcto y me hubiese dejado morir en aquél hospital. Así que te devolveré el favor para que ambos estemos realmente a mano.

-No creo que en esto puedes ayudarme. No tengo nada que decidir. La decisión está tomada pero... es algo que cuesta hacer.

-Kay... ¿estás seguro que lo correcto fue dejar que ellos peleen solos contra un tipo como Krin? Es un maldito monstruo... me recordó a Zura.-repuso Paul.

-Lo es... pero ambos tenemos honor... el honor del guerrero.-dijo el Centinela.

-Exacto... mira, aunque no seas un Centinela no puedes ya dar la espalda a lo que viene. Si dejas que Krin se salga con la suya en este mundo entonces lo que muchos pasaron acá será en vano... ¿acaso vale la pena un sufrimiento así? ¿Dejarás morir a miles de millones de seres humanos acaso?

-No sería la primera vez... a veces son situaciones irremediables... pero esto es algo que evitaré. Pero el resultado es predecible y lo que quede de ello traerá consecuencias futuras porque esto no termina... eso es lo que temo también

-Sólo haz lo correcto, sabes bien que es, así que apúrate. No pierdas más el tiempo conversando conmigo o pensando... ya sabes que es... decide ya

-No hace falta que lo digas... no tomé la decisión de salvar a Sakura sin saber que tenía que pagar un precio por eso. Es curioso... descubrí algo que ella me enseñó. La armonía es el sentido de todo y cada quien busca la armonía absoluta que solo te da cuando aprendes a amar.-murmuró Kay con seriedad.

-¿Amar? Ja... quisiera poder ser tan afortunado para sentir algo así, pero no ha... momento, ¿qué demonios hago yo contándote mi vida sentimental?-le dijo Paul un poco molesto

-Supongo que eso lo harás con un par de chelas si todavía te acuerdas de lo que es eso.

-Espero tener la oportunidad, nomás que de momento no puedo, hay caronianos en la Tierra aún y están ocultos... mi deber me exige detenerlos totalmente, en ese y otros mundos.-Paul entonces notó como empezaba a salir el sol.-Mi tiempo se acaba, debo irme, dálo todo de ti

La presencia del Guardián se va desvaneciendo

-¿Paul?

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Supongo que estos son los momentos en el que uno deja la realidad y pasa a la leyenda... gracias.

-De nada, Kay. Y si... es tiempo de pasar a la leyenda. Nos volveremos a ver, lo garantizo.-animó Paul, queriendo pensar que no ocurriría lo inevitable, que Kay Namura de algún modo saldría de ésta.

La presencia desaparece totalmente y deja nuevamente solo a Kay quien musita para si.

- No sabes que tan pronto amigo... no sabes que tan pronto.

El joven Guardián entonces reaparece en Mystacor, justo en la sala donde está Denonte, para luego mirar al menudo Centinela.

-Seguí lo que se me indicó… no participé activamente ni tomé las vidas de ninguna persona… ¿es eso lo que deberé hacer estando yo en ese mundo?

-Eso es algo a lo que posiblemente deberás enfrentarte si asumes el rol de Centinela. Además es bueno que sepas mantener un bajo perfil, es muy útil algo así y más entre los Centinelas.

-Me sentí impotente al no hacer nada… sabe bien que soy guerrero, que requieren mi ayuda allí y… .

-Pero antes que guerrero eres humano, y como tal podías caer en el bien o en el mal… en el estado emocional que estás bien podrías haber sucumbido y en vez de ayudar a Kay, bien te hubieras enfrentado a él o a cualquiera de los otros Centinelas y las cosas se hubieran complicado. Tienes un gran poder, Paul… asegúrate de usarlo bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo, cuando Paul pudo observar entonces lo que pasaba en la Tierra en la cual Kay estaba peleando. Era Kay enfrentándose a ese monstruo llamado Krin, ambas auras colisionaban la una contra la otra y aquello resonaba en todo ese mundo.

Golpe tras golpe, técnica tras técnica. Ambos seres peleaban fieramente en aquél mundo, golpeándose desesperadamente… ambos tenían esencia primordial, pero mientras que a uno de ellos le importaba nada la vida de los humanos, al otro si le importaba al punto de renunciar a su honor de guerrero con tal de defender aquellas vidas.

En un momento, Krin iba a autodestruirse y llevarse de encuentro a la Tierra y todos sus habitantes. Kay entonces observó a su oponente, elevando fieramente su poder y dedicando sus últimos pensamientos a su difunta esposa y a su hija.

-¡Dragón Final!-anunciaba Kay, para luego estallar todo su poder y crear un inmenso domo de energía del cual salió un rayo de luz con la forma de un majestuoso dragón que sujetaba a Krin para finalmente llevárselo con él hasta el espacio, más allá del Sistema Solar.

Un instante después, sólo se escuchó un atronador estallido.

-No… no puede ser… .-Paul quedó en shock al ver aquella escena, y no pudo evitar que le salgan las lágrimas.

-Kay sabía el precio y lo hizo, Paul. Ser Centinela también puede implicar esto en casos extremos… sacrificarse con tal de evitar que los primordiales corrompan ese mundo.

Denonte entonces observó a Paul y lo sujetó del hombro.

-Si tú quieres… le doy este dato a tus superiores de la Liga y… .

-No.-Paul se levantó.-Kay luchó y murió para que los canallas no se salgan con la suya. Si no hago lo mismo entonces su muerte, y la de todos aquellos que aprecio habrá sido en vano. Envíeme, por favor.

-No sabes aún a lo que te podrías enfrentar y posiblemente lo que venga sobre ti en un futuro cercano sea algo bastante duro… serán muchas cosas que deberás enfrentar ya que irás allá como Centinela más que como Guardián, ¿estás dispuesto a ir de esa manera y pagar cualquier precio por alto que fuese?

-¿Al menos podré ayudar a que los miserables no se salgan con la suya, no?

-Así es.

-Con mayor razón… hágalo.

El de figura menuda entonces tocó levemente a Paul, y éste empezó a disolverse en pequeños fragmentos de luz.

-Paz a tu espíritu, Guardián de Plata.-despidió Denonte al joven Tapia, para luego susurrar con algo de preocupación.-Realmente la necesitarás, ahora más que nunca.

Fin del capítulo 2.

Notas del Autor:

Puedo decirlo sin temor alguno… éste fue indiscutiblemente el capítulo que me hizo la vida el infierno mismo y que fue el último en ser acabado (preferí seguir con los otros caps., era eso o quedarme estancado y perder mi interés por La Travesía).

En éste cap., pueden observar como se explora un poquito el universo de El Centinela (más exactamente del cuarto libro, El Último Sello; el cual es de hecho un crossover de un universo de Card Captor Sakura y de diversas series sobre vampiros). Por motivos evidentes, no podía narrar demasiados hechos sobre este libro, más que unos pocos que creí conveniente relatar (sería ilógico volver a narrar algo que ya fue narrado por Eduardo Castro).

Si, Paul podrá ser un héroe… pero es el héroe que puede corromperse y turnarse al mal, o que puede superar sus defectos e intentar ser alguien mejor. ¿Vieron la charla entre Vidarius y Denonte? Dos de los seres más poderosos que el lado del bien tiene de su parte, hablando sobre lo que debe pasar, y llegando a un pacto justo, mandan a Paul pero como Centinela… y vaya que le será difícil, porque los Centinelas siempre deben tener bajo perfil y no pelear hasta que sea extremadamente necesario (en parte por eso no peleó Paul en éste cap., porque era la pelea de Kay y no la suya).

¿Podrá éste Guardián de Plata cumplir con su palabra de evitar que los canallas se salgan con la suya? ¿Realmente habrá aprendido la lección de no dejarse llevar por sentimientos negativos? Y sobre todo… ¿quién es ese ser siniestro que el emperador de Caronia ha convocado y qué tan amenazante es?

Oh, casi lo olvido… cuando Paul y Kay tienen ésta conversación, ésta fue tomada de "El Centinela", aunque fue dramatizada (en pleno MSN) tanto por Eduardo Castro como por éste humilde servidor.

Dudas, comentarios, críticas, amenazas, cheques… todo eso, mándenlo a falcon_ o a .com, gracias desde ya.

Vocabulario:

(1) Burgun: Personaje de la saga de Eduardo Castro, que resultó a la larga ser el padre de Ergon de Mizard, acabaría muriendo intentando salvar a Ergon, que había desaparecido, convirtiéndose en un Protector de Él y Ella, Ergon logró salvarse y encontrar un camino, pero en los sucesos ocurridos en "El Centinela" (en la segunda parte del tercer libro)… éste personaje acabó sacrificándose.

(2) Él y Ella: Es el título de la segunda parte del tercer libro de "El Centinela", y también es el nombre de un culto siniestro en un mundo llamado Adén en el cual diversos héroes luchan por detener a éste culto siniestro, entre los que podemos destacar a Paul Tapia (LDCDS), Kay Namura (el protagonista de "El Centinela"), Jesús Ferrer (personaje de "La Leyenda" de Asiant y Uriel), Dash (personaje de Sliver) y Cort (personaje de Ulti_SG). En lo personal, ese culto siniestro realmente me puso los pelos de punta… brrrrr… "Él y Ella proveerán… ", fue realmente perverso.

(3) Zura: Uno de los villanos más formidables que haya creado Eduardo Castro, y que tuvo rol antagónico en "Él y Ella"; Paul, Kay, Cort y Dash lograron derrotarlo a muy duras penas, y para colmo… el amigo en cuestión sigue vivo, y podrán observarlo en "La Leyenda".

(4) Armor Capsule: Es un pequeño pero eficaz aparato, que tiene la forma de un D-3 (de los de Digimon 02), puede almacenar diversos objetos sin importar lo inmensos que puedan ser, hacer un diagnóstico médico y otorgar pociones (la medicina standard, te cura heridas leves y baja las graves pero sabe peor que aguas servidas), convierte digitalmente cualquier tipo de información que se halle en otros formatos, sirve para hackear diversos sistemas de red o satelitales(en especial los del siglo XX y XXI por ser éstos obsoletos para ésta tecnología), analiza las condiciones climáticas y de placas tectónicas en cualquier mundo pudiendo determinarse si algún fenómeno de la naturaleza fue o no fue natural (pudiendo ser provocado), y sobre todo es unipersonal, nadie que no sea su dueño puede tocarlo sin consentimiento de éste, a riesgo de recibir una descarga de energía de cualquier tipo que noquea automáticamente a quien se atreva a tocarlo.

(5) Es un buen día para morir… ¿no lo crees Yayoi?: Línea de "El Ultimo Sello", que dice Yayoi Matsugara que es el cuarto libro de "El Centinela", creí conveniente citar esto, puesto que es algo que le pertenece a Eduardo Castro.

(6) ¿Kay? ¿Hablas de el? No... no le hagas daño... no: Línea de "El Último Sello" que dice Arare Kasui, poco antes de ser secuestrada.

(7) Conciencia Universal: Podría ser considerada como la divinidad, la Conciencia Universal es el poder más alto según el universo de El Centinela, al poder unirse una persona a éste poder o al convocarlo, posee el poder de Dios en sus manos. Increíblemente, es posible llegar a éste nivel mediante un inmenso camino de evolución espiritual.

Hasta el capítulo 3.


	3. Apariciones, problemas y complots

**LA TRAVESÍA**

**CAPÍTULO 3: APARICIONES, PROBLEMAS Y COMPLOTS**

Un extraño ruido empezó a captar la atención de uno de los soldados que estaba de guardia en el Palacio Imperial de Japón.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó el soldado, mientras sostenía con fuerza su arma y se aproximaba a donde venía ese ruido, que era un lugar bastante oscuro y algo alejado de las posiciones de sus compañeros.

El silencio se hacía más y más profundo ante el soldado que poco a poco sentía como si todo aquello fuera demasiado tétrico. El sudor empezaba a correr por su frente y luego, por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, fue entonces que intentó pedir refuerzos con su walkie-talkie.

Pero de pronto un certero y veloz golpe en el cuello lo desarmaba y antes que pudiera siquiera ver quien era su atacante, un puño se incrustaba en su pecho para luego destrozarle el corazón en mil pedazos. Apenas pudo ver que los ojos de quien sea que lo mataba, se tornaban plateados.

-De modo que éste es el mundo… me da bastante lástima… es demasiado primitivo y sin nadie que pueda hacerme frente… no será divertido.-dijo el asesino del soldado que luego simplemente desapareció.

En el interior de un elegante dormitorio, dos jóvenes esposos dormían acurrucados el uno al otro, pero mientras él estaba durmiendo relativamente tranquilo, ella empezaba a sudar con más y más intensidad mientras su esbelto cuerpo dormido empezaba a agitarse y su rostro de bellas facciones poco a poco se contraía en gestos de angustia y dolor.

Su hermoso cabello castaño se agitaba más y más, y ella empezaba a decir palabras ininteligibles hasta que empezó a exhalar con más fuerza y gritó dominada por un inmenso terror.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Hien! ¡Shaoran! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOO!

En ese momento, Shaoran Li despertó. Estaba más que alarmado al ver a su esposa así, llorando, sudando y hasta temblando de miedo con demasiada fuerza. No lo pensó ni por un segundo aquél joven y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-Tranquila, Sakura. Tranquila, todo estará bien, todo.-le dijo el joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrón claro a la mujer que tenía al costado.

-¡Fue horrible, Shaoran! ¡Fue realmente horrible!-Sakura aún seguía recostándose al lado de su esposo.

El joven chino observó a quien fuera hace mucho la antigua Card Master. No era nada común que él viera a su hermosa esposa actuando así, de modo que apenas atinó a abrazarla y pasar su mano por aquél largo cabello castaño y luego mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Mientras esté aquí, voy a protegerte hasta la muerte. Te lo aseguro, no dejaré que nada malo le pase a Hien o a ti.

-¡No quiero que te pase nada malo!-exclamó Sakura, mientras recordaba aquellas horribles imágenes y seguía temblando.

Shaoran entonces observó a Sakura con cuidado. Sea cual fuere la pesadilla que tuvo, definitivamente no pudo ser cualquier cosa para ponerla así.

-¿Me contarás qué pasó en ese sueño?-le preguntó quien era en ese momento líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.

-De hecho… prefiero no saber nada de esa pesadilla en toda la noche. Por favor… sólo no me dejes sola.

-Está bien, calma. Mira, mientras esté aquí, haré hasta lo imposible por cuidarte, lo prometo. ¿No quieres nada?

-Talvez algo de té, iré a prepararlo y… .

-No, ni te muevas. Ahora lo mejor es que descanses, Sakura. Iré por el té, no te preocupes. No tardo nada, mi vida.-Shaoran besó a Sakura en la frente antes de salir a preparar ese té lo más rápido posible.

Menos mal que no te conté ese sueño, porque… Dios mío, jamás querría que algo así ocurra, pensó la joven antes de acurrucarse debajo de las sábanas de su cama y sintiendo que si decía aquél sueño lanzaría una maldición que irremediablemente pasaría sobre ella y sus seres queridos.

Sakura entonces siguió recordando aquellas escenas del sueño que tuvo, estaban confusas y muy entrelazadas. Veía todo Tokio convertido en un montón de edificios en escombros o incendiándose, escuchaba explosiones y gritos de terror de hombres, mujeres y niños que eran asesinados salvajemente y convertidos en cadáveres disputados por los buitres.

Pero lo peor de todo fue ver a su esposo y a su hijo como parte de aquellos cadáveres, y junto con ellos estaban todos sus seres queridos: su padre, su hermano, sus amigos… todos ellos yacían asesinados y eran en ese momento parte del festín que se daban los buitres.

Fue en ese momento que observó a una figura enfundada en una armadura oscura con una especie de arma brillante, parecida a un sable que emitía una especie de luz roja carmesí, y que en el costado derecho del peto tenía una espiral descendente, y ese ser era seguido por muchas otras sombras oscuras que seguían torturando o asesinando a todos.

-Descuida, Sakura. Ya verás como nos divertiremos.-aquella frase que aún recordaba, estaba llena de lujuria y sadismo al punto tal que llegó a asquearla.

Shaoran entonces llegó con el té. Sakura entonces lo abrazó como si sintiera que lo fuera a perder, el joven sólo correspondió el abrazo. Estaban tan abstraídos en aquél acto de amor que no percibieron algo más que estaba pasando.

En ese momento, en algún parque de Shinjuku una serie de luces empezaban a tomar la forma de un joven que finalmente apareció.

-Así que éste es el mundo en que debo actuar, ¿no, Denonte?-se dijo a sí mismo Paul y lo observó rememorando varias cosas.-Es muy parecido al que fui… no puedo permitir que vivan lo que ellos vivieron.

Paul entonces intentó elevar ligeramente su aura, pero no pudo. Aquello empezó a extrañarlo, no era nada usual que el aura de un guerrero de pronto descienda tan brutalmente y no sea capaz de liberarla.

-¿Qué diablos significa esto? ¿Acaso va a pasar lo mismo que en Adén?-Paul estaba empezando a molestarse ante aquello cuando vio que dos ebrios intentaron lanzarse sobre él con cuchillo en mano.

Como por acto reflejo, Paul detuvo a uno de sus atacantes y lo pateó en el abdomen para luego meterle un codazo al otro, rompiéndole la nariz. Ambos entonces perdieron sus armas y resintieron el dolor de aquellos golpes.

-Cuando menos no perdí mi habilidad de pelear.-pero en ese momento, Paul notó que esos dos hombres empezaron a levantarse.

-Hic… por culpa de estos estúpidos gaijins (1) latinos es que uno no puede conseguir trabajo decente.-decía uno de ellos.

-Muy cierto, hic… mi esposa se fue de la casa porque no tuve trabajo, y eso era porque alguno de estos perros latinos pedían trabajo por sueldos de hambre… ¡Desgraciados hijos de puta! ¡Regresen por donde vinieron, malnacidos!-exclamó el otro lanzándose y dándole un derechazo al rostro Paul, mientras que el otro lo sujetaba por la espalda y empezaba a hacerle una llave, tratando de asfixiarlo.

Fue en ese momento que Paul empezó a recibir golpe tras golpe de parte del que tenía al frente en el pecho y en el abdomen; mientras que el otro lo seguía asfixiando.

-Háganme un favor, imbéciles… sino tienen una vida, consíganse una.-Paul se enfureció y pateó duramente la quijada del que tenía al frente, y de una llave de judo tiró por el suelo al que lo estaba asfixiando.

Antes que ambos pudieran hacer algo, Paul estrelló sus cabezas contra el suelo para luego ver la hora a la que había llegado en el reloj de alguno de sus atacantes y de allí irse caminando tranquilamente.

-Escoria. Siempre es incapaz de valorar la ayuda que recibe.-comentó el joven antes de observar una de las bancas de aquél parque, para luego recostarse debajo de ella y acurrucarse.-Ah, esto sería como una excursión de rutina en mis días de aprendiz de Guardián… lástima que el maestro Lazar y Carlos no estén… ni hablar, una de la mañana, hora de dormir.

Pocas horas después, en alguna de las habitaciones de la embajada británica, un joven delgado de cabello castaño con tonos azulados y tez blanca observaba en forma placentera a la mujer que dormía bajo las sábanas de aquella sábana, ambos estaban desnudos y él veía cada una de las formas de aquella mujer. Era muy hermosa, de rasgos netamente orientales y con un cabello particularmente bien cuidado.

El joven no se resistió a besarla en la frente, y se levantó de la cama antes de irse sigilosamente y sin hacer ruido para colocarse una bata que lo cubría para ir rápidamente a la biblioteca.

-Mi querida Yoko, normalmente te contaría esto… pero no quiero que te preocupes por nada en este mundo, veré como resolverlo.-dijo él, besando a su joven esposa.

Había estado percibiendo una extraña alteración y el que aquello fuera dado en forma sincronizada con ciertos hechos en Tokio empezaba a preocuparlo un poco.

Revisó entonces algunos libros, hojeándolos una y otra vez tratando de encontrar en forma desesperada aquello.

-Diablos, ¿qué se supone que significa esta alteración? Shaoran debió haberla sentido también y esto no me gusta.-se dijo a sí mismo en un perfecto inglés.

Observó la habitación de la que salió y luego el cuarto donde dormía una pequeña niña y otro cuarto más donde dormía un adolescente que era hermano de su esposa.

-Tao… Miriel (2) … no dejaré que nada malo pase, lo prometo.

-Gaijins latinos. Creyendo que cualquier maldito lugar es bueno para dormir.-se dijo a sí mismo un policía que observaba al muchacho que estaba bajo la banca.-¡Hey, vago… despierta!

El que estaba debajo de la banca sin embargo seguía durmiendo sin prestarle el menor caso al agente de la ley, quien sacó su bastón y le dio de lleno en el abdomen.

-Aghhhh… ¿por qué diablos hizo eso?

-Muy simple, vago. ¿Te crees el dueño del parque para venir a dormir acá?-le dijo el policía con voz dura.

-No, oficial.-Paul en ese momento hubiera querido tener toda su fuerza para poder darle de lleno a aquél sujeto un derechazo en el rostro y salirse de allí sin tanto problema.

-El parque le pertenece a todos. Así que mejor búscate una vida y trabaja, de otro modo mejor regrésate por donde viniste ya que acá lo último que necesitamos son holgazanes que sean delincuentes en potencia.

Paul sólo se levantó y prefirió retirarse. Nada le hubiera complacido más que darle un gancho al hígado o un derechazo al rostro a ese tipo pero la idea de estar atrapado en una cárcel no era conveniente teniendo a los caronianos ocultos en cualquier lado y conspirando.

-Veamos… espero que acepten los yens de ese otro mundo, sino me puedo empezar a considerar como limosnero en este mundo.-dijo el joven, antes de ver lo que tenía en sus bolsillos.-Si todo sale bien será la comida de tres días al menos y talvez consiga algún cuarto.

Por su parte, Sakura Kinomoto estaba besando a Hien (3) en la frente.

-Cuídate mucho, Hien. Mami tiene que irse a trabajar hoy.-Sakura estaba besando más de la cuenta a Hien, y el rostro del hijo de Sakura y Shaoran empezaba a sofocarse con aquellas muestras de cariño.

-Mamá… .

-Díme, tesoro.

-Me estás avergonzando, no me trates tanto como a un niño.

Sakura sólo atinó a abrazar al niño, mientras que acariciaba ligeramente el cabello castaño de él, y lo estrechó con fuerza hacia su pecho. Hien le correspondió el abrazo y la observó a los ojos.

-Puedo cuidarme, mamá. No tienes porque preocuparte tanto por mí. Ya verás que en un par de meses iré a la escuela.

-Si, mi amor. Sé que todo saldrá bien.-Sakura pudo ocultar aquellos temores que la agobiaron anoche y luego salió de Li Manor (4).

Tras eso, la joven sólo arrancó el elegante Mercedes Benz que tenía estacionado y salió de aquella lujosa mansión yendo por las transitadas calles de Tokio. Trataba de recordar cada uno de aquellos hechos que vio en esa horrible pesadilla. ¿Cuál era el sentido de todo eso? ¿Qué podría ser tan amenazante para que toda la capital del imperio japonés quede en ruinas y todos sus conocidos y seres queridos acaben asesinados de una forma tan brutal?

Tonta Sakura, no vale la pena que pienses en cosas así, pensó la dueña de la cadena de medios Oriental Internacional y prendió la radio de su auto.

-Siguiendo con las noticias locales, un coche-bomba mató alrededor de cincuenta personas y destruyó tres locales comerciales en Shinjuku. El hecho ocurrió hoy en la madrugada a una cuadra de la comisaría de la zona. Según el reporte policial, se registró un tiroteo previo a la explosión y cuando las patrullas de policía se acercaban al lugar un automóvil con ciento cincuenta kilos de anfo (5) estalló carbonizando los cadáveres muertos en el tiroteo y matando a los policías que se acercaban a la zona.

Aquella noticia inquietó un poco a Sakura. Extrañamente habían ocurrido noticias de ese tipo en los últimos tres días. Asesinatos y atentados terroristas, y todos ellos eran contra quien sea, hechicero o no, y empezaba a alertar a todos en el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente como a los mismos periodistas de Oriental Internacional.

Ojalá y esto se resuelva pronto, pensaba Sakura, distraída del tráfico a su alrededor por esta "ola de terror" reciente y aquellas imágenes de ese sueño. Fue en eso que pareció recordar otra imagen más… eran dos inmensas auras, una azulada y la otra negruzca; ambas colisionando fuertemente. Esto último la distrajo tanto que apenas vio a un joven cruzar la calle y frenó demasiado tarde el Mercedes.

-Arghhhh… .-se quejó el joven, mientras lograba levantarse difícilmente.

Sakura entonces bajó del auto, bastante preocupada por la salud del muchacho que estaba levantándose a duras penas, aunque parecía hacerlo más por orgullo que por otra cosa.

-¿Está bien? ¿No quiere que llame a un… .

Pero el muchacho le reclamó, bastante molesto y mirando de modo muy duro a Sakura.

-¡¿Está demente? ¡¿Intenta matarme?

-Oiga, estoy tratando de ayudarlo.-reclamó la antigua Card Master.

-¿Ayudarme? Por favor, si quiere ayudar a la sociedad entonces no conduzca, usted es una amenaza si no es capaz de fijarse en los peatones.

-Grrrrrr… ¿quién demonios se cree que es? Admito que cometí un error pero de allí a permitirle algo así… .

-Ah, si… dime preciosa, ¿acaso eres la reina del camino para venir atropellando a medio mundo o qué?

Sakura entonces observó al tipo que tenía al frente con detenimiento. Era bastante alto y fuerte, de tez blanca, cabello negro corto y ojos azul-grises. Talvez sería un buen partido sino fuera por esa actitud odiosa y el hecho de que a simple vista necesitaba urgentemente vestirse bien y afeitarse un poco, casi parecía salido de un campo de batalla.

Fue en ese momento que la gente empezó a congregarse en torno a ambos jóvenes, y Sakura estaba sintiéndose molesta ante tanto alboroto. Sin embargo, sería el joven quien se adelantara de nuevo.

-Bueno, ¡¿no han visto nunca a un hombre y a una mujer pelear o qué? ¡¿Acaso somos su maldito show?-reclamó el joven, haciendo que la gente se vaya de aquél lugar y alguno que otro hasta lo insultara.

-¡Pues si alguien no hubiera armado alboroto no seríamos el show de nadie!-exclamó Sakura.

-Si al menos me pagaran para ser atropellado por una loca y ser el show de un montón de inútiles lo comprendería al menos, pero ni eso.

-¡¿A quién llama loca, atrevido?-Sakura estaba realmente molesta en ese instante y quería retorcerle el cuello al tipo que tenía al frente.

-Arghhhh… ¿ve a alguien más aparte de nosotros dos que caiga en esa descripción? Demonios… mi maldita espalda… .-el joven resintió el dolor y empezó a caminar lentamente hasta cruzar la esquina.-En serio, si quiere ayudar al prójimo tome de nuevo el condenado examen para sacar la licencia.

La joven señora Li entonces gritó realmente molesta, tratando de desfogar algo de la cólera que ese sujeto le causó.

-¡IDIOTA!-tras gritar aquello, subió al Mercedes y arrancó a toda velocidad hacia Oriental Internacional.

A las pocas horas de aquél incidente, en el piso más alto del inmenso rascacielos Sunshine, Eriol Hiragizawa estaba esperando al jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente. Aunque no lo mostraba abiertamente, se sentía preocupado por aquella ola de terror.

-Disculpa la demora, pero tenía que atender una reunión del Concilio que surgió hace poco.-se excusó Shaoran, mientras se estiraba ligeramente.

-No te preocupes… sé que andas ocupado con las cosas que pasaron.

-Cierto. Desde que esa maldita alteración se dio extrañamente han empezado a pasar todos estos crímenes. Algo está mal en todo esto y para remate Sakura no pudo dormir bien anoche.

-¿Le pasó algo?-preguntó la reencarnación de Lead Clow.

-Una pesadilla… no se atreve a decírmela, pero nunca antes la había visto tan asustada por algo así.

-¿Tan grave fue el asunto?

-Si, cuando despertó temblaba demasiado… estaba realmente asustada, Eriol… ni siquiera me contó que pasó en ese sueño, pero espero que eso no tenga nada que ver con esta ola de terror. ¿Pudiste averiguar quien fue el causante?

-No. Sea quien sea es un verdadero maestro en la magia y de cuidado extremo… ha evitado que cualquiera de mis esfuerzos por localizarlo funcionen. ¿Alguien acá ha podido percibir esto aparte de nosotros dos?

-Para nada. Nadie ha podido percibir nada fuera de lo normal, y esto me extraña. El poder mágico que se siente es realmente inmenso y sin embargo nada de lo que hago da con alguna pista del causante de esta alteración, y de hecho, casi nadie excepto nosotros dos hemos podido notarlo.

Eriol suspiró por un momento y miró a su amigo directamente a los ojos. Primero hay una alteración que extrañamente sólo perciben ellos dos y nadie más, después se da una ola de terror en todo Tokio y Sakura tiene una pesadilla realmente horrible. ¿Qué podría significar todo esto?

-¿No has pensado en tratar de hablar con Sakura sobre esto?

-No lo sé, ella dice que se siente más cómoda al no tocar ese tema… pero aún la estoy notando nerviosa. ¿Yoko sabe algo?

-No. Y es mejor que se mantenga así el asunto por ahora… talvez nosotros dos encontremos al causante de esto y lo detengamos pronto.

Fue en eso que un joven delgado, de estatura mediana, cabello y ojos oscuros, y de tez clara entró. Eriol examinó al recién llegado, sino fuera porque estaba ante ellos en el último piso del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, hubiese supuesto tranquilamente que era un estudiante de administración o algo así.

-Señor Li, lo siento… pero no pude encontrar nada fuera de lo común que pudiera indicar a un hechicero con las características que pidió.-el joven se acomodó los lentes que tenía y luego se estiró ligeramente la camisa azul que vestía mientras levantaba disimuladamente el pantalón negro que vestía.

-¿Estás seguro, Satoshi?-preguntó el jefe del Concilio.

-Totalmente, señor.-dijo el joven, evitando tartamudear ante su jefe.

Shaoran examinó al joven que tenía al frente, podía verse que se quedó trabajando toda la noche con tal de averiguar el pedido que le había hecho desde hace unos días.

-Estás cansado, te puedes tomar el día, Satoshi.

-¿De verás, señor? Si usted quiere puedo seguir acá y… .

-No hombre, no. Necesitas un descanso por ahora. Aparte ya me dijiste lo que quería saber… ve a casa.

En ese momento, Eriol se dirigió ante Shaoran.

-¿Y quién es él?

-Ah, el reemplazo de Hin Lu (6) mientras está en China. Por lo que vi hoy me demostró que sabe trabajar duro.-celebró Shaoran ligeramente.

Ajeno a la charla de aquellos dos hombres, Satoshi habló ante ambos a modo de despedida.

-Gracias, señor. Por cierto, la señora Li ha llegado hace rato y… no se si podría ir abajo a calmarla… es que desde que llegó se portó bastante más exigente de la cuenta y está algo irritable.-dijo Satoshi mientras tomaba el ascensor.

¿Irritable? ¿Sakura?, pensaron Shaoran y Eriol al mismo tiempo. Debo calmarla, pensó el primero. Debo ver esto, será divertido, pensó el segundo.

-Es un gran lugar para que pueda vivir por un tiempo. Está decidido, lo tomo.-dijo Paul Tapia, mientras examinaba el cuarto en que estaba lentamente.

-Me parece genial en todo, pero falta una cosa más… ¿cuándo me vas a pagar, niño listo?

Paul observó a su interlocutor. Era un hombre algo mayor que ya rondaría por los sesenta o setenta años, de cabello gris, tez blanca con algunas arrugas, y que se movía con un bastón en el que se apoyaba. Vestía una camisa blanca con rayas marrones, un pantalón marrón y pantuflas.

-En cuanto consiga el dinero con que pagarle. Por favor, señor Miyazaki, en una semana lo tendré.-dijo el joven sosteniendo su mochila.

-¿Y cómo lo conseguirás si no tienes un empleo? Mira que si eres un asaltante o algo así, te saco a bastonazos de acá y lo digo en serio.

-No señor, no soy de esa clase de gente.

-Bien… tienes una semana entonces… ¿cómo es que te llamas?

-Paul… Paul Tapia.

-Tienes una semana, niño. Si hasta ese entonces no consigues un empleo entonces si que te saco a bastonazos y créeme que va en serio.-el anciano salió lentamente de aquél cuarto y de un portazo salió del lugar.

-Con una advertencia así, ¿quién no buscaría un empleo?-se dijo a sí mismo Paul antes de sacar de su mochila un poco de ropa y colocarla sobre la cama que iba a ocupar y luego activar su Armor Capsule.-Sacar objetos uno a uno.-indicó el Guardián de Plata a ese pequeño objeto y poco a poco empezó a ordenar su cuarto.

Tras un par de horas ordenando algo de la ropa y las cosas que sacó de su Armor Capsule, el joven entonces trató de elevar de nueva cuenta su aura. Nada, demonios… así como se supone que enfrentaré a los caronianos, pensó el Guardián de Plata mientras tecleaba una serie de secuencias en aquél pequeño mecanismo.

-Wow… red de Migraciones de Japón… y yo que me esperaba que tuvieran un sistema más difícil para hackear.-se dijo el joven a sí mismo mientras entraba a la base de datos y empezaba a falsificar una serie de documentos.

Luego se sentó y abrió una cerveza mientras contemplaba desde la ventana de aquella habitación que tenía todo Tokio. ¿Dónde están, malditas ratas?, pensaba el joven.

-¿Conseguiste hacer lo que te pedí?-la voz que hablaba por el celular era particularmente calmada, casi como si supiera que escucharía la respuesta que buscaba.

-Desde luego, me he encargado personalmente de borrar todos esos datos.-contestó el otro, con una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme.

-Bien, sin embargo ha surgido un pequeño inconveniente.-la primera persona entonces empezó a servirse una copa de vino.

-¿Cuál?-el segundo entonces se preocupó un poco.

¿Qué podría causarles problemas ahora que tenían una posición bastante ganada en lo que iban a planear pronto?, pensó el segundo. El primero por su parte olía levemente el vino que iba a tomar.

-Un Guardián de Plata ha llegado, y aunque el sello que mi padre ha lanzado sobre este mundo ha anulado temporalmente su poder, sigue vivo y es de cuidado.

-Puedo vigilarlo… nada se me escapa de las manos, ni siquiera un Guardián de Plata por más hábil que sea.-dijo el segundo, orgulloso de sí mismo.-Tengo contactos muy poderosos que podrían despacharlo y… .

El segundo se calló, su interlocutor no contestaba nada sino que más bien tomaba tranquilamente algo de vino como dejando que él simplemente dijera las cosas, luego siguió, ignorando lo que él dijo hace un momento.

-Sin embargo hay algo más… he percibido preocupación y temor en los pensamientos que el joven Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente tiene.

-¿No será peligroso enfrentarlo abiertamente? Es decir, según sé… Shaoran Li es de los hechiceros más poderosos de este mundo, y está rodeado de un círculo de amigos y familiares igual de hábiles en la magia… podrían causarnos problemas si perciben lo que está pasando.

-Un pequeño hechicero no es problema ni para mí ni para mi padre. Ambos somos maestros de un nivel increíblemente superior al de ese niño, ni él ni nadie de su círculo podrá detenernos, y tampoco un Guardián de Plata que está sin poderes.

-Pero Shaoran Li es una amenaza grande… no podemos dejar que sospeche de esto y… .

-Relájate… quizá sea poderoso, pero él tampoco podrá detener algo tan avanzado como esto… es más, quiero divertirme un rato con él y con el Guardián.

-¿Qué tiene en mente?

-Lo sabrás pronto, por ahora no hagas nada que no te indique, sigue mis órdenes al pie de la letra y preocúpate por hacerlo bien ya que mi padre es muy generoso con aquellos que lo siguen fielmente… o muy cruel con aquellos que le fallan o traicionan… por mi parte prefiero alistarme y conseguir algo de pop corn para ver un gran drama que todos los cercanos al Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y el Guardián de Plata armarán.-tras decir eso último, ambos sólo rieron por un rato.

Mientras tanto, desde algún lugar de Mystacor, Denonte trataba de calmar a quien estaba frente al otro lado del proyector de imágenes tridimensionales.

-¡De todas las personas que pudiste mandar, a él!

-No nos queda otra opción Juranid, y lo sabes perfectamente. Él es quien conoce mejor que tú o que yo la forma en que se puede enfrentar mejor a los caronianos.

-Pero es un muchacho solamente, no creo que tenga la experiencia adecuada para poder afrontar esto.

-Es un Guardián de Plata, un guerrero intermedio… y créeme, he visto que tiene bastante experiencia enfrentando a los soldados caronianos y a los Shadow Warriors.

-De acuerdo, repasemos esto. Si, es un Guardián de Plata… si, es un guerrero capaz… si, puede tener todas las buenas intenciones del mundo… pero lo enviaste acá como un Centinela, y el tipo éste si es capaz de llamar la atención de medio mundo cuando debe hacer todo lo opuesto.

Denonte entonces observó a Juranid con calma.

-De acuerdo, y yo te envié allá apenas supimos de aquella muerte. Así que te propongo algo… ya que tienes tanta experiencia con esto, ¿porqué no lo aconsejas?

-¿Qué? ¿Me dices que aparte de todo tengo que hacerla de niñera?-Juranid estaba francamente molesto ante aquella idea.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo si es que realmente lo ves como un chico poco experimentado… a menos que quieras que toda esta misión se pierda, y en este caso no podemos darnos el lujo de que los caronianos sigan allí… su emperador es una amenaza demasiado grande como para ignorarla o permitirle que siga teniendo más poderes.

Juranid suspiró resignado.

-Está bien, está bien. Condenados soldados de Caronia, si no son los primordiales, son ellos o los abbadonitas (7) o alguien más en mundos como éstos donde no hay algún contrapeso. De acuerdo, lo haré.

Ambos cortaron la comunicación, y entonces Juranid se echó a caminar por Tokio, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, rondando por calles y avenidas. Espero que ese muchacho haga un bien al final de todo esto, pensó el Centinela antes de seguir su ronda.

Tras aquél momento, pasarían dos días que serían sumamente violentos para Tokio. Aparecían de pronto casos que multiplicaban más y más las crónicas policiales de los medios, francotiradores que se apostaban en los techos de calles transitadas y mataban a varios civiles sin que la policía pudiera detenerlos y cuatro explosiones que sucedieron en las avenidas más transitadas de Tokio.

Y sumado a esto, había una serie de movimientos telúricos que azotaban toda la capital japonesa. Una y otra vez había temblores o terremotos, e inclusive tsunamis que afectaban la zona costera. Aunque los japoneses estaban acostumbrados a los sismos, la intensidad con que se repetían éstos sólo los hacía recordar lo que pasó hace ocho años.

Todos estos hechos empezaron a causar cierto temor en todas las personas, excepto en Paul Tapia que se encontraba precisamente en Oriental Internacional, discutiendo abiertamente con Takeru Matsumoto, el jefe de investigación periodística. Apenas había conseguido el trabajo de reportero, y ahora que requería investigar aquello, su interlocutor le impedía lograr lo que quería.

-¿Estás loco, niño? ¡Éste es tu primer día y ya quieres que te mandemos a cubrir notas policiales! No sé como sean las cosas en Latinoamérica, pero acá nosotros designamos las comisiones e iré yo mismo a investigar el asunto del coche-bomba en Shinjuku hace dos días… algo debe haber para que aún no den con los culpables y sólo un hombre experimentado puede cubrir esa nota.-dijo Takeru, observando directamente a los ojos azul-grises de su interlocutor.

-Mire, es preciso que deje que sea yo quien cubra esto.-le contestó el joven, que estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante el tipo que tenía al frente, antes de acomodarse la gabardina beige que vestía.

Takeru Matsumoto era un hombre de estatura mediana, que rondaría los cuarenta años, algo gordo y con cada vez menos cabello en su cabeza, observaba con desdén al Guardián de Plata.

-¡Al diablo, Tapia! ¡Es mi terreno y acá soy yo el que irá a ver que diablos pasó!

-¡Con un maldito demonio! ¡Soy yo quien debe ver que pasó en… .

-¡Irás a ver nada! ¡Los latinos como tú a lo máximo que podrían aspirar es a servirme el café y hacerme los mandados!-exclamó Takeru con desdén, llamando de golpe la atención de todos los periodistas de Oriental Internacional.

Paul no aguantó más aquello, y para sorpresa de todos en la sala de redacción se lanzó sobre Takeru dándole un certero derechazo que lo tumbó al suelo e iba a caerle a patadas en ese momento, pero fue detenido por tres de sus colegas. El Guardián de Plata hubiera querido quitárselos de encima cuando de pronto escuchó un grito.

-¡Muy bien, cálmense todos y… !-de pronto aquella orden se detuvo en seco, cuando la persona que la daba observaba directamente a quien agredía a su jefe de investigación periodística y era detenido muy a duras penas.

El joven Tapia reconoció aquella voz. No podía ser posible, no en ese momento y mucho menos en ese lugar.

-¡LA LOCA!-exclamó Paul, mientras reconocía a la mujer que lo había atropellado hace dos días.

-¡¿TÚ? ¡¿AQUÍ? ¡SEGURIDAD!-gritó Sakura, empezando a crear todo un alboroto en las oficinas de Oriental Internacional.

-Señora Li… que bueno que vino… este latino miserable me golpeó… apenas tiene el puesto y quiere venir a imponer condiciones sobre lo que quiere tocar en su comisión del día.

¿Li? ¿Pero ese no es el apellido de… , pensó Paul. En ese momento empezó a sospechar lo peor, cuando de pronto empezó a bajar por el ascensor un joven de cabello y ojos castaños

-No sé quien diablos seas pero siempre que apareces estás causándome problemas y líos.-le reclamó Sakura.

No puedo creerlo, entonces esta mujer es… oh, carajo; pensó Paul antes de comprender que tenía al frente a la Sakura Kinomoto de ese mundo, pero antes de poder dirigirse a Sakura tuvo frente a frente a Shaoran Li.

-¿Puedes decirme porqué pasó todo esto?-le preguntó Shaoran a Paul.

-¿Se refiere a la vez en que me atropelló su esposa o al pleito que tengo con un miserable que ve a los latinos como poca cosa?-dijo Paul a Shaoran en un fluido chino mandarín, sorprendiendo a todos en aquél lugar.

Aunque el joven líder del Clan Li se asombró un poco, ocultó bien aquello y miró fríamente al joven que tenía al frente, pero de pronto notó algo. La mirada de ese joven lo desafiaba abiertamente y no retrocedía ni un solo milímetro, así como desafiaba a Sakura.

-Veo que sabe hablar muy bien el chino pese a ser un occidental, admito que no me esperaba eso… sin embargo, no importa que cualidades tenga… cosas así pueden hacer que lo pongan en la calle… al menos eso haría yo si pudiera pero su destino está en las manos de Sakura.-dijo Shaoran, antes de retirarse calmadamente.-Tengo asuntos que atender arriba, Sakura… es todo tuyo.

Sakura miró decididamente a ambos hombres, calmándose un poco antes de dirigirse al Guardián de Plata.

-Si vuelves a provocar un pleito de esta magnitud serás despedido… y también lo será aquél que venga a tratar a menos a otras personas.-advirtió Sakura, antes de observar a Takeru Matsumoto.

-Pero señora Li, el que causó el pleito fue él y no yo… .-decía Matsumoto, tratando de excusarse.

Paul entonces lo miró con desprecio, antes de observar directamente a Sakura Li.

-De acuerdo, procuraré no causar más alborotos como… los que tuvimos ahora y la vez en que me atropelló… sin embargo, quiero cubrir todo lo referente a esta ola de terror.

-No puedes pedir demasiado a éstas alturas.-le dijo Sakura, observándolo con aquellos hermosos y firmes ojos verdosos, sin embargo la joven notó que Paul no se intimidaba, sino que le sostenía la mirada y la seguía retando.

-Pido entonces cubrir todo lo referente a éste atentado al menos.

-De acuerdo, lo tien… .

Antes de que cualquier persona pudiera darse cuenta, Paul ya estaba corriendo velozmente hacia la salida de la sala de redacción para tomar una motocicleta Harley-Davidson de aquella cadena de noticias, que estaba estacionada para luego salir a toda velocidad.

-… lo tienes.-dijo Sakura, azorada por la velocidad en que aquél joven se movió para luego suspirar un poco y hablarse a sí misma.-Tendré un gran dolor de cabeza con este chico.

Touya Kinomoto estaba tomando un café, se le notaba agotado por la cantidad de heridos y muertos que de pronto iban apareciendo en el hospital en que trabajaba, lo que podía reflejarse fácilmente en las ojeras que tenía. Asesinos miserables, me causan trabajo y matan a medio mundo en esta ciudad… si pudiera atraparlos yo los mataría, pensó el joven doctor.

Tomaba de a pocos el café mientras notaba como todos los doctores y enfermeras a su alrededor estaban tan agotados como él. Sin duda aquellos asesinos estaban sobrecargando el trabajo de todos, en especial el de la morgue, aunque había cosas que se le hacían bastante extrañas y que aún no lograba comprender.

-¿Mucho trabajo, doctor Kinomoto?

El galeno entonces se volvió hacia la derecha y observó a Eriol Hiragizawa hablándole de lo más calmado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Touya desganado.

-No mucho, sólo que usted me acompañe a la morgue de este hospital.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesas en muertos?

-No los muertos, mi amigo. No los muertos… sino quién y porqué.

Eriol miró de modo irónico al hombre de bata blanca, que suspiró desganado.

-De acuerdo… ¿qué es lo que buscas?-preguntó el doctor antes de levantarse y dirigir sus pasos hacia la morgue.

-Empezaremos paso a paso, de acuerdo… pero esto que te diré sólo lo sabemos Shaoran y yo.

-Mejor así… lo último que deseo es que alguno de esos reporteros que han venido por acá estén enterados de algo así.

-¿Reporteros?

-Si… de la sección policial de cualquier medio habido y por haber… son unos idiotas, únicamente le están dando publicidad a estos tipos al darles primeras planas en los diarios.

-No creo que esa sea la razón por la que te molestes.

-Es que vienen a cada maldito instante, demonios.-el médico golpeó la pared tratando de desfogar aquello.-Preguntando y preguntando cuando tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer… ¿no deberían mejor armar escándalo en otro lado?

-Relajado. Sé que es difícil lidiar con esos tipos, sin embargo hacen lo que tú haces en este hospital… se ganan el pan de cada día.

-Si… pues que mejor no se lo ganen acá porque francamente estos tipos van a volverme loco con sus malditas preguntas.-Touya entonces decidió cambiar de tema.-Y respecto a todos estos asesinatos… pues no creo que tengan que ver con magia directamente… todos estos crímenes han sido de distintas maneras.

-¿Distintas maneras?

-Si… a balazos en la sien en algunos casos, quemados por la misma explosión, envenenados con gases tóxicos.

-Pero el punto es que empezó desde hace unos días… cuando Shaoran y yo sentimos una alteración en la magia.

-¿Una alteración?

Touya entonces se volvió hacia la reencarnación de Lead Clow para encararlo directamente. Aquello era terriblemente molesto, y la idea de que algún ser poderoso en la magia aparezca era algo de lo que no quería volver a saber desde la batalla que pasó en la Torre de Tokio.

-Será mejor que te expliques punto por punto. No quiero que a Tomoyo, Nadeshiko o Mamoru (8) les pase algo.

-Tampoco quiero que le pase algo a Yoko, Miriel y Tao; y Shaoran tampoco quiere que le pase algo a Sakura y a Hien… por eso es que lo que te diré debe quedar sólo entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, ¿qué diablos pasa? ¿A qué te refieres con una alteración en la magia?-preguntó Touya, resignado a colaborar con su interlocutor, que se acomodó los anteojos antes de hablar.

-Hará cinco días percibí una alteración en la magia, fue algo demasiado ligero, y sólo Shaoran y yo pudimos percibirlo. Ni Sakura, ni Yoko, ni ningún otro hechicero en el mundo… y poco a poco empezaron estos crímenes… algo está pasando y puedo sentirlo.

-Está bien… quieres ver los cuerpos, ¿de acuerdo? Aquí hay algo que me parece realmente sospechoso en todo el condenado asunto.

Touya entonces extrae un cuerpo en particular, y luego saca el informe del forense de la policía.

-Léelo tu mismo y verás lo sospechoso.-le dijo el doctor.

-Bien, veamos… el sujeto de sexo masculino, de edad aparente cuarenta años fue encontrado a las cuatro horas en lo que fuera una tienda de antigüedades perteneciente al señor Koushiro Mitsui… bla bla bla, bla bla bla.-Eriol empezó a leer en su mente la autopsia mientras veía que nada de lo que encontraba en la descripción externa (9) era algo que estuviese fuera de lugar.

Sin embargo, posó sus ojos en aquél documento por un momento y observó totalmente azorado aquello.

-Ok, de todas las muertes habidas en este mundo, ésta es sin duda de las peores y más sádicas.

-El forense quedó asombrado ante esto, sin embargo no se explica como puede haber alguna arma que posea tales cualidades.

-Es que… aún yo mismo no puedo imaginármelo siquiera… quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en el hombro derecho, en el costado izquierdo y en el empeine del pie derecho… y por la forma parecía que esto hubiera sido hecho con… ¿una pistola?.-decía Eriol.

-Y eso no es nada. Por como fue dada esa última quemadura… por el ángulo en que se encontró el cuerpo… más parecía como si hubieran torturado a este hombre… pero créeme, esas quemaduras son lo de menos.-le dijo Touya, cuando luego hizo que su interlocutor pasara a otra parte de la autopsia.

-¿Touya?

-Díme.

-¿Qué clase de asesino puede hacer algo así? Es decir… quemadura de tercer grado que va desde la pelvis hasta el cuello en forma de media luna… hecha presuntamente con… .-Eriol se detuvo a medio leer y miró directamente a Touya antes de hablarle.-¿El forense se volvió loco?

-Pues espero que así sea… porque ni yo lograría encontrarle razón lógica a esto… hecha con alguna especie de arma láser o algo que se le parezca.

-Pero esta herida… no parece tanto hecha con un arma láser si la vemos por la forma en que fue hecha… más parecía una especie de… corte de espada o algo así.

-Es lo mismo que pensé… le pregunté al forense si había algún artefacto láser que pudiera lograr tal cosa… pero aunque los aparatos médicos pueden ser precisos, no tendría sentido matar a un hombre y llevar una máquina así sólo para eso.

-Entonces… .

-Allí viene lo extraño de todo esto… este cadáver fue encontrado de esa manera, asesinado con una especie de corte de espada y disparos láser… y no existe hasta donde tengo entendido… ningún arma que logre tal cosa, o si es que existiera… cosa que dudo demasiado… debe ser la tecnología más reciente de todas… reconoces si hay algo de magia en todo esto.

-Si… parece haber rastros de algún hechizo mágico aquí y sería magia negra muy poderosa… de todos modos, si el sujeto porta una espada mágica o algo así… pues hay que reconocer que es un maestro con la espada y con la magia.

-Oye, no deberías alabarlo.

-Al contrario… eso me preocupa más… alguien con estas habilidades y que haya eludido con tanta facilidad al Concilio es de los seres más peligrosos que hay en este mundo y… .

En ese preciso momento, Paul Tapia había logrado entrar a la sala de la morgue del hospital y encaraba directamente a Touya Kinomoto.

-Usted debe ser el doctor Kinomoto, me presento soy… .

-Otro de esos reporteros molestos… le diré lo mismo que le dije a todos respecto al atentado más reciente, no moleste.-Touya se puso más que cortante ante Paul, pero para su sorpresa, el reportero de Oriental Internacional no se movió.

-No es a eso a lo que vengo, sino al asunto del coche-bomba de Shinjuku… la policía está desconcertada y eso causa bastante extrañeza… .

-Mire amigo, mejor no se meta donde no lo llaman.-Touya iba a darle un empujón a Paul, pero el joven lo bloquea y le habla duramente.

-No sé como funcionen totalmente las cosas en Japón, pero si estuviéramos en el lugar de donde vengo hay algo llamado Hábeas Data (9)… puedo solicitar cualquier información que requiera exceptuando casos que tengan que ver con seguridad nacional o privacidad… éste caso no tiene ninguna de las dos, así que no me obligue a llevarlo a la corte.

-Vaya, un conocedor de ciertas leyes… hay que admitir que sabe lo que busca, señor… .-Eriol estaba divertido ante aquello.

-Tapia… Paul Tapia.-dijo el Guardián de Plata antes de estrechar la mano de su interlocutor.-Usted es… .

-Eriol Hiragizawa… Secretario de Cultura de la Embajada Británica.

Genial, me vine a encontrar con las versiones de Eriol y Touya en este mundo, pensó el Guardián de Plata, aunque disimuló bien aquello y siguió la charla.

-Ah si… y dígame, ¿qué busca un funcionario británico en la morgue de un hospital?

-Estaba cumpliendo un encargo de mi esposo, el doctor Kinomoto… Eriol es muy amigo nuestro, ah, y disculpe a Touya… a veces puede ser algo molesto con ciertas personas.-dijo una voz bastante dulce que salvó a ambos hombres de explicar un asunto que hubiera sido muy complicado.

Paul volteó a ver a la persona que emitió aquellas palabras, y disimuló muy a duras penas su asombro. Pueda que en vez de una simple niña ahora se haya convertido en toda una mujer adulta y hermosa, de cabello negro largo, ojos azulados, complexión delgada y tez pálida como la nieve pero sin duda era la misma niña que recordaba de aquél otro mundo… y que había muerto sacrificándose por Sakura.

Tomoyo… Tomoyo Daidouji… vaya que este mundo tiene sorpresas, definitivo, ahora con más razón que nunca debo evitar que los imperiales hagan de las suyas en este mundo, pensó el joven Tapia apenas reconoció a la esposa de Touya.

Pero aquella sorpresa le duró muy poco ya que en ese momento el suelo empezó a remecerse con fuerza, y Tomoyo, Touya y Eriol salieron velozmente de la morgue. Paul no lo dudó un segundo y prefirió quedarse en la habitación de la morgue, y observó el cuerpo de Koushiro Mitsui. Destapó el cuerpo, pero apenas lo vio se maldijo mentalmente a sí mismo.

-El informe del forense… -recordó el joven y luego ordenó-Conversión digital.

A la orden del joven, la pequeña Armor Capsule emitió una ligera luz que pasó por toda la autopsia y la escaneó convirtiéndola a datos digitales, luego corrió por los pasillos y se fue acercando a los tres jóvenes con los que charlaba, pero en eso Tomoyo Kinomoto tropezó a medida que corría, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Tomoyo!-gritó el Touya y junto con Eriol fue a tratar de levantar a su esposa.

Sin embargo un pedazo del techo iba a caerles encima a los tres en aquél momento.

-¡NO! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE PASE DE NUEVO!-se gritó a sí mismo Paul, antes de agarrar impulso y saltar con todas sus fuerzas empujando duramente a los tres evitando que murieran aplastados, el salto que el joven Guardián de Plata había dado fue tal que rodó varios metros por el suelo y acabó chocando contra una pared.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Touya a Tomoyo, abrazándola fuertemente contra sí.

-Si… yo… lamento el haber hecho que… .-la señora Kinomoto iba a seguir, pero Touya la detuvo.

-¿Crees que dejaría que un tonto terremoto me iba a detener? Eres lo más importante para mí.-el médico entonces besó a Tomoyo por largo rato.

-¿Están bien todos?-preguntó Eriol.

-Gracias a ese muchacho.-dijo Tomoyo, pero en eso reparó que el joven estaba tirado en el suelo.

Los tres entonces fueron hacia la pared contra la que el Guardián de Plata se golpeó.

-Oye… gracias por salvarnos. Aunque… ¿porqué te quedaste un poco más de la cuenta en esa morgue?-le preguntó la reencarnación de Lead Clow a Paul.

-Debía rescatar esto.-Paul entonces mostró la autopsia.-Son pruebas muy valiosas de este caso y debía asegurar que no se perdieran… parte del trabajo.

-Aún así… fue muy peligroso eso… .-dijo Tomoyo.

-Y muy tonto.-acotó Touya, pero antes que su esposa le reclamara, él siguió.-Ninguna autopsia vale la pena como para arriesgar la vida… ni siquiera ésta… pero… bueno, es toda suya.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Paul.

-No me haga cambiar de idea… sigo pensando que ustedes los reporteros no deberían darle publicidad a estos asesinos… pero… nos salvaste la vida, esto es lo menos que puedo… .

Touya iba a seguir, pero Paul se levantó y empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la salida.

-Gracias, pero ya tengo que irme.-cortó Paul con sequedad.

Al mismo tiempo, en las cercanías de aquél hospital; un hombre fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo mientras que reía para sí mismo.

-Valiente… tonto, pero valiente.

Luego exhaló una bocanada de humo mientras que observaba a su alrededor. Varias de las casas cerca de él habían quedado totalmente destruidas y de seguro algunos de los habitantes debieron haber muerto de seguro. Sin embargo, el que aquél joven Guardián de Plata hiciera aquello aún sin poderes lo asombraba.

-Ustedes los Guardianes se preocupan demasiado por otros… al punto que no piensan en sus propias vidas… esa es una gran debilidad que voy a usar.

Tras eso, aquél hombre se marchaba tranquilamente de aquél lugar. Un instante después, llegaban las ambulancias a rescatar a las víctimas.

Pocas horas después, en el interior de un pequeño cuarto alquilado; Paul Tapia aparecía dejando el informe del forense sobre una pequeña mesa y luego usó de nuevo su Armor Capsule… aquél terremoto no le parecía demasiado usual y debía saber porque.

-Actividad de placas tectónicas.-ordenó de nueva cuenta, temiendo lo peor en aquél momento.

En cuanto leyó el informe de la Armor Capsule, empezó a golpear duramente la pared con sus puños desnudos. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba de vuelta su poder.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda… .-decía el joven, mientras golpeaba la pared y le importaba poco o nada lastimarse los puños en el proceso.

Aquél terremoto jamás había sido natural, y la Armor Capsule lo decía… no había ningún movimiento inusual en las placas tectónicas de aquél mundo… y lo peor era haber encontrado el cuerpo de Koushiro Mitsui y la forma en que fue asesinado.

-¿Cómo ganar? ¿Cómo?-se preguntó Paul, antes de tirarse a la cama a dormir.

El ataque con que ese hombre había sido asesinado era un corte de sable de luz… de un Shadow Warrior.

Fin del capítulo 3.

Notas del autor:

Wow… si que me he tomado tiempo con este capítulo pero valió la pena. Ante todo, gracias mil a aquellos que me han apoyado con la realización de éste (en especial a May por su ayuda con la autopsia y a Ale con las porras que me mandó).

En fin, aquellos que no han leído la saga de Mikki-chan pueden estar algo confundidos por todo esto, pero a daré una explicación muy general para evitar que se pierdan; aunque si por alguna razón prefirieran leer sin spoiler alguno toda esa saga… NI SE LES OCURRA LEER LO QUE VENDRÁ EN LOS PRÓXIMOS TRES PÁRRAFOS… ya aclare, así que ahora la decisión es suya.

Ésta saga consta de tres fics: El Último Card Captor, En la Torre de Tokio y El Verdadero Legado y se abordará el momento entre el final del segundo fic y el inicio del tercero. Los personajes son adultos y están casados y con hijos (Sakura y Shaoran tienen un hijo, Tomoyo y Touya tienen dos, Eriol… en su caso está casado con un personaje femenino de Mikki llamada Yoko, tiene una hija y vive con el hermano adolescente de su esposa).

Aunque son fics de corte romántico son relativamente moderados (a comparación de otras cosas que realmente llegan a asustar por el exceso de azúcar) básicamente toda la saga gira en torno a una serie de complots perpetrados por una serie de enemigos de Shaoran Li, jefe del Clan Li y del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, una poderosa organización que trata todo lo referido a la magia y que tiene como pantalla a Oriental Internacional.

¿Porqué los complots? Razones hay miles… deseos de poder, venganzas de otras encarnaciones pasadas, odios… y todo ello afecta a este pequeño grupo. Y en nombre de ese espíritu… jejejejejeejejje… habrá todo un complot acá. Cuando se mencionó algo sobre hace ocho años referido a una serie de terremotos, me refiero a la batalla entre los Dragones del Cielo y los de la Tierra (X-1999, anime que fue mencionado en la saga de Mikki) que por lo general acababan causando temblores o terremotos fuertes, de allí la comparación.

Aclarando… si ustedes no aprecian a Kerberos, Yue, Spinel-Sun y Ruby-Moon… es porque… ellos no están (otro spoiler: los que no quieran leerlo, favor de pasar al siguiente párrafo) porque tras una dura batalla ellos hicieron un sacrificio y para salvar sus vidas tuvieron que ser sellados… era eso o condenarlos a desaparecer, y ahora pasarían eventualmente a ser heredados por los hijos del elenco de la saga de Mikki, aunque no los trataremos a ellos tanto, sino más a los papás.

Bien, y pasando a otras cosas… es preciso aclarar una que otra pequeña cosita que usé acá.

*abbadonitas: Son aquellos que vienen de Abbadón, el terrible imperio de N'astarith en La Leyenda el cual representa la mayor amenaza contra distintos mundos y dimensiones.

**descripción externa: Es una de las partes de la autopsia, en la cual… creo que es obvio por sus mismos términos, describe cualquier tipo de golpe, quemadura, herida… cualquier aspecto externo que pueda indicar la muerte de aquella persona, y de allí viene la descripción interna donde se describen más los órganos y su estado. (Una vez más, gracias mil May por ayudarme con esto).

***Hábeas Data: ¡Tráigame el dato! Ejejejejejejeje. Ok… no soy un especialista en Leyes o Derecho ni mucho menos, pero… lo que sé me basta para mencionar el Hábeas Data. Es una garantía constitucional (al menos en el Perú) que le permite a cualquier persona (y MUCHO MÁS a un periodista o reportero) pedir información a determinadas entidades públicas (entre ellas los hospitales) siempre que (como aclara Paul) no atente contra la seguridad nacional o la privacidad de las personas… ah, no puede aplicarse contra los mismos periodistas debido a que se atenta contra la misma fuente en ese caso (una vez intentaron aplicar eso contra un periodista en los noventa.

Por mi parte, garantizo que daré lo máximo de mí para que este sidestory sea lo que REALMENTE debe ser… una historia genial. Críticas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, mentadas, felicitaciones, regalos, cheques, comentarios y demás a falcon_ o a .

Nos vemos en el capítulo 4.


	4. Advertencias del terror

**LA TRAVESÍA**

**CAPÍTULO 4: ADVERTENCIAS DEL TERROR**

-¿Hiciste lo que te dije?-habló una voz por teléfono, mientras degustaba levemente algo del vino que tenía en su copa.

-Así es. Todo fue borrado, no queda ningún archivo de lo que pasó.-dijo su interlocutor, sonriendo.-Cualquier pista que dé contigo fue totalmente borrada y… .

Pero antes que siguiera, el otro lo detuvo.

-Excelente. Me alegra ver que eres un aliado leal a la causa de mi padre… serás muy bien recompensado apenas acabe todo esto.

-Así debe ser, señor… estoy arriesgando mi pellejo en esto y… arghhhh… .-de pronto aquél hombre sentía dificultad al respirar y pudo escuchar poco a poco la voz de la otra persona en el teléfono denotando cierto sadismo.

-Te recuerdo que no estás en posición de dar órdenes o exigir… sólo cumple tu parte y yo cumpliré la mía.

En aquél momento, el joven que había borrado algunos archivos sintió un leve dolor en distintos puntos de su cuerpo, mientras su interlocutor siguió hablando.

-¿Entendido?

-En… en… ten… did… o… arghhhh… .-finalmente empezaba a respirar con más calma, había podido sentir como aquella enorme fuerza externa dejaba de asfixiarlo.

-Más vale que sea así… no quiero que nadie del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente sepa de mí al cien por ciento aún. Después de todo, sólo así podremos disfrutar un gran espectáculo entre ellos y el Guardián, jejejeje.

-¿Está seguro que es conveniente hacer esto?

-Talvez no sea tan conveniente… pero te aseguro que será muy divertido ver todo lo que pasará en cuestión de días.-tras decir eso último, el joven que había borrado varios archivos del Concilio de Hechiceros pudo respirar.

¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto al aliarme con este sujeto?, pensó el joven, tratando de quitarse de la cabeza aquella horrible sensación de asfixia.

-Claro que haces lo correcto, amigo mío. No pienses en dudar de mi palabra nunca.-le respondió su interlocutor, dejando totalmente en shock a ese joven.-Y antes de que lo pienses… si, leí tu mente con tanta facilidad como la que uno de ustedes tendría para leer un simple libro.

El joven se quedó en completo silencio, sin saber qué responder o qué pensar por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente una sonrisa de seguridad se apoderó de sus labios.

-Mi señor… cuente con mi apoyo incondicional a partir de éste momento.

Al otro lado de la línea, el interlocutor de ese joven tomó lo que quedaba de vino en su copa para responder con un ligero tono de malicia en su voz.

-Excelente. No hay nada que mi padre y que yo apreciemos más que la lealtad total de nuestros aliados. Ahora, tengo que salir a divertirme un rato.-tras eso, colgó el auricular y salió de allí.

A la mañana siguiente en los pisos inferiores del Edificio Sunshine, había una gran actividad en todas las oficinas de investigación periodística de Oriental Internacional.

Había decenas de reporteros entrando y saliendo continuamente, portando grabadoras, cámaras fotográficas o filmadoras, y se escuchaba el sonido incesante de tonos distintos de celulares, el tecleo continuo en las computadoras, el ruido de camionetas, autos o motocicletas saliendo de aquél edificio; todos estaban como locos en aquél clima de actividad.

Es en aquél momento cuando Takeru Matsumoto logra escuchar una transmisión de la policía.

-A todas las unidades… se ha reportado una explosión en una tienda de antigüedades en Narita, vayan para allá de inmediato.

Aquello le bastó a Takeru, el cual sacó un abrigo marrón que tenía en su silla para ponérselo e irse a toda velocidad de su oficina, yendo directamente hacia el estacionamiento del edificio Sunshine.

Sakura Li a su vez estaba llegando cuando en eso vio a su jefe de investigación periodística retirarse raudamente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Takeru? ¿Y esa prisa?

-Hubo una explosión en una tienda de Narita, señora Li… es suficiente para que deba ir.

-¿Crees que talvez se trate de la misma ola de atentados?-le preguntó Sakura, manteniendo algo de calma, aunque en un momento sintió un ligero escalofrío al recordar esa horrible pesadilla que tuvo hará días.

-Espero que no… lo último que este país necesitaría es a un grupo de locos causando pánico y asesinando a la gente.-extrañamente Takeru pudo percibir cierto temor en el rostro de Sakura.-¿Ocurre algo, señora Li? Parece algo más pálida de lo usual… .

-No… no es nada… sólo estoy algo cansada y tengo más trabajo por delante. Ve a cubrir ese hecho, no te preocupes por mí.

-Seguro, sólo descanse, hasta luego.

La joven señora Li no pudo responderle la despedida porque Takeru Matsumoto había salido ya de aquél edificio, fue entonces que empezó a caminar por la sala de redacción de los periodistas.

Tonta Sakura, quizá sólo haya sido un incendio o una explosión de gas… quizá nada tuvo que ver con esa… pesadilla horrible, pensaba la joven mientras se detenía a tomar un vaso con agua a medio camino.

-Disculpe… .

-Hum… ¿qué es lo que ocurre, Tapia?

-No puedo pedirle directamente ninguna comisión al jefe de investigación periodística por el altercado de ayer, y sé que usted tampoco me soporta demasiado pero… por favor, deje que vaya a cubrir lo de Narita.

¿De cuándo a acá éste muchacho está interesado en cubrir ese tipo de hechos?, pensó Sakura antes de mirarlo con desconfianza.

-Confíe en mí… debe dejarme cubrir lo de Narita.-insistió el joven.

-No tendría caso dejarte ir… ya fue Takeru a cubrir esa noticia, además él tiene más experiencia que tú… podrá hacerlo mejor.

-No entiende… ¡Debe dejarme ir! ¡Algo anda mal con esa explosión!

-Ah, vaya… ¿y qué pruebas tienes para poder decir algo así, Paul?-inquirió Sakura con suspicacia, observando directamente a los ojos del joven.

-El que haya pasado justo cuando hay una ola de terror… los asesinos bien pudieron haber colocado eso como un incendio causado por una fuga de gas o un cortocircuito… .

Sakura entonces miró algo divertida al muchacho, ¿estaba más paranoico que nunca o qué?

-Deberías relajarte un poco, como que estos atentados y asesinatos te han hecho trabajar mucho… hasta se notan las ojeras.-señaló Sakura, al observar las ojeras que el Guardián de Plata tenía.

Paul entonces apretó su puño derecho con fuerza. Con un maldito demonio, ¿por qué esa mujer no deja que salga al campo a investigar? Lo peor de todo el caso es que nunca en la vida me creería la verdad… que hay un Shadow Warrior y agentes del imperio caroniano sueltos en Tokio y que debo detenerlos a como dé lugar, pensó el joven.

-Sólo debe dejarme salir… se lo pido, por favor.

-No puedo permitirte salir así… en primera porque Takeru ya tomó el caso, y en segunda porque estás demasiado alterado.

Entonces perdóname por lo que haré Sakura, pensó Paul. En ese momento, el joven Tapia empezó a mover su mano derecha frente al rostro de Sakura, concentrándose mentalmente hasta el último segundo.

-Me dejará ir a Narita a cubrir este caso… me dejará trabajar y permitir que yo siga investigando a esta gente.

Sakura entonces no pudo contenerse más y empezó a reírse como loca ante la mirada sorprendida de Paul.

-Jajajajaajjajajajajaajajajaja… . Wow… señor Tapia… definitivamente usted debe tomarse un buen descanso así como dejar de ver películas como Star Wars… .-tras decir aquello Sakura Li observó divertida al joven de ojos azul-grises, pero extrañamente se fijó más de la cuenta en sus ojos y poco a poco las risas se le fueron acabando.

Esos ojos… Sakura casi podía sentirlos con intensidad, algo distinto a la fuerza que Shaoran emitía, pero también percibía una impotencia y una tristeza enormes reflejadas en la mirada del joven Tapia por leves momentos, donde casi siempre parecía mantener la misma mirada fría y dura.

-¿Estás bien?-inquirió Sakura, casi sintiendo algo de culpa y sin saber porqué.

-Debo seguir trabajando.

-Oye dije que te tomes el dí… .-Sakura entonces vio como Paul golpeaba la pared con su puño derecho.

-¡Dije que debo seguir trabajando!-insistió el Guardián de Plata, con más dureza que nunca en sus palabras, mientras se dirigía a su escritorio antes de volver a teclear en su computadora.

¿Quién diablos eres, muchacho? ¿Por qué tu mirada es tan dura… y triste?, pensó la dueña de Oriental Internacional para luego retirarse a su despacho.

Tenía cosas más importantes que atender que los ojos de un chico arrogante y malagradecido.

Touya Kinomoto abrazó efusivamente a Nadeshiko y Mamoru, sus dos pequeños hijos, que salían de la escuela primaria del Campus Clamp. Por lo menos sabía que ellos estaban bien y que no les pasaría nada malo, o al menos quería creerse esa idea mientras los abrazase.

-Papá, que bueno que llegaste… ¡estaba cansándome de cuidar a ésta torpe!-exclamó Mamoru, antes de observar a su hermana menor de reojo.

-¡No soy ninguna torpe! ¡Papi, dile a Mamoru que deje de decirme así!-replicó la niña de cabellos grisáceos y ojos castaños.

-Pero si es la verdad, te has caído tres veces en el recreo mientras corrías, y por poco te caes mientras íbamos corriendo a saludar a papá… ¡si no estaba a tu lado te caías!-replicó el mayor, observando a su hermana con los ojos azules que heredó de su madre.

-Te burlas tanto de Nadeshiko que llegas al punto de hacerte evidente.

En ese momento, una niña intervino en la charla. Su mirada era brillante y encantadora, de cabello con tonos azulados y ojos de tono similar.

-¿De qué diablos hablas, Hiragizawa?

-Primero, buenas tardes, señor Kinomoto.-saludó Miriel al galeno, antes de contestarle al niño.-De lo obvio Kinomoto, te burlas tanto de tu hermana que en realidad le gritas a los cuatro vientos que la quieres demasiado.

-¿En verdad crees eso Miriel?-preguntó Nadeshiko.

-La verdad… .-en eso la niña ve una limosina llegando a donde estaba.-Tengo que irme, se cuidan mucho.

Touya entonces reparó en Miriel por un momento, esa niña a veces le recordaba demasiado a Eriol por esa forma de ser. Despreocupada, inteligente y muy observadora… al punto que aún él se intrigaba viendo a una niña así. Fue en eso que vio la figura de Eriol salir de la limosina y dirigirse al interior del Campus Clamp.

-Niños, suban al auto… y Mamoru… deja de molestar a tu hermana.

-Pero es la…

-Ya dije, sólo sube al auto. Vuelvo en unos minutos, debo atender algo.

El médico entonces avanzó rápidamente hasta alcanzar a Eriol, quien lo abordó velozmente.

-¿Alguna novedad de lo que hablamos en el hospital?

-Es algo que prefiero hablar junto con Yukito… creo que él también debe saber de esto.

-¿Seguro? Creía que lo mejor era que tratáramos esto sólo nosotros y Shaoran. Es decir, Yukito ya no es Yue… e involucrarlo en esto puede ser peligroso.

-Quizá, pero con lo que pasó en el hospital estoy empezando a pensar que las cosas se están complicando y que quizá debamos alertar a todos. En todo caso, ¿por qué te dirigiste hacia la dirección del Campus Clamp?

Eriol entonces decidió admitir el asunto.

-Bueno… ésta ola de terror no puede ser ningún juego, ni tampoco el que esa presencia siniestra aparezca casi al mismo tiempo de algún temblor o terremoto. Algo más hay de fondo y Yukito debe ser advertido de esto.-Eriol tocó la puerta del despacho de Yukito apenas llegaron a éste.

-Hola Touya, hola Eriol. Vaya sorpresa verlos a ustedes por acá.-dijo Yukito, antes de hacer pasar a ambos hombres.-¿En qué los puedo ayudar?

-Creo que necesitamos ponerte en alerta.-repuso Eriol.

Yukito entonces miró a Eriol algo extrañado. ¿Por qué el tono de voz de Eriol sonaba más serio de lo usual?

-Bien… ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Supongo que sabes de la ola de terror que se ha venido dando por acá, ¿no es así?-inquirió Touya.

-Vaya que lo sé… .-repuso el director del Campus Clamp, antes de estirarse en su sillón y mirar a sus interlocutores.-He pedido que refuercen la seguridad en los alrededores del campus. Una medida provisional que tuve que solicitar a la policía… más vale prevenir que lamentar.

-Exacto, y por eso te diremos lo que ocurre.

-¿Tiene que ver con magia?

-Ni yo puedo precisarlo con exactitud, Yukito.-contestó Eriol.-Hace unos días que apareció una poderosa fuerza mágica... realmente poderosa y hábil ya que sólo Shaoran y yo pudimos detectarla.

-Y de ese tiempo a ésta parte se han dado asesinatos y atentados terroristas cada vez más seguido… de hecho, hubo un asesinato fuera de lo común.

-¿Fuera de lo común?-inquirió Yukito, aquello empezaba a parecerle bastante extraño y algo siniestro.

-Fue una especie de corte de espada que pasó de la pelvis al cuello… y parecía hecho con un… ¿arma láser? Aún yo me sorprendo del diagnóstico que el forense dio.-dijo Eriol.

-Y debo contarles algo más. Hoy en la mañana recibí al único sobreviviente de una explosión en una tienda de antigüedades en Narita. El tipo estaba desquiciado, gritaba cosas como "nos destruirán a todos", "cuídense de los hombres de negro"… estaba en shock el hombre, así que debí sedarlo.-relató Touya.

-¿Qué clase de persona haría cosas tan horribles como ésta? Es decir… ¿quién y porqué?-inquirió Yukito, antes de levantarse de su sillón y respirar con calma.

-Es mejor que vayas sabiendo esto desde ya… uno nunca sabe donde pueden venir las amenazas.-dijo Touya, palmeando la espalda de su mejor amigo.-No quiero que tu familia salga afectada por algo que nosotros podríamos detener, amigo mío.

En ese instante el celular de Touya sonó.

-¿Diga?-respondió un malhumorado Touya.

-Con el doctor Kinomoto.

-Con él habla, ¿qué quiere?

-Podría querer muchas cosas amigo mío… no sé… talvez a su esposa Tomoyo, o a lo mejor a su hija menor, Nadeshiko… hum, son tan deliciosas.-dijo el interlocutor de Touya pasándose la lengua por los labios.

Touya entonces pasó de malhumorado a fúrico.

-¿Qué clase de broma estúpida es ésta? Te juro que si te llego a… .

-Jajajajajajajajajaja… cálmese doctor. Diablos, está muy tenso. Asumo que lo está tanto como sus amigos que lo ayudan a "detener la amenaza", los señores Eriol Hiragizawa y Shaoran Li, si mal no me equivoco.

-¿Qué está pasando Touya? ¿Con quién diablos estás hablando?-preguntó Eriol.

-Bastardo miserable, te juro que si le haces algo a mi familia o a mis seres queridos… .-decía Touya.

-Usted no podrá hacer absolutamente nada, ni usted, ni Eriol, ni Shaoran. Supongo que querrá saber de donde lo estoy llamando, ¿no?

Fue entonces que Touya escuchó la voz del paciente que había sedado cuando salió del hospital.

-¡NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS! ¡NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS! ¡YO SE LOS DIJE! ¡NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS!

-¿Eso le da una idea de dónde estoy?

-¡Eres un asqueroso infeliz! Si algo le pasa a uno de mis pacientes y yo te llego a atrapar… .

-No harás nada, Touya. Así de simple… quiero que le des éste mensaje bien claro a Shaoran y a Eriol, así como a todos tus amigos como el señor Tsukishiro que es con quien charlas ahora mismo.

Touya entonces miró sorprendido a todos, e incluso revisó por las ventanas del cuarto.

-¿Touya?-preguntó Yukito.

-El muy maldito me está hablando por teléfono… sabe quienes estamos tras de él y sabe que estamos aquí… ¿quién diablos es este sujeto realmente?-se inquiría Touya a sí mismo, sintiendo temor de repente.

-Ni la policía podrá protegerlos… ni eso… ni la magia… ni su dinero… nada los va a salvar si se meten en mi misión, ¿han comprendido?.

Fue entonces que el galeno reconoció un sonido muy particular, casi al mismo tiempo que oía a su paciente patalear en vano y expirar. Ese sonido… ese pitido en particular… .

-¿Cómo pudiste, desgraciado? ¡LO MATASTE! ¡LO MATASTE, ASQUEROSO HIJO DE… !

-Bueno… un poco de mercurio que haya caído por error en el suero que alimentaba a su paciente no debería matarlo… ¿o talvez si? Ups… disculpe, lo maté sin querer, jajajajajajajajaja.

Entonces esa voz siniestra se tornó más fría y dura, al punto tal que Touya se quedó helado de miedo.

-Dígale a Shaoran Li y a Eriol Hiragizawa que no se metan con nosotros… o empezaré a tomar medidas más fuertes… ésta fue la primera de tres. Espero que no te demanden por negligencia médica los familiares de la víctima cuando sepan que en el suero que alimentaba a su familiar hubo mercurio. Ahora si, au revoir.

Tras aquello, aquél individuo sólo salió de ese hospital. Había un brillo de maldad en aquellos ojos azul-grises, que destellaban de placer mientras salía campante a caminar y observaba como las patrullas de policía se acercaban al hospital.

-Espero que cumpla con lo que le dije y pare todo, señor Kinomoto… o deberé tomar medidas mayores.-dijo aquél joven, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y empezaba a fumar.-Y pronto todo esto será parte de una gran función de teatro donde me divertiré a muerte.

Shaoran Li aún no podía creerse lo que Touya Kinomoto le decía al celular mientras bajaba por el ascensor del edificio Sunshine, de su despacho al primer piso.

-¿Debes estar bromeando, no?

-Quisiera que fuera broma, pero no es así… el muy bastardo asesinó al paciente que tenía y me lo hizo saber por teléfono. ¡Por teléfono, mocoso!

El joven chino ni siquiera pensó en responderle lo de "mocoso" a su cuñado, el sólo hecho de que ese miserable que los había burlado se haya reído en sus narices e incluso los hubiera amenazado sonaba como sacado de otro mundo. ¿Quién podría tener el poder y la arrogancia para desafiar al líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente con tanta soltura de huesos?

-¿Sabe quiénes somos nosotros?-cuestionó Shaoran.

-Vaya que lo sabe… recuerdo bien sus palabras exactas… "ni la policía podrá protegerlos… ni eso… ni la magia… ni su dinero.".-respondió Touya, dejando en silencio al esposo de Sakura por un minuto hasta que el joven finalmente se dignó a responder.

-Entonces… sabe del Concilio.

-E incluso sabía que estaba en el Campus Clamp… mencionó a Yukito en ese momento y por más que la policía revisó los alrededores nunca encontraron a ningún sospechoso cerca de allí.

-Sabe demasiadas cosas sobre nosotros como para pensar en subestimarlo… debemos detener a éste sujeto rápido antes que él piense incluso en atacarnos.

Ésta vez fue el mismo Touya quien se sorprendió.

-¿No creerás que ese sicótico realmente llevará a cabo sus amenazas, o sí? Porque nadie en éste mundo podría llevar algo así con éxito por más que se lo propusiese.

-Pues el que haya sabido quienes lo investigamos así como algunas cosas de nuestras familias y amigos, donde estabas tú exactamente, y que además haya asesinado a alguien y te lo muestre por teléfono… .-Shaoran trató de calmarse y respiró profundo hasta contar diez mentalmente.-Hablamos de alguien que es capaz de lo que sea… pediré que refuercen la seguridad para todos nosotros, no podemos arriesgarnos a que ese demente esté suelto. Lo cazaré yo mismo de ser preciso.

-Supongo que tienes razón… pero siendo ese el caso, ¿quién podría tener acceso a información de ese nivel y habría podido registrarnos así?

-Ni idea… al menos por ahora… pero tengo que meditar con calma, talvez el enemigo de un paso equivocado y podamos detenerlo.

-Pues en ese caso, espero que así sea… debemos detenerlo, no sé como… pero debemos hacerlo.-Touya entonces colgó el celular dejando al joven Li atontado.

En aquél momento, Shaoran bajaba del elevador y se encontraba de nueva cuenta con Satoshi.

-¿Vienes a trabajar a ésta hora?

-Si señor, alguien debe ayudarlo con lo que me pidió y como es el líder del Concilio lo menos que puedo hacer por usted es hacer esto.

-No creo que debas hacerlo, Satoshi, has trabajado por días en todo esto… si sigues trabajando acabarás estresado a muerte.

Satoshi en aquél momento le respondió con absoluta calma, mientras se acomodaba el pantalón y los lentes.

-Debo hacerlo. Usted ha hecho muchas cosas por el Concilio… incluso me dio la oportunidad de ser parte de su equipo de confianza.

-Satoshi… .

-Le ha dado muchas cosas a un hechicero menor… e incluso quiere reformar toda la estructura del Concilio que es demasiado anacrónica para estos tiempos… ¿cómo no admirarlo? ¿Cómo no querer echarle una mano?

-Pero es que es lo correcto que se lleven a cabo estas reformas y en cuanto a eso otro yo… .

-Usted debe ir con la señora Sakura y descansar, deje que yo me encargue del trabajo. Por favor.

El joven Li entonces se acomodó el cabello y miró con calma a su interlocutor antes de hablar.

-Sé que eres nuevo en éste puesto y que no tienes tanta experiencia como Hin Lu, pero francamente gracias.

-Señor… yo… .

-Me ayudas en momentos tan duros como éste… y eso es algo que aprecio muchísimo, más de una persona que trabaja y se esfuerza duro, una vez que acabe esta crisis yo mismo veré que seas promovido a puestos más altos por todo este trabajo.

-¿Puedo trabajar entonces?

-Adelante… es todo tuyo.

Satoshi entonces ingresó al ascensor, y luego Shaoran respiró algo más calmado. Menos mal que alguien como Satoshi le cubría las espaldas en el papeleo y las investigaciones que hacía.

Pero… ¿podré proteger a Satoshi y muchos más? Aún recuerdo lo que ese miserable nos hizo a todos. Es increíble… ¿quién en el mundo podr… . Sin embargo, antes de poder completar siquiera aquellos pensamientos en su mente notó algo curioso, la computadora del jefe de investigación periodística de Oriental Internacional estaba encendida y alguien más la estaba usando.

¿Qué diablos? Si ya había pasado mucho más tiempo del horario de trabajo. ¿Quién podría seguir trabajando a esa hora y ocupar una computadora ajena además?, pensaba Shaoran a medida que se acercaba con cierta cautela.

Al mismo tiempo, Paul Tapia tomaba otra taza de café. Era la tercera a lo largo de la noche, y estaba empezando a sentir los efectos de no haber dormido en días enteros debido a esfuerzos de tratar de "despertar" su poder, siendo todos ellos en vano.

-Veamos… atentados terroristas en diversos puntos de Tokio, asesinatos con disparos efectuados por francotiradores, reciente ataque de gas tóxico en el metro de Tokio… debe haber un patrón en todo esto… .-se decía Paul, mientras observaba la pantalla una y otra vez, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba y minimizó las ventanas de su PC.

-Oiga, ¿qué está haciendo?-preguntó Shaoran, mientras veía con extrañeza que Paul estuviera trabajando a esa hora.

-Trabajando.-respondió el Guardián de Plata con sequedad.

-¿A ésta hora y usando una computadora que no te pertenece? ¿Cómo diablos es que Sakura aún no te ha despedido?

Paul entonces miró al líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente a los ojos, con una enorme dureza.

-Quizá sea porque le pongo empeño a las cosas, ¿no lo cree? Ahora si me disculpa, estoy trabajando y cada segundo que charlo con usted es tiempo perdido.

Sin embargo, Shaoran decidió insistir.

-No lo entiendo… ¿por qué tanta obsesión con este tema? ¿Qué diablos andas buscando realmente?

-Mis motivos no le interesan, así de simple.-dijo un cortante Paul.

-¿Y qué es eso?-preguntó Shaoran, al observar el Armor Capsule de Paul conectado a aquél ordenador.

Paul entonces se puso nervioso por un momento, y aquello no pasó inadvertido para el líder del Concilio quien tornó su mirada a inquisitiva.

-Mi… celular.

-¿Celular? Ja, pues es el más… moderno… que he visto en mi vida… nunca creí que hubiera un diseño así.-dijo un escéptico Shaoran, nada convencido de aquello.

-Si, es reciente… europeo para ser exacto.-mintió el joven Tapia.

Está siguiéndome el juego, si sigue observándome será peligroso; pensó el joven Tapia.

-Bueno, suficiente de trabajo por hoy.-Paul entonces desconectó su "celular" de aquella computadora.

-¿Creí que se quedaría más tiempo?

-Si bueno… creo que me convenció, es necesario que reponga fuerzas.

Paul entonces se retiró, pero no se había dado cuenta de algo. Shaoran Li había visto algunas de las leyendas de las ventanas minimizadas que había en ese monitor poco antes que él lo apagase.

Y el joven chino se había sorprendido. Una de esas ventanas tenía información clasificada del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente. No sé cómo diablos obtuviste acceso a esa información, pero te aseguro que lo voy a saber; pensó Shaoran mientras observaba al Guardián de Plata irse por su cuenta.

Horas después de aquello, Eriol Hiragizawa estaba tecleando una y otra vez en su computadora. Era muy de noche, y empezaba a sentir cierto cansancio. Diablos, Shaoran, más vale que el sujeto que pediste que investigue resulte ser el que buscamos.

-Flashback-

-Eriol… .

-¿Qué ocurre Shaoran?-preguntó el inglés apenas contestó su celular.

-Díme… ¿han salido modelos de celulares europeos con un diseño distinto al de Japón?-preguntó el joven Li con una enorme sospecha.

Y recibió la respuesta que suponía.

-Para nada. Al menos hasta donde sé, los celulares europeos no han cambiado gran cosa en diseño.

-Lo suponía, quiero que me hagas un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Investiga un nombre específico… Paul Tapia… encuentra si hubo alguien así. Partidas de nacimiento, documentos de identidad, pasaportes, visas, estudios, cuentas bancarias… investiga todo de ese tipo y busca que coincida con la descripción que te diré… alto, delgado, ojos azulados, tez blanca, cabello negro corto.

-Tendría que mover influencias en aduanas y pedir uno que otro favor al consulado y a la embajada del país que pertenezca ese tipo… pero podría lograrlo.

-Gracias, amigo, te debo una.

Sin embargo, Eriol estaba interesado en ese momento.

-Si aunque… ¿porqué me pides que investigue a alguien así?

-Porque alguien así trabaja para Sakura y lo peor es que pudo acceder a una de las páginas del Concilio.

Eriol pudo disimular muy bien su sorpresa.

-Imposible… se supone que información así no puede conseguirse sólo por navegar en la red.

-Ni tampoco en la red interna de Oriental Internacional, pero si… el sujeto logró llegar a abrir una ventana así y tenía un "celular" fuera de lo común.

-¿Crees que ese sujeto sea el causante de todo esto? Sería extraño… él me salvó la vida, así como a Touya y Tomoyo.

Shaoran fue entonces quien habló con un tono sorprendido.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Así como lo oyes. Nos salvó la vida en ese hospital… pudo caernos un pedazo de techo en la cabeza y él nos empujó para evitar que algo así pase.

-Ah demonios… ese sujeto incluso de ese modo me confunde.

-¿Confundirte? Ahora el confundido soy yo… ¿porqué dices eso?

-Porque el aura de ese joven es distinta… no me dice algo específico… puedo percibirla como violenta pero… no parece ser una amenaza.

-Ahora que lo dices… .

-¿Qué ocurre, Eriol?

-Recuerdo que ese chico se tomó más tiempo de lo usual por conseguir el informe del forense, aún con un terremoto en ese momento.

-Eso no tiene sentido, ni aún para un periodista.-contestó el líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.

-Ah… por ese lado tienes razón… mira, voy a investigar por mi cuenta, sea quien sea ese tipo acabaremos sabiéndolo.

-Fin del flashback-

Eriol seguía tecleando una y otra vez. Paul Tapia… Paul Tapia… ¿quién demonios eres?, pensaba la reencarnación de Lead Clow. Fue en ese momento que el joven hechicero inglés veía como su esposa se acercaba trayéndole un té caliente.

-Gracias, Yoko.

-Es lo menos que podría hacer por ti, te noto estresado.

El inglés entonces decidió eludir a su esposa, y luego la besó levemente en los labios.

-Descuida, querida. Es sólo parte del trabajo.

-¿Tanto como para no poder ir a dormir?-ahora Yoko era la extrañada, Eriol nunca le daba tanta importancia al trabajo como para quedarse más de la cuenta en algo.

-Si, supongo que he empezado a seguir tu ejemplo, corazón.-replicó un sonriente Eriol.-Anda, ve a dormir, no te preocupes por mí.

Sin embargo, Yoko abrazó tiernamente a Eriol y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Por favor, no trates de mentirme con algo tan evidente. Sea lo que sea, te tiene tan preocupado que ni siquiera eres capaz de inventar una buena excusa.

-¿Tanto me conoces como para notar eso?

-Puedes llamarlo intuición femenina o como quieras… pero el caso es que algo te pasa y no me iré de aquí hasta que lo sepa.

Fue entonces que Eriol suspiró resignado.

-Ah… Yoko, ¿recuerdas la última vez que hicimos el amor?

Allí fue la joven de cabello oscuro que se sonrojó a morir.

-Si… lo recuerdo.-la expresión de Yoko Hiu cambió al ver que su marido no sonreía ni mucho menos.-¿Pasó algo esa noche?

-Cuando te quedaste dormida, sí. Pude percibir una presencia horrible esa noche junto con Shaoran… y luego empezaron esos terremotos y esa ola de terror.

-¿Quieres averiguar quien fue el causante de todo esto, verdad?

-Es lo que he tratado de hacer… pero el muy maldito se nos adelantó y ya sabe de todos nosotros. Dio el primer golpe y ni siquiera pudimos preverlo… .

-Eriol… .

-Mató a uno de los pacientes de Touya y lo hizo mostrando aquello por teléfono, tanto a él como a mí y a Yukito.

-Pero… ¿qué clase de enfermo haría algo así?

-Uno que sabe quienes somos y está bien ubicado… Shaoran tiene la sospecha de un chico que trabaja en Oriental Internacional… el mismo que me salvó la vida la última vez.

-¿Ese que me contaste? ¿Crees que el chico que te salvó la vida esté detrás de todo esto?

-No, pero es una sospecha, de todas formas… es mejor que maneje esto por mi cuenta y… .

Sin embargo, Yoko colocó una mano en el hombro de Eriol.

-No… a partir de ahora estaré ayudándote. No puedo dejar que mi esposo tome toda la carga él sólo con tal de protegernos a mí, a mi hermano y a mi hija.

-Yoko… .

-No puedo dejar que cargues sólo con esto. Te voy a ayudar y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer. ¿Has entendido bien, Eriol Hiragizawa?

Él sólo sonrío levemente y miró a su esposa.

-Por eso es que me casé contigo, querida.

Ambos entonces se dedicaron de lleno a averiguar quien era Paul Tapia.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Sakura Kinomoto se había levantado de la cama para ir por un vaso de agua. Necesitaba tomar agua, o de otro modo no iba a poder dormir tranquila. Pasó entonces por la biblioteca de Li Manor, resistiendo a duras penas el no interrumpir a su esposo.

El pobre Shaoran siempre dedicándose de lleno a los asuntos del Concilio, a tratar de detener cualquier conspiración que atente contra la vida de sus seres queridos. Era mejor no molestarlo.

Sin embargo, se percató de un paquete que estaba en el interior de su sala. Lo abrió y encontró un video con una etiqueta que decía: "Para Sakura y Shaoran Li, de un admirador secreto."

-¿Admirador secreto?-se preguntó Sakura, antes de colocar el video en el VHS.

Entonces la señora Li, contempló como aparecía en el video la habitación de un hospital en la que un hombre estaba sedado, y en esa habitación estaba un enfermero cubierto por casi todas partes, excepto los ojos y algo de la piel del rostro.

-Hola, señores Li. En especial, usted… hermosa señora Li, a quien espero conocer en mi cama. Asumo que tu esposo debe estar trabajando, ¿no es así, Sakura? Caray, una lástima que una mujer tan hermosa no conozca a un hombre de verdad en la cama… yo le cumpliría mañana, tarde, noche y madrugada.

Antes que Sakura pensara en quitar el video de aquél atrevido de porquería, pudo apreciar lo siguiente.

-Pero dejando la presentación de lado, le hago saber que hoy podrá apreciar una función especial en primera fila y grabada en video para usted y su esposo… un asesinato en live action, aunque antes le haré saber algo más.

¿Asesinato en live action? ¿Qué diablos quería decir ese pervertido con traje de enfermero?, pensó la joven dueña de Oriental Internacional.

-Sé que usted es dueña de Oriental Internacional, y sé que eso no es más que la fachada del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente… no, no… mis fuentes son secretas, señora. De hecho, quiero decirle que en base a éstas fuentes tanto su esposo como usted me han investigado… a su modo cada cual… sobre ciertos sucesos que se han venido dando en Tokio.

Es en ese momento que aquél hombre saca un celular y teclea una secuencia.

-Sé que también su hermano está ayudando a su esposo, así como Eriol Hiragizawa… así que espero que Touya no se moleste por una bromita inocente. Ah, colocaré el celular en altavoz para que también escuche a su hermano.

Sakura contempla entonces como aquél hombre habla con Touya por teléfono, haciéndolo enfurecer y luego… observa como ese pervertido se acerca a ese paciente sedado, lo despierta y se quita la máscara ante él.

-¡NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS! ¡NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS!-gritaba aquél paciente, en forma desquiciada, preso de pánico.

Luego la ex Card Master contemplaba horrorizada como le inyectaban mercurio al suero de aquél hombre, poco a poco estaba muriendo contaminado y nadie podía hacer nada por evitar aquél asesinato.

Tras colgarle a Touya, aquél enfermero entonces se colocó de modo tal que veía directamente a Sakura a los ojos en aquél video. Shaoran estaba extrañado por el ruido que oía en la sala y al ver a Sakura contemplando aquello, casi por impulso quiso detener aquello, sin embargo ya era tarde.

-Observe bien mis ojos y escuche atentamente lo que diré… más le vale decirle a su esposo que no intervenga en mis planes o yo mismo lo destruiré ante sus ojos. Y lo mismo iría para su hijo… Hien… y en cuanto a usted… sabe… usted es una mujer joven y hermosa… de las que me gustan… así que mejor de la orden a su equipo de investigación periodística de no meterse en asuntos de la ola del terror o de los asesinatos… o las cosas acabarían mal, y eso que esto es apenas la primera de tres. Ahora si, auf wiedersehen.

Sakura entonces abrazó a su esposo, estaba temblando y trataba de calmarse.

-¿Qué era eso, Shaoran?

-Saku…

-¡Por favor, dime qué era eso!

Shaoran entonces correspondió el abrazo de su mujer. La abrazaba, como queriendo protegerla de algo que no sabía que era.

-Es lo que he tratado de averiguar… ese maldito… .

El líder del Concilio estaba más que fúrico. Esos descarados y siniestros ojos azul-grises… lo retaban del modo más cobarde posible.

-Ese monstruo no te tocará un solo pelo mientras esté aquí… ni a ti, ni a Hien… te lo juro, Sakura. No permitiré que ese asesino cobarde te haga algo nunca.

-Esos ojos Shaoran… .

-Sakura… .

-Me dieron miedo… realmente me dieron miedo.

Ojos azul-grises, fue entonces que el joven chino cayó en cuenta de algo apenas pensó en esa tonalidad de color. Shaoran Li tenía que investigar a alguien urgentemente.

-Esos ojos… esa tonalidad de piel… Sakura, ¿hace cuánto que Paul Tapia trabaja para ti?

-Hará unos días… ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-Por nada en especial… al menos por ahora. Necesito seguir investigando a ese sujeto del video.

Aquello llenó de pánico a Sakura en cada átomo de su ser.

-¡Es peligroso que te involucres!

-Será más peligroso que lo dejemos seguir haciendo de las suyas. Aparte… aún recuerdo tu conjuro… .

-Pase lo que pase… .-comenzó Sakura.

-… todo saldrá bien.-completó Shaoran.

Los dos jóvenes esposos se quedaron abrazados largo rato en la sala.

Por su parte, era ya algo más de la medianoche en Narita. En una vieja casucha, un joven de ojos azul-grises entraba y exclamaba por un momento.

-¡BRUJA DEL MALDITO DEMONIO! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS SE CREE QUE ES?-gritó el Guardián de Plata, desfogando cierta rabia contenida en el trabajo.

-Caray, ¿y ese cariño?… .-le preguntó al joven una voz algo somnolienta.

El joven entonces se volteó a ver quien le hablaba.

-Ah, era usted señor Miyasaki… buenos días.

-¿Buenos días?… . Ja, ¿qué pueden tener de buenos cuando un joven impertinente entra a tu casa y grita como si estuviera en un mercado?

-Tiene razón, sólo lo molesté.-admitió el joven.

-De todos modos, no importa… al menos ahora hay algo más de vida que hará varios años.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Paul estaba más que extrañado con aquello. ¿Había más vida que hará varios años? ¿Qué quería decir aquél anciano con esas palabras? De pronto notó que en el señor Miyazaki había una mirada de nostalgia muy profunda, a la vez que sacaba una fotografía algo deteriorada por los años.

-Cuando era joven tuve a una prometida… se llamaba Chidori.

-Es hermosa.-dijo Paul, al contemplar la figura de una joven delgada y de cabello largo con tonos castaños.

-Lo fue, niño. Lo fue.-el anciano se sentó sobre un sofá y suspiró por un segundo antes de continuar.-Para esa época yo pertenecía al ejército imperial del Japón… peleé en China por mucho tiempo, siendo parte de las fuerzas de ocupación en Pekín. Asesiné a muchos sólo porque creía que las órdenes de mis superiores eran lo correcto… y resultó que mi propio país estaba mal.

-Sé que Japón perdió la guerra y que eso es un tema muy sensible para… .

-Eso es algo que todos sabemos. Pero el drama de cada persona en forma individual no se sabe nunca, lo carga uno mismo.

El anciano se estiró por un segundo en su sofá antes de continuar.

-En realidad, yo era maestro de escuela primaria… y tenía una vida sencilla por mucho tiempo mientras la conocí y conviví con ella. Sin embargo, debía servir a Japón así que me enlisté en el ejército… y por culpa de esa estúpida guerra perdí al amor de mi vida.

-¿Cómo murió?

-Pasarían varios años tras la ocupación de China cuando ordenaron a mi batallón replegarse a Tokio. Debíamos ayudar en la defensa contra el ataque de los estadounidenses… juré que iba a dar mi vida, pero quien resultó muriendo fue mi prometida en uno de esos bombardeos.

-Lo lamento, yo… .-Paul estaba afectado, en cierto modo comprendía lo que era perder seres queridos aunque nunca había amado a alguien, supuso que no podría haber mucha diferencia entre un ser amado y un ser querido.

-Descuida… en ésta vida uno debe saber vivir. Vivir y hacer lo correcto por las personas que murieron, sentirse alegre por vivir… eso siempre.

Paul entonces se sentó sobre el sofá que estaba al frente del que estaba sentado el señor Miyazaki.

-De modo que no vale la pena que te enfurezcas o te dejes llevar por cosas negativas pase lo que pase.

-En eso tiene razón, nada más que a veces lo olvido.

-Como hará un rato con la "bruja del maldito demonio".-dijo el anciano con cierto tono de burla en su voz.

-Arghhh… ¿por qué me recuerda a esa mujer? Bastante me hizo en el trabajo como para tener que oír de ella donde vivo.

Esta vez fue el señor Miyazaki quien empezó a reírse, estaba de lo más divertido.

-Jajajajajajajajajaajajajaja… idea mía o te gusta alguien de allá.

-¡¿Gustarme? Ja… ¿cómo podría gustarme una mujer escandalosa, engreída, tonta y… .

-¿La has estado viendo más de la cuenta, verdad?

-¿Verla? Sólo cuando se cruza en mi camino. No me haga reír que se me partirían los labios.

-Sé sincero, niño.

Paul entonces se rindió.

-No está nada mal.-dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.

-Perdón, pero creo que no escuché lo que me dijiste, es que con la edad… .-Miyazaki estaba de lo más divertido con aquello.

-Arghhhh… dije que no estaba mal.

-¿Y quién es?

-Mi jefa… la cual está casada.

-Auch… este… ¿sientes algo por ella?

-Para nada. La veo cada vez que se cruza en mi camino y por más odiosa que sea es todo un bombón, si… pero sentir algo por ella… falta demasiado para eso. Aparte la primera vez que la conocí fue del modo menos romántico posible… la muy tarada me atropelló y por poco me mata.

-¿Ella siguió de largo?

Paul empezó a admitir las cosas.

-No, de hecho… se bajó del auto a querer ayudarme y yo le reclamé… y peleamos y… la culpa es de los dos por ese lado.

-Y hoy… ¿qué pasó?

-Se burló de mí por algo que intenté hacer… con tal de que me dejara salir a trabajar cierta ola de terror que le dejaron al jefe de investigación periodística e incluso me llamó paranoico.

-¿Te pidió disculpas?

-Si ofrecerme el día libre es su modo de decir disculpa… pues si.

-Caray, entonces tu jefa no es la "bruja del maldito demonio" que dices… más bien la veo como una gran chica.

-Cierto… pero no quiero que ella se entere… no directamente, al menos.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaaja… .-reía Miyazaki.

-¿Y ahora de qué se ríe?

-Es que todo esto es cómico. ¿Ves porqué te digo que vale la pena vivir y hacer lo correcto? Momentos como éste valen la pena.

-Si, supongo… en fin, creo que debo ir a dormir, mañana debo estar puntual o le daría al jefe de investigación periodística la excusa ideal para que me despidan, ese viejo gordo… únicamente me hastía, quisiera verlo muerto y enterrado.

-De acuerdo pero antes… ahem, debo decirte algo.

-Dígalo.

El casero entonces miró sinceramente a Paul antes de hablarle.

-No pienses en tener un affaire con tu jefa así sea hermosa, ella está casada y no vale que la molestes.

Es entonces que el Guardián de Plata empezó a reír.

-Jajajajajajajajaa. ¿Cree que soy tan tonto como para meterme con una mujer casada?

-Pues… .

-No es así. Ella está allá y yo acá… y me alegro que las cosas sean así. Aparte, no hay nada de malo en mirar.

-Ni en soñar por un rato, ¿verdad?

-Mientras no se meta seguido en mis sueños, no.

-Entonces duerme, Paul. Se nota que esa mujer te está cansando… ¿acaso tú en el trabajo has estado yéndote a lo oscurito con ella y… .-iba a decir Miyazaki, en un evidente afán de molestar a su inquilino.

Paul lo miró con seriedad, directo a los ojos… y no pudo evitar reír ante el anciano junto a él, comprendiendo el doble sentido tras un momento.

-Jajajajajajajajaajaja. Gracias por quitarme el mal humor de esa bruja. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?

-Hideo. Ahora ve a dormir.

-Si, buenos días.

El joven de ojos azul-grises empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia su cuarto mientras se debatía en pensamientos fuertes en aquél momento. No, sea en éste o en cualquier mundo… ni siquiera puedo darme el lujo de pensar en alguien, señor Miyazaki… soy un Guardián y debo cumplir una misión ante todo lo demás; pensaba el joven antes de tirarse en su cama y dormir. Después de todo, no había sentido en pensar nada al sentir el peso del mundo sobre él.

Una vez que Paul se fue a dormir, Miyazaki observó algunos cuantos archivos que tenía en un estante. Archivo tras archivo, repasaba diversas fotografías de sucesos que han sido extraños. Una ola de terremotos destacaba entre todos aquellos sucesos, terremotos que al paso al que iban bien pudieron destrozar Tokio.

-¿Será que otra vez vivimos lo de hará algunos años? ¿Acaso vendrá pronto el final de éste mundo?

Fue en ese momento que Hideo Miyazaki observó de nueva cuenta la fotografía de su esposa Chidori.

-No sé como pero… voy a evitar que ocurra el fin de este mundo, sea cual sea el precio… por ti mi dulce ángel… lo voy a evitar o ayudar a evitar que eso pase.-tras aquello luego el anciano observó las escaleras por las que Paul fue a su cuarto, y de allí dirigir su mirada a una serie de recortes periodísticos donde aparecían fotos de Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Yoko.-Jóvenes… pueden ser impulsivos y necios… y muy inseguros… pero es su momento de defender éste mundo. Es su peso ahora.

Pocos minutos antes del amanecer, en el edificio Sunshine, se escucha el sonido de una voz hablando por teléfono.

-Todo está saliendo a la perfección… empiezan a actuar tal como lo previó, señor.-dijo una de aquellas voces.

-Excelente, el líder del Concilio y sus amigos se quedaron en shock por lo que hice, ¿no es así?

-Así es… no esperaban que actuara de un modo tan preciso y eficiente con ellos.

-Es bueno saber eso, pero ahora necesito que cumplas nuevas instrucciones que te enviaré.

-Entendido, dígame que es lo que… .

-No… esas instrucciones te las enviaré apenas sea el momento, por ahora sigue las otras órdenes que te di.

-¿Se refiere a… .

-Así es… dar el segundo golpe, el que es previo al tercero… al menos en el caso de Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li.

-¿Y el Guardián sin poderes? ¿Porqué no eliminarlo ahora? Puedo enviar un grupo de asesinos a que se hagan cargo de él.

Su interlocutor sonrió por un segundo ante aquella idea. Era cierto, bien podría tenderle una trampa a Paul Tapia y matarlo en ese momento pero… .

-No.

-¿Porqué no?

-Porque no sería divertido, tonto. Aparte, para ese muchacho será distinto.

-¿Está seguro de esto?

-Totalmente… por ahora quiero que alistes a uno de los equipos de asalto en sus posiciones tal como lo planeamos, el resto te lo mandaré por mail, a una de las computadoras de Oriental Internacional.

-Entendido.

Es en aquél momento que la figura siniestra sale de las oficinas del edificio Sunshine, llevándose consigo algunas páginas impresas.

-Si todo sale bien, yo seré el nuevo líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente… .

En una de esas páginas, aparecía una fotografía de Hideo Miyazaki.

-Y todo, con sólo matar a un anciano.-sonrió aquél individuo para sus adentros, tras lo cual tomó el tren-bala a algún punto de Tokio.

Fin del capítulo 4.

Notas del autor:

Arghhhhh… tras un ciclo extraordinariamente duro en la universidad, y con un ambiente electoral muy cargado en Perú en el cual no se sabe ya que puede pasar a ciencia cierta, les traigo el capítulo 4.

Dándoles un poco de mi toque en esta historia he decidido darle algo de peso a los villanos. ¿Quién es el sujeto de ojos azul-grises que asesinó a ese paciente? ¿Quién es el amigo que anda conspirando contra el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente? ¿Cómo acabarán dándose las sospechas que Shaoran Li y otros más tienen sobre Paul Tapia?

Todo esto va creando un clima de terror en el círculo que rodea a Sakura y los otros. Un terror que poco a poco va dándole fuerza a los villanos y que pueden aprovechar de un modo que podría resultar trágico, si es que todo va saliendo como los agentes del imperio caroniano y ese Shadow Warrior planean. Habrá que ver como es que se resuelve esto, o si es que se resuelve. Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el capítulo 5 de La Travesía. Comentarios, críticas, dudas, mentadas, amenazas y demás a falcon_ o a .


	5. La peor basura del mundo

**LA TRAVESÍA**

**CAPÍTULO 5: LA PEOR BASURA DEL MUNDO**

A los dos días de aquella amenaza telefónica que su esposo recibió y de la cual aún no se enteraba, Tomoyo Kinomoto estaba en la cocina de su casa preparándole un café a Touya. Lo había notado más estresado que nunca y llegaba más tarde de lo usual. Claro que tener tantos casos que atender era algo que debía colocar de mal humor a quien sea, pero Tomoyo percibía algo más.

Touya ni siquiera podía dormir bien. Casi parecía que estaba cargando con el peso del mundo entero en sus manos, al punto tal que el galeno no había reparado en que su esposa se había percatado de ese nivel de estrés que tenía y cuyo signo más notorio era un par de enormes ojeras en su rostro.

-¿Está listo el café?-preguntó un malhumorado Touya.

-Si, mi amor… va para allá en un momento.-contestó Tomoyo, para luego servirle aquella bebida que su esposo sorbía de a pocos.-Sabes… en éstos días he estado notando a Sakura preocupada.

-¿Preocupada? ¿Qué le pasa?

-Es lo que yo quisiera saber… ayer me reuní con Yoko y con Sakura en casa de Eriol. Yoko se fue rápido, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer… prácticamente se escapó de la reunión.

-¿Es todo lo que pasó?

-No… Sakura estaba… asustada.

-¿Asustada, dices?

Genial, sólo falta que ese mocoso haya sido tan idiota de decirle lo que pasó a Sakura; pensó Touya aludiendo a su cuñado Shaoran. Ojalá y a ese zoquete no se le haya ocurrido preocuparla con algo que se puede solucionar.

-Si, me comentó que últimamente ha estado teniendo pesadillas muy fuertes y que incluso ha notado a Shaoran más preocupado que nunca. Luego trató de actuar normal pero se le veía nerviosa.

-Pues sabrá Dios qué diablos habrán tomado el monstruo y el mocoso.-respondió Touya, tratando de zafarse del tema.

Pero antes que intentara girar la conversación hacia otra cosa, Tomoyo se le adelantó.

-¿Sabes si todo está bien? ¿Sakura o Shaoran no te comentaron nada?

Touya casi se atraganta con su café con sólo oír esas preguntas.

-Ja… ¿yo? ¿Saber algo? Por favor… me llevo tan bien con ese mocoso como con tu adoradísima madre.-dijo Touya queriendo cambiar el tema aludiendo a su suegra Sonomi.

Pero no funcionó como hubiera querido.

-¿Sabes algo que debería saber?-preguntó la joven esposa del doctor Kinomoto, mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura y miraba seriamente a Touya.

-Por favor, lo único que sé es que tengo que atender caso tras caso en el hospital. Quizá el único momento en que sepa algo del mocoso sea cuando el muy idiota no se cuide de estos asesinos del demonio.

-¡Touya no digas eso!-reclamó Tomoyo.

-Pues lo siento pero… en éstos días esos asesinos podrían atacar a quien sea. Podríamos ser nosotros incluso y… .

Tomoyo entonces miró a Touya firmemente y directo a los ojos.

-Si algo pasa dímelo… soy tu esposa, Touya.

-Ah… está bien, pero… prométeme que no te alarmarás.

-Lo prometo, ¿qué ocurre?

-Ah… hace unos días recibí al único sobreviviente de un atentado terrorista que ocurrió en Shinjuku. El tipo estaba desquiciado y repetía una y otra vez incoherencias.

-¿Incoherencias?

-Si… cosas como "nos matarán a todos", "cuidado con los hombres de negro"… mencionaba también a un hombre que portaba una especie de sable brillante que era despiadado como nadie.

-¿Qué le pudo pasar a ese hombre para actuar así?

-El caso es que aquello me alarmó y… fui a decirle a Eriol y Shaoran, así como advertir a Yukito… ya estaba ayudando a esos dos con una extraña perturbación mágica.

-¿Perturbación mágica? ¿Acaso hay algún hechicero detrás de todo esto? ¿Alguien dentro del Concilio?

-Difícil decirlo… sea quien sea fue tan hábil que eludió a esos dos, y es el culpable de que asesinaran a ese hombre con aquella "quemadura extraña"… el día en que ese reportero nos salvó la cabeza.

-Ese muchacho… ¿Paul?

-Parece que él podría ser el autor de todo esto.

La señora Kinomoto entonces quedó sorprendida. ¿El chico que les había salvado la vida acaso era el culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando?

-Pero… no tiene sentido. Nos salvó la vida… .

-Y a su vez hace cosas sospechosas y podría ser el hombre que buscamos. El sujeto se demoró demasiado con aquél informe del forense… arriesgó su cabeza… y aparte, el asesino del paciente que gritaba incoherencias… me llamó por celular e incluso… amenazó con que si no lo dejábamos en paz tomaría más represalias.

-¿Y estuviste enfrentando todo esto sin decirme?

-To… .

-¡Somos esposos! ¡Debes saber que puedes confiar en mí y no echarte todo el peso sólo!

-¡Amenazó con atacarte a ti directamente incluso! ¡Mencionó a Nadeshiko también! ¡¿Cómo no quieres que te trate de mantener a salvo?

-¡Mayor razón para que sepas que no debes tomar todo ese peso sólo!-encaró Tomoyo a Touya, el cual quedó sin palabras.-No dejaré que asumas todo y te vuelvas loco… ¿comprendes? Menos cuando nuestros hijos pueden estar en peligro.

Touya sólo abrazó a Tomoyo, y le susurró al oído un "perdóname".

Casi al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba, Paul observaba lo que ocurría en el mundo mediante la conexión a Internet en la computadora de su trabajo. No parecía haber nada fuera de lo usual en el movimiento de aquél mundo hasta que se topó con algo fuera de lo usual.

Cinco terremotos se habían dado en forma casi simultánea alrededor del mundo, uno en México, otro en Australia, un tercero en Pakistán, el cuarto en Sudáfrica y el quinto en Portugal. Cada uno de esos cinco terremotos había cobrado decenas de miles de víctimas. Niños, mujeres, hombres, jóvenes, ancianos… nada de eso importaba ante la furia de la naturaleza.

-O sólo la aparente furia de la naturaleza… actividad de placas tectónicas.-susurró Paul a su Armor Capsule, que a los pocos segundos arrojó lo que el Guardián de Plata suponía.

Aquellos terremotos que se dieron en forma simultánea no fueron nunca producto de la naturaleza, sino que fueron provocados por alguien más.

-Esos infelices… asesinos… .-Paul sintió una enorme rabia en todo su ser y se levantó yendo en dirección hacia la salida de Oriental Internacional.

Pero en ese momento Sakura lo había visto, y caminó velozmente hacia él.

-Un momento, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

-A ayudar a detener toda esta maldita locura… el señor Matsumoto requerirá de alguien más allí afuera.

-Pues siendo tu jefa te ordeno que no salgas. Hay un gran riesgo incluso para nuestros equipos de investigación.

Paul escuchó azorado lo que la misma Sakura decía.

-¿Ha perdido el juicio? Hay mucha gente allá afuera muriendo y voy a ir, ninguna orden va a evitar eso.

-Paul… esa gente amenazó a mi familia. ¿Captas? Amenazaron a mi familia así como a cualquiera de mis reporteros… Matsumoto se fue aún cuando yo le ordené no hacerlo… por favor, no vayas allá.

-Señora Sakura… escuche atentamente lo que voy a decir… muchas personas están muriendo y esa gente quiere meternos miedo para que no descubramos quienes son. O los detenemos ahora o igual usted y su familia serían los próximos.

El joven Tapia observó todo ese rato los ojos verde esmeralda de su interlocutora y luego retiró su mirada.

-Disculpe… creo que me exalté un poco.

La que fuera alguna vez la Card Master observó a los ojos de aquél joven, estaban llenos de una determinación tremenda, sin embargo… azul-grises, pensó la joven cuando los relacionó a ese hombre del video, sintiendo de súbito algo de temor.

-¿Ocurre algo? Señora Sakura… .-Paul entonces había colocado sus brazos sujetándola con firmeza.

-No… yo… .

-Por un instante creí que iba a desmayarse… mire, si tanto le preocupa esto entonces… a partir de ahora actuaré como civil. ¿Comprende?

-No creo que pueda detenerte de todos modos… por favor, ten cuidado.

-¿Porqué se preocupa por mí?

-Porque… por más mal que nos hayamos llevado al inicio… digamos que eres un buen chico.

-Seguro… y los cerdos pueden volar.-respondió Paul con sarcasmo.

-¡Puedes dejarte de sarcasmos por una vez!-exclamó Sakura.-Si eres un buen chico… no cualquiera sale allá afuera y arriesga su cabeza por otras personas así nada más… no te conozco a fondo pero sé que lo eres.

-Un momento… ¿de qué habla? ¿Cómo está eso de que arriesgo mi cabeza por otras personas?

-Tomoyo me contó lo que hiciste hace unos días cuando nos reunimos… la esposa del doctor Kinomoto, que es mi hermano… pueda que seas altanero, insoportable y odioso pero si salvaste la vida de tres personas arriesgando tu cabeza entonces no puedes ser tan malo.

-Señora Li… .

-Si vas a salir, hazlo de una vez antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir. Apúrate.

Paul sólo salió corriendo del edificio Sunshine, mientras Sakura lo observaba a lo lejos.

-Quiero creer que tú eres una buena persona… y que eso de tus ojos y los de ese asesino sólo sean tonterías mías.-se dijo a sí misma la dueña de Oriental Internacional, mientras recordaba al degenerado de ese video.

Shaoran y Satoshi a su vez estaban hablando tranquilamente en el despacho del primero, en lo más alto del edificio Sunshine.

-¿Has podido averiguar también algo de ese hombre?

-He tratado de establecer contactos sobre cualquier expediente policial o cargo del que sea sospechoso siquiera. Pero el hombre parece estar limpio.-dijo Satoshi, antes de acomodarse los lentes y observar al líder del Concilio.

-Es preciso descartar dudas, ese hombre puede ser una amenaza si efectivamente tuviera algo que ver con esa ola de terror.

-¿A qué se refiere, señor?-preguntó el joven.

-Pudo llegar a tener contacto con lo que ocurría en el mismo Concilio… información clasificada, Satoshi.

-Pero eso es sencillamente imposible… ningún hacker podría rastrear nuestros sistemas informáticos.

-Así como es imposible que un hombre tenga un "celular" que le haya permitido tal cosa. No sé que clase de tecnología tenga ese hombre en sus manos, pero sin duda alguna es una amenaza potencial que talvez haya servido de filtro a nuestros enemigos.

-Una que debería ser detenida o al menos descartada, ¿no es así, señor?

-Exactamente.-señaló Shaoran.-Debemos prepararnos a detener a Paul Tapia de cualquier manera. No podemos subestimar a ese hombre.

-Señor… .

-Satoshi, debes encargarte de vigilarlo… e incluso neutralizarlo… a cualquier costo.-sentenció el joven chino, golpeando con su puño derecho su escritorio.

-Entendido, le avisaré a… .

-No.

-¿Cómo dice, señor?

-No puedo arriesgarme a que esto se haga público en el mismo Concilio o en cualquier círculo mágico. Si cualquiera de los clanes descubriera que hay un enemigo de ese nivel podrían pactar con él y conspirar en mi contra. Debes hacerte cargo de esto… por favor.

-Es un honor saber que confía en mí. Y comprendo el punto, descuide… en todo caso, será mejor que yo mismo maneje el asunto.

-Gracias.-dijo Shaoran, antes de sobar su frente con su mano derecha.

Si el joven señor Li no hubiera estado tan estresado, a lo mejor su percepción le hubiera indicado que un pequeño robot con forma de insecto rondaba por ahí y estaba grabando todo lo que pasaba. Un poco después, el robot-espía salió de aquél lugar.

Takeru Matsumoto por su parte estaba almorzando en un restaurant. Nada como un buen almuerzo para sentirse mejor y acabar con los deberes que uno tuviera, en especial el de investigar esa mentada ola de atentados y asesinatos. Odiaba desobedecer a alguien tan buena como la señora Li, pero era necesario si quería averiguar quien estaba tras todo esto.

De pronto se acercaron al restaurant tres autos Toyota negros del cual bajaron varios hombres que vestían gabardina y ocultaban pistolas y ametralladoras en sus ropas. Algo anda mal, pensó Takeru quien casi por instinto empezó a tratar de salir de aquél local.

-Abran fuego sobre esas basuras.-dijo el que lideraba ese grupo.

Repentinamente aquél tranquilo lugar se convirtió en un infierno donde los platos de comida, el piso, las paredes y las mesas de aquél restaurant de pronto eran salpicados con la sangre de los comensales. Los disparos de las armas, el zumbido de las balas surcando los aires, así como los gritos de dolor de aquellos parroquianos se confundían en un ruido ensordecedor y traumático. El cuarentón Matsumoto había intentado correr pero de un balazo que le dio de lleno en la pierna cayó al suelo y ya no podía moverse.

Dos de aquellos matones entonces le cayeron a golpes a Matsumoto, golpeándolo con tal salvajismo que su cara empezó a sangrar. Fue en eso que se escucharon las sirenas de la policía y el hombre que lideraba a todos observó aquello con sadismo reflejado en sus ojos azul-grises, el resto de su cabeza era cubierto por un pasamontañas.

-De modo que la policía viene a detenernos.-dijo aquél hombre.

-No se saldrán con la suya, bastardos asquerosos… la policía los detendrá y… .-Takeru decía aquello, pero un golpe de parte del de ojos azul-grises lo calló.

-¡Silencio, mierda!-exclamó el otro.-¿Crees acaso que esos patéticos policías nos detendrán? Observa y aprende.

Cuando las patrullas de la policía japonesa e incluso dos camiones con agentes SWAT se acercaban velozmente al restaurant, un misil lanzado de una basuca le dio de lleno al camión que iba adelante, haciendo que choque con el otro camión, matando a todos los agentes SWAT.

Casi de inmediato otros Toyota negros aparecían sorpresivamente y embestían a las patrullas y varios francotiradores salían de los techos de los edificios vecinos disparando sin piedad a policías y transeúntes, matándolos.

-¡MONSTRUOS! ¡SON SÓLO UNOS MONSTRUOS!-gritaba Matsumoto mientras observaba aquello impotente, sin poder evitar llorar de miedo y furia.

-Jajaajajjajajajajaa. Y eso que aún no acaba éste baile… .-dijo el líder de aquellos matones, golpeando al jefe de investigación periodística una y otra vez con sadismo en su mirada.-De modo que trabajas para Oriental Internacional… y aparte de todo eso has investigado a Koushiro Mitsui y al tipo que asesiné en el hospital donde trabaja el hermanito de tu jefa.

-¿Cómo demonios… .

-El poder que tengo es mucho más grande de lo que te imaginas. Y se lo voy a hacer saber a tu hermosa jefecita, y a su esposo.-tras eso, aquél hombre sólo marcó un número telefónico en su celular.

Al mismo tiempo en Oriental Internacional, Shaoran Li bajaba al despacho de Sakura a avisarle que iba a Li Manor para ver a Hien cuando en eso, la joven señora Li contestó su celular.

-¿Diga?

-Señora Li… ¿cómo ha estado? Soy su admirador secreto, ¿recuerda?

Sakura entonces empezó a temblar, con cierta mezcla de pánico e ira en su rostro, Shaoran notó aquello y le arrebató el teléfono móvil a Sakura hablando él.

-Maldito infeliz, ¿quién te… .

-Al fin el amo y señor del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente se hace presente. Caray, es un placer hablar con alguien de su importancia en éste mundo.

-¡¿Crees que nos vas a detener con tus amenazas? ¡NUNCA! ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO… SI TE LLEGO A ENCONTRAR…

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, NIÑO ESTÚPIDO!-gritó el de ojos azul-grises, con una fuerza tal que el líder del Concilio se calló estupefacto.-Mucho mejor… sabe, le hice una advertencia a su esposa y al hermano de su esposa… por lo visto necesitan que más sangre se derrame, ¿no?

Sakura entonces había escuchado todo.

-¿Más sangre? ¿Qué quiere decir con más sangre?-dijo la antigua Card Master, y Shaoran entonces notó que en el celular de Sakura se había activado el altavoz.

-Le hice el favor a la señora Li de escuchar lo que hablamos… espero y no le moleste.

-¿Cómo puedes meterla en esto? Eres un depravado asque… .

-Mejor diga eso recién después de que vea esto. Por favor, quiero que observen la pantalla de su celular.

De pronto en la pantalla del teléfono móvil de Sakura aparecía un video donde aquellos hombres ingresaban y masacraban a los comensales de un restaurant y golpeaban salvajemente a Takeru Matsumoto.

-¡SEÑOR MATSUMOTO!-gritó Sakura, horrorizada al ver aquella masacre y la paliza brutal que Takeru recibía.

Tras eso observó como los agentes de policía eran asesinados en forma sorpresiva y luego los transeúntes eran eliminados a tiros en la cabeza por francotiradores apostados en varios techos.

-Le dije que no debía mandar a su equipo a investigarme señora Li… y señor Li… espero que tras esto no siga con sus investigaciones.-tras eso el de ojos azul-grises se volteó por un momento donde Takeru y se descubrió el rostro.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡siempre fuiste tú… !-Matsumoto nunca pudo acabar de decir su frase, una poderosa estocada con una especie de sable brillante lo silenció.

-Espero que ahora si paren con sus investigaciones. Arrivederci.

Sakura y Shaoran sólo se abrazaron el uno al otro en silencio, ignorando por completo el movimiento de los reporteros de Oriental Internacional. Ambos sentían miedo y rabia.

Al mismo tiempo que aquello pasaba, en Li Manor, el pequeño Hien Li sintió un horrible escalofrío que lo hizo dejar de discutir con Mamoru.

-… así que… ¡OYE ENANO, ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO!

Mamoru notó entonces que su primo menor estaba levemente pálido. Como si algo de temor surcara en él.

-¡Hien! ¡¿Estás bien, enano?

En aquél momento Miriel Hiragizawa y Nadeshiko Kinomoto entraron al cuarto donde Mamoru y Hien estaban discutiendo.

-¿Le ocurre algo malo a Hien?-preguntó Miriel.

-Hermano… .-preguntó Nadeshiko.

-No hice nada, se los juro… no sé porqué está así… ¡VAMOS HIEN, DÍ ALGO!-Mamoru entonces empezó a zamaquear a Hien una y otra vez, sujetándolo con fuerza de los brazos.

El primogénito de Shaoran Li entonces empezó a reaccionar.

-¿Qué pasó, idiota? ¿Por qué diablos te quedaste así?-preguntó Mamoru.

-Simplemente… no, no importa… son sólo cosas mías.

-Ningún "no importa"… algo debió pasar para que te sintieras así.

Hien entonces respiró profundamente antes de hablar ante el resto de aquellos niños.

-Sólo me preocupé por mis papás. Eso es todo.

-Ah vamos… puedo comprenderlo por tu mamá… pero tú mismo me has dicho que tu papá es un gran guerrero así que no deberías preocuparte tanto.

-No lo sé… sólo sentí eso y… oye, estabas olvidándote que ahora me toca a mí ser quien los busque en las escondidas.

-¡Nada que ver! ¡Es mi turno, mentiroso!

Ambos niños sólo siguieron discutiendo por ver quién buscaría en aquél juego infantil mientras que Nadeshiko y Miriel observaban divertidas aquello. No sabían que las palabras de Hien extrañamente tendrían razón de ser.

Dos días después de aquello, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, el señor Miyazaki estaba ordenando los archivos que tenía mientras que sacaba de la manga de su casaca un pequeño aparato que colocó en el suelo y del cual apareció una imagen en tres dimensiones. La menuda y calmada imagen de Denonte, el Centinela de Mystacor.

-Saludos Hideo.

-Sabes bien que he preferido que me llames por mi nombre singano… el cual es Juranid.-le dijo el anciano.

-Y tú sabes tan bien como yo que debes aceptar las cosas por duras que sean, Hideo.-le dijo Denonte.-De eso se trata vivir, ¿no? Es lo que Chidori hubiera querido.

-Lo sé… je, de todos los mundos a los que hubieses podido enviarme, escogiste precisamente éste. ¿Supongo que tarde o temprano debía enfrentar a mis demonios internos, verdad?

-Chidori murió en esa guerra y estuviste pésimo, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Tomaba seguido, me drogaba… incluso asaltaba para poder seguir vivo pero nada de eso me hacía sentir mejor.

Hideo Miyazaki entonces empezó a recordar algunas cosas y no pudo evitar llorar.

-Por mucho tiempo… sentía que no valía nada en éste mundo… hasta que me ayudaste Denonte.

-Lo sé… justo había aparecido allí para verificar una misión y tú… .

-Fui el entrometido que descubrió que uno de tus Centinelas… Kron… había derrotado a todo una secta fanática por sí sólo… moviéndose como la luz misma y peleando con un valor excepcional. Claro que nadie lo descubrió, excepto yo, mientras despertaba en la calle y veía aquello. Kron pudo haberme borrado la memoria en ése momento, pero estuviste al lado de él y ambos concordaron en darme una oportunidad. ¿Porqué me diste esa oportunidad si era una basura de lo peor, Denonte?

Denonte sólo sonrió y observó a su interlocutor.

-Por algo obvio. Por más que hayas hecho mal, en el fondo no eras un ser malvado y tenías esperanza en ser alguien mejor.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaa.-rió Juranid, antes de hablar.-Y por eso enviaste a ese muchacho conmigo, ¿no?

-Así como tú, ha sufrido mucho… pero busca ser mejor.

**-**No lo sé, a veces se me hace un chiquillo necio y arrogante… otras se me hace alguien decidido y compasivo… es demasiado volátil… .

-¿No lo fuiste tú, igual?

-Lo sé… dile a Chidori que iré pronto con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

-Entiendo Hideo.

La transmisión entonces acabó y Hideo pudo escuchar como varios hombres se acercaban con movimientos estilo comando élite. En ese momento, el anciano Centinela y casero de Paul Tapia, sacó una vieja pistola que tenía guardada en su bolsillo y la cargó.

-Suceda lo que suceda… verán de lo que un verdadero Centinela está hecho… de lo que un soldado y un hombre está hecho por más viejo que esté.

Fue tras aquello que una brutal patada destrozó la puerta de la casa del anciano, pero el primero de aquellos hombres recibió de lleno un balazo en la frente. Todo el resto del grupo entonces se replegó a los costados de la puerta, antes de lanzar una bomba de humo que empezó a asfixiar al Centinela.

Dos de aquellos hombres entonces le cayeron encima a Hideo Miyazaki, o Juranid, tratando de golpearlo, pero uno de ellos cayó inconsciente de un golpe con el mango de aquella pistola, y el otro recibió un balazo en la pierna antes de ser rematado por un disparo en la sien.

-Nada mal anciano, pero te llegó la hora.-de pronto una violenta esfera de energía mágica oscura golpeó al anciano duramente en el pecho, y de allí una patada en el abdomen lo tumbó al suelo.

-Nunca creí que en el mismo Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente… hubiera personas decididas a aliarse a gente tan vil como los caronianos.-sentenció Hideo, antes de escupirle el rostro a su atacante y darle un cabezazo en la nariz una vez que vio el símbolo que portaba en su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Arghhh… anciano estúpido!-exclamó su atacante, pateando a Juranid quien cayó al suelo.

El Centinela pudo apreciar que varios hombres que portaban símbolos del imperio caroniano en sus gabardinas empezaban a destrozar poco a poco aquella casa.

-Miserable traidor… ¡traidor a éste mundo! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, ni mucho menos tu amo, perro maldito!-sentenció el señor Miyazaki, antes de ser golpeado una y otra vez por los soldados imperiales.

-Ja… no tengo amos… sólo tengo aliados… yo, Satoshi Togo… miembro del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.-sentenció el ayudante de Shaoran, antes de golpear con el puño cerrado a Juranid en el rostro y estampar su cuerpo contra la pared.

Fue en aquél momento que Paul Tapia estaba regresando a casa cuando pudo ver dos autos Toyota negros estacionados frente a la casa de Hideo Miyazaki y escuchar el sonido de algunos gritos de dolor.

-No… no, eso no.-dijo el joven de ojos azul-grises con angustia en su voz.-Resista señor Miyazaki, voy a ayudarlo.

Paul entonces tecleó una secuencia en su Armor Capsule y de ésta salió una pistola-láser en su mano derecha y se movió sigilosamente a donde estaban aquellos hombres. Estaban golpeando salvajemente a Hideo Miyazaki, escupiéndolo e insultándolo.

-Jajajajajaja. Creías acaso que un Centinela tan patético como tú iba a poder detenernos. El imperio de Caronia siempre será el más poderoso de la existencia entera y ustedes y todos sus patéticos aliados deberán arrodillarse ante nosotros o los acabaremos.

Un Centinela… y ese hombre sabe de los caronia… , pensaba Paul, que entonces notó el símbolo del hombre que lideraba aquél grupo, era el símbolo del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.

-Y creías que un Guardián sin poderes iba a detenernos… jajajajajajaja, por favor, díme dónde está el poderoso Guardián que debe venir y detenernos… ¡ven Paul Tapia… ven y desafíame!-gritó Satoshi como si estuviera llamando a alguien, para luego reirse.-Jajajajajajajajaja… lo ves, sin poderes, ese muchacho no es más que un cobarde.

-¡AHORA TE ENSEÑARÉ QUIEN ES EL COBARDE, ASESINO ASQUEROSO!

Paul Tapia entonces empezó a disparar su pistola-láser una y otra vez hacia los soldados imperiales, abatiéndolos uno a uno. Dos de ellos entonces lo sujetaron de los brazos y Satoshi entonces creó una serie de esferas mágicas oscuras que se tornaron en agujas que pudieron haberle dado al Guardián de Plata, pero él jaló a ambos soldados imperiales usándolos como escudos humanos y matándolos en el proceso.

El joven entonces golpeó a otro soldado imperial más en el rostro, reflejando una ira enorme en sus ojos.

-Nada me complacería más que derrotar al "poderoso" Guardián de Plata… Paul Tapia… uno de los muchos que hay en esa extraña dimensión de guerra y muerte.-Satoshi entonces generó poderosas ráfagas de viento que estamparon a Paul contra la pared, reteniéndolo como si fueran cadenas y luego extrajo una daga que pasó levemente por su lengua, lamiéndola.-¡Morirás, Paul Tapia… tú y el Centinela… los dos morirán ésta noche!

Sin embargo, en un instante imperceptible para el ojo humano, el joven Guardián pareció emitir levemente un ligero destello de su propio cuerpo y se liberó del viento que lo aprisionaba, y le dio un golpe tan brutal a Satoshi que por poco le rompe la mandíbula.

Todos los otros soldados entonces siguieron disparando contra Paul, pero él evitaba los disparos casi por instinto y desenfundaba su pistola láser para matarlos, disparando una y otra vez como si no hubiera un mañana. Una vez que todos los caronianos fueron muertos, el joven Guardián entonces corrió hacia Hideo.

-Si sabía que era el Guardián que iba a ayudar en éste mundo… si era un Centinela… ¿porqué no me lo dijo?-inquirió Paul, mientras abrazaba a Hideo, casi queriendo que no muriera.

-Porque soy un viejo necio que cree que puede resolver las cosas sólo… .

-¡No debió hacer eso! ¡No debió exponerse así!-reclamaba Paul, evitando llorar.

-Te dije que tuve un ser amado, ¿no? Cuando la perdí… sufrí mucho y me hundí como nadie… pero Denonte me dio una oportunidad… tal como te la dio a ti.

Paul entonces no pudo evitar llorar.

-No debió pasar esto… usted me dijo que… valía la pena vivir… valía la pena ser feliz… no merece morir… ¡no así!

-La muerte mi amigo… es parte de vivir… nomás que le tengo miedo a esa parte incluso ahora, por más que sé que es parte de la vida. Supongo que es porque nunca antes la experimenté.

-¡Déjese de cosas, va a seguir viviendo y… .-Paul sin embargo fue cortado por Juranid.

-¡Cierra la boca, tonto! ¡Sólo sigue tu conciencia y tu corazón… y permite que todos los inocentes de éste mundo sigan viviendo y luchando… por ser felices… dales un mañana!

-No… de nuevo no… ¡NO DEBE MORIR!

-Prométeme… que darás todo de ti… porque los inocentes tengan… un mañana… luchando hoy. Todo lo demás puede perderse… así como recuperarse… pero la vida de los inocentes no… lucha por ellos… hoy.-en ese momento Juranid, o Hideo Miyazaki, había expirado.

Paul empezó a llorar cuando en eso percibió que se acercaban a atacarlo, entonces el joven Guardián, sacó la pistola de Hideo y disparó contra su atacante.

-Aghhhh… .-Satoshi Togo había recibido un balazo en el costado derecho que hizo que suelte la daga que tenía en su mano.

Lleno de rabia, Paul empezó a golpear una y otra vez a Satoshi, estampando su rostro contra la pared, golpeando una y otra vez su mandíbula y su costado derecho.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! ¡Sé que hay un Shadow Warrior en éste mundo y que recibes órdenes de alguien más aparte… confiesa quién carajo te ordenó hacer esto!

Satoshi sonrió cínicamente mientras se mantenía callado. Entonces Paul sacó la daga del ayudante de Shaoran y se la incrustó en la pierna izquierda.

-Arghhhhhh… mi pierna… desgraciado… .

-¡¿CREES QUE BROMEO, IMBÉCIL?-Paul entonces apuñaló la mano derecha del hechicero.-¡CONFIESA QUIÉN TE ENVIÓ A ASESINAR A ÉSTE HOMBRE!

-¡SÓLO SEGUÍA ÓRDENES, LO JURO! ¡ÓRDENES DIRECTAS DEL CONCILIO!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Órdenes de quién? ¡¿ÓRDENES DE QUIÉN, MIERDA?-Paul entonces colocó la daga cerca del ojo derecho de Satoshi.

-¡REVISA MI BOLSILLO DERECHO, EN MI CAMISA! Allí… verás a la persona que busca asesinarte.

-Es un microchip.

-Insértalo en tu Armor Capsule… y sabrás quién es el que busca asesinarte… sólo soy un pez pequeño en todo esto.

La expresión de Paul cambió totalmente mientras iba viendo aquello. De todas las personas habidas en aquél mundo, no esperaba que la que viera en el video donde asesinaban a Koushiro Mitsui fuera la persona causante de aquello, y cómplice de aquella ola de terror. Aquél hombre que lideraba ese grupo de asesinos… podía reconocer su figura en ese mundo.

El hombre de aquél video era alto, de complexión atlética, portaba un vistoso uniforme del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y sus movimientos al pelear eran dignos de cualquier maestro con la magia, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el uso de espada.

-¡DEBES ESTAR MINTIENDO! ¡ESTO NO TIENE UNA MALDITA PIZCA DE SENTIDO!-Paul golpeó a Satoshi en el rostro una y otra vez, dejándolo cada vez más al borde de la muerte.

-Como te dije… tienes allí las pruebas… ¿qué harás ahora? ¿Seguirás desfogando tu rabia conmigo o irás contra un pez más grande?

-En tu estado… ya no podrás hacer nada contra nadie… no tienes fuerzas para convocar hechizo alguno ni tampoco hay nadie que te ayude. Morirás como un perro, Satoshi Togo… tómalo como la justicia de parte de Hideo Miyazaki.

Paul Tapia entonces secó sus lágrimas antes de caminar velozmente lejos de allí. Debía hacer lo correcto… dar a los inocentes de ese mundo un mañana… y defenderlo de los asesinos. Era tiempo de hacer pagar a los canallas.

-Primero mis maestros Lazar y Tseu, luego Carlos… después Kay, y ahora Hideo Miyazaki o Juranid… así como tantos y tantos inocentes… ¡POR EL OMNIPOTENTE, YA NO MÁS!-gritó el joven Tapia, lleno de furia.

Al poco rato de haberse ido de allí, Satoshi observó como una figura vestida toda de ropas negras aparecía ante él.

-Hice lo que me pidió, señor. Por favor… ayúdeme.

-Es verdad, me has servido bien, amigo mío.

-¿Verdad que dejará que sea el líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente? ¿Qué me dará fuerzas para vengarme de ese Guardián y poder superar a su lado a todos los que se me opongan?-inquiría Satoshi, casi esperanzando en aquello.

Sin embargo, un escupitajo de parte del hombre que estaba ante él en su rostro le hizo perder toda esperanza.

-Siempre fuiste prescindible, querido amigo. Pero descuida, me ayudaste a ver un gran espectáculo que tendrá todo un gran final.

Un duro puñetazo se incrustó entonces en el pecho del hechicero, para luego destrozarle el corazón. Tras eso aquella siniestra figura pasó su lengua por su labio superior mientras sus ojos destellaban plateados y llenos de maldad.

-Hora de ver una gran película en primera fila… debo ir por pop corn.-dijo aquél ser, antes de irse.

Le había ordenado a su chofer que conduzca a toda velocidad al edificio Sunshine. Estaba nervioso con lo que había visto, y más con lo que había comprobado tras haber ido al aeropuerto de Narita.

-Con un demonio Shaoran, tienes a un asesino en tus narices… sólo espero darte el aviso a tiempo.-se dijo Eriol, mientras se acomodaba los lentes; recordando lo que averiguó hace pocas horas.

-Flashback-

El sol estaba ocultándose cuando Eriol Hiragizawa había llegado al aeropuerto de Narita, descendiendo de su limosina y yendo directo a los puestos de vigilancia del lugar. Había trabajado durante tres días seguidos a lado de Yoko, buscando cualquier cosa sospechosa respecto a algún Paul Tapia que coincidiera con el hombre que le salvó la vida.

Pero nada hasta ahora. Nada indicaba algo que fuera sospechoso de ningún Paul Tapia que tuviera que ver con actos criminales y todo según Migraciones parecía estar en orden… al menos en sus computadoras.

Mientras tanto, en un puesto de policía ubicado en el aeropuerto, un oficial que aparentaba los cuarenta años estaba tomando tranquilamente una gaseosa y observando las cámaras de vigilancia cada movimiento que ocurría en las entradas y salidas.

-Caray, menos mal que pagan bien por éste trabajo o me hubiera largado de acá.-murmuraba aquél oficial mientras tomaba el último trago de su gaseosa, para luego aplastar la lata y lanzarla al basurero.-Cesta, jejejejeje.

-Ah, disculpe.-dijo Eriol, tocando la puerta.

-Eh… este… si, pase, pase.-dijo el oficial antes de pararse y arreglarse la corbata.-Ah, señor Hiragizawa, de haber sabido que era usted quien venía hubiera ordenado un poco más todo.

Eriol entonces observó a su interlocutor divertido. Era un hombre que aparentaba los treinta años, delgado, de estatura mediana, de cabello y ojos oscuros; que se arreglaba la camisa.

-Tiempo sin verlo, capitán Tanaka.-saludó Eriol, divertido.

-Si, señor. Aún recuerdo cuando las veces en que pude charlar aunque sea un momento con usted, cada vez que iba o volvía de Inglaterra, ¿planea viajar?-dijo Tanaka.

-Ah, no se preocupe, en realidad vengo a pedirle un favor.

-Depende de lo que sea, verá… no es tan sencillo soltar información a personas ajenas a la policía, sobre todo con estos asesinos sueltos en Tokio.

-Es eso lo que me alegra saber. Por favor, quiero que me ayudes verificando si llegó una persona a éste aeropuerto. Posiblemente esté relacionada con esos asesinos, aunque sólo son sospechas.

-¿Una persona?

-Si, de hecho según el documento de Migraciones, el individuo que buscamos llegó hace diez días.

El capitán Tanaka entonces observó a los ojos a Eriol.

-¿Porqué es que se ha interesado en información así?

-Aunque sólo soy el Secretario de Cultura en la Embajada Británica, el encargado de la seguridad ha estado demasiado ocupado y lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudarlo es descartando dudas con éste hombre… es sospechoso potencial de colaborar con los terroristas.

-Entiendo… bueno, en éstos días es difícil fiarse de quien sea. ¿Algún vuelo específico en el que deba centrarme?

-Pues… según la misma compañía de viaje… vuelo de American Airlanes procedente de Lima con escala en el aeropuerto de Van Nuys en Los Ángeles, hora de arribo diez de la noche hora local.-explicó Eriol.

-Estuve de guardia aquél día… de modo que mal que bien recuerdo la puerta de embarque… hum, si, era la puerta siete. ¿Cómo es el hombre que buscamos?

-Acá hay una foto de él.-contestó Eriol, mostrando la imagen de Paul Tapia.

-Sea quien sea el amigo, lo vamos a encontrar.-aseguró Tanaka, antes de sacar un video de vigilancia y proyectarlo en un televisor.

Durante varios minutos, estuvieron observando las imágenes de aquella sala de embarque. Una y otra vez pasaban pasajeros diversos, niños, mujeres, hombres, ancianos, parejas de novios o esposos, grupos de amigos… pero ni pista del Guardián de Plata.

-Esos son todos los que han bajado.-aseguró Tanaka.

-Algo anda mal… la misma gente de Migraciones en sus computadoras tiene registrado a Paul Tapia.-Eriol revisaba los documentos que tenía en sus manos, y no podía dejar de ocultar su asombro.-Incluso la Embajada Peruana lo ha visto como procedente de este vuelo, ¿cómo puede ser posible que no aparezca en pantalla?

-No es posible… sea quien sea ese hombre, jamás ingresó a Japón por esa puerta ni por ese vuelo. Estoy tan seguro de eso como que mi nombre es Ryoji Tanaka.

El hombre que era la reencarnación del mago Clow se hallaba totalmente desconcertado ante éste hecho.

-Sencillamente imposible.

-Lo mejor será que busquemos usando los videos de otras cámaras de vigilancia, al menos para tener algo más de seguridad sobre ese hombre, si vino ese día deberá aparecer.

Tanaka entonces revisó las cámaras de video de ese mismo día. Incluso aquellas que observaban a ese avión. No había nada fuera de lo común por varios minutos hasta que el oficial de vigilancia del aeropuerto notó que una sombra se movía en la oscuridad y noqueaba a uno de los guardias del aeropuerto.

-¿Puedes acercarla?-inquirió Eriol.

-Desde luego.-respondió Tanaka, mientras usaba el zoom y acercaba lo más posible.-Tomará sólo un momento.

Tras el acercamiento, se vio luego al guardia tirado en el suelo inconsciente y a aquella sombra desaparecer del lugar, en dirección a uno de los hangares.

-¿Qué diablos es todo esto?-se preguntó Tanaka, mostrando sorpresa en su rostro. ¿Cómo fue que algo así pasó en nuestras narices?

A los pocos minutos, sólo se veía un automóvil pasar a toda velocidad e irse con aquél hombre lejos de Narita.

-¿No hay posibilidad de verle el rostro a ese hombre?-inquirió el inglés.

-Esperemos… todo pasó demasiado rápido. Tanto que es difícil determinar un momento en que… .

-¡Allí!

Tanaka detuvo la imagen, y luego volvió a usar el zoom. Aunque el rostro se veía de perfil, no le cabía la menor duda a Eriol de quien era el hombre que hizo aquello.

-No puedo creerlo… .

-¿Señor Hiragizawa?

-Tengo que irme por ahora, capitán Tanaka. Muchas gracias por todo.

Eriol sólo salió del lugar a pasos raudos. Tenía una advertencia seria que hacer.

-Fin del Flashback-

Yoko Hiu entonces había recibido una llamada del celular.

-¿Hola?

-¡Yoko!

-¿Eriol? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Por favor, debes dejar que Rei que vaya a casa de Yukito.

-¿Y esa prisa?

-Escucha… hay un gran peligro ahora… Rei estará a salvo con su familia ahora más que nunca. Por favor, dile que vaya a su casa y que Miriel y Tao se queden y no salgan bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Un gran peligro? ¿Acaso… .

-No puedo explicarlo ahora… y menos por acá, quizá sea peligroso. Nos vemos en la casa, de allí me hago cargo del resto.

-Eriol… oye… Eriol… .-pero ya era tarde para Yoko, habían colgado.

Fue entonces que recordó lo que había pasado en aquellos días.

-¿Acaso encontraron ya a ese asesino?-Yoko sintió un extraño escalofrío al momento de decir esas palabras.

Pocas horas después, ya era casi la medianoche en Tokio. Y en el edificio Sunshine, Sakura y Shaoran seguían observando todo lo referente a aquella ola de terror, por más asustados que se sintieran; aquellos asesinos cobardes debían ser detenidos a toda costa. Sin embargo había algo en lo que los dos esposos estaban en desacuerdo.

-… te lo digo, ese muchacho había logrado llegar a obtener información clasificada del Concilio.-aducía Shaoran.

-Es que es demasiado difícil de creer… ninguno de mis reporteros por más hábil que fuera podría sospechar siquiera que tienen sobre ellos a la organización mágica más poderosa del mundo.-contestaba Sakura.

-Pues yo creo en lo que vi… no sé hasta qué punto sea peligroso ese muchacho pero debemos estar más que alertas con él.

Sakura iba a continuar defendiendo a Paul Tapia, cuando en eso aparecían Touya y Tomoyo en el interior del piso más alto del rascacielos.

-¿Touya? ¿Tomoyo?-preguntó Sakura, extrañada que su hermano y su mejor amiga estuvieran allí mismo.

-Touya insistió en que viniéramos, ha estado como loco desde que uno de los enfermeros le dijo algo apenas acabó su guardia en el hospital.-explicó Tomoyo.

-Pude resolver el asunto de la posible negligencia médica que me hubieran metido encima… gracias a que un enfermero dijo que había sido noqueado por alguien y despertó en el baño sólo con ropa interior.-dijo Touya.

-¿Eso da alguna pista del sospechoso?-preguntó el joven líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, antes de mirar a los ojos a Touya.

-El enfermero lo describió… alto, delgado, ojos azulados, tez blanca y cabello negro… su apariencia era occidental.-contestó Touya.

-Un momento Touya… ¿crees acaso que el chico que te salvó la vida esté detrás de todo esto?-preguntó Tomoyo, quien no se esperaba que Touya dijera tal cosa.

El galeno entonces respiró profundamente antes de hablar ante todos.

-Lo que creo es que ese chico ha actuado en forma sospechosa… llega a conseguir información clasificada… se muestra excesivamente interesado en la ola de terror… no está en el trabajo ni en ningún lugar aparentemente conocido cuando ocurren aquellos atentados terroristas y además… el infeliz que me habló… .-Touya estaba fúrico y no pudo evitar darle un puñetazo a la pared para descargar su furia.

Entonces continuó.

-Cuando asesinaron a aquél paciente sabía quiénes éramos todos nosotros… quiénes estábamos en el Campus Clamp… .

-¡No pueden hablar en serio! ¡Touya, ese hombre te salvó la vida! ¡Estaba auténticamente preocupado por lo que pasaba con esa ola de terror!-Sakura no podía dar crédito a las palabras que oía de todos.

¿Sería que acaso tenía a un verdadero asesino y no había podido percibirlo?, pensaba la joven; mientras recordaba aquellos ojos azul-grises. Los de Paul no eran como los del pervertido y sádico asesino del video… no eran crueles ni mostraban maldad… los de aquél muchacho eran duros y fríos, tanto que podrían hacer retroceder a las personas pero… pese a todo, veía fuerza y sinceridad en sus ojos por momentos escasos.

¿O acaso era una tonta que defendía en ese momento a un joven reportero que realmente era un asesino?

Eriol Hiragizawa entonces ingresó al despacho del líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, era ya la medianoche cuando Yoko y él entraron… estaban alarmados.

-¿Yoko? ¿Eriol?-preguntó Tomoyo.

-Lo encontramos… es ese muchacho, es Paul Tapia.-sentenció Eriol, antes de mostrar el video en la pantalla por algunos minutos donde no aparecía Paul por la puerta de embarque y sí, golpeando a un guardia y yéndose por los hangares hasta desaparecer.

-No pueden hablar en… .-decía Sakura cuando en eso ocurrieron una serie de explosiones menores en los alrededores al edificio Sunshine, y una poderosa energía anulaba el poder de todos los sellos mágicos que estaban en el edificio.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?-preguntó el joven Li, antes de acercarse a la ventana y notar que los distintos grupos de guardias en el primer piso se dispersaban.-¡Es sencillamente imposible que alguien anule todos los sellos del edificio así nada más y… no puede ser, no logro bloquear su poder!

Pero antes que pasara nada, las luces se apagaron. El líder del Concilio entonces llamó por su celular al encargado de seguridad en el primer piso.

-¡Seguridad, ¿qué está pasando?

-Es lo que quisiera poder entender… hubo explosiones alrededor del Concilio y nos pareció ver un sospechoso merodeando.-dijo uno de los agentes.

-¿Dónde están los demás guardias?-preguntó Shaoran.-¿Y porqué es que hay un apagón en el Concilio?

-Señor, alguien ha cortado los cables de electricidad… mediante esas explosiones… al parecer usaron explosivos plásticos C4 y… .

Por algún extraño instinto entonces Shaoran presintió que algo andaba mal y llamó a los encargados de seguridad que cuidaban el generador eléctrico del edificio Sunshine.

-¿Cuántos hombres están vigilando el generador?-preguntó el joven líder del Concilio a su interlocutor.

-Somos dos, señor… el resto fue a apoyar a los equipos que revisaban los alrededores.

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre dejar el generador tan desprotegido?-gritó el joven Li cuando en eso se cortó la transmisión, dejando a todos los que estaban en el último piso del edificio Sunshine con un enorme temor.

En aquél mismo momento, un hombre vestido todo de negro golpeaba al que tenía el celular y observó al otro. Notó entonces una insignia en particular en el otro guardia, y entonces sacó una especie de rifle, del cual presionó un botón y apareció una especie de bayoneta con una chispa eléctrica en la punta de ésta.

-¡Infeliz, morirás!-gritó el guardia, tratando de lanzarse sobre él, pero su oponente le dio una estocada, electrocutándolo en ese momento.

Tras todo aquello, el de negro sólo le arrancó la insignia de sus ropas, tomó el celular y habló ante Shaoran, diciéndole sólo tres palabras.

-Voy por ti.-dijo aquella gélida y dura voz.

Apagó el celular y observó al otro guardia. Lo sujetó de las ropas y sacó un pequeño aparato con una pantalla líquida.

-¿En qué piso está Shaoran Li?

-Nun… nunca… .-pero el guardia entonces tembló de pánico al ver como su oponente sujetaba el rifle que tenía y colocaba la bayoneta con chispa eléctrica demasiado cerca de su ojo derecho.

-Tres segundos… ¿dónde está Shaoran Li? Tres… dos… u… .

-¡En el último piso! ¡Pero intentes lo que intentes no podrás entrar, maldito! ¡Éste lugar es una fortalez… !-no pudo hablar más pues un derechazo lo dejó inconsciente.

-Último piso.

Al mismo tiempo, Shaoran discutía fuertemente con Sakura.

-Era su voz… estoy totalmente seguro de eso… el hombre que está atacando el Concilio es Paul Tapia.

-¡No puede ser él!-contestó Sakura.-¡Le vi los ojos, y podrá ser miles de cosas pero no es un asesino!

-¡Es lo mismo que digo yo! ¡Pese a todo nos salvó la vida arriesgando la suya en ese terremoto! ¡Bien pudo dejarnos morir allí mismo si quisiera vernos muertos!-argumentó Tomoyo.

-¡¿Es que no logran verlo por sí mismas? El hombre que está atacándonos es Paul Tapia… ¿quién otro pudo haberle dicho a Touya que sabía todo de nosotros sino alguien que pudiera estar aquí y tener acceso a esa información?-rebatió Eriol.

-Además… fíjate en el color de los ojos del hombre de ese video… y ni se diga de su color de piel.-le dijo Shaoran a Sakura.

-¿No has pensado que podría ser otra persona?-le inquirió Sakura.

-¿Con el mismo tono de piel y de ojos? No lo creo posible… aún si hubiera otros occidentales con ese tono de piel y ojos… o aún con lentes de contacto y maquillaje… nada de eso podría ser idéntico al cien por ciento.-replicó Touya.

-Además, nosotros mismos vimos el video… el hombre que aparecía en ese aeropuerto era Paul Tapia… le vimos el rostro.-decía Yoko.

-No pod… .-Tomoyo ya no podía argumentar nada en ese momento.

-¡Tomoyo, si ese hombre entonces no era nada de eso porqué no dijo la verdad en su embajada! ¡Ocultó la verdad, y quien oculta las cosas es porque teme algo!-sentenció Touya, al mismo tiempo que miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana menor.

En aquél momento volvieron a encenderse las luces.

-¡Seguridad, ¿cuál es el estado del generador?-preguntó Shaoran.

-El intruso no pudo dañarlo demasiado… de todos modos fue algo simple de reparar… uno de nuestros hombres está muerto, y el otro sigue inconsciente.-contestó uno de los agentes de seguridad.

-¡Demonios! ¡Detengan a ese terrorista a toda costa! ¡Sólo de ser posible manténgalo vivo para que lo interrogue yo mismo, de otro modo procedan a matar! ¡¿Qué ha pasado en los primeros pisos?

Fue en eso que otro de los agentes le contestó.

-¡Llegamos tarde, señor Li! ¡Buena parte de nuestros hombres están muertos y otros están inconscientes!-dijo otro de los agentes, mientras era seguido por un grupo.

-Vigilancia, ¿dónde está el intruso?

-Escaleras de emergencia… sector este… ha llegado al décimo piso y… ¡se está acercando hacia uno de los ascensores!

En eso, varios guardias de seguridad aparecen frente al intruso, y éste sólo da un disparo hacia la cámara que filmaba toda la acción en ese sector. Y al mismo tiempo los guardias entonces se lanzaron contra él, lanzando esferas de energía mágica que se volvían estacas de hielo.

Pero para sorpresa de aquellos hombres, todo eso era evitado por su oponente, casi por inercia, quien golpeó duramente a dos de los que intentaban arremeter contra él e iban a desenfundar sus armas. El intruso se les adelantó y disparó varias ráfagas de láser contra ellos dándoles de lleno en la cabeza, exceptuando a uno de ellos a quien sólo hirió en el brazo, para luego golpearlo contra la pared.

-¿Cuál es la manera más veloz de llegar al último piso?

-No hay forma posible que llegues… .-dijo aquél guardia.-Mi señor Shaoran Li ha vuelto este lugar una fortaleza… en minutos o segundos estarás arrestado y en lo más profundo de una celda del Concilio, bastardo asqueroso.

-¿Cuál es la manera más veloz?

-Ja… nunca diría algo así.

-Lo haré a la antigua entonces.-dijo el de negro, golpeando al guardia, y tomando uno de los ascensores.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, el clima de tensión y temor aumentaba en aquél grupo. Por más que intentaban detener a ese hombre, parecía no haber manera posible de pararlo, por más guardias de seguridad que hubiera en distintos puntos del edificio Sunshine. Touya por su parte estaba realmente furioso, de algún modo todo esto debía parar.

-Suficiente, yo mismo iré a detener a ese psicópata.-dijo el médico, antes de pretender ir hacia allá.

-¿Estás demente Touya? ¿Has perdido el juicio?-replicó Tomoyo.

-¡Alguien debe hacer algo!

-¡Y ese alguien seré yo!-replicó el líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.

-De ningún modo… .-decía una preocupada Sakura.

-Entró a éste edificio… y éste lugar es mi responsabilidad. Debo detenerlo a toda costa.

-¡Y permitir que dejes viuda a mi hermana tan pronto! ¡Ni lo sueñes, si vas, no vas sólo!-exclamó Touya.

-Touya… .-Eriol estaba sorprendido por eso.

-No es por ti, mocoso… sino por Sakura… si vamos a ir, iremos los dos.

-No serían los dos, sino nosotros tres.-Eriol entonces se adelantó a todos.-Yo me ofrecí a ayudar a Shaoran a detener este baño de sangre y no pienso dejarlo ahora.

En ese momento, los tres hombres iban a salir del despacho, pero Sakura, Tomoyo y Yoko se interpusieron en la puerta.

-¿Puede saberse qué hacen?-preguntó Touya, molesto.

-Lo único que podría hacer si veo a mi esposo salir a enfrentar a ese psicópata… si va, va conmigo… no sólo.-respondió Yoko, con una energía tal que los tres retrocedieron levemente.

Sakura y Tomoyo asintieron, mientras observaban directo a sus respectivos esposos a las caras.

-Además… no creemos que sea tan conveniente salir ahora mismo a enfrentar a ese hombre.-sugirió Tomoyo.

-Cierto… no sé si el hombre que sube hacia acá es Paul Tapia… sólo sé que es un asesino cobarde y miserable… posiblemente logre agotarse y lo detengamos, y sino… lo esperaremos aquí mismo.-sentenció Sakura.-Lo enfrentaremos… tú mismo me lo recordaste Shaoran… pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

Shaoran sólo sonrió al ver a su esposa, pese a ese horrible clima de miedo se permitió aquello.

-De acuerdo… lo enfrentaremos juntos.-el joven Li entonces tomó el celular para contactarse con los agentes que monitoreaban todo mediante las cámaras de seguridad.-¿Hasta ahora cómo ha ido todo?

-Señor, éste hombre ha realizado movimientos bastante inusuales.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Se detiene en ciertos pisos y luego corre para eliminar algunas unidades que vigilan ciertos pasillos o accesos a escaleras y ascensores.

-Busca despistarnos… .

-Va a llegar al piso 158 en un minuto.

-Entonces asegurémonos que no pase de ese piso… coloquen varios equipos de seguridad alrededor cada pasillo y acceso a ascensor o escalera… apenas vean que se mueve hacia un punto todos los otros equipos lo rodearán… ¡no podrá escapar!-ordenó el joven chino.

Fue entonces que aquél hombre vestido de negro se detuvo en el piso 158 y empezó a correr hacia uno de los ascensores del sector oeste. Pero de pronto alrededor de treinta o cuarenta guardias se atrincheraron frente a los ascensores, y otros grupos con más o menos el mismo número de miembros de seguridad lo rodeaban sin dejarle salida.

-Funcionó señor, tal como lo planificó.-celebró uno de aquellos hombres.

-Mándenlo a una de las celdas del Concilio… a lo mejor con esos sellos recibió ayuda externa… prepárenlo para interrogatorio… asegúrense que hable quienes son los causantes de todo esto.-ordenó Shaoran Li.

Entonces, uno de los guardias golpeó duramente al intruso en la nuca y le volteó a ver los ojos.

-Asqueroso asesino gaijin… .-le dijo uno de ellos-Pagarás caro la muerte de todos nuestros camaradas y de todos los inocentes que asesinaste.-para luego tomarlo del brazo con otros dos agentes de seguridad más y llevárselo al ascensor.

En el interior del último piso, todos respiraron más relajados.

-Todo se acabó… ¡al fin!-celebró Touya.

-¡Al fin! ¡Menos mal que pudieron detenerlo!-exclamó Tomoyo.

-Ese sujeto si me dio miedo… realmente creí que lograría llegar.-admitió Yoko.

-Pudo haberlo logrado… pero Shaoran se dio cuenta de su ventaja muy a tiempo.-contestó Eriol.

-Nos estaba metiendo miedo… y no creo que esto acabe tan fácil… lo debemos llevar directo a la cárcel del Concilio y hacer que hable… luego lo entregaremos a la policía.-contestó Shaoran.

-Menos mal usaste la cabeza bastante bien, Shaoran. Realmente no pensé que lograrías intuir lo que haría ese hombre.-contestó Sakura.

Sin embargo, en el interior del ascensor. Tres hombres mantenían esposado e inconsciente al intruso. O al menos parecía estar noqueado.

-Oye, ¿y si le quitamos la máscara?-decía uno de ellos, mientras examinaba bastante curioso la pistola que tenía aquél hombre que tanto les costó detener.

-Sería buena idea… pero primero debemos registrarlo.-sugirió un segundo hombre que veía su rifle.

-Y que lo digas… es decir, éste tipo de equipos realmente valdría una fortuna… veamos… explosivos C4, pistola y rifle de modelos que nunca hemos visto y… ¿qué es esto?-preguntó el tercero.-Parece un celular… .

Pero apenas aquél guardia trató de tocar esa cosa, recibió de lleno un potente choque eléctrico que lo proyectó contra una de las paredes del ascensor; y en ese momento, los otros dos guardias recibieron sendas patadas que los hicieron caer al suelo y luego con otras patadas más en sus cabezas, quedaron inconscientes. Tras eso, aquél hombre sólo detuvo el elevador, registró a los tres hombres hasta dar con las llaves de sus esposas y se liberó, para luego abrir la puerta y sacar a aquellos guardias para seguir adelante.

-Todo o nada.

En eso, el encargado de vigilancia vio con horror como la cámara que vigilaba aquél elevador quedó totalmente hecha pedazos.

-¡Señor! ¡La cámara de video del elevador que custodiaba al atacante ya no funciona!

Aquello le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría a todos.

-¿A dónde va el ascensor?-preguntó Sakura Li, sintiendo temor al imaginar la respuesta.

-Directo al último piso, y está yendo demasiado velozmente.

-¡Detengan el ascensor, ahora!-ordenó Shaoran.

Pese a ello, el de negro sacó aquél rifle que tenía, y tras activar la bayoneta con chispa eléctrica creó un agujero en el techo del ascensor, se subió a éste y empezó a escalar por aquellos cables de acero templado, para luego disparar a los que soportaban al ascensor y hacerlo caer directo al suelo.

-Ultimo piso… tiempo de acabar esto.-sentenció aquél hombre, antes de volar la puerta del piso 200 de aquél elevador con explosivos C4, y correr velozmente hacia el despacho de Shaoran Li.

-No puedo creerlo… los sellos… volvieron a estar como estaban antes.-dijo Yoko, al percibir que efectivamente todo estaba normal y nadie con magia podría hacer nada en aquél edificio.

De pronto escucharon unos ruidos, parecían pisadas de un hombre que corría cansado, pero decidido a lo que sea por llegar.

-Es… imposible.-dijo Touya.

Finalmente, las puertas del despacho del líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente se abrieron de una brutal patada, y aquél cruel asesino que tanto temor, ira y odio les causó se quitaba el pasamontañas que le cubría el rostro.

-No puedo creerlo… resultaste ser tú, Paul.-murmuró Sakura, sintiendo una horrible mezcla de ira, miedo y decepción.-Parecías preocupado pero… siempre fuiste tú.

Aquél hombre que descubría su rostro era Paul Tapia. Y Paul Tapia veía en ese momento, a quien consideraba la persona más despreciable y vil de todas. El encuentro con Satoshi Togo y lo que había visto en el microchip en que se apreciaba el asesinato de Koushiro Mitsui no le dejaban dudas.

Por haber traicionado a su mundo… por haber provocado la muerte y el dolor de tantos y tantos inocentes… por haber sido capaz de tantas atrocidades y crueldades en ese mundo… por haberse convertido en un asqueroso perro traidor.

El hombre que colaboraba con el imperio caroniano era Shaoran Li, lo había visto en aquél microchip y no le cabía duda alguna de eso, Paul se sentía casi como un policía atrapando a un miserable. Haciendo justicia, haciendo lo correcto y haciendo pagar a los miserables; y apuntando su pistola láser hacia el líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente. Y al mismo tiempo, Sakura, Shaoran, Yoko, Eriol, Touya y Tomoyo… lo veían furiosos… aquél hombre sólo era un asesino miserable y cobarde, nada más. Era la peor basura del mundo.

-No tienes idea de cuánto esperaba por esto, desgraciado.-musitó Paul, lleno de rabia y odio, y tornando sus ojos a horribles llamaradas plateadas que expresaban una crueldad y furia inmensas; antes de jalar del gatillo para horror de Sakura, Yoko, Tomoyo, Touya y Eriol.

Sólo se vio algo de líquido carmesí en el suelo.

Fin del capítulo 5

Notas del Autor:

Y es a eso, al extremo al que puede conducirnos el llevarnos el odio. Por lo visto, Paul aún no ha aprendido lo negativo que puede ser algo tan horrible como eso; y… siendo motivado por esa fuerza ha cometido varios crímenes y ahora… el pronóstico sobre Shaoran Li es más reservado que nunca. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Morirá acaso? ¿El plan de ese villano siniestro y sanguinario que no dudó en utilizar a Satoshi y asesinarlo a sangre fría le resultará?

A lo mejor notaron hasta aquí un poco del estilo de 24, y debo decir que con todo y todo, ésta serie me agrada bastante por los giros de acción y las formas en que se maneja todo este asunto del terrorismo, tanto así que admito que más de una vez ésta serie me ha inspirado en La Travesía.

Todas las pruebas por el villano fueron bien fabricadas… aunque… ¿en ese caso cómo se explica ese video en el cual Paul aparecía en el aeropuerto de esa manera? ¿se darán cuenta nuestros amigos que esto es una trampa? Entonces no se pierdan el desenlace de esto para los capítulos que vienen.

Amenazas de muerte, cheques en blanco, comentarios, críticas, dudas, tomatazos, pedradas y demás a falcon_ o a .com.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 6.


	6. Los guerreros de la luz

**LA TRAVESÍA**

**CAPÍTULO 6: LOS GUERREROS DE LA LUZ**

Touya se había lanzado sobre Paul, embistiéndolo duramente contra la pared. Había hecho aquello demasiado a tiempo, porque de haber tardado un segundo más, Shaoran Li hubiera muerto allí mismo.

-¿Estás bien, Shaoran?-preguntó una preocupada Sakura al ver que el brazo izquierdo de su esposo tenía una especie de herida menor.

-Menos mal que… tu hermano apareció… por poco pude haber muerto.-reconoció el joven Li, mientras observaba como su cuñado embestía ferozmente contra aquél asesino.

Dándole de rodillazos una y otra vez en el abdomen, el médico estaba realmente furioso e iba a acabar con ese miserable de una vez y por todas.

Sin embargo, un brutal cabezazo en la nariz por parte del Guardián de Plata hace que Touya pierda su ímpetu al atacar a Paul, y tras aquello es ferozmente estampado contra la pared, para recibir una llave de judo que lo derribó contra el piso.

-¡Suficiente!-exclamó Eriol, antes de estamparle un codazo a Paul en la nuca, derribándolo.

Ambos hombres entonces empezaron a pisotear al Guardián de Plata, una y otra vez, casi como poseídos por la furia.

-No me detendrán con esto, par de inútiles.-Paul entonces sujetó las piernas de sus atacantes y tirándolos al suelo, para luego estamparles brutales puñetazos en sus cabezas, dejándolos noqueados momentáneamente.-¡SE ACABÓ! ¡SHAORAN LI ERES CÓMPLICE DIRECTO DE TODA ÉSTA OLA DE TERROR! ¡RÍNDETE AHORA Y TALVEZ PERDONE TU VIDA!

Aquello dejó confundidos a todos.

-¡De ninguna manera Shaoran podría ser el culpable de todos estos asesinatos! ¡Al contrario, tú lo eres, asesino asqueroso!-dijo Yoko, que trató de lanzarse sobre Paul, pero éste sólo retrocedió levemente y la evitó, con lo cual acabó cayendo sobre su esposo.

-¡SI LO PROTEGEN ENTONCES DEBERÉ ACABAR CON USTEDES EN EL PROCESO! ¡ES MI ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!-gritó Paul antes de recoger su pistola-láser y apuntarla de nueva cuenta contra el líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.

Sin embargo, Touya y Eriol de nueva cuenta se lanzaban contra él, y luego Shaoran se les unía. Pero pese a que los tres enfrentaban al mismo tiempo a aquél hombre, éste los detenía magistralmente bien. Casi como si pudiera detener de modo natural los movimientos de sus tres oponentes.

¿Quién diablos es este tipo? Prácticamente pelea como si se hubiera pasado la vida entera peleando, pensaba el galeno, tratando de acertar un puñetazo, pero éste era detenido y luego contrarrestado con una llave de kung-fu que lo estampaba contra la pared y de allí Touya recibía un derechazo con tal fuerza que por poco sentía que iba a perder un diente.

-¡Asesino cobarde!-anunció Eriol arrebatándole la pistola-láser a Paul en un descuido y disparándola una vez.

Una herida menor le quedó al joven Tapia en su mejilla derecha, quedando desconcertado momentáneamente con aquella quemadura provocada por el disparo que pudo matarlo, tras lo cual el joven Li embistió al Guardián de Plata y empezó a hacerlo retroceder a medida que arremetía una y otra vez a punta de golpes que Paul lograba detener duramente.

Pero en un momento, éstos fueron acertando más y más, y finalmente Paul cayó derribado al suelo a punta de golpes.

-¡Se acabó, miserable! ¡Confiesa de una vez! ¿Quiénes son los que están detrás de todo esto?-inquiría Shaoran.

-Eso es algo que tú sabes mejor que nadie… fuiste cómplice del imperio caroniano y tienes el cinismo de acusar a un Guardián de Plata así… ¡TÚ ERES QUIEN DEBE CONFESAR SUS CRÍMENES! ¡TÚ ERES QUIEN DEBE MORIR, ASQUEROSO HIJO DE PERRA!-gritó Paul, furioso y con los ojos convertidos en horribles llamaradas plateadas.

Todos entonces quedaron asustados por un momento al ver los ojos de Paul, había un odio enorme e intenso en aquél hombre. Sakura sólo percibía su presencia, aquél no sólo era un hombre tenaz y decidido… había dejado de lado su preocupación por el prójimo, sólo era un ser lleno de ira y odio hacia Shaoran.

-¿Cómo pudiste convertirte en algo así, Paul? ¿Cómo pudiste volverte un asesino? Eres un monstruo, no tienes nada de buen muchacho… me decepcionas enormemente.

-Yo no entiendo como es que eres ciega… ¡ÉSTE HOMBRE ES EL CULPABLE DE ESTA OLA DE TERROR! ¡MANDÓ ASESINAR A MUCHAS PERSONAS Y COLABORÓ ACTIVAMENTE CON ELLOS!

-¡HIPÓCRITA ASQUEROSO! ¡TÚ ERES EL ASESINO!-gritó el joven chino, antes de sacar una espada ceremonial y blandirla contra Paul, apuntando directamente al guerrero de la luz.

-Uno de tus hombres… un tal Satoshi Togo atacó ésta noche a un hombre inocente llamado Hideo Miyazaki apoyado por varios soldados caronianos… y ellos estuvieron incluso en éste edificio, todo parte de un complot contra éste mundo o contra ustedes directamente.-Paul entonces sacó de entre sus ropas varios pedazos de tela que tenían la espiral descendente roja, el símbolo del imperio de Caronia .-Todos ellos ahora están muertos… y voy por tu cabeza.

El joven Tapia entonces se lanzó contra el hechicero chino blandiendo un rifle-láser del cual activó una bayoneta con chispa eléctrica, al tiempo que el joven Li se lanzaba contra su enemigo con la espada ceremonial, mirándose el uno al otro como lo peor en el mundo y cada cual decidido a ganarle al hombre que tenía frente a sí.

Al mismo tiempo, en las cercanías al edificio Sunshine, levitaba una siniestra figura que cargaba un cadáver en sus manos.

-¿Ven lo que les digo? ¿Es divertida la película, muchachos?

Todos los que acompañaban a aquél hombre afirmaron animadamente. Vestían uniformes militares y armaduras negras, y estaban bastante bien armados. Algunos de ellos estaban sobre una especie de motocicletas voladoras y casi querían arrancar en ese momento a destrozar todo, aunque no lo hacían. Era más que obvio que se divertían viendo al Guardián de Plata y a los hechiceros matarse entre sí.

-Le voy al Guardián, apuesto que él patea traseros.-dijo uno de aquellos soldados.

-Nah, te apuesto a que esos hechiceros acaban matándolo. Además son varios contra él sólo y estuvo cansado por el esfuerzo de asaltar aquél lugar solo… no durará demasiado tiempo.-contestó el segundo.

-Si, pero él tiene armas como las nuestras. Yo digo que él acabará matándolos a todos.-replicó un tercero.

-No creo… mira que ya está agotado… no durará mucho.-repuso el segundo.

-Oiga, señor… ¿usted a quién le va?-preguntó un cuarto soldado mirando a su comandante.

-Je… apuesto que Shaoran Li y Paul Tapia acabarán matándose entre sí y sino… nosotros entramos.-contestó aquél hombre, pasando su lengua por el labio superior en un gesto francamente sádico y pervertido.-Además, ¿qué importa quien gana o quien pierde? Ahora mismo esos niños nos dan todo un espectáculo… y esas niñas acabarán siendo nuestras como un premio extra.

Ambas armas chocaron duramente la una contra la otra, era la espada ceremonial contra el rifle con bayoneta de chispa eléctrica, y ambos hombres estaban allí; mirándose el uno al otro con un enorme odio. Sólo sabían que tenían frente al otro, a un canalla y asesino de lo peor, a una verdadera basura.

-¡Traicionaste a tu mundo! ¡Al aliarte con los caronianos expones incluso a tus seres queridos, egoísta!-exclamó Paul, moviendo velozmente el rifle y tratando de golpearlo en el abdomen, para luego intentar estocar a Shaoran con la bayoneta.

-¡Tú eres el traidor! ¡Eres el maldito cobarde que amenazó con violar a la esposa de Touya así como a su hija! ¡El miserable que amenazó del mismo modo a mi esposa! ¡Y el que asesinó al paciente de Touya y a Takeru Matsumoto! ¡Mataste a cientos de inocentes y apuesto que ayudaste con esos terremotos!-exclamó ferozmente el joven chino, defendiéndose del ataque del de ojos azul-grises y contraatacando con un feroz corte.

Paul se tiró para atrás muy a tiempo y golpeó a Shaoran con la culata del rifle, fue en eso que notó que Touya y Eriol de nueva cuenta iban a lanzarse sobre él.

-¡He dicho que dejen de joder, inútiles!-para sorpresa de todos en aquél cuarto, Paul giró velozmente y rozó con la bayoneta a ambos hombres.

-¡Arghhhhhhhh!-Touya y Eriol gritaron sintiendo una horrible parálisis en sus cuerpos, notando como las quemaduras que aquella extraña arma les producía provocaba que no pudieran moverse.

Aquella descarga, era de hecho mucho más fuerte que la de un paralizador eléctrico y seguía allí una y otra vez.

-¡Touya! ¡Eriol!-exclamaron las tres mujeres que no dudaron en ir a ayudar a aquellos dos hombres, que caían brutalmente al suelo, sin poder moverse.

-No podrán moverse por algunos minutos, y de hecho, tuvieron suerte de que no haya penetrado un poco más la bayoneta… algo así los hubiera electrocutado de seguro.-respondió el joven de ojos azul-grises.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO CANALLA! ¡ASESINO COBARDE!-exclamó Shaoran en chino, para luego cargar con la espada contra Paul con más fuerza que nunca.

-¡AL FIN ME ENFRENTAS COMO UN HOMBRE! ¡ASQUEROSO TRAIDOR! ¡VENDIDO!-insultó el Guardián de Plata al otro, antes de cargar al mismo tiempo contra el hechicero chino.

Sin embargo, Shaoran saltó y se impulsó en su escritorio para caer con todo su peso contra el guerrero de la luz, derribándolo y hundiendo duramente su espada en el hombro izquierdo del Guardián.

-¡Aghhhh… .-Paul resintió aquél ataque y dejó caer su rifle-láser.

-Alguien como tú… no merece ni siquiera la muerte… eso es un final honorable sólo para los guerreros de honor.

-No entiendo como puedes hablar de honor… si tú mismo has traicionado a la Tierra… a todos… lideraste el ataque contra Koushiro Mitsui.-Paul entonces activó la pantalla líquida de su Armor Capsule, y de ésta se generó una proyección en tres dimensiones en la que se veía al mismo Shaoran Li atacando y asesinando inocentes.

Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Touya y Yoko no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Paradójicamente ahora resultaba que el hombre que tenía a su merced a aquél terrorista que asaltó por si sólo al edificio Sunshine estaba allí… asesinando sin piedad ante nadie y con un horrible brillo de crueldad y maldad en aquellos ojos castaños.

-¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡ESE NO PUEDE SER SHAORAN! ¡ESO ES UNA MENTIRA!-exclamó Sakura, totalmente histérica ante lo que veía.

-¿Porqué no creerlo? Allí están las imágenes… hablan por sí mismas.-se defendió Paul.

Shaoran no pudo evitar sentirse furioso tras reponerse de la sorpresa de aquél video.

-Aún así… tú estás acá ahora mismo… viniste a matarnos y nos vienes con cuentos sobre conspiraciones, mucho podría creerte alguien en éste lugar.-Shaoran iba a hundir más su espada en el cuerpo de Paul, cuando éste lo derribó de un rodillazo en el abdomen, liberándose a tiempo de aquella estocada.

El joven Li entonces cargó de nuevo con la espada, una y otra vez como poseído, forzando a su enemigo a retroceder velozmente. Pero en eso, una patada de parte del guerrero de la luz hizo caer al hechicero, duramente hacia el piso. Ambos entonces se arrastraron por el suelo, mirándose con odio y rabia extremos. Cada cual creía que el otro era un miserable y que no merecía perdón o piedad alguna.

-¡Asesino!-exclamó Paul, asestándole un derechazo brutal a Shaoran.

Shaoran sin embargo se incorporó rápidamente pese a que sentía que iba a perder un diente por aquél puñetazo, limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que salía de una de las comisuras de sus labios, y simplemente le respondió al joven Guardián de Plata de la misma manera.

-¿Qué demonios te crees? ¡Tú eres el asesino de cientos de personas, sean hechiceros o no!

-¡Hipócrita asqueroso!-Paul respondía con una patada y estampaba su rostro contra la pared una y otra vez, como poseído.-¡Tú mataste a esas personas inocentes por sed de poder! ¡Canallas como tú deben desaparecer de la faz de la Existencia!

Fue en eso que un jarrón ming se estrelló contra la cabeza de Paul, derribándolo brutalmente.

-¡No permitiré que sigas hablando así de mi esposo!-exclamó Sakura, totalmente furiosa y decidida incluso a ayudar a su marido con tal de acabar contra ese asesino.

-Un gran jarrón... lo desperdiciaste para nada, Sakura.-Paul trataba de levantarse, pero Shaoran entonces sacó la espada ceremonial y la blandió contra aquél que era ante todos un asesino.

-Si la tocas, te mato... perro asqueroso.

-Te llamaría igual, pero no eres ni siquiera un perro, basura.

Shaoran entonces arremetió con la espada y Paul retrocedía rápidamente de nuevo, tratando de evitar los cortes una y otra vez hasta que en eso sintió un corte en el costado izquierdo.

-¡Aghhhhhhhh!-Paul entonces quedó con una rodilla en el piso, resintiendo aquella herida.

-¡Pagarás por tus crímenes ahora!-Shaoran iba a rematarlo allí mismo, con un potente mandoble, pero en eso quedó azorado.-¿Cómo... cómo es posible esto?

La espada del joven chino había sido detenida con las palmas de las manos de Paul, éstas sangraban ligeramente pero el Guardián había frenado en seco al hechicero chino.

-Lo averiguarás en el infierno... .-Paul entonces aprovechó su posición y se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas para darle una patada a Shaoran en la quijada, derribándolo, y arrebatándole el arma al líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.

Sakura entonces observó la pistola-láser de Paul, al mismo tiempo que el Guardián de Plata se incorporaba difícilmente. Tomoyo y Yoko intentaron lanzarse sobre él para detenerlo, pero él sólo las evitó con un empellón.

-Ahora… finalmente morirás.-anunció el Guardián de Plata tras pisotear una y otra vez el cuerpo del hechicero chino, para luego blandir la espada ceremonial contra el joven caído ante él, rozando levemente la garganta del líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.-Tómalo como la justicia de Hideo Miyazaki… a quien asesinaste injustamente, mandando sicarios contra él.

-¡DETÉNTE!-anunció Sakura, antes de apuntar directamente hacia Paul con la pistola-láser.

-Tú aún eres inocente Sakura… no podrías emplear aquella arma contra mí. No te metas en esto.

-¡ES MI ESPOSO DE QUIEN HABLAMOS! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE UN ASESINO COMO TÚ LE HAGA MÁS DAÑO Y LE DIGA TODAS ESAS COSAS HORRIBLES!

-Tu esposo es un miserable hijo de perra… asesinó a demasiadas personas y colaboró con gente cobarde para crear terror en Tokio… ¡MERECE MORIR!

-¡CÁLLATE!-exclamó la antigua Card Master, llorando y con su rostro convertido en una mezcla de sensaciones como la rabia y el miedo.-¡TÚ ERES EL ASESINO! ¡VINISTE A MATAR A MI ESPOSO Y YO SÉ QUE EL ES INOCENTE! ¡CREÍA QUE ERAS UNA BUENA PERSONA… PERO NO ES ASÍ!

-¿Eres capaz de manchar tus manos por él? ¡No tienes las agallas!

Sakura entonces jaló del gatillo, una mancha carmesí se esparció en el suelo.

-Vaya… de modo que la gatita dulce que era Sakura Li sacó las garras. ¿No les parece tierna y sensual una mujer así?-dijo el que lideraba el grupo.

-¿Se ha acabado todo entonces, señor?-preguntó uno de los soldados.

-Espera, quiero ver como es que seguirá ésta película. ¿O no quieren seguir viendo muchachos?-preguntó el líder de aquellos hombres de negro.

-¡SI!-exclamaron todos en coro.

-Pues ahora podrán hacerlo desde asientos más cercanos… asuman sus posiciones de asalto, vamos a divertirnos en cuestión de tacs. A mi señal, entramos… todos, en Land Chasers ahora.

Todos aquellos hombres de negro entonces empezaron a moverse sigilosamente, abordando algunas de esas motos voladoras llamadas Land Chasers, mientras que otros eran elevados con un aura siniestra que el que lideraba aquél grupo creaba para llevarlos con él.

La joven señora Li entonces se acercó al cuerpo sangrante de Paul Tapia, le había dado en la pierna derecha y un roce en el costado, Paul había evitado de milagro aquellas ráfagas de láser a durísimas penas, aunque ahora más que nunca se encontraba a merced de sus oponentes.

-Eres… una tonta… Sakura… .-decía Paul, tirado en el suelo, y notando que empezaba a sangrar por la boca.

-Soy la tonta que te detendrá… que ayudará a detener ésta locura… por todos mis seres queridos.-la joven de ojos verdosos iba a disparar de nueva cuenta, pero Paul arremetió contra ella haciendo un último acopio de fuerzas y de un golpe con la empuñadura de la espada de Shaoran la desarmó.

La señora Li sin embargo intentó asestarle una patada a Paul, seguida de un puñetazo. El guerrero de la luz, difícilmente las podía evitar y sentía que su cuerpo de un momento a otro iba a desplomarse.

-Te entrenaste… .

-¿Creen ustedes los hombres que las mujeres no sabemos pelear?-Sakura intentó darle otro puñetazo a Paul, pero él la bloquea y le tuerce el brazo, quedando él a espaldas de ella.-¡Suéltame, asesino maldito!

-Entrenar por un tiempo de tu vida no es lo mismo que pasarte la vida peleando por tu pellejo y teniendo que matar para sobrevivir.-repuso Paul con frialdad.

Sakura entonces intentó darle un pisotón a Paul en el pie, pero éste la evita retrocediendo un paso, y luego cuando la joven pretende patearlo en la entrepierna aprovechando aquél descuido, nota como de un rodillazo la bloquean.

-Valiente… eres de armas tomar… eso te dignifica y te hace demasiado mujer ante un asesino cobarde como tu esposo.-dice el joven Tapia.-Ahora comprobaremos si en verdad estás mal o yo lo estoy.

Si a él no le importa nada y en verdad es un cómplice de los caronianos, entonces no hará nada por su esposa; así todos sabrán la clase de asesino que es Shaoran Li, pensaba Paul cuando colocaba el filo de la espada ceremonial cerca del cuello de Sakura.

-¡SAKURA!-gritó el líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.

Todos observaron la escena entonces. Sintieron miedo de pronto, ya que Sakura estaba en manos de aquél asesino. Y él la iba a matar. Y no iban a poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

-¡UN MOVIMIENTO EN FALSO Y LE CORTO LA CABEZA A TU MUJER, PERRO MISERABLE!-gritó Paul.-¡LO MISMO VA A CUALQUIERA DE USTEDES… SE MUEVEN Y LA MATO!

Los esposos Kinomoto y Hiragizawa entonces observaron aquello. Ese hombre los había dejado a su completa merced pese a que estaba por desplomarse hace un momento, ahora las cosas cambiaron tan velozmente a favor de ese asesino.

-¡POR FAVOR, NO LE HAGAS DAÑO! ¡SI TANTO ES QUE QUIERES MATARME, HÁZLO PERO POR FAVOR NO TOQUES A SAKURA!-replicó Shaoran, que de pronto empezó a llorar.

Lloraba porque sabía que aquél miserable no dudaría en matarla, que en cualquier momento acabaría matándolos a todos apenas mate a Sakura, por más herido o golpeado que esté.

-¡CONFIÉSALO! ¡AYUDASTE AL IMPERIO DE CARONIA A COMETER SUS FECHORÍAS!-siguió Paul, antes de torcerle el brazo a Sakura, arriesgándose totalmente y sintiendo que iba a desplomarse allí mismo.

-¡Arghhhhh… SHAORAN!-gritaba Sakura, sintiendo el dolor de aquella torcedura, así como el miedo de verse en manos de aquél asesino.

-¡Sospeché de ti porque llegabas a información secreta del Concilio! ¡Luego las pruebas acerca de tu venida a Japón! ¡El cómo apareciste y de pronto el sujeto del video se parecía demasiado a ti!-exclamaba Shaoran, mientras veía al amor de su vida totalmente indefensa.-¡Y ahora sé que eres el sujeto que asesinará a mi esposa! ¡Que no dudará en hacerlo! ¡Aunque sean inútiles éstas palabras quiero creer que no lo serán!-el joven Li entonces tomó aire y gritó con toda su fuerza.-¡TOMA MI VIDA POR LO MÁS SAGRADO QUE CREAS! ¡TOMA MI VIDA PERO POR FAVOR RESPETA LA VIDA DE SAKURA! ¡YO AMO A MI ESPOSA! ¡SI LA MATAS ES MANDARME AL INFIERNO EN VIDA!

Los ojos castaños de Shaoran entonces se humedecían con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas broten del rostro del joven. Las caras de Touya, Eriol, Tomoyo y Yoko estaban igualmente bañadas en lágrimas, porque ahora Sakura estaba en manos de aquél hombre y no podían hacer absolutamente nada, sabían que serían testigos del impune asesinato de uno de sus seres más queridos.

-¿Pensaste alguna vez en los inocentes que mataste? ¡HIDEO MIYAZAKI ESTÁ MUERTO POR UNO DE TUS SICARIOS! ¡SIEMPRE SON LOS INOCENTES O LAS PERSONAS QUE VALEN LA PENA LAS QUE MUEREN Y LOS CANALLAS QUEDAN IMPUNES! ¡ESTO SE ACABÓ, SHAORAN! ¡SE ACABÓ ÉSTA NOCHE!

-¡NUNCA PODRÍA MATAR A UN INOCENTE PORQUE EN ELLOS ESTÁN PERSONAS COMO LA MUJER QUE AMO!-Shaoran entonces avanzó ante Paul y se colocó apenas a un metro de él, sin asumir posturas de defensa o ataque.-¡POR FAVOR, MÁTAME PERO NO MATES A SAKURA!

El joven Li de hecho, esperaba que aquél hombre no le hiciera caso. Que sólo la mataría y luego a él, y de allí quizá al resto de sus seres queridos. La matará… la matará y no podré hacer nada… ¡perdóname, Sakura!, pensó el líder del Concilio.

Para sorpresa de todos, Paul dejó caer la espada ante la sorpresa de todos, soltando a Sakura que abrazó a Shaoran en ese momento, aliviada ante aquello. Pidió por ella al punto de ofrecerme su vida, pensó Paul, antes de colocar una rodilla en el suelo, agotado y sangrando por todas partes de su cuerpo, a punto de desplomarse.

Soltó a Sakura cuando bien pudo matarla, pensó Shaoran antes de abrazar por instinto a su esposa, quien estaba en un estado menos grave que el del Guardián.

Un hombre así no es un asesino, pensaron ambos a la vez, al tiempo que observaban los ojos del otro directamente.

-No eres un asesino.-se dijeron ambos mutuamente.

-Todo… todo esto fue una trampa.-dijo Paul.

-¿Cómo dices?-inquirió Sakura.

-Los videos… los asesinatos… la ola de terror… todo esto fue parte de un complot para matarnos entre nosotros.-se dijo a sí mismo el Guardián, desplomándose más duramente.-¡POR EL OMNIPOTENTE… QUÉ HE HECHO!

La culpa entonces invadió al Guardián de Plata. Pero al mismo tiempo invadió los corazones del resto de aquellas personas. Todos ellos fueron engañados, y aunque sabían que Paul no era un asesino, no podían confiar nada en aquél hombre. Touya y Eriol empezaron a levantarse, iban a hablar ante Paul cuando en eso empezaron a escuchar cierto zumbido que se hacía más y más fuerte.

-Ya se dieron cuenta, a mi señal… en tres microtacs… tres… dos… uno… ahora.-anunció el que lideraba el grupo, tras lo cual varias Land Chasers y soldados imperiales salían capitaneados por el mismo hombre culpable de tantas desgracias para todos.

Los zumbidos se hacían más y más fuertes, fue en eso que Paul los reconoció.

-¡TODO ESTO FUE UNA TRAMPA! ¡TIENEN QUE SALIR DE ACÁ AHOR… AGHHHHHH!-fue en eso que aquellas Land Chasers finalmente ingresaron violentamente al último piso, destrozando paredes y ventanas, lanzando a Paul brutalmente contra la pared.

Cuando Touya y Eriol entonces intentaron lanzarse contra ellos, recibieron de lleno una patada que los estampó contra sendas paredes a una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano. Antes que nadie pudiera hacer nada un ataque telequinético estampó a todos contra el suelo. Yoko entonces observó azorada quien era el que dirigía aquél grupo.

-Sha… Shaoran… .-decía Yoko, totalmente extrañada.

-Claro que si, preciosura.-dijo aquél hombre, observándola de modo pervertido y sádico, al punto tal que a la esposa de Eriol se le escarapeló la piel.

Fue en aquél momento que se dirigió a Tomoyo y Sakura.

-Aunque nenas… igualmente me tienen para ustedes… si se van conmigo por las buenas les aseguro que se sentirán muy relajadas y satisfechas. Van a saber lo que es un hombre de verdad.-al mismo tiempo, aquél hombre cambiaba su forma y se aparecía idéntico a Paul, pero con la misma mirada sádica y pervertida ante ambas.

-Mal… maldito… ¿quién eres?-preguntó Eriol.

-¿Debo responderte? Pero si puedo ser quien quiera ante sus ojos… puedo ser tú.-dijo aquél sujeto, tomando la apariencia de Eriol.-O a lo mejor tú.-para volver a cambiar y aparecer como Touya.

Todos entonces miraban con furia e impotencia a aquél individuo. Ilusiones… esas eran il… , pensaba Sakura, cuando de pronto fue interrumpida por ese hombre.

-Al fin te diste cuenta que uso ilusiones. Vaya, eres perceptiva aún cuando éste Guardián de Plata estuvo por matarte hará tacs… o minutos, para ustedes. De acuerdo, me revelaré como soy ahora.-tras aquello, poco a poco su apariencia fue cambiando.

El sujeto era alto y delgado, de una complexión similar a la de Paul o Shaoran, su cabello era negro largo con una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran amarillentos y su piel era pálida. Pero lo más llamativo era aquella armadura que vestía. Era más oscura que la noche misma y destacaban en partes de ésta varias espirales descendentes rojas, el símbolo del imperio de Caronia.

Su arma era amenazante. Portaba en sus manos una especie de sable brillante con la hoja rojo carmesí. Lo más horrible de aquél hombre era su aura… era negra y terriblemente enorme y siniestra, mucho más de lo que ellos habían visto en sus vidas.

-Tú… tú asesinaste a Takeru Matsumoto… .-repuso Shaoran, levantándose y cargando contra aquél hombre de armadura brillante y oscura.

-Así como… asesinaste al paciente que atendía… .-contestó Touya, lanzándose contra aquél hombre al mismo tiempo que su cuñado.

-Tomaste la forma de Paul… y la de Shaoran… para que se mataran entre sí y cometer todos esos crímenes… eres un monstruo… un verdadero monstruo… .-decía Yoko, que buscaba incorporarse.

-Y mi nombre es Modinar… comandante de las fuerzas del imperio de Caronia en éste mundo.-dijo aquél hombre, presentándose ante todos y eludiendo los ataques de Touya y Shaoran, para derribarlos duramente de sendos puñetazos.-En fin, les resumiré a grandes rasgos todo. Nosotros los caronianos buscamos lo que nos pertenece… que es el dominio de la Vía Láctea.

-¿Son… extraterrestres?-preguntó Tomoyo, sorprendida por aquella revelación.

-Si… pero pertenecientes a una dimensión distinta a ésta… una dimensión sumida en la guerra que la patética Liga Planetaria y la Orden de Guardianes promueven en aras estúpidas de equilibrio y armonía. El emperador me ha enviado a éste mundo para conseguir un objeto que le permitirá ganar la guerra… un pequeño pedazo de cristal que por lo visto llegó a éste mundo mucho antes de que en éste primitivo planeta existieran los humanos o los primates siquiera.

Paul entonces intentó levantarse, apenas escuchaba cada palabra de parte de Modinar su ira crecía más y más, sin embargo tres soldados imperiales lo golpearon con sus rifles y lo mantuvieron en el suelo, para luego seguir golpeando a Touya, Eriol y Shaoran. Las esposas de éstos corrieron alarmadas, pero de pronto eran sujetadas por los soldados. Modinar sólo seguía con su relato, sonriendo sádicamente al ver la tortura infringida a aquellos hombres.

-Lo malo fue que la Liga descubrió que habíamos creado un portal dimensional y que aunque no sabían a qué destino íbamos, lo descubrirían tarde o temprano, más temprano que tarde de seguro. Así que decidí eliminar cualquier ayuda que pudiera serles útil y de paso analizar cuidadosamente a los "defensores" de éste pequeño planeta. Oh, sorpresa… resultaron ser ustedes.

Sakura entonces quedó consternada. Aquél hombre sabía desde un inicio quienes eran ellos, y entonces lanzó la pregunta.

-Corrompiste a Satoshi, ¿verdad?

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaa. Si… es bastante fácil corromper mentes débiles… así de paso tendría a alguien que pudiera vigilarlos y me fuera útil. Lo malo es que quería tener aires de grandeza al pretender matar a Paul.-Modinar entonces arrojó el cadáver de Satoshi al suelo, para horror de todos.-Así que me deshice de él también.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar gritar de miedo al ver el cuerpo del ayudante del líder del Concilio. Satoshi había quedado con el pecho hecho pedazos y su mirada reflejaba un terror horrible.

-Entonces… tú asesinaste al Vigilante de éste mundo, así como todos los otros.-dijo Paul, que intentó cargar con un puñetazo ante aquél siniestro hombre.

-Si… se me dijo que los Centinelas estarían eventualmente aliados a los Guardianes, así que decidí eliminar al Vigilante de éste mundo para evitar que dé la alarma a los Centinelas. De hecho, mi objetivo inicial era solamente escanear sus defensas sólo para informar al emperador de éste mundo y además cumplir mi misión inicial.-Modinar detuvo su relato y una vez que estuvo ante Sakura, le hizo presión en la quijada y la besó salvajemente, al tiempo que los soldados imperiales obligaban a Shaoran a ver aquello.

-¡INFELIZ… SUÉLTA… arghhhh… .-Shaoran no pudo gritar más ya que sintió una enorme presión en su cuello, pese a que no era tocado en aquella zona, junto con un horrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, para placer de Modinar.

Sakura sólo empezó a llorar, llena de asco y miedo ante aquél gesto, temblando en todo su ser. El guerrero imperial sólo la miró descaradamente y siguió explicando aquello.

-Pero fatalmente apareciste, Guardián… y encima, con un viejo Centinela que pertenecía a éste mundo. Por suerte el sello de mi padre al activarse ha evitado que cualquier otro ser con habilidades especiales pudiera detectarme e incluso bloqueó tus poderes.-Modinar entonces apretó el puño derecho de Paul con enorme fuerza y luego lo tumbó al suelo.

-Arghhhh… Si bloqueó mis poderes entonces… .-Paul decía aquello con un enorme dolor.

-¿Porqué no sólo cumplir la misión y ya? No podía tomar riesgos… aún sin tus poderes, tu Armor Capsule te permitiría detectar un portal de ondas zer, y al no saber si vendrías sólo o con un equipo de soldados de la Liga no podía correr riesgos… en cualquier caso, de seguro vendrías a detenerme, y conociéndote hasta te lanzarías en un ataque suicida con tal de retrasar o detener aquello.

Modinar entonces pateó duramente el cuerpo de Paul, estampándolo contra la pared.

-No podía correr riesgos, así que debías morir, Paul. Y como Shaoran y Eriol detectaron por un momento mi presencia y tu forma de llegar poco antes que el sello de mi padre se active en su totalidad, así como el hecho de que Sakura me detectó mediante sus sueños… ah, decidí que debía meterles miedo para que no intervengan… pero no sirvió el asesinar a varios en todo el mundo… así que armé un plan con ayuda del leal Satoshi para que se destruyeran entre sí… .-el imperial hizo énfasis en la palabra "leal", como burlándose.-Y coloqué a varios de los soldados del imperio en distintos puntos del edificio Sunshine, justo por la ruta que supuse que tomarías una vez que neutralicé todos los sellos mágicos de éste edificio… ya sea para matarte o debilitarte… pero igual pasaste sobre todos ellos y llegaste hasta acá, por poco matas a todos… aún cuando esos sellos que existen acá anulan la magia, éstos niños fueron oponentes dignos por lo que te felicito de haber llegado hasta acá. Luego, naturalmente restablecí aquellos sellos.

El de armadura oscura entonces empezó a aplaudir.

-Bravo, bravo, bravo. Y además… verte a ti dándome ese espectáculo… así como a Shaoran… y a Touya… y a Eriol… así como ver a las hermosas Yoko, Tomoyo y Sakura… llorando… viéndote como un monstruo.-Modinar pasó su lengua por su labio superior y miró lujuriosamente a las mujeres.-Era exquisito verlas pensando lo peor de Paul. Pero esta película… se acaba ésta noche. Todos morirán y no podrán detener mi misión, bueno… excepto las tres… son hermosas y adoro tener mujeres así en mi cama… además podrán entretener bien a los soldados.

Shaoran entonces no aguantó más y se intentó lanzar contra Modinar de nueva cuenta, pero éste lo dejó paralizado en seco antes que pudiera tocarlo siquiera y de un puñetazo lo tumbó al suelo otra vez.

-¡SHAORAN!-Sakura estaba en shock al ver aquello.

-Torpes… nunca podrían desafiarme… el poder que poseo es superior al que cualquiera de ustedes aspiraría a tener en miles de vueltas terrestres… o años para el término que usan ustedes.-fue entonces que el imperial tomó a Sakura del brazo y la arrojó a los soldados.-Desconfiaron del hombre que los pudo ayudar y él desconfió de los defensores de éste mundo… ya nada pueden hacer ahora.-Modinar entonces observaba divertido el rostro de terror e impotencia que tenían Sakura, Shaoran, Touya, Tomoyo, Eriol y Yoko.

Uno a uno, eran golpeados por los soldados y luego los hombres eran sujetados firmemente para contemplar un horrible espectáculo.

-¡MALDITOS!-exclamó Touya, con más rabia que nunca.

Sakura, Yoko y Tomoyo eran repartidas entre los soldados caronianos y Modinar; quienes las besaban de modo salvaje y les arrancaban de pocos las ropas, desgarrándolas, mientras empezaban a manosearlas.

Maestro Lazar… Tseu… Carlos… Kay… Hideo… perdónenme… les he fallado en grande, quería hacer lo correcto pero no pude… ataqué inocentes y no culpables dejándome llevar por la ira y el odio… y ahora pagaré el precio con mi muerte, pensaba Paul, mientras sentía que se acercaba más y más a la muerte.

-¿Te das por vencido tan rápido, inepto?-un hombre que aparentaba los sesenta años y que tenía cabellos canos, así como una imponente armadura de plata aparecía ante él.

-Maestro Lazar… .

-¿Dejarás que los caronianos se salgan con la suya en éste mundo?-preguntó Tseu, observándolo a los ojos.

-Maestra Tseu… .-Paul observó a la hechicera cuando en eso notó otra figura más.

-¿Acaso mi sacrificio y el de los otros fue en vano? ¿Acaso mi redención fue en vano y sigo siendo el mismo monstruo que fui?-dijo Carlos, enfundado en una armadura roja.

-¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de Adén? El no rendirte nunca pase lo que pase.-repuso Kay.

-¿Ni aprendiste acaso a luchar porque los inocentes sean felices? Me lo dijiste esta noche Paul… me prometiste que ellos tendrían un mañana y que serían felices.-le reclamó Hideo Miyazaki.-Me llame Hideo o Juranid… sea Centinela o ser ordinario… esa es la gran verdad… ¡levántate y pelea!

Yoko entonces cayó en brazos del guerrero imperial, que observaba lujuriosamente a la esposa de Eriol. Sakura y Tomoyo por su parte sentían asco al verse sujetadas de manos y pies, manoseadas y besadas lujuriosamente por todo su cuerpo, y con sus ropas siendo destrozadas poco a poco. Lo peor era que sus esposos estaban siendo golpeados salvajemente y no había nada que pudieran hacer.

-Delgada y pequeña… .-dijo Modinar.

-Déjame ir, maldit… arghhh… .-Yoko sintió entonces la bofetada que Modinar le dio duramente, haciendo que sangre levemente por las comisuras de la boca.

-¡YOKO!-exclamó Eriol, totalmente fúrico mientras veía como el guerrero imperial colocaba a su esposa boca abajo en el escritorio del líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, sólo para recibir más golpes de parte de los soldados imperiales.

-Sacas las garras, niña… bien, eso no te durará mucho.-decía el emisario del emperador, besando a la joven en el cuello y separándole las piernas con fuerza, estando él sobre ella.

-Suél… suéltala… maldito… .-murmuró Paul, a quien ya todos daban por muerto.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿no han acabado con ésta basura aún? ¡Carajo, maten a esa mierda de una vez!-ordenó de modo prepotente el imperial.

Uno de los soldados entonces se acercó y colocó su rifle-láser.

-Hora de vengar a mis compañeros, maldito… lástima que no veas cuando me toque tirarme a éstas niñas.-tras aquello el soldado disparó su arma repetidamente, una y otra vez por largo rato.-¿Qué… demonios… .

Increíblemente aquellos disparos habían sido detenidos en el aire. Y de pronto, todos percibieron una enorme aura que se iba formando alrededor del Guardián de Plata.

-¡MÁTENLO DE UNA VEZ, NO PIERDAN TIEMPO!-gritó Modinar, tirando a Yoko al suelo y prestando más atención al Guardián, al tiempo que todos los soldados imperiales descargaban sus disparos una y otra vez.

Pero ya era tarde, una poderosa aura azulada con brillo plateado se generaba alrededor de Paul, que se iba incorporando para asombro de todos. En un momento dado, un resplandor cegó momentáneamente a todos y Paul aparecía revestido por una poderosa armadura azulada y con fuerzas renovadas, para luego detener aquellas ráfagas de láser a escasa distancia de su cuerpo y de allí enviarlas contra los soldados enemigos, matándolos o hiriéndolos gravemente, sorprendiendo a todos, tanto los "defensores" de aquél mundo como los agentes de Caronia.

-Sólo tú y yo. Ahora.-dijo el Guardián con frialdad.

-Temo que no es tan sencillo.-en aquél momento, todas las Land Chasers que estaban fuera del edificio empezaron a abrir fuego contra los demás.

-¡Miserable… Crystal Bubble!-anunció Paul, antes de colocarse justo delante de aquél grupo de hechiceros y generar una especie de burbuja que protegía a todos de ese ataque.

Modinar entonces aprovechó aquella distracción para arremeter duramente contra Paul usando su sable de luz, haciéndolo retroceder a gran velocidad.

-No podrás ganarme… ríndete, muchacho.-dijo el de armadura oscura, antes de patear a Paul duramente en la mandíbula.

Sin embargo, Paul se paró en el techo y observó a las Land Chasers que estaban allí.

-¡Nunca! ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!-exclamó Paul, antes de descargar aquél ataque sobre los imperiales, dándoles de lleno para luego atravesar la pared tras destrozarla de una tacleada muy dura y rematarlos con los mandobles de su sable de luz.

-De acuerdo… será a la mala entonces.-Modinar salió de aquél lugar, rompiendo los cristales de las ventanas e intercambiando golpes, contragolpes, cortes y estocadas con Paul.

-Estaba… él estaba… semimuerto hace un segundo… .-murmuró Yoko.

-¿Cómo es posible… que ese muchacho tenga un aura tan grande y… que esté así ahora?-se dijo a sí mismo el líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, sintiendo entre sorpresa y temor.

-¿Puedes verlos, mocoso?-preguntó Touya, que se fijaba en la velocidad a la que se movían Paul y Modinar, tratando de seguirla con sus ojos.

-No puedo… son… rápidos… .-replicó Shaoran.

-Demasiado rápidos.-repuso Yoko, tan sorprendida como los demás.

Eriol, Sakura y Tomoyo simplemente no dijeron nada. Aquellos dos hombres, estaban allá, matándose el uno al otro a punta de golpes tan fuertes y veloces, volando por los aires y usando armaduras y sables brillantes, todo aquello era como una horrible pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla que... , de pronto los pensamientos de Sakura cayeron en cuenta de la escena que vio.

-No… no puede ser… la pesadilla… .-decía Sakura, sintiendo pánico de repente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? ¿Sakura?-Tomoyo sostenía a Sakura, ante el temor de un posible desmayo de su amiga.

Shaoran entonces se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, mi amor? Por favor, dímelo.

-En el sueño que tuve… yo los vi… eran ellos… ellos estaban peleando y… tengo miedo… los vi a todos muertos. ¡Todo Tokio estaba destruido! ¡Y ERAN COMIDA DE BUITRES!-Sakura gritó alarmada ante aquello, y llorando con miedo.-¡ERAN COMIDA DE BUITRES TODOS MIS SERES QUERIDOS!

-¡¿Recuerdas tu conjuro? ¡¿Lo recuerdas?-Shaoran sujetó a Sakura con fuerza, abrazándola y mirándola a los ojos.-¡Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien! ¡NO PODEMOS PERMITIRNOS OLVIDAR ESO AHORA!

-¡TENGO MIEDO!-gritó Sakura, creyendo que tras esa batalla las visiones de aquella pesadilla se harían irremediablemente ciertas.

-… también yo… pero no podemos dejarnos caer.-repuso Shaoran, queriendo darse fuerzas a sí mismo.

Al mismo tiempo que aquello pasaba, Paul y Modinar seguían golpeándose el uno al otro. Una patada de Paul hizo retroceder a Modinar.

-Sabes… como viniste acá siendo enviado por los Centinelas y ellos son tan discretos… y además me has divertido mucho, te haré un favor… nada de testigos indeseables.-dijo Modinar.

-Estabas haciendo ese favor al igual que yo… usar tus poderes mentales para evitar que cualquier otra persona nos detecte o perciba al pelear… excepto esos niños del Concilio… ¿porqué a ellos no?-preguntó el joven de ojos azulados.

-Ya saben que estoy acá… y como me divirtieron mucho dejaré que conozcan la verdad. Por cierto, felicidades… fuiste capaz de anular parcialmente el poder del sello del emperador… y diste a conocer todo tu poder.-decía el imperial.

-Y te haré pedazos, maldito hijo de perra… por todos aquellos que asesinaste.

Ambos entonces elevaron sus auras, la una negruzca y la otra azulada. Sólo aquello se podía percibir, ambos chocando entre sí, moviéndose por todo Tokio a la velocidad de la luz.

Techos de casas o edificios, alcantarillas, paredes de rascacielos, ramas de árboles, o postes eléctricos o de teléfono, e incluso en la estratosfera de aquella enorme metrópoli japonesa. Corrían y volaban demasiado rápido, al punto que apenas se escuchaban sonidos fuertes producto de golpes y contragolpes entre los dos. Finalmente ambos se sujetaron el uno al otro en pleno vuelo y cayeron sobre el último piso del edificio Sunshine, destrozando el techo y separándose.

-Resultas ser un adversario digno en combate. Aún ahora me diviertes… dándome una gran pelea.-dijo Modinar.-Y veo que otros más pretenden divertirme igual.

-¡MALDITO SEAS!-gritó Eriol, sujetando uno de los rifles-láser y activando la bayoneta con chispa eléctrica y cargando sobre el imperial.

-Pero lo malo es que éstos niños son muy lentos para darme diversión.-anunció el imperial antes de aparecer justo frente a Eriol y darle un puñetazo que destrozó aquella bayoneta y siguió de largo para tumbar al hechicero al suelo.

Touya y Shaoran entonces intentaron lanzarse sobre el imperial, pero éste se les adelantó e iba a darles sendas estocadas con su sable de luz cuando Paul intervino deteniendo aquella acometida con su sable.

-Entonces será tu última diversión… morirás aquí y ahora.-anunció Paul.

-Temo que no es tan simple… mírate a ti mismo… por más fuerte que seas en batalla eres débil en el fondo.

-¡INFELIZ!-gritó el Guardián de Plata, antes de lanzarse sobre él con su sable de luz verde de nueva cuenta.

Modinar entonces sintió la fuerza de la embestida de Paul, retrocediendo un poco y defendiéndose con el sable rojizo. El impacto de aquello fue tal que los cristales de las ventanas que quedaban intactas quedaron hechos pedazos.

-¡SI FUERAS FUERTE TE VALDRÍA POCO ESTO!-gritó el de ojos amarillentos antes de usar su telequinesis para lanzar aquellos cristales contra Shaoran y Eriol.

Paul entonces detuvo aquello con su propia telequinesis.

-¡ERES UN COBARDE AL ATACAR A INOCENTES! ¡UN MALDITO COBARDE DE MIERDA!-exclamó el joven Tapia.

Modinar repitió aquello contra Touya, Tomoyo y Yoko, y de nuevo Paul detenía aquello con su telequinesis.

-¿Lo ves? Es siempre la excusa con que se defienden… no son capaces de hacerlo todo con tal de cumplir la misión a diferencia de nosotros… no tienen las agallas. Así es como fallan y pierden… nosotros ganamos porque hacemos lo que sea por el imperio y Su Excelencia.-repuso Modinar.-No son capaces de tomar ventajas ante sus enemigos como atacar a los que no valen la pena en realidad… a los débiles… eso los hace perder… ¿qué más da que ellos vivan o mueran?

Modinar entonces elevó su aura y la temperatura alrededor de su cuerpo empezó a subir y de pronto empezaron a generarse algunas llamas de fuego junto con ráfagas de aire.

-Así que ahora… todos ustedes… mueran… ¡Fuego Incandescente!-de pronto salieron disparados varios remolinos de fuego que lanzó directamente.

-Eso nunca… maldito… ¡nunca!-anunció Paul, antes de elevar su aura.-¡Bólido Destructor!

Sin importarle recibir de lleno aquellas llamaradas y quemarse en diversas partes del cuerpo, Paul siguió adelante hasta finalmente golpear al imperial en la quijada, éste entonces atravesó de nuevo la pared y quedó fuera del edificio.

-¡Admirable! ¡Y muy tierno y astuto al mismo tiempo! ¡No quieres verlos morir y por eso preferiste recibir de lleno aquél ataque pero a la vez me atacaste igual!-decía el asesino para luego observar de modo pervertido a Sakura.-Una vez que estás convencido que una persona es inocente, decides protegerla sin importar el costo. Lástima que eso es tu debilidad.

El imperial lanzó una esfera de energía que Paul bloqueó con su puño, pero luego un grito de ayuda se escuchó en todos. Shaoran entonces sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo mientras veía como Sakura era sostenida del brazo por Modinar que levitaba en el aire.

-Ahora… perderás… Guardián de Plata.-Modinar entonces soltó a Sakura y la impulsó con su telequinesis para que caiga a mayor velocidad.

-¡SAKURA!-gritó Shaoran, sin poder contenerse más y lanzarse de aquél edificio por la mujer que amaba.

-¡SHAORAN!-Tomoyo, Yoko y Eriol gritaron impotentes.

-Y me aseguraré que pierdas para siempre.-dijo Modinar, antes de generar una esfera de energía.

-¡NO!-gritaron Tomoyo, Eriol, Yoko, Touya y Paul al mismo tiempo.

-¡Cápsula Relámpago!

Sakura ya veía su muerte en aquél momento cuando en eso fue sostenida de la cintura, estando en plena caída. Apenas pudo reconocer a su rescatador y verlo a los ojos.

-¡Shaoran!-exclamó la joven señora Li.

-¡Sujétate… pase lo que pase voy a salvarte!-anunció Shaoran que ya empezaba a preparar un hechizo para levitar.

-¡CUIDADO!-gritó Sakura, que notó como una pequeña bola de luz se detonó ante ambos jóvenes.

-¡Arghhhh… .-en eso una figura se interpuso en la trayectoria de aquél ataque, evitando que los esposos Li lo recibieran de lleno, y sujetándolos de los brazos, pero aún así la caída no podía detenerse.

Entonces… no eres un asesino ni un canalla, Paul… ; pensaba la hermosa señora Li, cuando en eso vio que su rescatador y el de su esposo ahora era aquél guerrero de la luz, con su rostro contrayéndose en un gesto de dolor y caían más rápido.

Muy a duras penas, estando a centímetros del pavimento, la joven de ojos verdosos cayó en cuenta que seguía viva.

-Gracias… .-dijo Sakura a su esposo.-Ese hechizo tuyo evitó que nos matáramos.

-Él tiene algo de crédito en esto… si hubiéramos recibido aquél impacto de lleno estaríamos muertos.-dijo Shaoran, mientras observaba a Paul.

-Paul… .-Sakura iba a agradecerle, pero el Guardián se les adelantó.

-¿Les parece si subimos? Sólo… aférrense fuerte y jamás miren abajo.

El joven Tapia entonces voló a toda velocidad, yendo hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, para rabia de Modinar.

-Maldito… haré que te mueras de una vez… ¡DARKNESS BLADE!-de pronto una elipse gigantesca salió del sable del guerrero de la luz.

-¡A UN LADO!-gritó Paul, antes de lanzar a ambos esposos Li por los aires antes de ejecutar un movimiento con su sable de luz-¡TWIN LIGHTNING BLADE!-

De pronto salieron dos elipses de energía, una seguida de la otra las cuales neutralizaron la técnica de Modinar, hasta que finalmente Shaoran pudo llegar a salvo con Sakura hasta el último piso del edificio Sunshine mediante un salto mortal.

-¡Gracias a los dioses que estás viva!-dijo Shaoran, abrazando con fuerza a Sakura.

-Miserables… .-Modinar entonces apareció sorpresivamente frente a ellos, justo cuando Paul iba a colocarse ante él y generar un nuevo ataque.

El imperial tomó a Tomoyo del brazo y salió del edificio de nuevo, antes de generar una serie de esferas de energía alrededor de él y apuntaban algunas hacia Tomoyo Kinomoto y otras hacia diversos ángulos, apuntando a distintos puntos de Tokio.

-¡TOMOYO!-gritó Touya.

-¡TÚ DECIDES, GUARDIÁN! ¿ME DEJARÁS IR?-Modinar entonces dejó que Tomoyo sienta levemente el efecto de aquella esfera de energía, la cual generaba una especie de calor intenso en su espalda.-¿Eso o millones se mueren junto con ésta niña? Y sabes… no creo que tú o yo queramos que éste bombón muera.-el imperial entonces besó el cuello de Tomoyo, mientras dejaba que sienta un poco de dolor al estar la joven esposa de Touya tan cerca de aquellas mortales esferas de energía áurica.

-¡MALDITO SEAS, MONSTRUO! ¡TE JURO QUE… .-gritaba Touya, fúrico como nunca.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Lanzarte del edificio a atacarme y querer ser alguien como Paul o tu cuñadito? Ni ese Guardián de Plata se atreve a moverse ahora… no es tan rápido como para detenerme. Sabe bien que no lo es.

-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! ¡Libérala!-gritó Sakura.

Paul entonces apuntó hacia los soldados imperiales formando con su mano derecha una pequeña esfera de luz.

-¡Mataré a todos estos soldados sin piedad alguna si intentas hacerle daño a ésta ciudad!

Todos entonces miraron asustados al Guardián de Plata. ¿Estaba pensando en usar a aquellos soldados semimuertos como rehenes?

-¡¿Perdiste el juicio? ¡Éstos soldados no representan una amenaza en éste momento!-dijo Eriol.

-¡Sólo así se trata con éste miserable! ¡DÉJALA IR O LOS MATARÉ A ELLOS AHORA!

-¡HÁZLO! ¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA ESO Y LO SABES! ¡SATOSHI TOGO LO SABE BIEN!-le respondió Modinar.-Je… eres capaz de asesinar culpables aún cuando estén en desventaja… pero eres incapaz de arriesgar un solo dedo de algún inocente aún cuando tengas una ventaja táctica.

El Guardián entonces deshizo su ataque, y entonces el emisario del emperador de Caronia lanzó a Tomoyo por los aires y fue atrapada por Touya, aunque aún mantenía activo su ataque.

-Hablando se entiende la gente, ¿ven? Sólo como precaución… si alguno intenta siquiera decirme algo o intentar atacarme… usaré el Ataque de Centella Negra contra todo Tokio… ahora si me retiro… cuando nos veamos de nuevo las cosas serán mucho más interesantes.-Modinar entonces se fue de aquél lugar.

Fue entonces que Touya iba a reclamarle al Guardián e incluso le dio un empellón.

-¡¿Porqué demonios dejaste escapar a ese tipo? ¡Pudiste detenerlo en cuanto liberó a mi esposa y lo sabes!-Touya sin embargo sintió su cuerpo paralizado, y de pronto Paul lo tomó del cuello y lo elevó con su mano derecha.-¡Aghhh…

-¡Millones de vidas se pudieron haber perdido si hacía eso! ¡¿Comprendes eso bien, grandísimo imbécil? ¿LO COMPRENDES?-Paul sentía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro e iba a asfixiar a Touya en ese momento, conteniéndose a duras penas.

-¡No hagas eso!-Sakura detuvo el brazo de Paul.-¡No lo vale, y más bien gracias… nos salvaste de esos hombres! Pudieron hacernos cosas demasiado horribles y los detuviste junto con Shaoran, Touya y Eriol.

Antes que Sakura pudiera seguir diciendo más, una ráfaga de láser fue disparada hacia Eriol, pero Paul sólo desvió aquello con su puño derecho y observó al que disparó. Era un soldado caroniano, el único que estaba conciente, ya que sus demás compañeros estaban agonizando.

-¡Maldito seas, Guardián! ¡Mis camaradas murieron por tu culpa!-exclamó aquél soldado, que intentó disparar por segunda vez cuando Paul destrozó su arma con un potente mandoble de su sable de luz.

-Tus camaradas… je… por culpa de tus camaradas… miles de inocentes murieron en éste mundo… .-murmuraba Paul, sintiendo como la ira recorría cada átomo de su ser.

-¡Déjalo, Guardián! Sabes que es un… .-el inglés no pudo completar lo que dijo, ya que para horror de todos, Paul le incrustaba el sable de luz a aquél soldado en la pierna derecha.

-¡ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH… MAL… MALDITO SEAS… .-el imperial sentía aquél terrible dolor.-¡SERES INFERIORES COMO USTEDES NO TIENEN DERECHO A NADA… A NADA, MALDITOS!

-¡Detente, Paul! ¡NO LO HAGAS!-gritó Tomoyo, como queriendo detener al de armadura azulada.

-¡NUNCA TUVIERON PIEDAD DE LOS INOCENTES DE ÉSTE MUNDO! ¡Y NO LA TENDRÉ CON ESTOS MISERABLES! ¡ME DIRÁS QUÉ MÁS PLANEA MODINAR Y DÓNDE SE OCULTA!-Paul entonces retorció su sable de luz en la pierna del soldado que lo atacó

-¡ERES UN MALDITO! ¡MATÓN MISERABLE!-reclamó el soldado, sintiendo un horrible dolor.

Paul entonces degolló a algunos de los soldados imperiales que quedaban para horror de todos.

-Seguiré degollándolos… hasta que me digas todo lo que sabes, soldado.

-¡DÉTENTE!-gritó Shaoran.

-¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO O ACABARÁS PAGÁNDOLO CARO!-gritó Paul, elevando su aura y tornando sus ojos a horribles llamaradas plateadas.

-¡Nunca… maldito… nunca! ¡Mi lealtad al emperador es total!

El soldado entonces contempló con horror como aquél Guardián de Plata remató al resto de aquellos soldados imperiales.

-¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO LA LEALTAD QUE TENGAS CON ESE HIJO DE PUTA! ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ!-Paul gritaba fuera de sí, al tiempo que sujetaba a aquél soldado del cuello.

-¡DÉTENTE, PAUL!-gritó Tomoyo.-¡NO TIENES PORQUE HACER ESTO!

-¡NO ME DIGAN QUE DEBO O NO HACER! ¡USTEDES NO SABEN NADA DE ESTA GENTE!

-¡PARA ESTA MALDITA LOCURA, PAUL! ¡Pueda que estos sujetos sean la peor basura del mundo! ¡Y estás furioso como nadie, yo lo estaría igual! ¡Pero no debes hacer esto! ¡NO ES CORRECTO!-ordenó Shaoran.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¡ÉSTA GENTE ASESINÓ A MILES DE INOCENTES Y PUDIERON MATARLOS! ¡NOS TENDIERON UNA TRAMPA PARA QUE NOS MATEMOS ANTES QUE PUDIERA RECOBRAR MIS PODERES Y ASEGURÁNDOSE QUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES ACTIVE LOS SUYOS! ¡PUDIERON VIOLAR A TU ESPOSA ACÁ MISMO Y ME VIENES CON ESAS ESTUPIDECES!-Paul entonces estocó la pierna izquierda de aquél soldado que quedaba.-¿Crees que mereces piedad acaso? No pienso tenerla contigo ni mucho menos con tu amo. Por última vez… ¿dónde es que se oculta Modinar y qué planea ahora?

-Vete directo a la mierda… .-el soldado entonces se destrozó la lengua de una mordida.

-Maldito seas… .

-¡PAUL… NO!-gritó Sakura, como queriendo detener al joven Tapia.

Pero fue tarde, aquél sable de luz verde se incrustó en el pecho del soldado.

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¡MALDITO SEAS!-Touya entonces le asestó un puñetazo a Paul, pero éste sólo interpuso su brazo y el puño del galeno sintió un duro dolor al chocar con el duro metal de aquella armadura.-Arghhhh… .

-Pudieron matarlos a todos ustedes… ¿no entiendo como me vienen a reclamar piedad para esos asesinos?

-¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN MATÓN CON ARMADURA!-le gritó Touya.-¡ESE SUJETO ESTABA INDEFENSO Y NO REPRESENTABA UNA AMENAZA!

-¡¿PORQUÉ LO HICISTE, PAUL?-preguntó Tomoyo.-¡ESE HOMBRE NO IBA A HACER NADA!

-¡COMETISTE VARIOS ASESINATOS EN UN EDIFICIO DEL QUE SOY RESPONSABLE! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ALGO ASÍ?-reclamó Shaoran.

-¡MALDITA SEA, NO SABEN NADA!-exclamó Paul mientras le daba un puñetazo a una columna de concreto y la destrozaba en mil pedazos.-¡Una vez en otro mundo un grupo de soldados de la Liga y yo capturamos a unos cuarenta imperiales que habían saqueado una aldea! Luego debí salir a combatir en un frente cercano a un batallón de soldados imperiales que habían caído de sorpresa como fuerzas de refuerzo y debí llevarme a la mayoría de los soldados que estaban a mi mando.

Paul entonces detuvo su relato y miró a sus interlocutores antes de seguir.

-Para cuando volví aquellos prisioneros no sólo habían escapado… sino que habían asesinado y empalado a los soldados de la Liga… luego se fueron a un pueblo vecino… sus hombres, niños y ancianos fueron asesinados, no sin antes ser obligados a ver como las mujeres y niñas eran violadas brutalmente y luego asesinadas. ¡SUJETOS MISERABLES Y CULPABLES COMO ÉSTOS EXISTEN Y CAUSAN MISERIA A LOS INOCENTES… Y MERECEN LA MUERTE SIN PIEDAD ALGUNA!-gritó Paul.

Los rostros de Sakura, Shaoran, Yoko, Eriol, Tomoyo y Touya reflejaron un enorme asombro ante lo que ese hombre les decía. ¿Acaso esa realidad era el infierno en vida? Fue en eso que el joven Tapia percibió los pensamientos de todos ellos.

-Pero aún con todo eso… me ven como a un monstruo.-murmuró Paul.

-Paul… espera… .-Eriol iba a decir algo, pero en eso vio azorado como poco a poco todo el ambiente regresaba a como estaba, antes de las peleas de la noche, mediante el aura y la telequinesis del de armadura azulada.

-¿Esperar? No hay más que esperar, niño. Me ven como un monstruo.

-Eso no es cierto… nos salvaste.-dijo Sakura.

-Tú pensaste que el que te salvó fue un monstruo por lo que hizo hace un momento. Y no me puedes engañar Sakura.-tras decir esas palabras, Paul sólo activó una opción de su Armor Capsule y de ésta salieron unas botellas con un extraño líquido grisáceo.-Son pociones… sirven para recuperarse de heridas leves y reducir un poco las heridas graves… lo único malo es que saben peor que la hiel.

Sakura entonces intentó detener al Guardián.

-Espera, aún no te puedes ir… hay muchas cosas que… .

-Por ahora sólo dejémoslo así. Fue una noche dura para todos y creo que necesitamos dormir.-Paul entonces abrió una de las ventanas del despacho del joven Li y tras levitar unos instantes, voló rápidamente de allí.

-De hecho, espero nunca más volver a verte.-sentenció un severo Shaoran Li.

-Shaoran… .-Sakura estaba sorprendida por la actitud de su esposo.

-Alguien con tanto poder y que se deja llevar tan rápidamente por las emociones es a mi juicio una amenaza demasiado peligrosa… aún cuando tus motivos sean correctos, no puedo permitirme confiar en ti.

Me dejé llevar por el odio y por poco maté a un grupo de inocentes… y para colmo no acabé con Modinar, Hideo… Kay… Carlos… Tseu… maestro Lazar… perdónenme por haberles fallado… por haber hecho todo lo que no debía hacer, pensaba Tapia mientras volaba hacia su casa, antes de dejarse caer en la cama de su cuarto.

Al mismo tiempo, en alguna zona de la bahía de Tokio, Modinar sólo tomaba tranquilamente un poco de vino. Le había salido mal el plan de acabar con esos niños, para su mala suerte Shaoran Li y Paul Tapia lograron darse cuenta de quien era el otro en realidad y para colmo el Guardián despertó su poder. En eso sonó un celular.

-¿Lo tienes?-dijo Modinar.

-Fue difícil de conseguir pero acá está… logré desclasificar los archivos de los Hiragizawa, los Kinomoto y los Li… movimientos de viajes al extranjero, relaciones con sus amistades de afuera o del poder político… si planean algo podré decírtelo.-repuso una voz.

-Excelente… mantenme al tanto de cualquier movimiento que intenten hacer en tu área… por mi parte… gracias al buen Satoshi conseguí algo que me servirá.

-¿Te refieres a… .

-Así es… sus hermosos hijitos podrían ser nuestro as bajo la manga.-sonrió el imperial mientras observaba en una pantalla tridimensional toda la información de Hien Li, Miriel Hiragizawa, Mamoru y Nadeshiko Kinomoto.-Por lo pronto quiero que sigas instrucciones, a lo mejor tú me puedes servir de respaldo. ¿Podrás tener acceso a la Embajada Británica o sus cercanías?

-Si… es posible.-el interlocutor de Modinar sólo observaba una pistola que tenía en sus manos.

-Bien… aparte de tu área quiero que los vigiles por allí, quizá intenten usar la protección de gente de afuera.-Modinar entonces cortó la comunicación.

Tras aquello el guerrero imperial sólo se recostó calmadamente en su silla.

-Ni un grupo de patéticos hechiceros… ni mucho menos un Guardián creído me detendrán... pronto todo se dará tal como debe ser.-susurró el emisario del emperador de Caronia antes de sonreír siniestramente.

Fin del capítulo 6.

Notas del Autor:

Una batalla a veces puede ser mucho más dura de lo que nosotros solemos pensar, y en el fragor de éstas a veces los canallas pueden cometer excesos crueles y horribles. Más de una vez todos los defensores de éste mundo estuvieron por matarse, motivados por el odio con un Modinar viendo aquello de lo más feliz y contento hasta que finalmente decidió presentarse.

¿Maquiavélico, no creen? Usar la carta del terror, que puede asustar o provocar (en éste caso, provocó), para desviar la atención hacia un blanco falso para cualquiera y buscar que se maten entre sí. Y luego, cuando todo parecía ganado, a cometer excesos, un poco más y la pobre Yoko iba a ser violada en frente de su esposo, a quien ya le caían a golpes.

Miren lo que llega a provocar una batalla motivada por el odio… no sólo transforma a las personas que buscan hacer lo correcto, sino que además puede hacer que las personas hagan medidas desesperadas… miren a Sakura, disparándole a Paul con tal de detener a su esposo… pero a la vez, observen el hermoso acto de amor de evitar que maten al amor de su vida que Shaoran tuvo. Y también puede provocar miedo… vieron a Paul como un monstruo igual que Modinar… en fin, si no aprendes por las buenas, aprendes por las malas.

Sin embargo… ahora Modinar está dispuesto a contraatacar… ¿cuándo ejecutará su próximo movimiento?, ¿contra quiénes?, ¿quién es ahora ese hombre misterioso que apoya al agente del emperador de Caronia? ¿cuál será el desenlace final de éste sidestory? Críticas, comentarios, acotaciones, y demás a falcon_ o a .com.

Hasta el capítulo 7.


	7. Un aliado y un enemigo difíciles

**LA TRAVESÍA**

**CAPÍTULO 7: UN ALIADO Y UN ENEMIGO DIFÍCILES**

A la mañana siguiente de esa dura noche, Sakura Li estaba dudando entre tocar o no la puerta de lo que fuera alguna vez la casa de Hideo Miyazaki. Revisó un papelito que tenía en el bolsillo de su saco antes de observar a su alrededor, era la dirección correcta.

-¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?-pensó la que fuera alguna vez la Card Master, cuando recordó la discusión que tuvo con todos sus seres queridos tras el encuentro con ese horrible hombre llamado Modinar.

-Flashback-

-¡El sujeto es una amenaza! ¡Es un matón con armadura y sable brillantes y no podemos confiar en él en lo absoluto!-exclamó Shaoran.

-¡Nos salvó la vida, Shaoran! ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Tú mismo dijiste que si él no hubiera interpuesto su cuerpo al recibir aquella… esfera de luz… hubiésemos muerto!-sostuvo Sakura.

-Y es el mismo que se dejó llevar y que nos atacó a todos estando sin poderes… y así era una amenaza… por poco me tumba un diente.-dijo Touya, sobándose aún el mentón.-Con esos poderes y ese carácter juntos pienso que todo el mundo está amenazado ahora mismo.

-Pero nos atacó creyendo que éramos culpables de todos esos crímenes… y nosotros actuamos igual ante él… todo fue una trampa de los… caronianos, creo que así se llaman.-replicaba Tomoyo.

-¿Y porqué habría de importarnos esa "guerra"? Si es que realmente existe… porque todo eso de que esos sujetos vienen de otra dimensión y que hay una guerra "futurista" de ese nivel me parece algo demasiado bizarro… tanto así que más parece la fantasía alocada de un idiota o una fumada de esas.-repuso Eriol.-Además, por la forma en que el tal Paul actuó con nosotros y con ese soldado no parecía ser mejor que esos imperiales.

-Aún así, vieron lo que el tal Modinar hizo… .-dijo Sakura.-Por poco pudo matarnos, y los estaba torturando a los tres.

-Eso no hace a Paul mejor que Modinar. Él torturó a ese soldado pese a que estaba indefenso… y lo remató sin piedad.-contestó Yoko.

-Pero si él no hubiera actuado de todos modos… Yoko… te pudo haber pasado algo horrible… ese tipo iba a violarte allí mismo… e iba a hacer que viéramos todo… incluso… nos repartió entre esos soldados… aún ahora me siento sucia.-Sakura respiró agitadamente ante aquello.

-¿Crees que yo no me siento igual, amiga? Me sentí más débil que nunca… y sentí… asco y miedo… .-Yoko entonces se aferró a los brazos de Eriol, antes de llorar.-¿Porqué es que tuvimos que estar metidos en medio de la pelea de éstos dos monstruos?

Fue entonces que Tomoyo se plantó ante todos.

-No me interesa ser una defensora de Paul ni mucho menos… pero debemos ser sinceros, no nos mató cuando bien pudo hacerlo… luchaba valientemente aún cuando actuaba de forma equivocada y cuando supo quien era el verdadero enemigo redobló sus fuerzas con una intensidad que nunca antes he visto.-entonces Tomoyo dirigió su mirada a Touya.-Además nos salvó la vida en ese hospital… debemos darle aunque sea el beneficio de la duda.

-Aún no puedo confiar en él… me parece un sujeto demasiado inestable y violento.-respondió Eriol.

-Pero es el sujeto inestable y violento que al menos no buscó acabar con nosotros anoche… .-decía la joven señora Li, intentando defender al Guardián de Plata.

-Perdón Sakura pero… si buscó asesinarnos… por muy poco pudo matarnos anoche.-dijo Shaoran.

-Fue emboscado así como nosotros… nos tendieron una trampa y todos caímos… pero increíblemente se pudo evitar que eso se diera totalmente… despertó cuando estaba casi muerto.-respondió Sakura.

-¿Porqué es que confías tanto en las personas, Sakura?-le preguntó el joven Li, algo sorprendido.-Aún cuando a veces podemos pensar que nos traicionarían… ¿porqué?

-Yo te preguntaría porqué a veces eres algo desconfiado. Y supongo que es tu manera de proteger a las personas… talvez hayan otras maneras y aún no las descubras.-Sakura entonces miró hacia el horizonte, mientras amanecía y se veía el sol salir.-Además, de todos modos debemos hacer algo… y ese Modinar dijo que vendría por nosotros. Creo que es mejor que salga a hablar con ese chico.

-Es una amenaza.-dijo el joven chino.

-No.-Sakura meneó negativamente su cabeza.-Sólo es un muchacho… por más poder que tenga… sólo es un muchacho.

-Fin del Flashback-

Sakura entonces tocó la puerta y entonces escuchó un "Ya va", hasta que finalmente le abrió la puerta. Y la joven señora Li quedó algo asombrada al ver el terrible desorden en que estaba aquél cuarto.

-Disculpe el desorden… es que no he tenido chance de limpiar-dijo Paul, antes de invitar a Sakura.

-Er… en realidad no me sorprende tanto… suponía que un chico soltero vivía así-Sakura seguía observando el lugar, casi como dudando en entrar.

-Mejor pase. No le conviene estar afuera en éste barrio… menos con los chinos rondando por acá… son una plaga y asaltan a gente que no sea de la zona, aunque no los culpo totalmente… ustedes los japoneses los discriminan demasiado.-dijo Paul, antes de darle la espalda y pasar.

La joven de ojos verdosos sólo lo siguió al interior de aquella casa, con ciertos sentimientos encontrados. Aunque sabía que tenía que hablar con aquél Guardián de Plata, aún recordaba las palabras de su esposo y eso la hacía dudar seriamente.

-Relájese… que ya ordeno todo.-Paul entonces usó su telequinesis y todo el lugar volvió a estar ordenado, ante el asombro de Sakura.-¿Mejor?

-Ahem… si, mejor.-Sakura observó a su interlocutor-¿Te has sentido bien? Digo… por la pelea de anoche y… .

-Para el caso, lo mejor es que vengan junto a usted las personas que la han estado siguiendo.

Paul entonces desapareció de la vista de Sakura, y unos instantes después reapareció ante la asombrada vista de Shaoran y Eriol, que habían decidido seguir a Sakura en secreto.

-Pero que demon… .-el inglés iba a decir algo cuando las puertas del auto se abrieron.

-¿Cómo diablos supo que estábamos aquí? Ni siquiera Sakura pudo detectarnos.-dijo el chino, sorprendido por la manera en que Paul aparecía ante ambos.

-Si quieren hablar conmigo, pasen.

A los pocos instantes, Sakura veía sorprendida como era que Paul caminaba acompañando a su esposo y a Eriol.

-¿Shaoran? Pensé que tú considerabas a éste chico un… .

-Es precisamente por eso, Sakura.-le dijo su esposo a la joven señora Li.-No podía dejar que corrieras peligro al acercarte a un lugar como éste, y más con un sujeto como Paul.

Eriol entonces asintió.

-Aunque sé que estoy de acuerdo con Shaoran, igual me entra la curiosidad… ¿porqué viniste a ésta casa, Sakura?

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarle, sea sincera o le pediré que se retire de ésta casa y que se lleve a éstos dos en vista que soy un monstruo.

-Un momento… tú no vas a… .-la esposa de Shaoran iba a reclamarle al Guardián por el trato que le daba a Eriol y a Shaoran cuando éste se le adelantó.

-¡Esto no es el trabajo! ¡Ni tampoco es el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente o la embajada británica!-Paul dijo aquello observando precisamente a sus interlocutores.-¡De hecho señora Li, puede despedirme en éste momento de Oriental Internacional y no me importará! Mi único objetivo ahora que tengo mis poderes es hallar a Modinar, averiguar porqué está aquí, frustrar sus planes y eliminarlo.-Paul expuso aquello enérgicamente, haciendo que instintivamente Eriol y Shaoran se acercaran un paso delante de Sakura, como buscando protegerla.

Sakura entonces decidió ser directa y se adelantó a los que la estaban protegiendo, para luego mirar directamente a los ojos del joven Guardián de Plata.

-Vine a pedirte ayuda y ofrecerte todo el apoyo que requieras.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a los tres hombres.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Sakura, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-Eriol observó a Sakura extrañado, aún veía a Paul como una amenaza potencial.

-Lo mismo digo yo… ¿qué tipo de apoyo podemos ofrecerle a éste hombre? Si él sin sus poderes por poco nos mata… con los que tiene lograría mucho más… tanto que la sola idea me asusta.-concluyó Shaoran.

Sakura entonces empezó a explicar su punto.

-Paul… en éste momento ese hombre representa una amenaza demasiado grande para poder ignorarla… ya viste lo que nos hizo, pudo matarnos a todos nosotros. Quiero que unamos fuerzas contra ese sujeto.

-Sé que es una amenaza… y como es un emisario imperial mi deber es eliminarlo… pero ustedes… ¿unir fuerzas conmigo?... Ja, en una confrontación directa no lograrían nada. Ya vieron lo que Modinar y yo hacemos… intentar ayudarme sería como tirarse de un abismo.

-¡Nos tomó por sorpresa en una trampa! ¡Es lógico que no hayamos logrado gran cosa!-dijo el joven de lentes.-¡Trampa en la que todos nosotros caímos y en la que por poco nos matas!

-¡Es cierto! ¡Además con el sello activado prácticamente éramos indefensos! ¡En cambio ahora a lo mejor cambiarían las cosas!-expuso Shaoran.

-Por favor niño… ¿qué podrías hacer? ¿Lanzar un conjuro? Antes que pudieras completarlo te habría pateado el trasero sin tanto problema.-dijo Paul con cierto orgullo.

-Ven y pruébalo, niñito arrogante.-Shaoran miró directamente a Paul con cierta rabia.

-Te lo puedo probar con placer… .-Paul empezó a elevar su aura y colocarse en posición de combate, cuando Sakura se interpuso de nueva cuenta entre ambos hombres.

-¡Ya deténganse los dos! ¡Lo último que necesitamos ahora es una pelea en vano!-Sakura miró firmemente a ambos hombres, que por instinto decidieron hacerle caso.-Aún así… por favor, al menos dime un poco más de esta… guerra… de todo esto, Paul.-pidió Sakura.

Paul entonces sondeó velozmente su mente. Aquella joven mujer no tenía ningún asomo de trabajar para los imperiales, sino que estaba auténticamente preocupada. Luego sondeó las mentes de los otros hechiceros. Aunque aún desconfiaban de él, estaban preocupados por lo que pasaba.

-Ya que quiere entrevistarme, hágalo. Tendrá ahora mismo la entrevista de su vida, señora Li.

-Paul, sabes que no es cierto.

-Ja, si todos en éste planeta supieran la verdad… que cosas como la magia y los hechiceros… o el aura y los guerreros que la dominamos existimos… créame… el Pulitzer le quedaría corto ante esto.

-Aún así… nadie me creería.

-Y es lo bueno de todo esto. De acuerdo, acá vamos. Desde hará más de cien años o vueltas terrestres se ha vivido en la dimensión en que he pertenecido una guerra a escala galáctica entre el imperio de Caronia y la Liga Planetaria… y he pertenecido a una orden de caballería… la Orden de Guardianes… nosotros debemos hacer todo lo que sea necesario por proteger a los inocentes… sea cual fuere el costo debemos hacerlo.

-¿Así sea tener que torturar o asesinar a los caronianos?-preguntó Eriol con suspicacia.-De ese modo ustedes no parecen mejores que esos sujetos.

-No es algo que me haga feliz… al contrario… es una vergüenza el hacerlo… pero si no detenemos a esta gente no habrá futuro ni presente felices para nadie… siempre habrá guerra y opresión provocados por un demente que se cree dios y que domina a la mitad de la Vía Láctea.

-Pero es que eso es horrible… . ¿Qué clase de seres pueden ser tan poderosos y a la vez tan crueles?-dijo el inglés de nueva cuenta, algo sorprendido ante aquellas palabras.

-Je, aún no dije nada… ¿sabe qué le pasa a los prisioneros de los caronianos? Son torturados y obligados a hacer trabajos forzados dándoles apenas el mínimo vital en comida, agua y sueño para seguir vivos… en lugares tan pestilentes que ni los animales merecen, donde se huele el estiércol, los orines, la sangre, el semen… a veces los torturan por diversión, y otras por deseo de imponer miedo… las mujeres son violadas… los hombres son golpeados hasta morir, o les inyectan agujas al rojo vivo en las pupilas, o son eliminados de un disparo de láser o acaban siendo comida de un insecto gigantesco, el tárasus

-¿Tárasus?-preguntó Shaoran.

-¿Y qué tan grandes pueden llegar a ser?-inquirió Sakura, temiendo la respuesta.

-Son insectos que emiten veneno por todos los poros y colmillos… el imperio los cría en sistemas estelares enteros y se les usa como método de terror en los campos de concentración, como armas de exterminio, o incluso como espectáculo. Se reproducen por cientos… muchas veces han mandado a cientos de seres de diversos mundos para ese destino. Los más grandes miden hasta veinte metros y las crías llegan a una altura similar a la de un humano adulto y apenas nacen deben comer carne fresca.

-¿Carne fresca?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Seres vivos que ellos matan y devoran.

Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran quedaron totalmente consternados ante aquella revelación. Sabían que las guerras eran duras, pero esa clase de seres superaba ampliamente cualquier nivel de crueldad y poder. La joven de ojos verdosos observó al muchacho que tenía al frente, siempre había oído que las experiencias de los civiles sobrevivientes a la guerra eran duras, pero ese muchacho había pasado toda su vida en eso.

-Eso es horrible… ¿qué clase de seres tan viles son los caronianos como para hacer cosas así? Es que… Paul… tú eres un muchacho pese a todo… deberías divertirte… salir a bailar, tener una novia, ir a la playa o… .-la joven iba a seguir hablando pero entonces Paul la miró a los ojos.

-Los caronianos son la clase de seres viles que se creen la raza superior de la galaxia y que a sus prisioneros o enemigos no dudan en eliminarlos de los modos más crueles posibles… eso es la guerra… nada más, nada menos… algo que destruye a todos los seres humanos sean guerreros o no… he peleado en varias ocasiones contra los Shadow Warriors y son extremadamente crueles, no les importa nada… ni siquiera la vida de los inocentes. Y por eso vale la pena hacer cualquier sacrificio, sea de la índole que fuere. Si soy capaz de sacrificar mi vida… entonces debo ser capaz de sacrificar todo lo demás que sea mío sin excepción y no darle una sola posición de ventaja a aquellos que son culpables… lo que jamás en la vida puedo permitir sacrificar son las vidas de los inocentes.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio por largo rato. Aquello que ese muchacho les relataba era una realidad totalmente distinta a la suya, que exceptuando ciertos momentos duros era algo más normal. Finalmente Eriol habló.

-¿Por eso no atacaste a Modinar, verdad? Porque él amenazó con destruir todo Tokio… y por eso te lanzaste a defendernos aún cuando en esos momentos podías haber aprovechado para atacarlo.

-Él es un Shadow Warrior… ando seguro de eso… su manera de pensar, su estilo de pelea, su estrategia… todo eso es típico en ellos. Y apuesto que en éste momento sigue planeando la forma de atacarlos o atacarme… quizá incluso decida lanzar un ataque contra Japón y hundirlo al fondo del mar… o talvez planea lanzar ataques similares contra el resto del mundo.

Ésta vez los tres hechiceros estuvieron auténticamente asustados ante esa posibilidad.

-¿Hundirlo al fondo del mar?-preguntó Sakura.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible? Ningún ser en éste mundo puede llegar a tener el poder de mandar todo Japón al océano.-dijo Shaoran.

-¿Bromeas, no? Nadie podría tener ese poder… .-Eriol sonreía asustado.-Estás bromeando… ¿verdad?-Eriol ya no ocultaba su preocupación ante eso.

Paul entonces miró a Eriol a los ojos.

-Quisiera decir que no, pero si puede. Revisé los informes de mi Armor Capsule.-Paul entonces sacó aquél pequeño objeto y colocó la opción Actividad de placas tectónicas.-Éste objeto puede sernos demasiado útil y está ligado al dueño… el que no sea su dueño no lo toca o recibe una descarga de energía que lo deja inconsciente. Ahora… observen aquí… todos los temblores y terremotos que se han dado en el mundo exceptuando los de nivel 1 o 2 según la escala de Richter fueron obra de Modinar.

-Increíble… en tu mundo existe ésta tecnología… debe ser algo grandioso… .-decía Sakura, imaginando que la Tierra de aquél universo debería ser un lugar mucho mejor para vivir.

-Ni tanto… esa tecnología también ha sido empleada para crearle miseria a millones… y es precisamente la gran ventaja que tiene el imperio de Caronia aparte de sus Shadow Warriors… flotas y ejércitos espaciales que se cuentan en números astronómicos y con equipos de última generación que se actualizan más y más rápidamente… así como miles de guerreros como yo que visten armaduras y usan sables de luz… y que tienen auras tan o incluso mucho más grandes que la mía, y que pelean brutalmente… sin tenerle piedad a los enemigos caídos.

-¿Miles de guerreros? Pues… ¿cuántos hay de tu Orden?-preguntó el líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, con cierto temor de imaginar más de uno como Paul.

-Unos diez mil más o menos, casi el mismo número que los Shadow Warriors. Los menos poderosos pueden moverse a una velocidad superior varias veces al sonido y los más fuertes superan la velocidad de la luz y pueden destruir y reconstruir planetas o estrellas o sistemas estelares, así sean del tamaño de Antares.

Los tres hechiceros quedaron totalmente boquiabiertos, imaginando de pronto el que tal cantidad de guerreros aparecieran en aquél mundo y combatieran a muerte entre sí… sería realmente el fin de aquél mundo. Por largo rato, los hechiceros no podían articular palabra alguna, hasta que finalmente la señora Li habló.

-Di… di… di… ¡diez mil!-la joven señora Li estaba oficialmente asombrada como nunca antes.

-Repartidos por toda la Vía Láctea así que no se asusten. El caso de esto es que los caronianos han desarrollado un plan para ganar la guerra, invadiendo mundos menos avanzados tecnológicamente en otras dimensiones, buscando aterrorizar a sus defensores y a sus gentes.

-¿A eso vino Modinar entonces? ¿A conquistar éste mundo?

-Aún cuando tiene el poder para hacerlo no le veo sentido… para ese tipo de misiones los imperiales buscan tener ventaja usando su flota que los respalde desde el espacio en caso de que haya algún defensor con un poder más o menos similar al de sus Shadow Warriors, son previsores en ese sentido. Y fue lo único que pude detectar hasta que extrañamente todas las señales de los satélites fueron bloqueadas. Lo único que puedo decirles a partir de ahora es que no hay sentido en una alianza conmigo… ponen sus vidas en peligro así y que lamento haberlos atacado dejándome llevar por el odio.

-Pero igual nuestras vidas están en peligro ahora.-replicó Sakura.-¿No lo ves? Además, debo intentar hacer algo yo… yo debo hacer hasta lo imposible ahora por evitar que esa horrible pesadilla mía se vuelva realidad.

-¿Pesadilla? ¿De qué diablos habla?-Paul estaba extrañado ante esto.

-Sakura… no tienes porque decirle de esto.-dijo el joven chino, como queriendo evitar que su esposa se muestre demasiado vulnerable ante ese sujeto de ojos azul-grises.

-No, es preciso que él lo sepa. La noche anterior a que nos conociéramos tuve una pesadilla donde todo Tokio estaba en ruinas, todos mis seres queridos estaban muertos… .-la joven sentía que se le iba a quebrar la voz de un momento a otro.-Siendo comida de buitres… y un grupo de soldados con esa horrible espiral roja… matando a todos sin piedad y… .-Sakura no aguantó más y empezó a llorar, aferrándose al cuerpo de su esposo.-¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo porque sé que todo Tokio quedará hecho pedazos! ¡Porque sé que cada una de las cosas que he soñado irremediablemente son pedazos de algo que se hará realidad! ¡Porque tengo miedo de perder a mi Hien y a mi Shaoran! ¡Porque los amo! ¡Por amor de Dios, Paul… no quiero que esto pase y haría lo que sea por ello! ¡Ayúdanos, por favor!

Paul entonces observó a Sakura. La que creía alguna vez como "bruja del demonio" ahora se mostraba realmente ante todos. En realidad, era una mujer que amaba a su esposo y a su hijo demasiado… al punto tal de venir a pedir ayuda a quien podría ser un monstruo.

-Sé que los ama, a su hijo y a su esposo… intentó matarme para evitar que mate a su esposo.-susurró el joven Guardián.

-Bueno… yo, disculpa por haber hecho eso… simplemente no pensé… sólo sabía que debía salvar a… .

-Pero se supone que yo soy quien te debe proteger… je, Sakura… perdóname tú a mí por… haber fallado en un momento y… .-el líder del Concilio iba a decir algo más pero en eso Sakura interrumpe al hechicero.

-Tú hiciste hasta lo imposible… incluso te tiraste al suelo con tal de salvarme.

Eriol y Shaoran entonces se miraron el uno al otro.

-Y tú salvaste mi vida Guardián… dos veces.-reconoció el inglés.-Aún cuando atacaras a aquél soldado… .

-No puedo confiar totalmente en ti, pero no creo que seas la clase de sujeto que busque hacer el mal.-admitió el joven chino.-Y no creo que sea justo que cargues con esto tú sólo.

-A mano entonces porque ahora sé que puedo esperar lo mismo de ti. Les pido que no se involucren en esto… consideren que tienen hijos y que no merecen pasar por esto.

-Paul… .-Sakura iba a seguir diciendo algo más, pero entonces el Guardián abrió la puerta de aquella casa.

-Ustedes han pasado muchas cosas igual, aún cuando no me las quieran contar… los recuerdos vienen de forma irremediable a sus mentes… el último card captor… los "maestros" de Shaoran Li que eran los Seis del Concilio… el complot de Lao… lo de la torre de Tokio… .-Paul narraba aquello, ante la sorpresa total de todos.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso si ni te lo contamos?-preguntó el líder del Concilio, más que desconfiado.

-Al igual que con Modinar, sus mentes son para mí como si fuesen libros, puedo leerlas con esa misma facilidad. Sé que tienen miedo y creen que soy un monstruo… pero les pido que por ésta vez confíen en mí… .

-¿Cómo? Es que esa pesadilla… .-decía Sakura.

-Sólo no se metan en esto. Hablamos todo lo que debíamos hablar. Sé que son inocentes y que sus vidas y las de sus seres queridos serán respetadas por mi parte… les prometo que haré hasta lo imposible con tal de derrotar a Modinar y acabar con cuanto agente imperial haya en éste mundo, y tras eso me retiraré. Es mi única forma de enmendar las cosas, pero por favor váyanse.

-Pero… .-antes que Sakura pudiera decir algo, notó como Paul elevaba levemente su aura.

-Necesito reflexionar y estar sólo… no me fuercen a sacarlos… por favor.

Antes que alguno pudiera decir algo, Paul sólo hizo un ligero ademán y acabaron quedándose callados. Los tres hechiceros sólo salieron por la puerta, dejando sólo al Guardián. No hablaron nada por largo rato, hasta que finalmente la que fuera Card Master empezó mientras iban de regreso a Li Manor.

-¿Debemos dejar que se haga cargo de esto él sólo?-preguntó Sakura.

-Se supone que debemos hacerlo… no quiere que nos metamos y hacerlo es ganarnos un lío demasiado fuerte… quizá estaríamos atrapados entre dos monstruos.-dedujo la reencarnación de Clow.

-Pero… .-el hechicero chino empezó a sentir cierta impotencia y luego miró a Sakura y Eriol.-Dejarlo afrontar todo sólo es injusto… aún cuando él atacara de esa manera a ese soldado… no es justo que él deba sentir todo el peso de esto sólo.

-De todos modos no es justo dejarlo pelear sólo.-dijo Tomoyo, replicándole a su esposo y a Yoko, que seguían charlando con ella.

Estaban acercándose al primer piso del edificio Sunshine y entonces Yoko se acercó a ella.

-Pero si hacemos eso exponemos a nuestros hijos, Tomoyo. No creo que quieras que Mamoru o Nadeshiko sepan de todo esto.-decía la esposa de Eriol.

-¡Además, ese engreído de Paul ahora tiene el poder suficiente para enfrentar a Modinar! ¿Acaso no recuerdas como peleó el muy maldito? Demonios… aún me parece una amenaza… no puedo confiar ni una pizca en él.-dijo el joven galeno con cierto malhumor al ver que su esposa seguía defendiendo a ese Guardián.

¿Acaso no había visto como asesinó a ese soldado? ¿Ni tampoco vio acaso como aquellas horribles llamaradas plateadas en que sus ojos mostraban un odio e ira horribles?, pensaba Touya mientras cruzaba por un momento sus brazos y movía frenéticamente los dedos de su mano derecha contra su codo izquierdo por un rato.

-Es el sujeto que nos salvó la vida… aún no entiendo como es que no ves eso.-decía Tomoyo.

-Simplemente ese sujeto es una amenaza… por esos mismos poderes y ese carácter impulsivo que tiene lo es.-dijo Touya.

-Y lo peor es que estamos atrapados entre esos dos… casi siento que no importa quien gane… igual podemos perder.-resumió Yoko.

Una vez que el ascensor se detuvo, los tres caminaron hacia la salida cuando de pronto Tomoyo se detuvo en seco.

-¿Cómo pudimos descuidarlos en un momento así?

-¿De qué hablas, Tomoyo?-preguntó Yoko.

Tomoyo respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-Si ese hombre es una amenaza tan grande que ni el mismo Paul puede detener… podría apuntar incluso a nuestros seres queridos… hasta a nuestros hijos.

Touya y Yoko quedaron callados de golpe por largo rato ante aquella posibilidad. Habían descuidado a los niños por haberse centrado tanto en todo lo que pasaba en el edificio Sunshine.

-Existiría una manera.-dedujo la esposa de Eriol.

-Díla, por Dios. Ahora más que nunca cualquier cosa que nos permita proteger a Mamoru y a Nadeshiko de ese infeliz sería más que útil.-dijo el galeno.

-Miriel me ha estado volviendo loca por días con la idea de organizar una pijamada en la casa. Quiere reunirse con Hien, Mamoru y Nadeshiko… podríamos mantenerlos más a salvo en la Embajada y … .

-Eso no será suficiente.-repuso Touya.-Esos tipos entraron al Concilio como si estuvieran en su propia casa y por poco acabamos muertos. La seguridad de la embajada británica y la policía no durarían mucho ante esos infelices.

-No lo digo por eso.-contestó Yoko.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué es que quieres que los niños estén reunidos allí?-inquirió Tomoyo.

-Porque de ser ese el caso podríamos sacarlos lejos de Japón con más facilidad… así estarían relativamente más a salvo en caso de que las cosas se pongan difíciles.-expuso la señora Hiragizawa.-Además… así distraeríamos a los niños para que no se preocupen tanto.

-Yoko… .-Tomoyo iba a decir algo, pero entonces la joven señora china detuvo a su amiga con un ademán de su mano para seguir hablando.

-Merecen ser felices… tarde o temprano enfrentarán problemas duros cuando crezcan… pero ahora son niños y no tienen porque sufrir una carga así todavía… menos con alguien tan miserable como Modinar. Sencillamente… no es justo.

-Habrá que hablarlo con Eriol, el monstruo y el mocoso entonces.

-Es seguro que aprueben la idea… además, si con eso los sacamos de peligro… valdrá la pena.-dijo Yoko.

Tomoyo y Touya entonces salieron de aquél lugar, relativamente tranquilos, para luego abordar su automóvil e irse a casa. Ambos esposos por instinto se tomaron de la mano estando ya sentados, sentían un enorme temor y necesitaban darse fuerza.

-Saldremos de ésta, Tomoyo. Te juro que saldremos de ésta.

-Igual me causa temor… ¿qué tal si Paul acabara perdiendo?

-Al diablo ese tipo… no me preguntes como pero haría lo imposible para que ese infeliz no te toque siquiera un pelo.-Touya aprovechó cuando un semáforo estuvo en rojo, para voltearse levemente y besar a Tomoyo.

-Tú los viste… esos dos son unos monstruos… ¿cómo podríamos enfrentar a uno de ellos?

-No lo sé… sólo sé que debe ser posible… .

Fue al rato de ese intercambio de palabras que Tomoyo notó como dos autos Toyota negros con lunas polarizadas se aparcaban peligrosamente a cada lado del auto en que los esposos Kinomoto estaban. Touya entonces se fijó como a medida que las ventanas de aquellos autos se abrían, se notaban los reflejos de unas pistolas.

-¡Maldita sea!-Touya pisó el acelerador a fondo y empezó a adelantar a ambos automóviles a toda velocidad.

-Touya, que… .-Tomoyo iba a decir algo, pero en eso el sonido de unos disparos la hicieron agacharse por instinto.

-Siguen buscando atacarnos… ¡llama al "monstruo" y al "mocoso", apúrate!

Ambos autos entonces aceleraron lo más posible, buscando sacar del camino a Touya, y entonces uno de ellos embistió por detrás al auto donde estaban los esposos Kinomoto.

-¡Sakura!-exclamó Tomoyo por el celular.

-¡Tomoyo, ¿qué pasa?-Sakura sintió que algo andaba mal por el tono de voz de su amiga y por instinto puso aquello en altavoz.

-Unos hombres están atacándonos… ahhh… .

Eriol entonces sacó un GPS y tecleó una secuencia en su celular.

-Aguanten un poco, estaremos allá en treinta minutos. Llamo a Yoko para que nos de el alcance allá.

-¡No tardamos nada, Tomoyo! ¡Ya vamos!-el joven Li entonces dio un brusco tirón en el volante y aceleró a fondo, con el temor de llegar tarde.

Touya finalmente fue sacado del camino y entonces aquellos hombres de bajaron del carro y apuntaron sus armas hacia ambos.

-¡Esto es un secuestro, carajo! ¡No se muevan o no vivirán para contarla!-exclamó uno de aquellos hombres.

-¡Nadie le tocará un pelo a mi esposa!-exclamó Touya, antes de generar una especie de lobo de energía mágica.

Aquél lobo entonces atacó a algunos de aquellos hombres, sin inmutarse ante las balas de esas armas, embistiendo y mordiendo furiosamente.

-¡Infelices, se van a morir!-exclamó otro de esos hombres, antes de disparar su arma contra ambos esposos, los cuales se tiraron al suelo.

Pero antes que aquellos disparos los alcanzaran, ese lobo interpuso su cuerpo una vez más y recibió los impactos como si nada para volver a arremeter contra los atacantes.

-Gran espectáculo el ver a ese shikigami en acción contra mi gente, lástima que aquí no hay Guardián que me detenga ahora.

Tomoyo entonces volteó con horror hacia arriba la cabeza, sólo para contemplar la figura de Modinar, apuntando hacia ambos su sable de luz rojizo; al tiempo que Touya quedaba totalmente sorprendido ante la presencia de ese hombre… no puede ser, no logro sentir su presencia es como si no existiera, pensaba el galeno.

-Hora de decir ad… arghhh… .-Modinar entonces sintió la embestida de aquél lobo de energía mágica.-Magia espiritual… eso no me detendrá.

El imperial entonces pateó duramente a Touya en el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente, y blandiendo su sable con dureza hacia aquél lobo y desintegrándolo de un duro mandoble haciendo que desaparezca de momento, para luego dejar inconsciente a Tomoyo de un golpe suave en el cuello. Los hombres a cargo de Modinar entonces registraron a sus cautivos y sacaron sus celulares.

-¿Señor? Esta cosa tiene un sistema GPS… es seguro que vengan más como ellos hacia aquí.-dijo uno de aquellos hombres, señalando aquél celular.

-¡Vámonos!-ordenó el del sable de luz, antes de cargar los cuerpos de Touya y Tomoyo, y dejar esos celulares allí.-Tenemos ventaja extra y la usaremos bien.

Aquellos hombres entonces se fueron, llevándose a Tomoyo y a Touya.

-¿Podemos divertirnos con esa mujer? Es que está buena y… .-decía uno de aquellos hombres, con cierta mirada llena de lujuria en sus ojos.

-No, no… ese premio nos lo reservamos apenas esos hechiceros y ese Guardián estén muertos, no antes.-dijo Modinar, antes de ir con sus presas.-Pero por mientras pueden divertirse con el otro a punta de golpes.

A los pocos minutos, Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol llegaban al lugar. Un poco después se acercaba Yoko allí, sólo para notar las reacciones de frustración de aquellos tres hechiceros.

-¡Demonios!-maldijo Shaoran, bastante molesto y rabiando contra los imperiales y Modinar.-¡Con un maldito demonio, llegamos demasiado tarde!

-¡No puedo creerlo, apenas si han pasado unas horas de aquello y este tipo vuelve a atacarnos! ¡¿Cómo diablos se supone que los vamos a detener?-exclamaba un frustrado Eriol.

-Mi hermano… ese tipo es… es un maldito… lo odio… .-murmuraba Sakura, apretando sus puños.

-Yo también… ese sujeto pretende destruirnos… ahora debemos hacer esto… con o sin Guardián.-repuso Yoko.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, y asintieron. Haya o no Guardián de Plata que los ayude, iban a detener a Modinar como fuera. En eso, sonó el celular de Shaoran.

-Señor Li… espero que esté de lo más bien en este momento.-dijo un Modinar bastante burlón.

-¡Bastardo asqueroso! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?-gritó Shaoran.

-Shhh… calmado Shaoran… calmado, pequeño lobo… o en tu caso, pequeño perro… sit.-le dijo el imperial, casi como si le estuviera diciendo una orden a un perro.

-¡No pienso callarme, miserable! ¡Devuelve a Tomoyo y a Touya o sino… .

-¿O sino qué? Mejor no arriesgo la vida de tu cuñadito ni la de su esposa… no creo que a tu bombón de mujer le guste eso.-Modinar entonces hizo que en la pantalla de aquél celular se vea como Touya estaba siendo golpeado una y otra vez en el abdomen y el rostro por los soldados imperiales que se turnaban aquello, ante los gritos y lágrimas de Tomoyo.

-¡MONSTRUO MALDITO! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO TIENES CORAZÓN?-le gritó Sakura, que también contemplaba aquello.

-¡Así sea lo último que haga en mi vida, ayudaré a que estés hecho pedazos!-exclamó Yoko.

-¡Suéltalos a los dos, ahora!-gritó Eriol, y empezó de pronto a querer conjurar un hechizo.

-No… no… no me detectarás, muchacho. Y de hecho, a las diez de la noche hoy, allí les voy a dar el lugar exacto al que deben ir… solos… sin un "guerrero de armadura y sables brillantes que pueda rasgar el cielo a patadas y romper la tierra a puñetazos", de otro modo… mataré a Touya, y después de hacer que Tomoyo sea mi mujer, la voy a matar, ¿captaron?-Modinar dejó entonces el tono frío y cruel de su voz, para tornarlo más burlón antes de cortar la llamada.-Hablando se entiende la gente.

-¡MALDITO!-rugió el líder del Concilio, lleno de furia apenas cortó ese sujeto la llamada.

-Calmado, Shaoran. Ahora debemos llevar a los niños a la embajada… así no se preocuparán tanto.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Eriol.

-Si ese tipo fue capaz de secuestrar a Tomoyo y Touya con tanta facilidad, igual podría atacar a los niños… ellos no merecen eso.

-¿Y si Modinar llega hasta ellos?-preguntó Sakura, angustiada ante esa posibilidad.

-Por eso es que debemos esperar a Modinar… ya tiene bastante ventaja sobre nosotros ahora… además… apenas bastará que nosotros demos una leve señal en caso de que todo esté perdido… para que ellos estén lo más lejos posible de Japón.-explicó Yoko.

-Comprendo… pediré que alisten un helicóptero… cuestión de minutos para que estén lejos de Tokio… y de Modinar.-dedujo Eriol.-Vamos yendo de una vez… debemos movernos rápido… apenas si tenemos diez horas hasta que ese sujeto llame.

Y así iban pasando las horas, rápidamente en medio de un horrible ajetreo con el cual, tras mentirle a los hijos de Touya y Tomoyo que sus padres habían tenido que quedarse a trabajar mucho más de lo normal sin poder salir a casa; los dejaron en la embajada británica. Fue en eso que Yoko observó el reloj de pared de la sala, apenas faltaba media hora para las diez de la noche.

-Papá, ¿de verdad tienes mucho que hacer en el trabajo?-preguntaba Hien al líder del Concilio.

-Si hijo, tu mamá y yo tenemos muchas cosas que resolver… pero descuida, vamos a volver pronto.-le contestó el hechicero chino a su hijo, de modo bastante cariñoso.

-Nosotros… volveremos, ten eso por seguro.

-¿Te sientes bien, mamá?-le preguntó Hien a Sakura, extrañado por la impresión que tenía de que su madre se tardaba mucho en responderle.

-Si, si… sólo que ando algo cansada, pero es parte de lo que debo hacer… sé bueno con Miriel y Nadeshiko, y no comiences ninguna pelea con Mamoru.-le indicó la que fuera alguna vez la dueña de las Sakura Cards.

-¿Y sabes cuándo volverán mis papás, tía Sakura?-preguntó Nadeshiko, mirando a su tía muy curiosa.

-Si… digo, es extraño que estén demasiado ocupados.-dijo Mamoru, sin referirse a algo en especial.

-Vendrán pronto niños… ya verán que todo saldrá bien.-Sakura entonces forzó una sonrisa.

-Procura ser cortés con tus amigos, Miriel… y prométeme que no les jugarás tantas bromas.-le dijo Yoko a su hija.

-Lo haré, lo haré… descuida, mamá.-contestó Miriel.

-Y si algo ocurre, sólo sigan al pie de la letra lo que los mayordomos, Tao y Rei indiquen, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Eriol.

-Así será, papá. No te preocupes por nada… verás que todas las cosas saldrán bien.-le dijo la hija de los Hiragizawa.

En ese momento, Tao llamó a Eriol por un momento a charlar a solas, a una habitación en la que estaban los dos junto con Rei.

-Pueda que logres engañar a los mocosos… pero sé que pasaron muchas cosas en estos días por tu forma de actuar… déjame ayudarte o al menos dime qué está pasando.

-Odio decirlo, pero no puedo.-contestó Eriol.

-Sabe que puede contar con lo que crea conveniente, señor Hiragizawa… no se preocupe.-le dijo Rei, secundando a Tao.

-Vamos… somos cuñados, ¿no? Además… sea lo que sea que ocurra, yo podría ayudarlos y… .-decía el adolescente, cuando fue interrumpido por la reencarnación de Lead Clow.

-Tao, hay cosas que debemos enfrentar… y arriesgarte sería colocarnos en más problemas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Tao a su cuñado.

-Si, sería bueno saber que ocurre.

-No puedo explicarles ahora… sólo puedo decirles esto… están a cargo de cuidar de los niños ante lo que sea… ten Rei.-le dijo el hechicero inglés a su cuñado, antes de pasarle un celular.-Si yo te timbro una vez solamente… ustedes deben ir con los niños al helicóptero.

-¿Qué está pasando como para que estés actuando así?

-Por favor, Tao… no me lo pongas más difícil… ya no falta nada para las diez… hay cosas que debemos resolver… y si vas, podría ser grave… y aparte, eres el único en quien puedo confiar junto a Rei.

-Pero… .-el joven Hiu iba a seguir diciendo más cosas, cuando Rei Tsukishiro le colocó una mano al hombro y meneó negativamente la cabeza.-Supongo que tampoco podré detenerlos.

-No, por favor, sólo hagan lo que les digo… cuídenlos.

-Sea lo que sea, debes volver… ¿de acuerdo? Y más que eso… cuida de mi hermana.

-Si, ten eso por seguro… no me preguntes como… pero voy a volver.

Ambos hombres entonces se abrazaron, y se separaron sin despedirse. Un poco después; Sakura, Eriol, Yoko y Shaoran salieron de la embajada británica y abordaron un automóvil justo cuando serían las diez de la noche. En eso, el celular del joven Li sonó.

-¿Dónde es?-le reclamó con sequedad a Modinar, aguantándose la rabia muy a duras penas.

-La zona industrial de Tokio, la fábrica abandonada… a un par de cuadras de la bahía de Tokio… tienen una hora… deben venir solos y sin Guardián. Aunque… les digo, a más pronto mejor… tic tac tic tac… talvez me aburra antes de una hora.-dijo el imperial, antes de cortar.

Infeliz, pensó Shaoran; antes de subirse al automóvil junto a los otros tres hechiceros y manejar a toda velocidad hacia allá. Curiosamente, el pensamiento del joven Li era el mismo que tenía el doctor Kinomoto, el cual estaba encadenado y con algunas heridas menores en su rostro y abdomen, aunque sin poder invocar a aquél lobo shikigami.

-Vienen hacia acá a rescatarte… incluso tu odiado cuñado viene a hacerlo… creo que más por Sakura que por ti… a menos que realmente si te quiera.-Modinar entonces sacó un rifle-láser y activó la bayoneta con chispa eléctrica para luego pasar por un par de segundos aquella chispa por la cadena, electrocutando a Touya por un momento.

-¡ARGHHHHH… .

-¡TOUYA!-gritaba una encadenada Tomoyo, sintiendo un dolor horrible al ver a su esposo con aquella dura descarga eléctrica.

-Mira como te quiere tu mujercita.-Modinar entonces jaló el cabello de Touya, haciendo que su mirada se cruce con la de ella.-Que tierno, ¿no?

Modinar entonces se acercó a la joven Tomoyo y pasó su lengua por el cuello de la señora Kinomoto, con lujuria y deseo.

-¡MALDITO! ¡NO LA TOQUES!-gritaba el doctor.

-Y si lo hago, ¿qué harás? ¿Llamarás a ese lobo de energía mágica espiritual? Ja… en tu estado, apenas si puedes mantenerte conciente.

-Je… acaso… ¿le tienes miedo a la magia, maldito?-preguntó Touya con sarcasmo.

Modinar en toda respuesta pasó aquella bayoneta con chispa eléctrica otra vez por las cadenas que sujetaban a Touya, haciendo que aúlle de dolor.

-Niños como ustedes… no tienen oportunidad conmigo… simplemente haré una demostración de eso con tus amiguitos que ya me conocen, lamento más bien que ese estúpido Guardián de Plata no esté aquí… le destrozaría el corazón justo delante de todos ustedes para que sepan de una vez con quién es que se han metido.

El guerrero imperial entonces percibió las auras de sus próximas víctimas.

-¡Déjenlos pasar!-ordenó, antes de activar su sable de luz rojo carmesí.-¡Quiero divertirme un poco con ellos!

Pero antes que aquellos soldados puedan hacer algo, algunos imperiales se veían dominados por una fuerza externa a ellos y disparaban ráfagas láser de sus rifles contra sus compañeros, matándolos en el proceso, y luego atacando a su comandante.

-¿Creen que usando a mis hombres me van a ganar?-dijo Modinar, confiado en vencer, para luego golpear aquellas ráfagas láser con sus manos hacia los soldados que lo atacaban, matándolos en el proceso.

Sin embargo, algunos de aquellos rifles entonces activaron las bayonetas con chispa eléctrica y salieron disparados hacia el de armadura oscura, que con un ataque telequinético hizo pedazos aquellas armas. Es entonces, que aquél hombre salta por los aires y luego cae con una dura patada hacia donde se ocultaban Sakura y los otros, creando un inmenso cráter en el suelo y haciendo que sus oponentes salgan disparados hacia diversos lados.

-Aún cuando oculten sus presencias… necesitan ocultar sus pensamientos para estar a salvo de seres como yo. Pero de todos modos, ya les llegó la hora.-Modinar se colocó en guardia, blandiendo su sable de luz.

En eso, Shaoran blandió la espada ceremonial y empezó a atacar con fiereza hacia el imperial, el cual sólo agitaba su espada para bloquear aquellos cortes y mandobles desesperados de parte del joven chino. Fue allí cuando Sakura entonces creó una poderosa corriente mágica de viento que empezó a golpear al imperial, ella entonces percibió un leve gesto de dolor en él.

-Creí que serías mucho más duro.-dijo la joven señora Li.

-Pero por lo visto no eres más que un hablador que se oculta buscando ventajas.-repuso Shaoran, antes de crear una serie de ráfagas de electricidad con magia que buscaban acabar al imperial.

-Cierto, es tiempo de probarles que son sólo escoria a mi lado… basta de juegos con ustedes.

El imperial entonces se mueve a la velocidad de la luz y golpea a Sakura y Shaoran en el abdomen, mandándolos duramente contra sendas paredes. El impacto hubiera sido fatal, de no ser porque Eriol detuvo sus caídas con una corriente mágica de viento, para luego lanzar una ráfaga mágica de luz hacia Modinar, secundado por grandes torrentes de agua que buscaban golpear furiosamente al imperial generadas por Yoko.

Pero antes de poder acertarle siquiera, ambos hechiceros son de nuevo abatidos por sendos golpes de parte del guerrero caroniano y luego generó una esfera de luz del tamaño de una pelota de golf.

-Tiempo de morir… ¡Cápsula Relámpago!

Sakura por inercia pudo crear a tiempo varios campos de energía mágica que amortiguaron lo suficiente aquél ataque para que no sea letal, sin embargo ya corría sangre por las comisuras de las bocas de aquellos hechiceros y Modinar sonreía sádicamente mientras blandía su sable de luz hacia aquellos cuatro hechiceros.

-¿Porqué? Si hubieras querido matarnos… no te hubiera tomado nada… ¿porqué diablos es que contienes tus fuerzas?-inquirió Shaoran, antes de intentar contraatacar, pero un cabezazo lo tumbaba en el suelo.

Sakura, Yoko y Eriol iban a conjurar sendos hechizos pero una inmensa corriente telequinética los estampó contra el suelo, mientras el imperial blandía su sable y se alistaba a dar la estocada final.

-Hora de mor… .

-¡Bólido Destructor!

De pronto, un inmenso bólido de energía azulada con destellos plateados golpeó ferozmente al imperial, haciendo que atraviese las paredes de aquella fábrica de lado a lado hasta finalmente quedar fuera de ésta.

-Paul… .-murmuraba Shaoran, pensando en si aquella figura era una alucinación.

-Tienen que irse… ahora.-Paul entonces destrozó las cadenas que aprisionaban a los esposos Kinomoto de un par de cortes con su sable de luz verde, para luego darle a ambos esposos un par de pociones y hacer que beban de su contenido.

-Ese sujeto… no Guardián, yo me quedo y… .-decía Touya, cuando de pronto notó la dura mirada del joven Tapia por un par de segundos.

-¡Con un demonio, éste lugar es peligroso! ¡Salgan ya, rápido!-gritó Paul, haciendo que Touya y Tomoyo se retiren.-¡Lo mismo va para ustedes, lárguense de una vez! ¡Sus amigos ya han sido rescatados no tienen nada más que hacer!

-No… no podemos irnos… no hasta asegurarnos que ese hombre desaparezca de una vez y por todas.-decía Eriol, antes de levantarse, y ayudar a Sakura y a Yoko a ponerse en pie.

-Vaya vaya… yo que esperaba acabarlos a ustedes primero para no gastar tantas fuerzas… pero ya que viniste aquí Paul… finalmente puedo pelear sin tantos contratiempos… al fin, momento de pelear en serio.-el imperial entonces generó cientos de esferas de luz hacia el Guardián de Plata, haciendo que caiga duramente hacia el suelo, y luego estampándole una brutal patada en el abdomen que lo mandó a volar por los aires.

-Está por verse eso… .-Eriol entonces generó una llamarada de fuego dirigida hacia Modinar.

-Ilusos… ¡Círculo Oscuro!-tras murmurar aquello, la llamarada de Eriol acabó siendo mandada hacia Shaoran, que pudo haberla recibido de lleno de no ser porque Yoko creó una corriente mágica de agua que detuvo eso.

-¡Les he dicho que no se metan en esto! ¡Ahora acabará esto de una vez y por todas! ¡Sólo tú y yo, escoria!-anunció Paul, antes de hacer estallar con fuerza su aura, para luego lanzarse contra el guerrero imperial, en un salvaje intercambio de golpes y contragolpes a la velocidad de la luz.

Paul entonces logra hacerle una rajadura al peto de Modinar con un duro mandoble e intenta mandarle una patada al cuello de éste, pero él lo derriba con una llave de aikido.

-¿Creíste ganarme con tan poco?-inquirió Modinar, antes de pisotear duramente el cuerpo de Paul.

-De hecho… esperaba que cayeras… ¡Dragón Ascendente!-Paul entonces recordó la técnica de Shiryu de Dragón y un dragón verde esmeralda se formó en su puño, golpeando de lleno al imperial.

Sin embargo, el de armadura oscura daría un salto mortal por los aires sin aparecer con mucho daño aparente y observó como Sakura y los otros hechiceros se acercaban hacia él. Esto deberá acabarlos de seguro, pensó el imperial con cierto sadismo antes de generar varios puntos de hielo en el lugar.

-¿Qué… qué significa esto?-preguntó Yoko.

-¿Porqué es que… se siente éste aire frío?-se preguntaba Eriol, mientras notaba como aquellos puntos de hielo iban creciendo y tomando forma de bestia, sintiendo como su piel se escarapelaba por un momento.

-Porque ese aire frío… es el que los eliminará… ¡Legión de Seres de Hielo!-anunció Modinar, cuando ya se crearon finalmente ocho arpías de hielo que volaban a gran velocidad y golpeaban una y otra vez a aquellos hechiceros.-¡Y tú pelearás directamente contra mí, Paul!

El imperial entonces arremetió con el sable de luz hacia Paul, el cual esquivó la arremetida con un salto mortal y contraatacó con su telequinesis, mandando a Modinar a estrellarse contra el suelo y haciendo un surco con el cuerpo de éste. Ambos entonces extendieron sus manos el uno contra el otro, tratando de concentrar allí todo su poder mental.

Al tiempo que aquello pasaba, aquellas arpías de hielo golpeaban una y otra vez a Sakura, Shaoran, Yoko y Eriol; que poco a poco sentían perder sus fuerzas ante aquellas embestidas.

-Debemos detenerlas… .-decía Shaoran, blandiendo su sable y usándolo para apoyarse, para luego ahuyentar a una de aquellas arpías de un corte, aunque otra lo atacaba por la espalda.

-Shaoran… .-Sakura aún intentaba seguir resistiendo aquellos ataques, cuando en eso una de aquellas arpías la sujetó en pleno vuelo y empezó a tratar de romperle los brazos con las garras de sus patas.

Yoko entonces generó una corriente mágica de agua que golpeó fuertemente a aquellas arpías, y Eriol entonces empezó a recitar un conjuro por varios segundos. En eso, una extraña luz dorada surgió de aquél hechicero inglés, la cual empezó a afectar fuertemente a aquellas arpías, que empezaban a sentir como brillaban sus cuerpos de hielo mucho más de lo normal y a cuartearse.

-Maldita arpía… suél… ta… me… .-Sakura entonces aprovechando el efecto que hacía el hechizo de Eriol se liberó y pudo caer bien gracias a una corriente de viento que la sostuvo en el aire por unos momentos hasta quedar de pie perfectamente.

Un instante después aquellas arpías estallaban en mil pedazos una a una, convertidas en pequeños fragmentos de hielo derritiéndose. Al mismo tiempo, el imperial lograba derribar al joven Tapia de un duro derechazo y entonces observó como aquellos hechiceros habían bajado la guardia.

-¡Fuego Incandescente!

En aquél momento varias llamaradas y tornados de fuego giraron a una velocidad alucinante hacia los cuatro hechiceros, pero éstos fueron desviados a último momento levemente de modo que acabaron destrozando el techo.

-Paul… de modo que aún tienes fuerzas para seguir peleando… grave error, mi amigo, rendirse es una opción genial… ¡Trueno de Luciérnagas!

Cientos de pequeñas chispas de electricidad con tonalidades verdosas entonces tomaron forma de luciérnagas, golpeando al de armadura azulada una y otra vez por distintas partes del cuerpo, haciéndolo aullar de dolor y sangrar en diversas partes del cuerpo.

-¡AAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHH… .

-¡PAUL!-gritó Eriol, alarmado al ver a aquél Guardián de Plata recibir aquellos impactos de lleno y pensando si realmente sobreviviría a algo así.

Paul sentía aquellos impactos golpeándolo y derribándolo brutalmente hacia el suelo, pero antes que pudiera tocarlo Modinar se acercó corriendo a la velocidad de la luz y pateando el cuerpo de Paul como si fuera una pelota de fútbol hacia el techo, haciendo que lo atraviese para luego, él volar por los aires y tratar de sujetar al Guardián de Plata.

-¡LO MATARÁ… DEBEMOS DETENERLO!-gritó Sakura, al mismo tiempo que todos los hechiceros empezaron a recitar una serie de hechizos.

Pero antes que pudieran completarlos, Paul sujetó a Modinar en pleno vuelo por la espalda y se elevó a una velocidad igual a la luz misma hacia la estratosfera ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué diablos pretendes, estúpido? ¿Matarte?-inquirió Modinar con sorna.

-No… matarte… ¡Cometa Rodante de Pegaso!-Paul anunció aquello entonces elevándose lo más posible y finalmente caer como un cometa inmenso hacia el mar y estrellar la cabeza de Modinar contra el lecho marino, haciendo que el impacto se sienta en todo Japón como un temblor de tierra fuerte.

Modinar sin embargo se levantó de un salto mortal dispuesto a acabar a aquél Guardián de Plata, buscando asfixiarlo, pero éste respondió incrustándole su sable de luz en el brazo derecho y dando un duro tirón para obligarlo a que lo suelte.

-¡Saber Tornado!-Paul entonces empezó a girar a gran velocidad con su sable de luz y elevándose, dándole varios cortes brutales en las extremidades y haciendo que salga por el mar, estrellándolo contra el techo de la fábrica abandonada donde empezó aquella pelea.

-Miserables… acabaré con todo Tokio de una vez… .-Modinar entonces golpeó con su telequinesis a aquellos hechiceros que intentaban detenerlo para colocarse en el suelo y elevar su aura.-¡Colisión Tectónica!

De pronto todo Japón empezó a sufrir un duro terremoto que provocó que algunas casas y edificios poco a poco empiecen a caer, todos los defensores de aquél mundo entonces percibieron los gritos de dolor y pánico que aquella gente sentía al ver como poco a poco la naturaleza se ensañaba con ellos.

-No… no dejaré que eso… pase otra vez… ¡Polvo de Diamante!-anunció Paul, elevando su aura y creando una corriente de aire gélido en la que varios cristales cortantes y brillantes iban contra el imperial.

-Torpe… .-dijo el caroniano con desdén, antes de suspender aquél ataque que proyectaba contra Japón y esquivar el ataque gélido de Paul.-Si eso era todo lo que tenías, entonces date por muerto.

Modinar entonces empezó a correr a gran velocidad contra Paul, mientras que el Polvo de Diamante ya estaba lejos de él, al mismo tiempo que el Guardián de Plata se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!-anunció Paul, generando miles de meteoros de su puño que lanzó de lleno contra Modinar.

El de armadura oscura estuvo confiado, sólo bastaba con saltar y luego dejarse caer para acabar aquello con una estocada por la espalda. Pero de pronto entonces notó como el Polvo de Diamante que Paul había lanzado lo golpeaba duramente por la espalda haciéndolo perder la concentración y luego recibía todos aquellos meteoros de lleno, hasta que finalmente Paul golpeó al imperial en su abdomen con todas sus fuerzas, dañando parcialmente su armadura y lanzándolo muchos metros hacia atrás, creando un inmenso surco en el proceso.

-Ahh… ahhh… .-Paul estaba jadeando, notando como varias heridas en su cuerpo estaban aún sangrando, para luego ignorar aquél dolor y colocar su sable de luz a ras del suelo.

Bien Shiryu… ojalá y la técnica de Shura que me dijiste sea tan efectiva como te fue con Adelia, pensó el Guardián de Plata antes de cerrar los ojos y elevar fuertemente una poderosa aura azulada con destellos plateados sorprendiendo de pronto a todos, para luego agitar duramente su sable hacia arriba y crear un enorme corte que dividió en dos la tierra hasta llegar donde Modinar.

-¡EXCALIBUR BLADE!-anunció el Guardián, al tiempo que aquél haz de luz golpeaba de lleno a Modinar.

El imperial notó entonces como se acercaban hacia él aquellos hechiceros, dispuestos a rematarlo. No, todavía no, pensó un cínico Modinar antes de hablar.

-Díganme una cosa… ¿quieren mucho a sus hijos? ¿O a sus amigos y parientes?

-Los queremos lo suficiente como para acabarte de una vez.-dijo Shaoran.-De una vez y por todas.

-Jajajajajajajajaja… error… los querrán lo suficiente… como para dejarme vivir un poco más.

Modinar entonces sacó un control remoto y de una de las pocas paredes que quedaban en pie de aquella fábrica salió una pantalla gigante en la que se podía apreciar los rostros de Hien Li, Nadeshiko y Mamoru Kinomoto, Miriel Hiragizawa, Rei Tsukishiro y Tao Hiu; luego aquella pantalla se dividió y podían apreciarse luego los rostros de Sonomi Daidouji, Fujitaka Kinomoto, la familia Tsukishiro, la familia Yamazaki y muchos otros seres queridos más para aquél grupo.

-Toditos están bien fichados por mi parte… y un leve movimiento de mi pulgar derecho y… ¡boom! Adiós con esos hermosos seres queridos suyos, en especial con los niños… una lástima que al menos Nadeshiko y Miriel no pueda salvarlas, así podría enseñarles a como ser mujeres.

-¡Eres un miserable! ¡Eso es caer demasiado bajo!-replicó Yoko, totalmente furiosa y queriendo acabar con aquél tipo con sus propias manos.-¡MALDITO!

-Grrrr… jejeje… salvajes y apasionadas… necesitan que las domestique de una vez y lo haré apenas acabe con estos patéticos hechiceros.

-Infel… .-Shaoran no aguantaba más e iba a blandir su espada contra el imperial, pero de pronto el Guardián de Plata lo detiene con un ademán de su mano.-Pero que… .

-De una vez y por todas… ¿qué diablos quieres, Modinar?

El guerrero de armadura oscura sonrió cínicamente y se levantó, fue en eso que Shaoran notó algo. No puede ser, pese a todos esos ataques, ese sujeto sigue como si nada y Paul está cansado… ¿qué diablos significa esto?, pensaba el líder del Concilio, al observar de reojo a ambos hombres.

-Simple… destruiré éste control remoto siempre que la próxima fase de ésta pelea sea llevada hasta sus últimas consecuencias… tras éste portal dimensional.-el guerrero imperial entonces creó una especie de torbellino púrpura en medio de la nada.

-Iremos entonces… .-decía Eriol, pero en eso el Guardián de Plata se interpuso ante él y lo paralizó con su telequinesis.

-¿PORQUÉ HACES ESTO, PAUL?-gritó Sakura, queriendo detener a aquél hombre.

-Porque detener a Modinar es mi trabajo, y no el suyo.

-¿Puedes dejar de pensar como si fueras un insensible? ¿Es que acaso no tienes corazón? ¿No comprendes que debemos detenerlo igual?-le reclamó Yoko.

-¡DÉJENSE DE ESTUPIDECES!-gritó Paul.

-¡No! ¡Tú deja de actuar como un idiota!-le reclamó Shaoran, fuertemente.-¡Nuestros hijos pueden morir y no podemos correr riesgos con algo así de valioso! ¡Prefiero arriesgar mi cuello con ese monstruo a tener que afrontar la idea de que mi hijo esté muerto! ¿Se te metió eso en esa gran cabezota que tienes?

-Veo que ellos han tomado una decisión.-contestó un cínico Modinar.

-¡Es una trampa, miserable asesino, no tienes porque meterlos en esto, si la cosa es sólo entre tú y yo!-contestó Paul, furioso y empezando a dejar de jadear.-¡Ellos nada tienen que ver en ésta pelea!

-¡Desde el momento en que se metieron conmigo ya tienen que ver! Ustedes deciden… pelean contra mí en el terreno donde estoy proponiéndoles… o activo éste botón y todos sus seres queridos se mueren.-Modinar observó la cara de pánico que empezaba a dibujarse en Sakura, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Paul.-Y ni se diga si seguimos peleando aquí… podríamos acabar con todo Japón o quizá mucho más.

Los cuatro hechiceros entonces se miraron a las caras, y luego observaron a Paul.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, o nuestros hijos van a morir.-dedujo Yoko.

-Aún cuando la trampa es más que evidente… lo lamento Paul, creo que si tendremos que meternos en esto.-le dijo el inglés al Guardián de Plata.

El guerrero de la luz con armadura azulada entonces observó las caras de aquellos que estaban con él, observó lentamente los ojos de cada uno de ellos fijamente y con dureza.

-¿Qué tipo de lugar es al que entraremos?-inquirió Paul, admitiendo ya lo que iba a pasar.

-Ah, ya lo sabrás.-le respondió Modinar.

-Sea lo que sea… es mejor eso a tener que arriesgar la vida de Hien ahora mismo.-dijo Sakura.

-Te derrotaremos, maldito… haremos hasta lo imposible… te lo juro por los dioses.-repuso Shaoran, antes de ser el primero en cruzar aquél torbellino púrpura, seguido luego de Sakura, Eriol y Yoko.

-¿Entras Paul o quieres verlos morir?-preguntó Modinar.

Paul entonces entró a aquél torbellino. Y ahora, todos ustedes morirán, pensó Modinar para luego entrar y hacer que el interior del torbellino desaparezca.

Touya había logrado reponerse parcialmente, y ahora estaba conduciendo desesperadamente el auto en el que su hermana y el resto de aquellos hechiceros habían venido a enfrentar a aquél miserable llamado Modinar. Sabía que cada segundo que pasara era crucial.

-No lo entiendo, Touya… ¿no deberíamos ir al hospital? Esas heridas… .-Tomoyo iba a seguir diciendo más cosas sobre el estado de Touya cuando su esposo la cortó velozmente.

-Ni de broma, debemos movernos rápido y evitar que ese desgraciado se salga con la suya. Además… ya me siento mejor.-le contestó Touya, quien notaba como poco a poco sus heridas dejaban de sangrar.-Tómalo, por favor.

Tomoyo entonces aceptó la botella que Touya le estaba dando. Era relativamente pequeña, y contenía un extraño líquido. La joven lo probó y alejó su rostro del envase.

-Iack… sabe peor que la hiel… ¿qué rayos… .

-Por favor, tómatelo. Ése Guardián colocó una nota pegada a la botella que indicaba que esa cosa curaba heridas leves pese a que sabía peor que aguas servidas. Aparte hay algo más que debemos hacer.

La señora Kinomoto comprendió entonces de qué se trataba aquello a medida que seguía leyendo aquél papelito pegado con cinta adhesiva a la botella y aguantando el asco lo más posible tomó algo de ese líquido, el cual a los pocos minutos hacía que las heridas que tenía se cierren.

Al ver aquello, el galeno pisó el acelerador a fondo. Y miró de reojo a la nota pegada en esa botella. Las vidas de sus hijos estaban en riesgo, y debían detener al asesino a toda costa. Sólo espero que Sakura y los otros estén bien… dejarlos con esos dos peleando es como dejarlos en el infierno mismo, pensaba el médico.

Fin del capítulo 7.

Notas del Autor:

Hola, hola, hola! Bien, llegamos al capítulo número 7, y poco a poco el final de ésta historia se acerca más. Un poco lógico pensar de alguien con la actitud de Paul que él es una amenaza peligrosa… sin embargo, Sakura desconcierta a todos con algo que es más que evidente… más que guerrero, ese de allí es un muchacho. Wow… si realmente las personas se permitieran confiar más las unas a las otras, tal como la señora Li lo hace, éste mundo sería miles de veces mejor.

De otro lado, Modinar atacó bastante más pronto de lo supuesto en una precisa y eficaz emboscada que permitió un secuestro. Astuto y cruel el emplear ese método para poder acabar con los enemigos de uno en verdad, y a la vez tener a la merced a todos aquellos hechiceros, que se vieron envueltos en esto aún cuando Paul quiso alejarlos de algo que pondría en riesgo sus vidas.

La batalla empezó, y van a una trampa de seguro… ¿qué debemos esperar de ésta batalla? Ahora más que nunca puedo decirles… acción, acción, acción, acción… jejejejejejjejee. Una batalla a muerte se acerca, y el pronóstico, aún cuando parezca favorecer a Sakura, Yoko, Eriol, Shaoran y Paul… por alguna extraña razón Modinar sigue confiado y esto no pinta nada bonito para nuestros héroes.

Y Touya y Tomoyo… hora de hacer una misión tan valiosa como la otra… ¿qué podría ser tan valioso para tener que hacer algo así en un momento como éste?, ¿quieren saber el resultado final de lo que será una de las batallas más sangrientas y crueles? Los invito a averiguarlo en el capítulo 8.

Dudas, deseos de mentarle la madre al creador de éste sidestory o a sus personajes, comentarios, pedradas, pagos en diversas formas (acepto cualquier forma de pago, jejejejejejeje)… todo eso y más a falcon_ o a .com.

Hasta el capítulo 8.


	8. Haciendo un milagro

**LA TRAVESÍA**

**CAPÍTULO 8: HACIENDO UN MILAGRO**

Cuando Sakura observó todo a su alrededor, se dio una gran sorpresa. Creía que el lugar al que Modinar los había llevado iba a ser tan horrendo como el infierno mismo, repleto de aquellos horribles insectos llamados tárasus, o con cientos de soldados imperiales alistados para una emboscada en un horrible campo de concentración. Pero no, aquello simplemente se resumió en una palabra que la joven señora Li dijo.

-Hermoso… .

-Esto… es una maravilla… casi parece que hemos llegado al… .-decía Yoko.

-Al paraíso.-completó Eriol, maravillado por aquella vista.

Shaoran pensó lo mismo que Sakura mientras veía el paraje en su totalidad, había un hermoso cielo azul sin una nube a la vista, con un sol en su cenit y ellos estaban en un paraje campestre donde la vida proliferaba, había un pasto hermoso así como varios árboles en los cuales había ardillas, venados y pájaros pequeños como golondrinas o gorriones.

-Demasiado maravilloso… tanto que no me gusta nada.-dedujo Shaoran, queriendo resistir el influjo de aquél hermoso lugar.

-Debería gustarte, joven Li. Éste es el paraíso que podría volverse cualquier mundo si simplemente aceptara el mandato de Su Ilustrísima, el emperador de Caronia.-dijo Modinar.

-Eso no puede ser cierto… conozco perfectamente al… .-decía Paul, cuando el guerrero imperial lo cortó.

-¿Realmente lo conoces, Paul? Ja… no veo que te hayas acercado a hablar con él alguna vez.

-Maldito hipócrita… . No tiene sentido… ¿Cómo puede ser esto obra de alguien como el emperador si él ha hecho cosas horribles en otros mundos?

Modinar entonces meneó negativamente la cabeza, para luego sentarse sobre el pasto y observar ante todos.

-Es la estúpida terquedad de tipos como ustedes los que evitan que la Existencia entera sea un paraíso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso nosotros somos los que estamos mal?-inquirió Eriol irónicamente.

-De hecho… si. Para mi padre sería posible recrear el paraíso en cada mundo que le pertenezca y darle a cada persona existente la felicidad… y no hablo de esos patéticos objetos que pueden conseguirse con dinero o poder… hablo de aquellos seres queridos que desaparecieron de nuestras vidas… poder volverlos a la vida… poder acabar con cada pequeña molestia que afecte nuestros espíritus.

El imperial entonces proyectó en las mentes de todos cientos de imágenes, bombardeándolos con sus más profundos recuerdos y haciendo que ante ellos aparezcan varios seres queridos.

-¿No hubieses querido que tu abuela y tu padre siguieran viviendo, Shaoran? ¿No quieres ver a tu madre compartiendo todos y cada uno de los grandes momentos de tu vida Sakura? ¿Quisieras que tu padre realmente te quiera, Eriol? ¿O qué tal tú, Yoko? ¿Desearías que tu mamá y tu papá estuvieran a tu lado para que pudieran ver lo que eres ahora?

-¡NO LO ESCUCHEN! ¡ESTÁ MINTIÉNDOLES!-gritaba Paul.

-¿Y tú, Paul? ¿No querrías volver a ver a tu hermano menor? No el de esa dimensión donde fuiste un periodista… sino aquél que perdiste en la dimensión de la que venimos… verlo a él y a tus padres vivos. ¿No querrías verlos vivos y felices? ¿No querrían todos ustedes dejar el dolor que albergan sus almas? ¿No más preocupaciones, no más sufrimientos, no más angustias, no más dolor?-Modinar entonces completó aquello, mientras sus ojos amarillentos destellaban un brillo que extrañamente inspiraba confianza.-Sólo felicidad, sin sufrimiento ni muerte.

Entonces, cada imagen mental aparecía ante ellos, bombardeándolos con fuerza y haciéndolos sentirse casi como en el cielo. Sakura se veía a sí misma con su hermano, su padre y su madre viviendo juntos, sin sentir la ausencia de su madre, ni la de su hermano mayor que acabaría yéndose de aquella casa a sus catorce años, y tampoco sin tener que enfrentar aquellas horribles peleas con el Último Card Captor, los Seis del Concilio, y la sombra de Mai Tsi. Allí estaban sus seres queridos, observándolos en su boda con Shaoran y en el nacimiento del hijo de los esposos Li, Hien.

Shaoran por su parte, observaba a su abuela junto a él todavía besándolo en la mejilla y haciendo que se sonroje ante todos, en medio de una gran cena familiar en la mansión Li en Hong Kong y con su padre Hien presidiendo aquello ante todos, abrazándolo orgullosamente al ver a su hijo como padre al fin. Al tiempo, su madre lo observaba dulcemente y del mismo modo besaba al joven en la mejilla haciendo que se sonroje de nueva cuenta, aunque sintiendo gran felicidad.

Yoko observaba a sus padres junto a ella y Tao, felices, estaba abrazándolos y besándolos en la mejilla tras un gran banquete en una gran casa de Macao de la cual salían para dar una vuelta saliendo de ésta junto a Eriol y Miriel; por las playas de esa zona, para luego ver a su hija jugando en la playa, y a ella misma besándose junto a su esposo, lejos de esas estúpidas reuniones de gente de clase alta.

Eriol por su parte, veía a su padre y a él mismo de niño, jugando fútbol en el jardín de la mansión Hiragizawa, riendo felices; así como a su madre preparando el almuerzo y besándole la frente, sin tener que alejarse tanto de sus seres queridos, sin tener que viajar de Inglaterra tanto para "escapar" de ellos.

-¿Qué me dicen?-inquirió Modinar.-¿No quieren vivir aquellas vidas y ser felices? ¿Evitar la muerte, las guerras, las enfermedades, las angustias, los sentimientos negativos? ¿No quieren evitar todo aquello que afecta su felicidad? Porque el emperador de Caronia puede dárselos, eso y mucho más.

Modinar entonces observó a Paul Tapia, estaba de lo más complacido al ver a aquél Guardián y a todos esos hechiceros a su merced con tanta facilidad. Esto será más fácil de lo que creía, pensó el imperial.

Paul veía a ambos seres que lo componían, disfrutando cada cual de sus vidas. El periodista, con su padre, su madre y su hermano menor; viviendo una vida apacible en una campiña a las afueras de Lima y dirigiendo una gran cadena de medios; y el guerrero, entrenando duramente con su hermano menor y con Carlos Vilanova bajo la tutela del maestro Lazar, y yendo a visitar a sus padres seguido, sin la necesidad de empuñar un sable de luz, ni de usar su armadura, ni de tener que matar. Y viendo a Kay, Tseu y Hideo vivos y felices en sus respectivos universos.

Sencillamente, todo era felicidad.

-¿No quieren eso? ¿No quieren ser felices? Sólo es cuestión de dejarse llevar… de aceptar la mano que les tiendo.-Modinar entonces activó su sable de luz, mientras los hechiceros y el Guardián estaban dejándose llevar por esas imágenes que veían en sus mentes.-Sólo acepten.

-Mamá… quiero estar contigo… al menos charlar contigo una vez.-decía Sakura, casi embelesada por aquello.

-Papá… abuela… quisiera reír con ustedes… ¿porqué tuvieron que morir?-Shaoran sentía que las lágrimas iban a salir de sus ojos en ese momento.

-Pueden regresar… ellos pueden regresar con gran facilidad… sólo si dicen que no quieren pelear.-murmuraba Modinar.

-Her… hermano… .-Paul igual sufría aquél duro shock emocional, y luego observaba a todos aquellos que apreciaba.-Carlos… Tseu… Kay… maestro Lazar… señor Miyazaki… yo quisiera traerlos de nuevo a la vida… lo quisiera… .

-Mamá… papá… ustedes no tenían porque morir… ni tenían porque pagar por la culpa de esos miserables Seis del Concilio… .-decía Yoko, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Quisiera… que nos hubiésemos llevado mejor.-susurró Eriol, observando la figura de su padre, Hajime Hiragizawa; para luego ver a su madre uniéndose a los dos y formando una especie de familia ideal.-Quisiera que hubiéramos estado unidos, y no separados.

-Puedo darles ese paraíso que tanto desean… sólo no opongan resistencia.-Modinar observaba a todos con la guardia baja y entonces pasó su lengua por sus labios, al tiempo que elevaba su aura, alistándose a dar un certero ataque con su sable de luz para rematar a sus enemigos.

-Pero lo malo es que… .-Paul empezó diciendo aquello, al tiempo que Modinar corría a gran velocidad.

Un golpe certero y todo acabará, pensó el guerrero imperial.

-Si esas cosas no hubieran pasado… no seríamos quienes somos.-murmuró Sakura al tiempo que la ilusión que lo embargaba desaparecía para luego caer en cuenta del ataque que Paul iba a recibir.-¡CUIDADO!

Aquél ataque, iba más certeramente que nunca al cuello de un Guardián sumido en ilusiones.

Pero Sakura creó cientos de esferas mágicas de luz que el imperial evitó e hizo que se desconcentrara en su ilusión, haciendo que Paul active su sable de luz y detenga el mandoble de Modinar en seco.

-Idiotas… pensaba hacérselos fácil y llevarlos al cielo con un golpe certero… con esto… ¡IRÁN A LO MÁS PROFUNDO DEL INFIERNO Y SE LOS HARÉ VIVIR A PARTIR DE AHORA! ¡ACOSTÚMBRENSE A SUFRIR POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!-Modinar entonces contraatacó de una dura patada que fue detenida por el Guardián de Plata que luego derribaría al imperial de una llave de judo.

-Creías que esa ilusión iba a durar para siempre… pintarnos un cuadro hermoso para luego matarnos.-dijo Paul para luego darle un duro pisotón al imperial y seguir con un enorme puñetazo que lo hizo crear un enorme cráter en el suelo.

Tras aquello, Eriol paralizó momentáneamente al imperial con un campo de fuerza, dándole tiempo a Yoko para atacarlo con un hechizo mágico con el que generó un torrente de agua que por poco pudo golpear al imperial que de un estallido de aura destrozó el campo de fuerza y de allí el joven Li se lanzaba contra él con la espada ceremonial, haciendo que la hoja de ésta se viera envuelta en llamaradas enormes.

-¡MONSTRUO!-gritó Li, dominado por la rabia, y buscando acertar aunque sea uno de aquellos mandobles al guerrero imperial.

-¡¿Es eso todo?-Modinar contuvo aquello con su sable de luz, pero en eso Sakura lo atacó con una corriente de viento mágico que envolvió al imperial y lo hizo volar por los aires.

-Aún hay mucho más… ¡Dragón Ascendente!-anunció Paul, golpeando duramente en la quijada al de armadura negra, haciendo que éste caiga al suelo.

Pero a media caída, Modinar empleó la telequinesis para golpear a todos y hacer que sus cuerpos caigan duramente contra el suelo, y de un salto mortal cayó en pie como si nada.

-¡ATAQUE DE CENTELLA NEGRA!-anunció el del sable rojizo, cuando en eso cientos de pequeñas esferas de energía golpearon una y otra vez al joven Tapia, para luego darle millones de golpes y patadas a la velocidad de la luz, noqueándolo momentáneamente.

De pronto, los cuatro hechiceros entonces recitaron un conjuro al unísono y paralizaron a Modinar en un inmenso campo de energía que empezó a asfixiarlo, estando el imperial a un paso de haberle dado la estocada final a Paul.

-Nosotros seremos quienes te derrotemos… no dejaremos que toques a nadie más.-dijo Sakura, concentrando más y más su poder mágico en asfixiar al imperial.

-No Sakura… seré yo quien los haga pedazos… ¡COLISIÓN TECTÓNICA!-anunció Modinar, haciendo que un enorme terremoto haga que los hechiceros pierdan la concentración y se vayan creando enormes grietas que se convertían en inmensos abismos en el suelo.

Yoko entonces no cayó en cuenta que una enorme grieta se formó a sus pies y entonces iba a caer a lo más profundo de un abismo cuando Eriol la sujetó del brazo.

-¡ERIOL!-gritaba la señora Hiragizawa, viendo como se abría ante ella un inmenso abismo.

-¡PASE LO QUE PASE, NO TE SUELTES!-gritaba el hechicero inglés, queriendo sujetar a su esposa como fuera posible.

Modinar entonces arremetió velozmente contra la reencarnación de Lead Clow, golpeando a Sakura y a Shaoran en el proceso, de sendas patadas en el abdomen, para finalmente aparecer ante Eriol.

-¡Te llegó la hora de ir al infierno, niño!-el imperial entonces le incrustó una estocada en la pierna derecha.

-¡ARGHHHHHH… .

El de armadura negra retorcía el sable de luz rojizo en la pierna del joven, haciendo que de milagro pudiera sostener su brazo para salvar a su esposa, al tiempo que todo el hermoso paisaje en que estaban se desmoronaba como si fuera un simple vidrio que se hacía pedazos de golpe dejando a la vista un horrible paisaje donde todo era un inmenso páramo y unas montañas cercanas a ellos sin ningún rastro de civilización o vida alguna.

-¡MALDITO SEAS!-Shaoran entonces se levantó buscando golpear a su enemigo.

Pero el oponente del joven Li dio un pisotón en el suelo haciendo que éste se resquebraje y que los esposos Hiragizawa caigan directo al abismo antes que el hechicero chino pudiera reaccionar. Sakura estaba en shock al ver como sus amigos caían a lo más profundo de ese abismo, y gritaban llenos de terror.

-No… no puede… .-Sakura sintió que la tristeza la embargaba al ver aquella escena.

-Si puede ser… primero fueron sus amigos, y ahora van ustedes.

Touya finalmente se detuvo a un par de cuadras de la Embajada Británica. Frenó y observó hacia todos lados, no había nadie cerca y ése era el momento para entrar.

-¿Porqué te detienes aquí? ¿No deberíamos sacar a los niños?-preguntaba Tomoyo, recordando la bomba.

-No servirá eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que aún cuando el monstruo, el mocoso y los otros anden peleando contra Modinar, él aún tiene una carta bajo la manga.

El galeno entonces besó a su esposa en los labios por un momento, para luego susurrarle un "te amo" al oído y le indicó que leyera lo que decía una segunda nota que estaba en la base de la botella.

-Pase lo que pase, no llames a la policía ni tampoco ingreses a la casa, por favor.-el médico entonces salió del auto y empezó a caminar.

Tomoyo empezó a leer lo que decía aquella segunda nota. Indicaciones de cómo ingerir la poción, capacidad de recuperación, la idea de derrotar a Modinar en un combate uno a uno, todo eso era normal hasta que se detuvo en una parte de la nota.

"… debo advertir, que aún cuando Modinar fuera derrotado hay un hombre de confianza que tiene y estará apostado en los techos de un edificio contiguo al de la Embajada. Sé que trabajó en la policía de Tokio y en la embajada británica, y que éste mismo hombre fue entrenado como francotirador por los agentes del imperio caroniano. Está ligado a Modinar y podría atacar a los que estén dentro de la embajada. No conviene llamar a la policía ni acercarse a sacar a los que estén dentro o éste hombre matará a todos. Es altamente peligroso y debe ser detenido con la mayor velocidad."

-Touya… eres un tonto.-dijo Tomoyo, antes de intentar observar hacia donde fue su esposo, sin éxito.

Al mismo tiempo, el asesino estaba vestido de negro y usaba un pasamontañas, mientras observaba los movimientos de los niños y adolescentes que estaban en esa casa. Esos chicos, Tao y Rei aún seguían observando por las ventanas a ver si alguien se acercaba, mientras que Hien, Mamoru, Nadeshiko y Miriel estaban jugando a policías y ladrones.

Gran juego aunque sería más divertido si supieran que el ladrón está frente a ellos, pensó el francotirador, mientras alistaba su arma desde una distancia imposible de ver para Tao y Rei. Fue en eso, que notó como alguien corría a gran velocidad y subía por las escaleras.

-Mierda… posiblemente me descubrieron.-se dijo a sí mismo el hombre, quien se movió velozmente.

Touya entonces empezó a buscar cuarto por cuarto, esperando que hubiera aunque fuera algún soldado imperial, pero no había nadie. Es extraño, hubiera jurado que… , pensaba el galeno hasta que fue derribado de un golpe por la espalda.

-Arghhh… ma… maldito… .-Touya iba a decir algo más, pero en eso un duro pisotón en el pecho lo detuvo.

-De modo que viniste a querer detenerme… pero Modinar me dijo que te capturó… de modo que es imposible que te liberaras sólo.-el asesino entonces sujetó de la solapa a Touya.-Así que asumo que el Guardián, tu hermanita y su esposo, así como el secretario de Cultura y su esposa te ayudaron.

-Por lo menos… di quien eres, canalla.-el galeno entonces tomó la pierna del asesino, derribándolo y tras un forcejeo le quitó el pasamontañas revelando su rostro.

-¡Demonios!-el rostro de Ryoji Tanaka, el que fuera un policía del aeropuerto de Narita, reflejaba furia, mientras era revelado.

Ryoji le metió un puntapié al abdomen de Touya.

-¡Imbécil, como ya sabes quien soy debo eliminarte!-Ryoji le metía un segundo puntapié a Touya, y desenfundaba una pistola con un silenciador.-¡Nunca debiste venir acá!

El doctor Kinomoto sin embargo, embistió fuertemente a Ryoji, estampándolo contra la pared y haciendo que pierda su arma. Luego, empezaron a rodar como un par de bestias salvajes.

Mientras tanto, en otro plano dimensional, Sakura y Shaoran se lamentaban por la muerte de Yoko y Eriol, y en ése momento de debilidad Modinar los empezó a asfixiar con su telequinesis.

-¡Aghhhh… .-Sakura y Shaoran empezaban a quedarse sin aire por la presión que el imperial ejercía.

-¡Así como sus amigos! ¡Les llegó la hora!-anunció el de armadura negra.

De pronto emergió de lo más profundo de aquél abismo en que Yoko y Eriol cayeron un punto de luz que se fue haciendo más grande. Tanto los hechiceros como el guerrero imperial percibieron entonces las presencias de Paul, Eriol y Yoko.

-Maldito hijo de puta… a ver qué te parece esto… ¡Cápsula Relámpago!-el imperial iba a ejecutar aquél ataque cuando de pronto sintió como dos elipses de energía estaban golpeándolo de lleno y mandándolo a estrellarse contra una de aquellas montañas.

-¡Twin Lightning Blade!-anunciaba Paul, al tiempo que sostenía a Eriol y Yoko, dejándolos con Sakura y Shaoran.

-Paul… .-decía Eriol, sintiendo el dolor en su pierna.

-Aprovechen ahora para descansar… yo me hago cargo.

-Espera… ese hombre es… .-Yoko iba a decir algo, pero Paul parte sin escucharla.-… demasiado peligroso.

Ahora es el joven Guardián de Plata el que embiste ferozmente a su enemigo, moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz y atacando desde diversos ángulos, buscando imponer condiciones.

-No importa a qué maldito costo… no importa si muero… ¡pero te juro por el Omnipotente que morirás y que nadie más sufrirá por tu causa!-anunció el del sable de luz verde, chocando duramente su sable de luz con el del emisario del emperador de Caronia.

-Suena interesante… veamos si eres capaz de cumplir tus palabras, engreído.-Modinar contraatacó con un rodillazo, que el Guardián de Plata esquivó tirándose hacia atrás y mandándolo a volar de un ataque telequinético.

El imperial sin embargo ejecutó una serie de giros en el aire, al tiempo que lanzaba cientos de esferas de energía contra el de aura azulada, que respondía golpeando aquellas esferas con sus puños y siguiendo de frente con tal de golpearlo.

-Algo… algo no está bien… .-dijo Shaoran, mientras observaba la condición física de Eriol.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió Yoko, que estaba arrancando parte de la manga de su traje para vendar a su esposo, que yacía inconsciente.

-No se cansa ni parece mostrar dolor… ese tipo no se cansa por más que Paul haya estado atacándolo una y otra vez… en los únicos momentos que he notado eso… .

-Era cuando lo atacábamos… .-dijo Sakura.

Al mismo tiempo, Paul golpeaba duramente al imperial en el abdomen.

-¡Eso fue por Hideo Miyazaki!-anunció Paul, tras efectuar aquél duro golpe.

Modinar intentó embestir al Guardián, pero éste de un salto mortal lo sujetó del cuello usando sus piernas y dando un giro en el aire lo hacía caer contra el suelo, haciendo un inmenso cráter con el cuerpo de su enemigo.

-¡Esto… por todos los inocentes que asesinaste! ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!-exclamó el Guardián, descargando miles de meteoros a la velocidad de la luz que golpeaban a su oponente.

Antes que el emisario del emperador pudiera hacer algo, el Guardián de Plata lo arrojó por los aires para luego reaparecer justo frente a él y girar miles de veces a la velocidad de la luz, haciendo que su enemigo reciba cientos de cortes mientras anunciaba su ataque.

-¡Esto por hacer que cometa una locura al atacar inocentes! ¡Saber Tornado!-aquellos cortes agrietaban la armadura del imperial, que luego recibió un duro derechazo de parte del joven Tapia.-¡Y esto otro por haber caído tan bajo al hacerle vivir el infierno a gente inocente!

El imperial sin embargo colocó su mano en el suelo y se elevó por los aires para golpear duramente el rostro de Paul de un puntapié, haciéndolo sangrar en la frente y siguiendo con un cabezazo.

-¡Esos valen menos que cucarachas que podemos pisotear cuando querramos! ¡Tal como los inútiles que defiendes en éste momento!-decía el imperial, asfixiando a su oponente con su mano derecha tras lanzarse en picada hacia el suelo y hacer un cráter con el de aura azulada.

-Eso… no es correcto… ni justo… el considerar a la gente bondadosa y que es mejor que los dos… de esa manera, infeliz.-decía Paul, ahogándose por un momento, para luego patear el cuello de su némesis, y hacer que cientos de rocas sean levantadas en una gran demostración de poder mental para golpear a Modinar.

-¿Acaso no te consideras un héroe?-preguntó un sarcástico Modinar dando al mismo tiempo un duro derechazo.

Paul recibió aquél golpe en la frente, sangrando aún más. Pero aquello no lo detuvo, y para sorpresa de todos devolvió el golpe con más fuerza, derribando al imperial.

-He cometido muchas malas acciones… he atacado a personas inocentes dejándome llevar por el odio y la ira… no, no puedo ser un héroe en el sentido estricto nunca… pero si puedo enmendar todo el mal que hice.-Paul pateó al imperial, pero éste lo derribó de una llave de aikido.

-¡Entonces te haré un favor al librarte de esos pensamientos patéticos de ayudar a gente que no lo vale al matarte!

Modinar entonces iba a estocar al Guardián de Plata con su sable de luz, pero éste detuvo el mandoble, usando su propio sable; y de una llave de jiujitsu derribó al de armadura negra.

-¡Eso es una mentira!-exclamó Sakura, antes de concentrarse mentalmente en atacar a Modinar y generar un conjuro que golpeó al imperial.-¡Es una mentira eso que dices, infeliz!

El imperial entonces percibió los pensamientos de aquella mujer de hermosos ojos verdes antes de hablar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Por favor… la idea de ayudar a gente como ustedes es ridícula. Paul fue un cobarde al no matarlos cuando pudo hacerlo… y más cuando los que son como nosotros merecemos hacer lo que queramos con los que son con ustedes.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Tú fuiste el cobarde al meterte con nosotros de esa manera!-dijo Sakura, antes de crear cientos de estelas mágicas de luz que golpean al imperial duramente antes que éste pudiera reponerse.

-¡Un canalla que no dudó en hacernos la vida miserable!-exclamó Shaoran antes de hacer un conjuro tras el cual un rayo por muy poco le cae a Modinar en la cabeza, para luego conjurar un segundo rayo.-¡Aún alguien como Paul tiene honor y busca hacer lo correcto! ¡Eso lo hace mejor que ti a los ojos de cualquiera que tenga materia gris! ¡Nos manipulaste y por poco pude matar a un inocente igualmente!

-¡Círculo Oscuro!-anunció Modinar, haciendo que aquél segundo rayo le caiga de lleno a Paul.-No son más que una partida de inútiles y… . Por el Omnipotente… no puedo creerlo, aún con todo esto sigues decidido a pelear. ¿Acaso eres un masoquista, Paul?

Justo en ese momento, Touya pateó duramente en la pierna izquierda a Ryoji, sin embargo el agente de Modinar sólo saltó hacia atrás y luego le encajó un codazo al galeno directamente en la mandíbula, para luego derribarlo y caerle a puñetazos.

-Si, imbécil… todo el maldito tiempo estuve como agente de Modinar… yo mismo edité el video donde aparecía el rostro de Paul, de modo que pareciera que él estaba tras el asesinato de Shaoran Li.

-Eres un bastardo… .-el doctor Kinomoto entonces le escupió al rostro de ese hombre, y luego lo golpeó en la garganta con sus dedos haciendo que retroceda levemente y empiece a rodar con él por el suelo.-¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo para acabar con nosotros?

-Simple… es cuestión de poder… y te aseguro que aún con ese Guardián peleando de su lado, la victoria de Modinar es segura… no podrán detenerlo.

En eso, una botella le cayó en la cabeza al traidor, haciendo que éste deje de golpear a Touya.

-Entonces nosotros te detendremos a ti, al menos.-sentenció Tomoyo.

Ryoji sin embargo, embistió a Touya en el abdomen, pese a ese botellazo.

-Torpes… nadie en el mundo podrá detenernos… somos invencibles.

Modinar aún no podía creer lo que veía con sus ojos. Para sorpresa de todos, el joven Tapia había resistido aquél conjuro de Shaoran desviado por Modinar.

-Aún no entiendo su persistencia en luchar… ¿no les es más conveniente rendirse? En especial por los niños quiero decir.-contestó el imperial con sarcasmo.-Caray, son los padres más irresponsables de todos, y tú Paul… tú eres alguien que desperdicia su potencial en cuestiones ridículas.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡Ya cállate!-exclamó Yoko, antes de hacer un hechizo por el cual un torrente de agua por poco le cae encima al imperial, quien sólo se hizo a un costado.

-¿Cómo pueden venir a decir qué es lo justo y qué no lo es? Paul, has torturado a varios, te has dejado llevar por tus impulsos y por poco matas a las personas con quien peleas a tu costado. Y ni se diga de ustedes, chicos… igual pudieron haber asesinado al campeón en quien confían ahora para ganar y con tal de detenerme son los culpables de la muerte de miles de personas en el mundo.

-¡Cínico!-Eriol empezaba a recuperarse y alcanzó a oír aquello.-¡Nos hiciste la vida un infierno! ¡Y vienes a llamarnos irresponsables y culpables de todos los que asesinaste! ¡Eres un hipócrita y un descarado asqueroso!

-¡TÚ NOS MANIPULASTE! ¡TÚ HICISTE QUE POR POCO NOS MATEMOS! ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!-exclamó Sakura, conjurando un hechizo y lanzando hacia el imperial cientos de haces de luz que rodearon al imperial y le produjeron un enorme dolor.

-Perra maldita… ¡voy a hacer que pagues caro el haberte atrevido a hacerme esto!-dijo el imperial, liberándose de aquél conjuro con un estallido de aura, furioso y tornando sus ojos a horribles llamaradas plateadas para luego lanzar una esfera de luz sobre ella a una velocidad alucinante.

Sakura sentía por un instante que iba a morir, cuando de pronto pudo escuchar un grito de dolor.

-Arghhhhhhh… .

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Eriol, queriendo incorporarse a ayudar a la persona que había detenido con su cuerpo el ataque que iba a la señora Li.

-Paul… por… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué lo hiciste?-decía Sakura, azorada por la actitud de aquél joven.

-Pese a todo… lo que dice Modinar tiene algo de cierto… fui un monstruo y pude matarlos a todos cuando no hicieron ningún mal… cometí muchas maldades y… ahora debo compensarlo.

-¡Déjate de tonterías!-Shaoran sostenía a Paul para evitar que el joven cayera al suelo.

-No son tonterías… caí en una trampa en la que nunca debí caer… .

-¡Todos caímos! ¡Deja de pensar en cargar esa culpa!-exclamó Yoko.

-Esto es parte de lo que debo hacer… otros que quise dieron sus vidas… ayudar y proteger a aquellos que lo necesitan. Ese fue el mensaje… ahora debo responderles.-Paul entonces elevó su aura.-¡Vamos Modinar! ¡Es eso todo lo que puedes hacer!

-¡Miserable! ¡Si tanto quieres protegerlos entonces veremos si puedes interceptar esto! ¡Trueno de Luciérnagas!

Cientos de chispas eléctricas verdes se generaron y tomaron forma que luciérnagas que "volaron" directamente hacia todo el grupo, pero fue Paul quien detuvo aquello con su telequinesis.

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Comparado a Carlos Vilanova o a Kay Namura no eres la gran cosa!-espetó Paul, antes de embestir duramente a Modinar.-¡Bólido Destructor!

El imperial notó de pronto como su armadura se resquebrajaba totalmente y se cuarteaba en mil pedazos, producto de aquél durísimo impacto.

-¡Maldito seas!-Modinar entonces intentó atacar a traición a Paul con el sable de luz.

Paul entonces le arranca la cabeza a Modinar de un potente mandoble, haciendo que el cuerpo del imperial caiga al suelo y la cabeza vuele varios metros hacia delante, para luego colocar una rodilla en el suelo y respirar agitadamente.

Un firme puñetazo dejaba un hilillo de sangre saliendo de las comisuras de la boca del galeno Touya Kinomoto, que se sentía ya abatido por aquél hombre. En aquél momento, su esposa Tomoyo intentó atacar a aquél hombre con una botella pero él simplemente la desarmó y la tumbó al suelo de una bofetada.

-Lo haremos más divertido… tienes dos opciones Tomoyo. Una es que vengas acá y yo le encajaré un balazo a tu esposo acá mismo.-Ryoji entonces colocó su arma justo a la altura de la boca de Touya.-La otra… es que tienes sólo diez segundos para que puedas ocultarte y pensar mejor en como matarme si es que pudieras lograr tal cosa, de modo que pospongo la muerte de tu esposo un ratito más.

Tomoyo entonces corrió desesperadamente de aquella habitación.

-Ah, mujeres… hacen lo que sea con tal de salvar a quien aman.-de un golpe con aquella pistola, Touya quedó inconsciente.-Veamos… hum… fui malo en matemáticas… diez.

Ryoji persiguió a Tomoyo, chocando habitación por habitación. Observando todo el terreno a su alrededor y canturreando de modo psicótico.

-Anda, Tomoyo. Sal de donde quiera que estés, pequeña niñita… no te haré nada… talvez nos podamos divertir juntos, quizá descubras que no soy tan malo.

La joven señora Kinomoto sólo jadeaba y evitaba gritar. Sentía miedo de que aquél psicótico pudiera matarla, o matar a su esposo, o a todos los niños desde donde estaba. El terror iba apoderándose de cada una de las células de la hermosa mujer, recorriéndola toda en incesantes escalofríos.

-Sé que andas aquí, preciosa… ah, sabes… en éste momento, Modinar debe estar torturando a esos hechiceros y a ese Guardián… debe estar desgarrándoles las carnes y tirándose a esas niñas ante ellos. Mejor no te resistas, así te va a gustar más… arghhhhh… .

-¡Desgraciado!-gritaba Tomoyo, atacando al que fuera funcionario de la seguridad del aeropuerto de Narita con todas sus fuerzas usando un tubo de metal.

Golpeándolo una y otra vez en la espalda y la cabeza, en medio del pánico que sentía, y queriendo que todo acabara de una vez. Pero en eso, el asesino detuvo sus ataques de un golpe en el estómago de la joven, y tras darle varias bofetadas y puñetazos, la arrinconaba contra la pared, pasando su lengua por el oído de la joven.

-Mejor, déjate llevar… es más rico así.

-¡Suel… suéltame!

-¡Deja a mi esposa, bastardo infeliz!-bramaba Touya, totalmente fúrico y embistiendo con toda su fuerza al asesino.

Aquella embestida fue con tal fuerza, que ambos de pronto quedaron al borde de una ventana. Estaban a varios metros sobre el suelo y una caída podía ser fatal, y lo era más para el galeno que para el asesino, ya que Ryoji tenía sujeto del cuello a Touya y estaba por arrojarlo hacia el suelo.

-Morirás… tú… tu esposa… tus hijos… tus amigos… todos se irán al infierno y nadie podrá evitarlo.-vociferaba Tanaka.

-Acabó… ésta pesadilla se acabó.-decía Sakura, tras ver la forma en que el imperial fue decapitado.

-Al fin… esto aca… .-Shaoran iba a decir algo mientras se acercaba con Yoko a ayudar a Paul, pero de pronto reaccionó en forma simultánea junto a los otros hechiceros y el Guardián de Plata con un miedo que fue haciéndose más y más grande.

-No puede ser posible… le… le arrancaron la cabeza… esto… .-Yoko sintió como un horrible escalofrío recorría cada átomo de su cuerpo.

-Su energía… su… su presencia… .-Eriol ni siquiera podía pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

-Yo mismo lo decapité apenas hace un segundo… pero la presencia de Modinar no ha desaparecido… al contrario… se está haciendo más poderosa… ¿qué significa esto? Es… imposible.-completó Paul.

Para horror de todos, una risa siniestra se escuchó y provenía de la misma cabeza del guerrero imperial.

-Jajajajajajaja… ¿creen que esto acaba tan fácil? ¿Acaso piensan que unos patéticos hechiceros seguidos de un Guardián incompetente me van a ganar? Yo… que soy un hijo del emperador de Caronia… ¡¿acaso creen que me vencerán fácil, pobres diablos?

El cuerpo de aquél ser entonces se puso en pie, y la cabeza voló hacia el cuerpo del que fue cercenada y poco a poco se unió hasta volver como estaba antes. Modinar entonces observó a sus enemigos, con un enorme placer reflejado en una sádica sonrisa mientras en ellos se iba reflejando un terror mayor.

-Se han mostrado como son ante mí… así que ahora yo haré lo mismo. ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Paul entonces se lanzó duramente contra el imperial, golpeándolo millones de veces a la velocidad de la luz, buscando detener aquella transformación pero Modinar lo sujetó de los hombros arrojándolo contra Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Yoko.

De pronto, aquella siniestra figura dejaba de lado su forma humana, y poco a poco adquiría rasgos más bestiales. Su cuerpo se hacía más grande y pesado, ganando una mayor altura. La cabeza se alargaba y agrandaba un poco más al tiempo que enormes colmillos salían de su boca, mientras la piel se descascaraba, tornándose negra.

Los ojos de aquella bestia dejaban de ser amarillentos hasta ser totalmente rojos, y emergían de aquella criatura dos brazos más de la parte superior de su espalda, así como unas enormes garras, aunque cualquiera de sus manos aún podía sostener su sable de luz, mientras que extrañamente las heridas y golpes que Paul le había propinado a aquella criatura durante su transformación se regeneraban hasta quedar intacto.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja… ahora… llegó el momento de pelear realmente en serio, mis niños.-decía Modinar, cuya voz se escuchaba mucho más gruesa y fuerte.-¡Corrupción de Sombra!

Aquella enorme bestia entonces lanzó un escupitajo púrpura que cayó justo sobre las sombras de Sakura, Shaoran, Yoko y Eriol; de las cuales emergieron figuras exactamente idénticas a las de aquellos hechiceros, con la diferencia que eran de negro y tonos grises, y empezaban a atacar salvajemente a los esposos Li y Hiragizawa, al tiempo que Modinar se lanzaba sobre Paul.

-¡Cápsula Relámpago!-anunció aquella bestia enorme que Paul lograba evitar a duras penas.

Pero tras eso, el imperial generaba la Legión de Seres de Hielo y formar varios puntos de hielo que se tornaran en inmensos tárasus que se lanzaban contra Paul al tiempo que Modinar hacía lo mismo, embistiéndolo duramente.

La sombra de Sakura entonces pateaba duramente a la señora Li, golpeándola una y otra vez como desquiciada, y ambas rodaban duramente por el suelo, jalándose de los cabellos y mordiéndose entre sí, cuando de pronto la sombra tomó el cuello de la antigua Card Master japonesa, buscando asfixiarla.

-¡SAKURA!-gritó Shaoran.

-¡Deja de pensar tanto en esa niña y piensa más en ti!-anunció la sombra de Shaoran antes de caerle duramente a punta de cortes y estocadas, de las que el joven Li se defendía desesperadamente.

Es tan hábil como yo… ¿cómo se supone que le voy a ganar?, pensaba el líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente mientras recibía un corte en el hombro derecho y una patada que estampaba su cuerpo contra unas rocas.

La sombra de Yoko por su parte atacaba con cientos y cientos de torrentes de agua a la esposa de la reencarnación de Lead Clow, buscando que toda el agua que le lanzaba acabara destrozándole los pulmones cuando en eso recibió un golpe con el báculo de Eriol, que luego debía vérselas con su sombra y la de su esposa. El hechicero inglés cojeaba penosamente y sosteniéndose en pie a duras penas, intentaba detener a aquellas sombras.

-¡Morirás irremediablemente!-dijo la sombra de Eriol.

-¡Será tu castigo por desafiar al emperador!-decía la sombra de Yoko.

Ambas sombras entonces hicieron un conjuro en forma perfectamente sincronizada del cual una inmensa esfera de energía mágica negra abatió a la reencarnación de Lead Clow, produciéndole un horrible dolor que lo hacía aullar.

-¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya!-anunció Paul, saltando por los aires para luego usar su telequinesis y hacer girar a gran velocidad a los tárasus de hielo, usándolos para golpear al imperial más de una vez hasta destrozar a aquellos seres gélidos.

-¡Suena divertido escucharte decir estupideces!-decía aquella bestia tras salir del hielo con facilidad para saltar y colocarse frente al Guardián, y luego lanzarle duros zarpazos a Paul con sus garras para luego alargarlas y atravesar los antebrazos del joven Tapia.

-¡Arghhhh… .-Paul sintió de lleno el impacto de aquél ataque, mientras luego era sujetado por los brazos del imperial que simplemente los estiró enormemente y hizo que el cuerpo del Guardián atravesara de lado a lado dos montañas y acabara cayendo contra el suelo, justo al costado de sus donde estaban Sakura y los otros.

Pero ninguno de aquellos hechiceros podía ayudar a aquél Guardián bañado en su propia sangre. Golpe tras golpe, hechizo tras hechizo; poco a poco Shaoran y Eriol caían abatidos a golpes por sus propias sombras, al tiempo que Sakura sentía un inmenso dolor que la iba consumiendo por dentro producto de un encantamiento de su sombra, y Yoko parecía ahogarse cada vez más en medio de inmensos torrentes de agua generados por su sombra.

Eriol increíblemente logró asestar un golpe con su báculo y descargarle de lleno cientos de esferas de fuego a su sombra, haciendo que ésta se vea forzada a retroceder.

-No podemos rendirnos… .-alentaba Paul a la reencarnación de Lead Clow, mientras se levantaba de pocos y miraba retadoramente a Modinar.

-Ni debemos hacerlo.-concluyó Shaoran, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, para estocar a su sombra en el costado derecho y retorcerle la espada ceremonial a su sombra haciendo que aúlle de dolor.

-Ni dejaremos… que Modinar se salga con la suya… arghhh… .-Sakura sentía la asfixia producto de la presión ejercida por su sombra en su cuello.

-Error queridita… tú y tu maridito morirán y no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo.-decía la sombra de Sakura, mirándola con sadismo y golpeando con firmeza el rostro de la joven señora Li con su puño derecho.

La sombra de Yoko por su parte estaba celebrando la victoria, su contraparte estaba ahogándose en aquellos inmensos torrentes de agua que la iban golpeando una y otra vez.

-Jajajajajajaja… morirán todos ustedes en ésta dimensión… será algo irremediable, así que mejor ríndanse y déjense llevar.-afirmaba la sombra de Yoko, sintiéndose más victoriosa que nunca.

Pero de pronto los torrentes de agua que eran descargados por la sombra de Yoko empezaron a girar una y otra vez alrededor de su contraparte, y la mirada de la esposa de Eriol Hiragizawa pareció ganar una inmensa intensidad.

-Pretendes derrotarme siendo yo quien maneja éste elemento… no me hagas reír… .

-No puede ser… hace sólo un… .-decía la sombra de Yoko, azorada.

La sombra de Yoko no pudo completar aquella frase, pues un chorro de agua con la fuerza de un maremoto le cayó de lleno en el abdomen y estampó a la sombra contra el suelo.

-¡Fuego Incandescente!-anunció Modinar, al tiempo que evaporaba aquél chorro de agua y el ataque seguía contra Yoko, que a duras penas logró detener el ataque de la bestia con un campo mágico de agua que tomaba la forma de una burbuja.

Pero antes que nadie pueda hacer nada, Modinar embistió de lleno a Yoko destrozando aquél escudo mágico de agua, sujetándola del cuello con uno de sus brazos, y pasando una de sus garras peligrosamente cerca del ojo derecho de la joven china.

-Ahora morirás, niña estúpida.-decía Modinar, cuando de pronto era sujetado por Paul de la espalda, y forzado a dejar a Yoko en el suelo.

-¡Tú serás quien muera!-contestó Paul, tornando sus ojos a horribles llamaradas plateadas y elevando intensamente su aura, para luego cargar a aquella enorme bestia sobre sus brazos y arrojarlo por los aires.

Paul entonces pateó duramente a aquella bestia negruzca pero ésta lo sujeto de la pierna con dos de sus cuatro brazos, y luego volteó al Guardián de Plata colocándolo de cabeza en los aires y cayéndole a punta de zarpazos y golpes con sus brazos libres para arrojarlo contra los hechiceros a una velocidad alucinante, golpeando de lleno a todos.

-Arghhh… es… demasiado fuerte… .-decía Paul, tratando de incorporarse.

Fue en eso, que las cuatro sombras de aquellos hechiceros se lanzaron contra el Guardián de Plata, cayéndole a pisotones una y otra vez.

-¡Déjenlo en paz!-gritó Eriol, antes de lanzar miles de esferas de fuego contra las sombras que golpeaban al joven Tapia y derribarlas duramente.

-Hora de acabar con estas sombras de una vez… .-anunció Shaoran, aprovechando el hecho de que esos entes siniestros estaban finalmente derribados.

-No… morirán ustedes… .-respondió Modinar, estirando inmensamente sus cuatro brazos, buscando atravesar los cuerpos de Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Yoko.

-¡Dije que el que morirá eres tú!-exclamó Paul, haciendo un acopio de fuerzas y sujetando los cuatro brazos que Modinar había extendido entre los suyos propios para finalmente golpearlo cientos de veces en el cuerpo y la cabeza usando su telequinesis.-¡EXCALIBUR BLADE!

El impacto le cayó de lleno al guerrero imperial, que fue dividido en dos. Pese a ello, el joven Tapia no cesó en su ataque, estaba totalmente poseído por la furia y destazaba pedazo a pedazo cada una de las partes del cuerpo de Modinar, destrozando en miles de millones de partes su cuerpo mediante una serie de potentes mandobles a la velocidad de la luz.

Las sombras de Sakura, Shaoran, Yoko y Eriol entonces se lanzaron simultáneamente contra un agotado Paul, dejando de lado a sus presas. Lo cual fue un craso error, ya que los hechiceros empezaron a ejecutar un conjuro en un lenguaje desconocido.

-En nosotros radican… .-empezó a recitar Shaoran.

-Luz y oscuridad… .-continuaba Yoko.

-Se unen y contrarrestan… .-seguía Eriol.

-Son parte de la humanidad… .-decía Sakura, recitando aquél conjuro.

-Regresen a su lugar, seres de las sombras... . ¡A volver a ser uno!-conjuraron los cuatro.

De pronto, un haz de luz se emitió con gran intensidad de parte de los cuatro hechiceros, que de pronto cayó de lleno en aquellas sombras, haciéndolas retorcerse de dolor y poco a poco perdían el movimiento hasta finalmente volver a la normalidad.

-¡Shaoran!-exclamó Sakura, quien notó como su esposo acabó cayendo pesadamente, al tiempo que Yoko y Eriol igualmente acababan desmayados, y Paul escupía algo de sangre de su boca.-¡Yoko! ¡Eriol! ¡Paul! ¡No se mueran! ¡Pase lo que pase, no se mueran! ¡Todo va a salir bien!

-Claro que saldrá bien… para mí.

Sakura quedó en shock tras aquello. No podía ser posible… ella misma había visto como aquella bestia quedaba convertida en mil pedazos producto de los brutales ataques de Paul.

-¿Es que acaso… eres inmortal?-preguntó Shaoran, azorado por oír aquella voz siniestra y sentir la horrible aura de Modinar.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja.-los pedazos del cuerpo del imperial se fueron formando poco a poco hasta formar la cabeza, y al tiempo que se seguía regenerando habló.-Les explicaré de una vez éste lugar para que comprendan la realidad. Ésta dimensión es un plano astral y estamos peleando con nuestros cuerpos astrales, en pocas palabras… .

-No usamos nuestros cuerpos reales pero podemos usar todas nuestras habilidades y… morir… .-concluyó Paul.

-¡Exacto! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!-Modinar finalmente se regeneraba hasta volver a adquirir su forma bestial.-Y en todo el tiempo que éste combate se ha ido realizando sólo he estado absorbiendo la energía de los ataques de aura de Paul, al tiempo que he ido regenerándome, y todo gracias a los remanentes del sello del emperador.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Sakura.

-Con razón… Paul estaba debilitándose más y más pese a que estaba atacándote con todo lo que tenía… . ¡Eres un miserable cobarde!-exclamó el líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.-Pero… cuando nosotros te atacábamos… eso si parecía afectarte… .

-Uno de mis inconvenientes… ser débil ante ataques mágicos. Pero siendo honestos nada pueden hacer… están agotados y son demasiado lentos y débiles para poder abatirme. ¡Les llegó la hora de irse al infierno!-anunció la bestia, para luego alargar enormemente sus garras y atravesar el hombro derecho de Sakura, así como el muslo izquierdo de Shaoran y romperle cuatro costillas a Paul, derribándolos salvajemente.

Luego la bestia pasó por donde estaba aquél grupo, y dejando traslucir a través de sus ojos rojos un inmenso sadismo, estiró su lengua y la posó en el cuello de la joven señora Li a la cual le habló.

-Lástima que no puedas sobrevivir, hubieras gozado mucho estando conmigo.-Modinar entonces se cortó las venas de dos de sus brazos, que al poco rato se cerraron.-¡Tributo a la Tierra!

La sangre de Modinar, de un particular verde neón cayó sobre la tierra que rodeaba a todos y de pronto la tierra se agrietaba con mucha más fuerza, ante lo cual Paul y Shaoran reaccionaron rápido y sujetaron a todos para levitar levemente. Sin embargo, la tierra de pronto emergió como si fuera una especie de ola y derribó al grupo para luego dejarlos atrapados, como si fueran arenas movedizas, sumergiéndolos poco a poco y ahogándolos.

-¡Eso los matará de seguro! ¡Los hundirá en lo más profundo de la tierra y nada podrá evitarlo!-la bestia negruzca celebraba desde ya, era segura la muerte de esos hechiceros y ese Guardián.

Ya nada podría evitarlo.

Ya nada podría evitar la muerte de aquellos hechiceros, ni tampoco la muerte de aquél Guardián. Ni mucho menos la de Touya Kinomoto, que sentía como su cuerpo se estaba deslizando peligrosamente hacia lo que sería una caída fatal.

-Modinar es invencible… ¡él y su emperador son un poder superior a lo que su imaginación podría siquiera concebir! ¡Y estando de su lado, es seguro que me corresponda vencer!

Fue cuestión de un segundo, para que de pronto Ryoji sintiera como una fuerza extraña lo embestía con fuerza, al tiempo que el galeno le picaba los ojos para poder librarse de él.

-Imposible… estás usando a ese estúpido lobo ahora.-murmuraba Ryoji, creyendo que el lobo de energía mágica espiritual rondaba cerca.

-Sabía que podría encontrar problemas… pero no soy tan tonto como para usar a ese lobo ahora… así que mientras venía para acá pedí ayuda a unos viejos amigos míos.

De pronto, ante Ryoji Tanaka aparecían cientos de espíritus que el galeno tratara alguna vez hace mucho tiempo en sus rondas del hospital. Y ahora lo golpeaban, una y otra vez.

-Suéltenme… malditos… el emperador les hará pagar… Modinar les… ¡AHHHH!

Fue el último grito de Ryoji Tanaka, quien cayera al suelo desde aquella ventana. El impacto había sido de lleno y su cabeza quedó totalmente destrozada, quedando esparcidos en el suelo su cuerpo inerte, un enorme charco de sangre e incluso algo de lo que alguna vez fuera su materia gris.

-¡ACABÓ! ¡ACABÓ!-gritaba Tomoyo, mientras abrazaba a su esposo, agitada y jadeando.

-¡No! Aún… debemos… ir por el monstruo, el mocoso y los otros… debemos rescatarlos. ¡Vamos!-un Touya agotado se incorporaba, mientras se observaba a sí mismo.

No tenía heridas demasiado graves, por suerte. Ahora debía apurarse, no había tiempo, cada segundo era un riesgo de muerte para Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Yoko y Paul. Más les vale salir bien de esa, pensaba el galeno, antes de meterse al vehículo en que estaba ayudado por Tomoyo y conducir. Necesitaba llegar a tiempo a la bahía de Tokio.

¿Es que acaso así acabará todo?... yo no quiero que acabe así pero… , pensaba Paul, cayendo cada vez más en la desesperanza. ¿Acaso ese miserable se saldrá con la suya? Mi hijo… mi esposa… no… les he fallado, pensó Shaoran a medida que se sumergía más y más en la tierra. Miriel… Tao… perdónenme por haber sido tan débil… , eran los pensamientos de Yoko. ¿Acaso Modinar dice la verdad?, ¿acaso él tiene razón y nosotros no?, pensó Eriol.

Todos estaban sumidos en la desesperanza y en la decepción. Todos menos alguien.

¡No! ¡¿Cómo pueden pensar eso?, reprochaba Sakura mentalmente a todos los que estaban con ella. Dime, ¿qué más nos queda Sakura?, preguntaba el joven señor Li. ¿Cómo lo lograremos? ¿Qué tenemos para oponernos a él?, inquiría la reencarnación de Lead Clow en su mente. Tenemos… a nuestros seres queridos, contestaba Yoko en su mente, casi como si se hubiera iluminado.

Al menos ustedes tienen a alguien, en mi caso varios de los que quise murieron y aún no he podido hacer lo que debía… evitar que los inocentes sufran por canallas como Modinar, reflexionó Paul.

Fue en eso que a medida que se sumergían más y más, la mano de Sakura alcanzó a rozar la de Paul sólo un instante, para luego responderle en la mente al Guardián. Alguien que se sacrifica tanto por otros siempre tendrá a otros queriéndolo aunque sea un poquito, sea en ésta vida o en la otra… habrá alguien que te haya apreciado y por el que vale la pena luchar… y en todo caso aún te tienes a ti mismo, pensó la que fuera la Card Master.

Al tiempo los cinco jóvenes sintieron cada cual como si hubiera otras cuatro luces brillantes e intensas cerca de ellos. De pronto se tomaron las manos y empezaron a concentrarse, y a elevar intensamente todo su poder, como nunca antes.

La criatura de cuatro brazos caminaba hacia delante con suma calma y ya sintiéndose vencedor. Pero en eso se detuvo, sintiendo algo extraño. Magia, pero… es imposible, un nivel mágico como ese no debería poder detener esto, y… el aura de ese infeliz… ¿cómo diablos sigue teniendo fuerzas?, pensaba Modinar.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué es que pese a que di mi tributo de sangre la tierra rechaza a quienes debe eliminar? ¿Qué demonios significa esto?-inquiría el imperial, mientras observaba hacia el suelo.-¡¿Creen que pueden detenerme? ¡LES PROBARÉ LO CONTRARIO!

El imperial entonces elevó más intensamente su aura, concentrándose a cada millonésima de segundo con tal de lograr que la tierra absorbiera a aquellos seres patéticos que se le oponían.

Pero de pronto, emergían de la tierra aquellos cuatro hechiceros y aquél Guardián, rodeados por un halo de luz blanca. Los hechiceros sólo recitaban un encantamiento en un lenguaje desconocido que poco a poco hacía que la tierra se fuera calmando y deje de obedecer las órdenes de aquella bestia.

-Te lo hemos dicho, Modinar.-dijo Paul.

-No dejaremos… nunca… .-comenzaba Shaoran.

-Que te salgas con la tuya… .-seguía Yoko, quien había recobrado el conocimiento junto a Eriol.

-Hiciste sufrir a muchos… .-decía Sakura.-No tuviste corazón.

-¡Es sencillamente imposible! ¡¿Cómo pudo ser que neutralizaran mi Tributo a la Tierra?-inquiría Modinar, auténticamente sorprendido.

-Su magia y mi aura… nos coordinamos… sólo pensamos en que queríamos detenerte… y mientras ellos conjuraban en su mente un hechizo que neutralice tu técnica, los apoyaba elevando mi aura más y más.-resumió Paul.

-¿Crees acaso que dejaríamos que lastimes a tantos inocentes y salgas impune?-inquirió Eriol.

Aquella bestia entonces transformó su rostro en una horrible muestra de furia y odio.

-¡MISERABLES! ¡DIJE QUE LES HARÍA PASAR EL INFIERNO MISMO! ¡Y LO HARÉ! ¡INFIERNO SUPREMO!-anunció Modinar, al tiempo que generaba un inmenso rayo de energía mágica oscura y lo lanzaba contra aquél grupo.

-¡Y YO DIJE QUE NO DEJARÍA QUE NINGÚN OTRO INOCENTE SALGA MUERTO!-gritó Paul, interponiéndose en la trayectoria de aquél ataque.

-¡PAUL! ¡NO!-gritó Sakura, al ver horrorizada como aquél joven Guardián de Plata se contorsionaba en ángulos imposibles, aullando de dolor y haciendo que le salga sangre de todos los poros, hasta finalmente caer derribado.

-¡ASESINO COBARDE!-gritó Shaoran.-¡ESE ERA UN MUCHACHO QUE BUSCABA HACER LO CORRECTO!

El joven líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente entonces atacó contra esa enorme bestia, lanzando una y otra vez furiosos mandobles con su espada ceremonial, ya envuelta en un enorme fuego. Sin embargo, Modinar usaba su propio sable de luz deteniendo magistralmente los ataques del joven Li, para luego derribarlo de una patada en el pecho.

-¡Torpes! ¡Sólo por su obstinación he decidido que después de acabarlos he de conquistar éste mundo para gloria de mi padre!-exclamó Modinar.

-Nunca… nunca dejaremos que algo así ocurra… sería hacer que nuestros hijos vivan en el infierno.-dijo Yoko, antes de generar un inmenso torrente de agua que golpeó de lleno a Modinar buscando ahogarlo desesperadamente.

El imperial, lleno de furia, hizo un enorme estallido de aura que derribó salvajemente a todos.

-¡Resígnense! ¡Ese es su destino! ¡Son débiles y yo fuerte! ¡Y el fuerte hace lo que quiera con los débiles! ¡Les da órdenes para que éstos sigan humildemente lo que deben hacer!

-Entonces… te probaremos que somos fuertes y… cambiaremos… el destino… .-decía Paul, sintiendo casi como si fuera a quebrarse en dos mitades en cualquier momento.-Vamos Modinar… si lo que dices es cierto… usa de nuevo el Infierno Supremo para acabarme de una vez.

-¿Estás… demente? ¿Acaso… quieres morir?-preguntaba Shaoran, sangrando por diversos puntos de su cuerpo e intentando levantarse.

-No lo… hagas… .-decía Sakura.

-No vale… la pena… morir así… .-musitaba Eriol.

-Por favor… no te… sacrifiques así… es… un suicidio… .-susurraba Yoko con debilidad.

-Pensar que anoche te odiaban y ahora les importas lo suficiente para no querer verte morir, jajajajajajajajaja.-se burlaba el imperial.-Dije que les haría pasar el infierno, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que matando a alguien que les importa frente a sus ojos, cosa que así todos sufren igual. Es que… si yo mataba a Sakura, sólo haría sufrir más a Shaoran… y así, si mataba a alguno de los hechiceros… ¿captan, no? ¡Eres una gran solución, Guardián! ¡Muere de una vez, Paul Tapia! ¡Ése será tu destino! ¡INFIERNO SUPREMO!

La inmensa ráfaga de energía mágica oscura fue lanzada el joven Guardián de Plata.

-Entonces… cambiaré el destino… ¡LAZAR… TSEU… CARLOS… KAY… HIDEO! ¡VA POR USTEDES AHORA MÁS QUE NUNCA! ¡REVERSIÓN MAESTRA!-anunció Paul, antes de que aquella inmensa ráfaga mágica de pronto gire en torno al joven, el cual ya se sentía morir por momentos al tiempo que generaba un enorme campo de energía.

Modinar entonces contempló con horror como aquél ataque le caía de lleno, produciéndole un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo y desgarrando sus brazos superiores, quedando solamente sus brazos normales y sintiendo como un horrible dolor le recorría cada átomo de su ser. Pero aquello no fue lo peor, sino el hecho de que… ya no se podía regenerar.

-Arghhhh… ma… mal… maldito… .-el imperial entonces escupió un chorro de sangre verde neón de su boca para luego alargar sus brazos como queriendo asfixiar a Paul-Des… destruiste el remanente del sello… nunca te lo voy a perdonar… arghhh… .

Sin embargo el imperial sintió como una serie de hilos empezaban a hacer que sus brazos se contorsionen en ángulos imposibles, al tiempo que Yoko generaba cientos de chorros de agua que adquirían la forma de estacas filosas que se clavaban en las piernas de aquella bestia.

-¡Esto es por lo que me hiciste anoche, infeliz!-Yoko generaba una mayor presión con aquellas estacas, como queriendo penetrar la piel de aquella bestia, la cual ya resentía el dolor.

-Arghhhh… .

-Monstruo miserable… .-Sakura generó un inmenso haz de luz mágico que golpeó de lleno al imperial.-Alguien como tú no merece nada… le hiciste la vida un infierno a todos, incluso amenazaste a mi hijo. ¡Eso no lo perdono!

Sakura entonces generó un segundo haz de luz mágico que golpeó duramente a Modinar. Pero en eso, el imperial usó su telequinesis para desviar muy lejos aquél ataque.

-¡Insolentes! ¡Pagarán caro el haberme desafiado!-Modinar entonces empezó a asfixiar a todos los hechiceros con su telequinesis y a hacerles sentir un horrible dolor que recorría sus cuerpos.

Shaoran arrojó desesperadamente su espada ceremonial hacia el cuerpo de Modinar, clavándole esa arma en el costado izquierdo y logrando que se desconcentrara, dándole un respiro a todos.

-Es tiempo… de acabar contigo de una vez y para siempre.-anunció el joven Li, acercándose a la criatura y extrayendo su espada ceremonial para arrancarle la cabeza.

-No… tú serás quien muera.-sonrió cínicamente Modinar antes de activar sorpresivamente su sable de luz y estocar a Shaoran en el abdomen.

-¡SHAORAN!-gritó Sakura, al ver el cuerpo de su esposo sangrando profusamente y cayendo al suelo.

Antes que los demás hechiceros puedan hacer algo más, un ataque telequinético del imperial los estrelló contra las rocas, una y otra vez hasta dejarlos abatidos en el suelo.

-Es su hora final… ¡su hora de irse al infierno!-Modinar entonces elevó su aura enormemente y empezó a generar una Cápsula Relámpago.

-¡Esa hora es tuya, maldito!-Paul empezaba a levantarse a duras penas, elevando su aura con inmensa fuerza y tornándola a azulada con destellos plateados.-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

De pronto miles de meteoros salieron a la velocidad de la luz, golpeando duramente al imperial. Modinar elevó con más fuerza su aura y se trenzó en una cruenta lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra el Guardián. Golpes y contragolpes se sucedían una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente el de aura azulada impuso condiciones, dando una serie de golpes que le rompieron el brazo izquierdo y cuatro costillas a la bestia.

-¡ARGHHHHHHHHH! ¡MALDITO SEAS, PAUL TAPIA!

-¡EL ÚNICO MALDITO ERES TÚ!-gritó un agotado Paul, antes de lanzarse contra el imperial.

El joven Guardián de Plata entonces activó su sable de luz, lanzándose contra aquella enorme bestia y chocando su sable verde contra el sable rojo del imperial. Cortes, estocadas y mandobles se sucedían, pero mientras eso pasaba, era el Guardián el que hacía retroceder a la bestia.

En un momento dado, la criatura descuidó su guardia y el Guardián estocó su mano derecha y destrozó el sable de luz de la criatura en el proceso, pero fue en eso que Paul cayó derribado de un derechazo.

Sakura entonces continuó con aquél ataque hacia Modinar, lanzando una esfera de energía mágica pura que le dio de lleno al imperial, haciendo que sienta dolor por todos los átomos de su cuerpo.

-Esto es lo que te mereces, miserable.-decía la antigua Card Master.

Shaoran entonces se levantó a duras penas y le dio un corte en el rostro usando su espada ceremonial, cegándolo momentáneamente y luego incrustando su espada en el abdomen de la bestia y haciendo que ésta se rodee de llamas, dándole una horrible quemadura interna.

-¡Te metiste con mi esposa y mi hijo! ¡No mereces perdón alguno!

Sin embargo, los esposos Li fueron golpeados de sendas patadas de parte de la bestia, que iba a seguir contraatacando, de no ser porque Eriol recitó un hechizo que paralizó al imperial y entonces, Yoko le descargó de lleno un torrente de agua con la fuerza de un maremoto que golpeó duramente al imperial, que de un estallido de aura, se liberó.

-¡MALDITOS! ¡NO CREAN QUE GANARON! ¡TODOS USTEDES PERDIERON!-exclamó un furioso Modinar, mientras levitaba hacia los aires y generaba un torbellino púrpura tras el cual lanzaba un pedazo de cristal carmesí.

-¡NO!-gritó Paul, al caer en cuenta que ése era el objeto que buscaba Modinar y que irremediablemente era lanzado a un torbellino que acababa cerrándose.

-¡No te preocupes tanto por ese pedazo de cristal, sino por tu cabeza! ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS! ¡LES DEMOSTRARÉ QUE SU DESTINO ES MORIR AHORA Y EL DE ÉSE MUNDO SERÁ CONVERTIRSE EN COLONIA CARONIANA!-el imperial entonces generó un segundo torbellino púrpura.

El imperial elevó con mucha más fuerza toda su aura. Sus ojos, rojos como la sangre misma, se tornaron en horribles llamaradas plateadas. Pero lo más atemorizante se generaba en sus manos, un inmenso rayo de energía áurica oscura.

Era más oscura que la misma noche y en el rostro del imperial se dibujaba la sonrisa más sádica que le hubieran visto a ese ser, quien veía a aquellos hechiceros caídos en el suelo y al Guardián de Plata sin poder moverse.

-¡Les llegó el tiempo de morir como los perros que son! ¡Y le llegó la hora a éste asqueroso mundo por su causa! ¡RESPLANDOR NEGATIVO!-anunció el imperial mientras lanzaba ese inmenso rayo de energía.

-Un último esfuerzo… una última carga… para hacer el milagro… .-decía Paul.

-¡No habrá milagro! ¡Se acabó para ustedes!-exclamaba Modinar.

-¡Habrá milagro, Modinar!-Paul entonces elevó hasta su máximo su aura.-¡RESPLANDOR MORTAL!

Para sorpresa de todos, un enorme rayo de energía áurica azulada salió disparado del brazo derecho del joven Tapia, que lo descargó de lleno, colisionando con el Resplandor Negativo que emitía Modinar.

-¡MORIRÁN AQUÍ Y AHORA!-gritaba Modinar frenéticamente, elevando más intensamente su aura.

-¡TÚ SERÁS QUIEN MUERA!-contestó Paul.

Modinar entonces ejerció una mayor presión en su ataque e hizo que Paul hinque una de sus rodillas en el suelo.

-No… te rindas… .-decía Yoko.

-No es justo que cargues con esto… tú sólo.-Shaoran empezó a levantarse.

-¡Levántate!-exclamó Sakura, a la vez que empezaba a conjurar un hechizo.

-¡Porque no peleas sólo!-concluyó Eriol, que se colocaba al costado de Paul, junto a Sakura, Shaoran y Yoko.

Los cuatro hechiceros entonces concentraron todo su poder mágico e imitaron el hechizo que alguna vez fuera de Tseu Yun.

-Por todos los inocentes que asesinaste.-decía Eriol.

-Por los crímenes que cometiste.-secundó Yoko.

-Por hacernos vivir la angustia de perder a nuestros hijos.-dijo Shaoran.

-Por no tener corazón… .-concluyó Sakura, al tiempo que decía al unísono con los otros hechiceros.-¡Reversión Maestra!

Fue entonces que el ataque de Modinar, que ya estaba ganando terreno, de pronto pareció frenarse en seco y estancarse a la mitad.

-Por los que valen la pena… ¡A HACER EL MILAGRO!-anunció Paul, quien elevó su aura como nunca antes al tiempo que los cuatro hechiceros elevaban a su máximo su poder mágico logrando que el ataque de Modinar se revierta contra él.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-exclamaba Modinar, intentando protegerse, pero ya era tarde.

El impacto le había caído de lleno y estaba destrozándolo por todas partes, pedazo a pedazo hasta finalmente desintegrarlo por completo.

-Pero al menos… cumplí mi misión… tú no.-decía el imperial como sus últimas palabras, quien finalmente se desintegró.

El joven Tapia acabó desmayado en ese momento, y tanto Eriol como Shaoran entonces cargaron cada cual en un hombro a Paul, y apoyados por Yoko y Sakura, respectivamente, caminaron penosamente hacia ese torbellino púrpura que se hacía más y más pequeño, sin saber si podrían salir vivos. En un momento dado… parecía que lo iban a tocar.

Fin del capítulo 8

Notas del Autor:

Y se hizo el milagro pero… ¿sobrevivirán nuestros héroes para poder contarlo aunque sea por una vez? Sin duda, yo me divertí muchísimo haciendo lo que es hasta ahora una de las batallas más entretenidas que haya hecho en mucho tiempo. Más de una vez estuvieron por morir, pero increíblemente ésta victoria se debe a… ¡a todos! Si, porque sin esa combinación de magia y aura, hubiese sido imposible ganarle a ese monstruo.

Touya por su parte, muestra también de que está hecho, y Tomoyo no se queda atrás… lograron acabar entre los dos, con ayuda de un buen grupo de espíritus a ese asesino… ¿hubieran creído que ese mismo policía amable que ayudaba a Eriol estaba metido en esto? Je… a veces las apariencias pueden engañar bastante bien.

(Falcon sólo aplaude a todos los héroes) Mis respetos, lograron sobrevivir a uno de los monstruos más duros y crueles que haya creado hasta ahora… y eso es digno de admirarse, lástima que ese Modinar haya logrado su cometido… y aunque esto no pinta bien para el futuro de Paul y de los personajes de Las Dos Caras del Ser… al menos detuvieron a un bastardo como ese para evitar que haga de las suyas.

Escupitajos a Modinar, bombas nucleares destinadas al autor, comentarios, dudas, dinero, oro, joyas, propiedades, tomatazos y demás a falcon_ y a .com.

El final se acerca. Vamos al capítulo 9 a verlo.


	9. Adiós

**LA TRAVESÍA**

**CAPÍTULO 9: ADIÓS**

Pasaron varios días de aquél horrible sueño, Sakura aún recordaba aquello vagamente, como dos figuras enfundadas en poderosas armaduras brillantes chocaban entre sí, una azul y otra negra. Extrañamente se veía a ella misma, a Yoko, a Eriol y a su esposo interviniendo en esa lucha, sufriendo, sangrando… pero de pronto, sólo se veía una luz… un resplandor y todo se acababa.

Ambos seres desaparecían y ella volvía a verlo todo normal. Su hijo, su esposo, todos sus seres queridos estaban felices. Pero se sentía tan real ese sueño, era uno de los pensamientos que rondaba en la mente de la antigua Card Master japonesa. Pensamiento que desapareció cuando recibió un beso de su esposo en los labios.

-¿Dormiste bien, cariño?

-Bastante. Aunque… .-recordaba algo curioso.-Juraría que soñé algo pero… .

-¿Pero?

-Pero todos salimos bien, eso es lo que cuenta.

Sakura entonces le respondió el beso.

-Y todo aparece bien… estamos Hien, tú y yo. Eso es algo que me hace realmente feliz.-añadió, logrando calmar a su esposo.

Quien fuera la Card Master aparecía a los pocos minutos vestida con ropas negras. Hien la miró extrañado, no veía a su mamá vestida así todos los días.

-¿Por qué usas esas ropas, mamá?

-¿Acaso tu mamá se ve mal así?-le preguntó la señora Li, como jugando con él.

-No… no… es que… nunca he visto que uses esas ropas.

-Es que han muerto dos personas que trabajaban conmigo. Lo menos que merecen es que les muestre respeto un día al menos.

-¿Respeto?

-Si Hien… respeto.

La señora Li entonces bajó a la cochera de Li Manor, observó el Mercedes Benz que tenía y arrancó hacia el edificio Sunshine. Por algún extraño impulso sintió que debía prender la radio y lo hizo, lo que escuchó la tranquilizó.

-Pasando al plano policial, la ola de terror en Tokio ha cesado. Tras un tiroteo entre varios de los terroristas que estuvieron tras los atentados provocados contra el reconocido jefe de investigación periodística de Oriental Internacional Takeru Matsumoto, el cual cobró en el proceso decenas de vidas de policías y civiles, así como muchos otros más entre los que se cuenta el coche-bomba que destruyó tres locales comerciales en Shinjuku y cobrando muchas vidas inocentes.-el narrador se sentía algo aliviado por el tono de voz que tenía.

Sin embargo, el tono de su voz pasó de la alegría a cierta tristeza y respeto solemnes.

-Mostramos nuestro luto a todas las víctimas de ésta ola de terror, así como a nuestros colegas periodistas que murieron en el deber de investigar a éstos asesinos cobardes, en especial alguien tan reconocido como Takeru Matsumoto y alguien que pudo haber llegado demasiado lejos y aunque en el medio maldecíamos su carácter era considerado una potencial estrella en ascenso en su carrera profesional, Paul Tapia.

Sakura entonces apagó la radio y aceleró a mayor velocidad. A los pocos minutos aparcó el hermoso Mercedes Benz que conducía en la cochera del edificio Sunshine y subió a las oficinas de Oriental Internacional, allí la estaban esperando varios de los periodistas a su cargo.

-Es una lástima que el señor Matsumoto y el señor Tapia hayan muerto, señora Li.-le murmuró un jovencito que estaba redactando una nota de eventos locales.

-Lo sé. ¡Escuchen todos!-Sakura llamó a todos aquellos periodistas ante ella.-Así como ustedes, también lamento la muerte de nuestros colegas… ellos investigaron valientemente y dieron todo de sí para evitar que ésta situación de terror siga afectándonos… desobedecieron una orden mía de no ir a investigar esto porque sabían que era lo correcto. Si estuvieran aquí de seguro nos pedirían que no perdamos más tiempo lamentándonos… nos pedirían seguir luchando e investigando.

Todos los periodistas entonces observaron a la joven señora Li.

-Y eso haremos. Seguiremos luchando, seguiremos investigando, seguiremos haciendo lo correcto con tal de proteger a los que queremos… siempre que aparezca una amenaza tan terrible como esa ola de terror… investigaremos y haremos todo lo posible por ayudar a detenerla y hacer que los culpables reciban lo que merecen. Ése será nuestro homenaje a Takeru Matsumoto y a Paul Tapia.

Tras aquello, el jovencito que redactaba aquella nota de locales empezó a aplaudir y poco a poco todos los que estaban en esa sala empezaron a imitarlo. Aplaudiendo con más y más fuerza por un minuto.

-Así que ahora… volvamos al trabajo.

Shaoran Li estaba tomándose una taza de café mientras observaba a su alrededor todo. Sentía cierta tranquilidad cuando en eso notó el sonido de una llamada telefónica.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Shaoran… ¿estás tan tranquilo como yo?

-Si, Eriol.-le dijo el hechicero chino a la reencarnación de Lead Clow.-Esa extraña ola de energía mágica oscura desapareció. ¿Habrá sido un hechicero más entonces?

-Es lo más seguro… sea como fuere el caso es que debió haber muerto.

-¿Y quién pudo haber sido tan poderoso como para matar a ese tipo? Es decir… su poder era bastante grande y no recuerdo que tú o yo hayamos salido a pelear contra él.

-Pues… quizá alguien más lo haya hecho… ¿se te ocurre alguna idea?

El líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente piensa por un momento mientras observa hacia el techo, esperando que el techo le sirviera como una especie de ayudamemoria.

-Ninguna, talvez proyectaba un poder mágico demasiado fuerte pero su poder físico fuera demasiado débil. Posiblemente haya sido el líder de esos terroristas que están muertos.

-Si es ese el caso, igual debe estar muerto. Un balazo o un incendio matarían a cualquier ser humano, por más que sea un hechicero poderoso.

-Tienes razón.-Shaoran entonces distinguió al otro lado del celular la voz de Yoko, reclamándole a Eriol tener que presentar un informe al Embajador.-Por lo visto andas ocupado.

-Si, bastante, te cuidas.-Eriol cortó la llamada y entonces notó como Yoko se dirigía a él.

-Eriol, tienes que presentar ese info… .-pero a Yoko la callaron de un beso en los labios.

-Tengo algunos días para hacer eso… mejor pasemos a algo más interesante.-le propuso el joven Hiragizawa, antes de cargar a su esposa e irse con ella a su cuarto.

Tras eso, sólo cerró la puerta con su pie derecho.

Por su parte, Touya Kinomoto observaba los reportes que le llegaban en el hospital. Nada nuevo en la muerte de las víctimas que tenía la morgue hoy, e incluso algunos de sus colegas respiraban más tranquilos.

-Doctor Kinomoto, tenemos un paciente en urgencias.-le dijo una enfermera.

-Si, voy para allá.-dijo el galeno con sequedad antes de observar a su alrededor.

Es extraño, hubiera jurado que alguien estaba cerca; pensaba el galeno.

-¿Está bien?-le preguntó la enfermera, por un instante notó que su mirada estaba fija en otra dirección más que en ella misma, como si el doctor tuviera algo raro.

-Si, nada grave. Vamos.

Llegaron a la sala de urgencias y allí estaba un joven de 14 o 15 años con un brazo enyesado.

-Buenos días, doc. ¿Cómo está?

-Ocupado contigo, niño. A ver, ¿cómo está tu brazo?

-Lo siento mejor… creo que ya puedo moverlo.

El galeno entonces le quitó el yeso y examinó el brazo con cuidado. Tocándolo con suavidad, con el temor de que haya aún restos de una fractura o fisura en el hueso.

-Está mejor. Descuida, a partir de mañana estarás como nuevo.

-Gracias, doc.-el muchacho sólo salió de la sala de urgencias de lo más calmado.

El director del Campus Clamp, Yukito Tsukishiro observaba a todos los estudiantes del campus desde su oficina. Al menos todo estaba con más calma, desde que vio el noticiero y cayera en cuenta de que al parecer la amenaza terrorista en Tokio estaba a salvo. En ese momento, lo sorprendió una llamada de su celular y notó que quien lo llamaba era su esposa Ayame.

-Hola, amor.-le decía Ayame por teléfono.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Está todo bien?

-Si, no hay problema. Sólo quería preguntarte una cosa… ¿está todo bien allá?

-Perfectamente… de hecho, voy a pedir a la policía que reduzca el nivel de vigilancia a la normalidad.

-Es bueno, al menos no tendremos que soportar el temor de que haya algún loco que pudiera matar a Rei y a los niños.

Yukito observó entonces hacia el patio, donde Rei Tsukishiro y Tao Hiu estaban comiendo a la sombra de un árbol. Por su parte; Miriel, Nadeshiko y Mamoru charlaban animadamente y caminaban por el patio de la escuela.

-Cuídate, Yukito.

-Tu igual, te amo.-el director cortó la llamada y tras observar a los estudiantes del Campus de lo más calmados sonrió por un momento.

Debía hacer esa llamada para que saquen la protección policial de una buena vez.

Tomoyo Kinomoto estaba observando con ojo clínico el diseño de la edición de su revista de moda para niños que saldría pronto a la luz. Diseño, estructura, uso de colores y tipo de letra… todo debía quedar armónicamente creado para que quedara bien y fuera fácil de entender.

-… nos hemos esforzado mucho en el diseño de la siguiente edición, y hemos empleado los colores que le dijimos para que de un mayor atractivo visual, y el lector pueda sentirse más cómodo.-explicaba uno de los diseñadores gráficos que estaban en el lugar, mientras acababa de argumentar en diez minutos todo el diseño de aquella edición.

-Debo admitir que han dado su mejor esfuerzo en ésta edición… y si, definitivamente sale y en grande. Den eso por hecho.-la señora Kinomoto entonces levantó el pulgar.

Todos los que estaban en esa oficina respiraron aliviados, e incluso el diseñador gráfico de esa revista gritó de alegría por un momento.

-¡WOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!

Entonces el joven notó lo que hizo y como las miradas de todos se posaban en él.

-Este… quiero decir… magnífico.

Todo estaba yendo de maravilla, al fin las cosas se encaminaban por un buen rumbo.

-Flashback-

Finalmente Shaoran Li despertó, estaba agotado y aún resentía el dolor que sintió la noche anterior. Reconoció el ambiente, y percibió como unos tenues rayos de luz solar le caían en el rostro. Estaba en uno de los cuartos de Li Manor y entonces volteó a ver alrededor, tanto Yoko como Eriol y Paul seguían durmiendo cada cual en una cama. Sakura… , pensó un alarmado joven Li, antes de voltear alrededor y notar como la joven dormía en una cama aparte a su costado derecho.

-Menos mal que todo acabó bien… .-decía el joven líder del Concilio cuando entonces notó como Sakura empezaba a despertar.

-¿Acabó la pesadilla, Shaoran? ¿Ya acabó?-preguntaba Sakura.

-Si… al fin podemos tener algo de paz… Modinar está muerto.-dijo Shaoran, mientras intentaba levantarse cuando en eso notó algo de dolor en su cuerpo.

-No seas tan estúpido… los golpes que tienes son para que descanses un poco, y no se te ocurra levantarte de la cama o deberé hacer contigo lo mismo que con ese muchacho.-le advirtió Touya a su cuñado, quien entraba a aquella habitación y observaba las cuerdas que ataban al joven Tapia a su cama.-Además, cuando Tomoyo y yo llegamos de vuelta a la bahía de Tokio a sacarlos, pensamos que lo mejor era que descansen, así que no me den más trabajo.

-¿Porqué lo ataste?-inquirió el joven Li, como ignorando lo último que Touya dijo.

-Se movía demasiado en la cama, estaba muy inquieto.-le contestó el galeno, cuando escuchaba como se acercaban unos pasos a la entrada de ese cuarto.

Tomoyo ingresó a la habitación, casi al momento, y entonces se lanzó a abrazar a Sakura.

-¡Qué bueno que te sientes mejor, amiga! ¡Me hubieras preocupado mucho si no te despertabas!-exclamó la señora Kinomoto.

-Je, descuida… ya estoy bien, Tomoyo. Aunque ese chico ha hecho bastante… cuando peleábamos él recibió más golpes.-admitió Sakura, mientras observaba a Paul de reojo.-¿Ustedes están bien?

-Si… esa poción que Paul nos dio realmente es eficaz… asquerosa pero eficaz.

Paul bostezó levemente y entonces notó las ataduras que Touya hizo en su cama, manteniéndolo asegurado a la cama.

-Oiga, ¿porqué diablos me ató?-dijo Paul, algo molesto.

-Porque te mueves demasiado cuando duermes, y conociendo lo cabezota que eres, seguro querrías irte de aquí, y ni de broma dejaré que un paciente mío salga tras haber recibido una paliza de esas en su cuerpo.

-Es verdad, mejor ni intentes levantarte… a ti te estrellaron contra unas montañas, te atravesaron los hombros y brazos de lado a lado… y te dieron una verdadera paliza.-le decía Sakura, recordando la pelea que tuvo Paul con Modinar.

-Arghhh… señora Sakura, ¿es despistada o qué? Esa paliza me la dieron en esa dimensión astral, y no aquí, así que exceptuando el cansancio no siento más que algunos golpes que recibí… además, ya me siento mejor.-protestó el joven Tapia.

-Nunca creí que diría esto en mi vida, pero tú eres más terco que el mocoso, niño… estabas agotado y debes descansar.-ordenó el médico.-Además mereces eso aunque sea un día por una golpiza así.

-Y yo te digo que mi cuerpo se siente bastante mejor.-gruñó el Guardián, algo molesto.-Además, lo que hice era lo que debía hacer.

-Gracias, Paul. Gracias por salvarnos la vida.-dijo Tomoyo, acercándose directamente al Guardián y arropándolo.

-No es nada, y no tienen porque tratarme así, sólo hice lo que debía.-reclamó Paul.

Eriol y Yoko despertaron, y el hechicero inglés logró escuchar lo último que dijo el Guardián de Plata y entonces habló.

-Vamos, reconoce que nos aprecias un poquito. Por lo menos lo suficiente como para evitar que ese monstruo nos matara.

-Ah… es lo necesario con tal de detener a ésta gente.-dijo el Guardián, casi restándole importancia a los golpes que recibió.

Yoko sonrió levemente y entonces susurró.

-¿Será eso un sí?

-No responderé eso.-contestó Paul, mirando hacia el techo.

-Deja de ser tan necio y reconoce que hiciste algo bueno por nosotros.-le regañó Sakura al joven Tapia, casi como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¡Pues sólo por decirme aquello de esa manera no lo pienso reconocer!-le contestó el guerrero de la luz.

En ese momento, Shaoran carraspeó levemente, llamando la atención de todos antes de hablar.

-Es muy cierto, si no hubieras llegado al muelle talvez hubiéramos muerto. Llegaste bastante a tiempo.-dijo el joven Li.-Y además… perdóname por haber pensado que eras un asesino.

-Ahhhh… , pues les digo que no fue nada… yo hice algo malo con ese ataque que lancé contra el edificio Sunshine y lo compensé con algo bueno, así que a mano. Además… no logré lo que realmente buscaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Eriol.

-Es muy cierto… si Modinar nunca tuvo intención de conquistar éste mundo, exceptuando cuando se enfureció… ¿a qué vino en realidad?-inquirió Yoko.

Paul tomó aire y entonces habló con suma calma.

-Modinar vino aquí en busca de un objeto que permitiría el emperador de Caronia incrementar aún más su poder… no sé qué hace ese objeto en sí… sólo sé que era parte de un pedazo de cristal, y temo que ese cristal llegue a manos del emperador.-fue entonces que el joven Tapia bajó la mirada un instante.-No lo logré… no logré completar mi misión y fallé.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-exclamó Sakura, apretando su puño.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Ese monstruo estaba decidido a matarnos! ¡A matar a nuestros hijos! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que fallaste si por lo menos lograste que todos estemos aquí para contarlo?-dijo firmemente la joven señora Li.

-¡Y evitaste que él a la larga se decidiera a convertir éste mundo en el infierno mismo!-exclamó Yoko.-¡Alguien como tú no tiene porque pensar que puede hacerlo todo!

Tomoyo entonces miró decididamente al Guardián de Plata, sumándose al regaño colectivo.

-¡Salvaste a mi Nadeshiko y a mi Mamoru! ¡Salvaste a mis mejores amigos! ¡Y nos salvaste la vida a mi esposo y a mí tres veces! ¡¿Es que acaso esto que hiciste no te importa o vale tan poco para ti?

-¡No lo entienden! ¡Derrotamos a Modinar, si! Pero igual, me queda un sabor amargo en la boca. No sé qué es ese objeto, no sé que puede lograr el emperador con ese pedazo de cristal, y eso lo hace amenazante.

-¿Y no deberías estar feliz por lo que sabes? ¡Acabamos con ese monstruo! ¡Evitamos que ese miserable se salga con la suya, Paul!-le reclamó Shaoran.

-¡Al menos ésta vez evitamos que los canallas se salgan con la suya totalmente!-contestó Eriol.-Los nombres de aquellas personas a los que les dedicaste ese hechizo… la Reversión Maestra… ¿tú los querías, verdad?

Tras dos minutos de incómodo silencio, Paul contestó.

-Si.

-¿Ellos murieron, verdad?-preguntó Sakura.

Las palabras que el joven Guardián de Plata pronunció dejaron mudos a todos. Cada palabra que dijo, los dejó azorados, casi como si sus peores pesadillas se hubieran hecho realidad.

-Ellos y muchos más… ya que en otra dimensión paralela a ésta existen ustedes, como niños, y allí veía a sus versiones de aquella dimensión sufrir. Touya moría defendiendo a Sakura de varios impactos de láser, los cuales atravesaron su cuerpo. Tomoyo, igualmente defendía a Sakura y moría horriblemente recibiendo el Infierno Supremo, desangrándose por todos los poros. Yukito… se sacrificaba para que Yue pudiera existir, debido a que Yue enfrentó valientemente a un enemigo muy superior en poder a él… un enemigo que a la larga cayó en cuenta de las cosas y acabó sacrificándose.

-Eso… es horrible.-las palabras de Shaoran brotaron casi como sintiendo piedad por lo que había dicho ese muchacho.-Nadie… nadie merece vivir algo así. Es injusto, es casi como el infierno en vida.

-Shaoran… mientras él peleaba codo a codo en Tokio junto a muchos otros héroes más, toda su familia era exterminada por los bombardeos de los caronianos en Hong Kong. Eriol… él descubrió que el Lead Clow de esa dimensión descubrió lo que iba a pasar, pero no pudo dar el aviso y… por un tiempo se echó la culpa a sí mismo de todas esas desgracias. Sakura… la Sakura de esa dimensión… sufrió y sintió aquello, y por un momento actuó como un monstruo lleno de odio… y ahora se debe sentir terrible. Y para colmo… los que salvamos de los caronianos, ahora nos ven como monstruos a todos los que peleamos tanto por ellos, y ni siquiera nos dieron un gracias. Duele.

-Pero al menos aquí… pudiste salvar nuestras vidas.-le dijo Sakura, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Al menos aquí pudimos vivir para contarla, Paul.-le dijo Shaoran.-Peleas bien.

-Tú igual.-le contestó el Guardián al líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.

Sin embargo, el Guardián de Plata destrozó las cuerdas que lo ataban con su telequinesis y se levantó de la cama, para luego pararse y empezar a cambiarse.

-Pero ahora que cumplí mi misión, es tiempo que me vaya por donde vine.-el Guardián entonces se levantó.

-Paul… .-decía Shaoran, algo incómodo.

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías colocarte algo de ropa en vez de esa bata? Es que… esa cosa no cubre casi nada.-Tomoyo estaba algo sonrojada, al tiempo que Yoko y Sakura miraban hacia otro lado, y Eriol, Touya y Shaoran mostraban gestos de incomodidad.

-Oh… vamos… no creo que no tenga nada que no hayan visto antes.-reclamó Paul, haciendo que las tres parejas de esposos abran los ojos como platos.-Ah, de acuerdo… lo haré. Y ustedes necesitan recuperarse, así que tomen esto sin chistar.

El Guardián entonces tomó sus ropas y fue al baño de aquella habitación para cambiarse, al tiempo que tras unas muecas de asco y aguantando las ganas de vomitar, los hechiceros se tomaban las pociones que Paul les había dejado.

-Iack… si fuera menos asquerosa esta cosa sería más popular.-opinó Sakura.

-Pues con el hecho de que puede ser curarte heridas leves y bajar algo de las graves, es popular.-le contestó el Guardián desde el baño, mientras se cambiaba y luego tomaba aquella poción.

-¿Nos veremos aunque sea un día en el trabajo? Es que… pensaba hacerte una fiesta de despedida porque te vas y… .-decía la antigua Card Master, pero de pronto se calló al notar como Paul la miraba a los ojos.

-No habrá despedidas para mí… no debe haber una pista sobre mí… ni siquiera un recuerdo.-dijo el Guardián.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Paul? Tú te… .-Shaoran iba a decir algo más, pero el Guardián lo cortó.

-No. Aunque soy un Guardián… vine aquí como Centinela.

-¿Centinela?-preguntó Eriol.

-Los Centinelas son seres que vigilan los diversos mundos existentes para que exista un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, y evitan que los primordiales surjan en esos mundos y provoquen el caos. Si yo vine aquí, fue por algo casi fortuito.

-¿Fortuito?-inquirió Touya, extrañado.

-¿Acaso llegaste por casualidad?-preguntó Yoko.

-Al mandar el emperador a un emisario a éste mundo, habría un desequilibrio de fuerzas que alteraría todo aquí y podría traer consecuencias funestas... cosa que los Guardianes buscamos evitar a cualquier costo, y de donde vine, recibimos un informe de inteligencia que decía que el emperador mandó a alguien a alguna dimensión, y sólo los Centinelas sabían su ubicación exacta… así que pedí venir aquí trabajando para ellos y neutralizando la amenaza pero… .

-¿Pero?-inquirió Tomoyo.

-Pero los Centinelas, a diferencia de los Guardianes… son seres que se mantienen ocultos, y trabajan en la sombra. Hideo Miyazaki era un Centinela, pero a diferencia de mí o de otros, no sabía del arte de pelear al nivel que muchos otros dominan. Aunque los Centinelas buscan igualmente desarrollar el nivel espiritual de otros… el caso es que igual operan en la sombra y eso significa… que debo borrar toda prueba existente sobre mí en éste mundo. Documentos, archivos, fotos, videos, imágenes satelitales… recuerdos.-la última palabra le costó más trabajo decir al Guardián.

-¿Recuerdos? ¿Acaso quieres decir que… .-Sakura se alarmó ante lo que su interlocutor iba a decir.

-Que debo borrarles de la mente todo lo que relacione al concepto "Paul Tapia" con las ideas de guerrero de la luz, de la invasión de los caronianos, de tantas y tantas cosas que pasaron por ustedes en éstos días. No puedo dejarles nada excepto esto… el destino jamás está escrito, no importa que tan duro parezca todo pero créanme… no lo está… ah, y… por si alguna vez la requieren… les dejaré también la Reversión Maestra, por si están en peligro de muerte extremo.

Todos en aquél lugar quedaron totalmente callados.

-Pero, ¿y qué tal si una nueva amenaza aparece? No puedes irte así nada más.-repuso Eriol.

-Yo vine aquí sólo porque Modinar era algo con lo que no hubieran podido lidiar… no soy el que viene a resolverles los problemas, esos deben resolverlos ustedes mismos. Además… ya es tiempo que vuelva, de donde vengo me necesitan y éste viajecito es una ausencia demasiado grande.

-Por lo menos déjanos darte una buena tarde.-habló Tomoyo.

-¿Una buena tarde?

-Mereces pasarla bien aunque sea un ratito, divertirte una tarde. No creo que sea tan malo que nos tomemos aunque sea un café o un té.

-Sólo si aceptan que debo borrarles la memoria, ya que vine aquí como Centinela más que como Guardián. Verán… esto de que alguien de otra dimensión intervenga es algo que no debería pasar exceptuando circunstancias extremas.

Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Yoko, Touya y Tomoyo recorrieron los ojos del resto del grupo por un momento, tras lo cual todos asintieron con la cabeza, y se separaron todos aquellos jóvenes. Cada quien tenía cosas que resolver antes de darse la reunión.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que fueron las dos de la tarde. Allí, los esposos Kinomoto, reunieron a los esposos Li y Hiragizawa, así como al joven Tapia, quienes aparecían y empezaron a charlar varias cosas del modo más animado posible.

-… vaya, de modo que así fue como se reunieron, ¿eh?-inquiría Paul, bastante curioso.

-Si, pensar que tras casi diez años, todos nos volvimos a reunir en el mismo lugar… increíblemente lo del Último Card Captor no fue tan malo porque pude volver a verlos a todos… a Shaoran, a mi hermano, a Tomoyo, a Eriol.-comentaba Sakura.

-Lo único malo que salió de eso fue que el monstruo y el mocoso se enamoraron a partir de allí… no es por nada pero verle la cara a éste tipo es molesto.-decía Touya, aludiendo a Shaoran.

-¿Crees acaso que tras recibir una golpiza es agradable despertar viendo tu cara? Es lógico que uno quiera escapar de allí.-contestó el joven Li.

Ambos jóvenes entonces se miraron a la cara, como queriendo matarse el uno al otro para nerviosismo de Sakura, Tomoyo y Yoko; y diversión de Eriol y Paul.

-Diablos, ¿porqué será que no tengo pop corn a la mano? Peleas como las de ustedes dos deberían ser grabadas en vivo por televisión. Apuesto a que eso daría rating.-comentó Paul, bastante divertido.

-Muy cierto. Algo así deberían colocarlo y la televisora que saque esto se hará rica con la publicidad por el rating que ese programa tendría.-secundó Eriol.

-¿Porqué es que les gusta ver a esos dos pelear? ¿No es eso malo?-preguntó Sakura, algo incómoda.

-No, es divertido… además, nunca buscarán matarse. Mientras no lleguen a ese extremo, no habrá problema.-le contestó Paul.-El día en que veas que quieran sujetarse del cuello para estrangularse el uno al otro, allí si te debes preocupar.

-Ahem… .-carraspeó el joven líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente antes de seguir hablando.-El caso es que a partir de allí fue que nos conocimos y acabamos casándonos. Esa es la historia.

-¿Y tú, Paul? ¿Tienes a alguien en especial esperándote?-preguntó Tomoyo.

-No, de tanto estar en misión he descuidado eso… de hecho… . Ahem, ¿no podemos cambiar de tema?

Las miradas de los seis jóvenes esposos se posaron en el Guardián de Plata.

-Si has de tener a alguien, un caballero de brillante armadura podría conseguir a quien quisiera con relativa facilidad.-dedujo Tomoyo.

-De hecho, no… estoy sólo.-le contestó el Guardián.

-¡¿SÓLO?-exclamaron Sakura, Tomoyo y Yoko azoradas.

-Si, sólo. ¿Por qué me miran así, niñas? ¿Acaso me veo enfermo?

-Pero… ¿estás bromeando, no?-preguntó Yoko.

-No, no ando bromeando.-contestó Paul.-¿A qué punto quieren llegar?

-Es que… .-Sakura aún se quedó sin poder encontrar las palabras.

Recorrió las miradas de Tomoyo y Yoko, las cuales se correspondían con la suya. Y al mismo tiempo, miraron a sus esposos, que de pronto sintieron cierta aprehensión hacia las tres jóvenes al tener a alguien que estaba libre y que causaba esa reacción de sorpresa en ellas.

-¿Es que qué? No he tenido una pareja ni mucho menos… de hecho, la gran mayoría entre nosotros no tiene pareja debido a que casi siempre nos la pasamos en misión o peleando y no podemos darnos tiempo para el romance. Muy pocos Guardianes logran tener a alguien estable, y eso si realmente llegamos a sobrevivir más allá de la juventud o adultez.

Eriol entonces lo miró más que curioso.

-La otra gran sorpresa sería que dijeras que nunca has tenido sexo… ¿acaso en esa Orden tuya son célibes ustedes?-inquirió la reencarnación de Lead Clow.

-¡Claro que no! Podemos tener sexo e incluso casarnos.-respondió Paul.-Y ni me pidas demostración o no respondo por mis actos.

-¿Y no has probado con casarte con alguien de tu misma Orden? Digo, talvez entre ellas hay alguien, ¿no?-preguntó Shaoran.

-No… al menos hasta ahora, no. La única chica con la que me llevo a todo dar es Kayani, pero ella es mi amiga y casi como mi hermana menor.-Paul entonces les mostró un holograma de Kayani en tres dimensiones a todos.-Aunque admito que me divierto haciéndola sonrojar, jejejejeje.

-Malvado.-le comentó Yoko.-Mira que hacerle eso a una dama es cruel.

-Bueno… un poquito. Aunque acá entre nos… cuando ustedes las mujeres se sonrojan, ciertas partes de sus cuerpos se hinchan un poco más.-sonrió Paul, con un brillo pervertido en su mirada.

-¿Qué clase de partes?-Sakura preguntó aquello algo asustada.

-Ah… los senos y el trasero.

-¡Hey! No era para decirlo tan directo.-dijo Touya.

-Oigan, es la verdad… está comprobado científicamente. Sólo digo la verdad, y nada más. Y lo sabes tan bien como yo, Touya.

El galeno entonces se quedó callado, bajando la cabeza por algo que él sabía que era cierto. Fue en aquél momento que Sakura contempló por la ventana el momento que no querían ninguno de los presentes que llegara. Era el ocaso, estaba acabando la tarde.

-Saben… vendrá el atardecer en un momento… yo… Sakura, necesito hablar a solas contigo por un ratito. No tardamos nada, lo prometo.-anunció Paul.

-¿Es necesario?-preguntó la joven señora Li.

-Si… usted ha sido la que más confió en mí y… sólo concédame ese par de tacs… ah, minutos… por favor.-pidió el joven Tapia.

El joven Tapia entonces tomó a la hechicera del brazo, y tras generar una Crystal Bubble, empezó a levitar unos centímetros sobre la tierra para elevarse hasta quedar varios metros sobre la casa de los Kinomoto, de modo que nadie pudiera ver alrededor.

-Gracias por confiar más en mí que todos los que están allá abajo. Y por… decir que en el fondo era un buen muchacho… yo… no recibo esa clase de halagos todos los días.-Paul le rehuyó la mirada a Sakura.-Y por animarnos durante la pelea con Modinar, yo mismo me sentía morir, pero increíblemente tú nos ayudaste… la heroína fuiste tú más que yo.

-No digas eso… tú peleaste valientemente… con una fuerza que no he visto en nadie… y te habías animado a salvarme la vida, y la de mi esposo, y la de mi hijo, cuando acabamos con ese monstruo. ¿Cómo no animarte al menos?-Sakura entonces miró a los ojos al joven Guardián.-¿Acaso te preocupa algo más?

-Dos cosas. La primera es que quisiera encontrarme de nuevo con mi hermano menor, el de esa dimensión "futurista"… lo he buscado una y otra vez mientras estaba en misión tras misión… pero siempre ha sido todo un fracaso.

-Pues, no te preocupes. Mira… a mí también me dolió cuando me separé de mi hermano, pero sé que tarde o temprano volverán a verse las caras.-Sakura entonces observó la cara de Paul.-Realmente lo quieres mucho.

-Si.

-Pues con mayor razón no debes dejar de luchar por él… estoy segura que aparecerá y podrán charlar aunque sea un momento. Pero… esa es una de las cosas… ¿cuál es la otra?

-¿Debo decirlo?

-Vamos… ¿el guerrero que enfrentó a muerte a ese monstruo se siente tímido ante una mujer? Descuida, ya verás que alguien aparecerá en tu vida… y esa chica será bastante afortunada.

-Precisamente era ese punto. Yo no siento que llegue realmente eso que dices… no creo que todo se me regrese por más que lucho… yo hago esto porque es lo correcto, y no creo realmente que haya alguien que sienta eso. A veces tengo temor de que no pueda ver nunca a mi hermano y de que no haya alguien que… .

La joven Card Master entonces le coloca uno de sus dedos en la boca, logrando que él se calle, para luego besarlo en la mejilla. Aquello desarmó por completo al Guardián.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres un niño tonto. Tu hermano menor aparecerá, se volverán a reunir y ambos se molestarán el uno al otro. Y sobre el amor, algún día alguien aparecerá y si ese alguien no aparece… entonces se pierden a una gran persona, y quien no te valore es realmente estúpido. Porque por más antipático, odioso, frío, arrogante y presumido que seas... todo eso no es más que una simple máscara. ¿Ok, Paul? Si debiera dar una última orden como jefa, que sea esa. Nunca pienses negativamente sobre ese punto, ya.

-Pues ojalá y se parezca a ti… ojalá y me toque encontrarme a alguien tan o más genial que la Sakura Kinomot… Sakura Li que conozco.-dijo Paul, corrigiéndose.

Sakura entonces se sonrojó ante aquello.

-¿Qué cosas dices? Oye, si… .

El Guardián sólo la observó de arriba-abajo descaradamente, y la joven se cubrió por instinto el busto y la zona púbica, pese a que estaba vestida.

-Oye, tampoco para que seas… .

-Eso es lo que provocas en cualquier hombre… y si te conocen a fondo, peor. Me consta, yo mismo me sentí así más de una vez en el trabajo y luego me despabilé y me enfoqué más en mi deber. Perdona si te ofendí con eso.-dijo Paul, bajando la cabeza.

-. Gracias por hacerme reír un ratito con esto.

-De nada. Je, sobre el trabajo… perdona por todos los malos entendidos... y haber pretendido matar a Shaoran dejándome llevar por la ira y el odio.

-No.

-¿Qué dices?

-Es cierto que nos llevamos mal al inicio y que cometiste actos equivocados cegado por esos sentimientos horribles... pero Paul, simplemente gracias... gracias por existir.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué me das las gracias por existir? ¿Cuál es el sentido de esas palabras?

-Uno muy simple... peleaste con más valor y fuerza que nadie que viera en toda mi vida y... por como me contaste de ti, la has pasado demasiado mal, mucho peor que cualquiera de nosotros... y aún con eso, haces el bien así te paguen mal.-Sakura entonces clavó su mirada en el joven Tapia.-Gracias por ser como eres... un chico bueno... que es tan hábil que se disfraza de tipo duro y malo.

-Quisiera quedarme... de verás... mataría por ser tan normal como el que menos y que siguieras siendo mi jefa... pero no puedo, es mi deber y lo cumpliré hasta el último de mis días. Ah, y... de nada, amiga mía.-Paul sólo le guiña el ojo y coloca un pulgar arriba.

Paul entonces hace aparecer su armadura por una última vez. Sin embargo, fue en eso que Sakura Li por un instante pareció notar algo. Era curioso… el porte de ese joven guerrero de la luz que hacía cosas casi sacadas de la ciencia ficción… la mirada… la armadura… .

-Paul… .

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Nos hemos visto antes? ¿No has venido alguna vez y has borrado mi memoria?

-Imposible… ésta es la primera vez en que he venido a éste mundo, y posiblemente la única, lo juro. ¿Por qué?

Sakura entonces notó algo más… la imagen de otro guerrero más… de armadura medieval parecía traslucirse por un momento en la figura de Paul.

-Me pareces… familiar… como si nos hubiéramos visto… antes.

El Guardián sondeó velozmente los pensamientos de la joven Card Master y percibió entonces algo más. No puede ser… ésta niña ha tenido otras vidas en el pasado… reencarnaciones, pensó el de ojos azul-grises.

-Recuerde bien una cosa… muchas cosas podrán haber pasado antes… pero esto es el ahora, ¿de acuerdo? No soy quien cree que es, soy otro.

-Je, disculpa. Cierto, no puedes ser tú… no perteneces a éste mundo pero… .

-Podrán haber pasado muchas cosas… pero ahora usted está aquí, tiene un esposo y un hijo que la adoran. Por favor, no los olvide. Así como usted me dijo que no pierda las esperanzas en el amor, yo le digo que no vale la pena pensar tonterías y dejar de lado a personas que la adoran.

-Tienes razón.-Sakura entonces abrazó por última vez a aquél joven.-Gracias por recordarme algo tan básico.

-Procure no olvidarlo, o será para mí la más grande de las tontas… por dejar algo tan valioso por algo tan vano.

Tras aquello, los dos regresan a donde estaban todos. Pero en eso, Shaoran Li le sale al frente al Guardián de Plata.

-Hemos hablado sobre esto y… no podemos permitirlo.-le dijo el joven Li.

-¿Cómo dices?-inquirió Paul, antes de percibir los pensamientos del líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.-¿Pretenden evitar que yo borre de sus memorias todo recuerdo mío?

-Así es… no es justo que tú borres de un plumazo todo lo que pasó. No tienes derecho alguno a esto.-repuso Eriol.

Touya estaba alistándose para conjurar a aquél lobo de energía mágica espiritual, Yoko alistaba un conjuro de agua de ser preciso, y Tomoyo por su parte secundaba lo que los hechiceros chino e inglés habían dicho.

-No tomes esto a mal… al contrario, te agradecemos que hayas peleado tanto y tan duro por nosotros, pero es que no es correcto borrar de un plumazo todo esto. ¿No tenemos derecho a saberlo?

-Es verdad, no es correcto tener que hacer esto. ¿O acaso ustedes le borrarían incluso a los pobladores de ese mundo del que tú vienes?-inquirió Touya.

-Hay casos donde los daños son tan graves que borrar memorias sería algo en vano y esa Tierra es uno de ellos… y como les dije, nada sería mejor para mí que no hacer esto… pero vine asumiendo las funciones de un Centinela y los Centinelas no deben dejar huellas de su existencia… son como fantasmas que nadie puede ni debe ver.

-Aún así es injusto.-dijo Yoko.

-Odio decirlo, pero es demasiado injusto.-repuso Sakura

-¿Sakura?-Paul estaba auténticamente sorprendido, pese a toda la charla allá arriba ella estaba de acuerdo con sus amigos cuando el Guardián pensaba que lo asumiría con más facilidad.

-No es justo que borres de nuestras mentes algo como esto, debemos saber la verdad.

-¿Quieren la verdad aún cuando el precio sea demasiado alto? ¿Aguantarían la idea de tener la angustia de ver su mundo en algo como esto?-Paul entonces proyectó en las mentes de aquellas parejas de esposos la devastación de mundos incontables que él había visto.

Atrocidad tras atrocidad… cuerpos de hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos siendo destrozados a punta de disparos de rifles-láser por parte de los caronianos… ciudades y mundos devastados, y escenas donde siempre todos los que peleaban, desde el soldado más común hasta el guerrero más fuerte sufrían al ver a otros morir o sentir dolor.

Los seis entonces cayeron de rodillas al suelo, respirando agitadamente, con miedo y una angustia más y más horrible.

-Esa angustia… es algo que no les puedo ni debo dejar jamás. No son parte de ésta guerra que tengo… y no es justo que la tengan.

Y antes que todos los presentes puedan hacer algo, sólo vieron a Paul concentrar su poder mental, extender su brazo derecho. Estaban sumidos en trance hasta que cayeron desmayados al suelo.

-Adiós… .-fue la última palabra que creyó oír Shaoran, mientras caía al suelo irremediablemente.

-Fin del Flashback-

A la mañana siguiente de ese hecho, Sakura Li recibiría una llamada en Oriental Internacional. Varios hombres de negro habían entrado sorpresivamente a la casa donde estaba Paul Tapia viviendo, armados con pistolas y bombas molotov, provocándose una pelea salvaje, y le habían prendido fuego a la casa dentro del mismo inmueble.

Pero no contaron con que el techo se desplomaría evitando que pudieran salir del lugar, tras el cual todos morirían incinerados según el parte de los bomberos. Y para colmo no había resto alguno que sirviera para determinar una autopsia sobre los que murieron en aquél incendio.

Una extraordinaria pantalla que logró engañar a todos en ese mundo. Sin pruebas, ni recuerdos de aquellos hechos, ni de los caronianos, ni de Modinar, ni de sus amenazas y ataques, ni de él mismo. Esos eran los pensamientos que desde lo más alto de la Torre de Tokio, Paul Tapia tenía mientras se permitía observar toda la capital japonesa de ese mundo por última vez.

-Gracias por darme un gracias… por dejarme ser un muchacho normal unos días… y por permitirme volver a ser lo que soy… ahora sé que debo luchar por lo correcto con más fuerza que nunca.

Tras eso, volteó su mirada y poco a poco se tornó en pequeños puntos de luz que desaparecieron de la vista, para luego reaparecer en Mystacor.

-Bienvenido seas, Paul Tapia.

-Agradezco la bienvenida, Denonte. Y lamento haber fallado en la recuperación de ese pedazo de cristal y en la muerte de Juranid… así como en haberme dejado llevar por el odio.

-Eso es lo que lamentas, pero debes recordar el otro lado… evitaste que seres que valen la pena murieran y que ese mundo sea esclavizado.

-¿La misión en ese mundo fue un éxito, verdad?

-Si… el sacrificio de Kay inspiró a los demás a que peleen con mucha más fuerza y lograron detener la amenaza de los primordiales.

-Es bueno saberlo. Lástima que Kay no esté vivo para verlo.

-Ni tanto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Paul.

-Kay hizo los méritos suficientes para volver a vivir… pero ya no vivirá como un guerrero, mira.

Denonte proyectó entonces una imagen mental en Paul, donde el Guardián observaba como el Centinela no sólo estaba vivo, sino que además estaba con su esposa Arare y su hija Mikina en Singa. El Guardián de Plata estaba molesto al ver aquello.

-Fui a esa dimensión y actué como Centinela por su muerte… perdí mis poderes, me trataron como a un niño más de una vez, y por poco me matan… ¡y el muy maldito está de lo más vivo y feliz!-Paul sentía ganas de estrangular a Kay en ese momento.-¡Si lo llego a ver cara a cara le daré un buen derechazo en lo que tiene por rostro!

El Centinela sólo sonrió de lo más divertido. Definitivamente se recuperó, pensó Denonte, escrutando con su mirada calmada a la figura de Paul.

-Y de paso te ayudó a recobrar tu confianza… algo que necesitabas.-Denonte abrazó por el hombro a Paul.-Además, tan malo no eres, al borrarle la memoria a Sakura y los otros así como cualquier evidencia ellos seguirán con sus vidas. ¿Seguro que el efecto de eso es permanente?

-Pues aparte de algo obvio como el que el destino jamás está escrito… lo único que les dejé es el conocimiento de la Reversión Maestra, y si realmente la necesitaran, espero y la usen. Y en cuanto a mis recuerdos… no saben nada de Modinar, ni de los Guardianes, nada… a menos que realmente se propusieran recordar todo sobre esos eventos y se dedicaran demasiado a fondo para ello, no hay manera que logren recordar eso. Me aseguré de desaparecer prueba por prueba y sustituir sus recuerdos de modo que queden como días no tan graves, que no pasen más del susto. Todo aquél que haya sabido o sospechado de mi presencia o de alguna situación anormal tuvo sus recuerdos sustituidos.

-¿Y lo del incendio? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

-Tenía varios cuerpos de soldados imperiales, no podía dejarlos así nada más o servirían como pruebas… armé todo una pantalla para que quede aquello como el último ataque de esa ola de terror, y los terremotos igual los verán como algo casual… nada que llame la atención.

-¿Acabó todo por ahora entonces?

-Si… debo darle el informe al Alto Mando sobre lo que pasó. Así que nos despedimos.

-Paz en tu espíritu, Paul.

-Paz en tu espíritu, Denonte.

Tras eso, un torbellino púrpura se generó desde la Armor Capsule, y Paul lo cruzó sin mirar atrás. Mientras tanto, al otro lado de aquél torbellino, Sakura Kinomoto estaba preparándose algo de comer, cuando la Card Master observó como se generaba aquél portal dimensional y de éste salía el Guardián de Plata. Para aquella Card Master, apenas habían pasado unas pocas horas.

-Ah, eres tú… si quieres algo de comer, sírvetelo.-le dijo la niña aún dolida con él, antes de darse la media vuelta e irse.

-Espera… oye, Sakura… lo siento.

-¿Dijiste "lo siento"?-preguntó Sakura, extrañada.

-Si, dije lo siento… perdona por haberte gritado… debí comprender que igual que yo, tú la pasaste muy duro allá en la Tierra, así como Serena, Tai, Seiya, Ranma y los otros.-en ese momento, al Guardián de Plata se le ocurrió una idea.-Oye, como muestra de paz entre los dos… ¿quieres que te cuente una historia del lugar de donde fui?

-Claro… siempre me han gustado las historias.-Sakura le sonrió al Guardián, y entonces ambos se sentaron en una mesa del comedor, y empezaron a hablar.

-Había una reina llamada Sakura Li que vivía en… .-empezaba a relatar el Guardián de Plata ante la niña.

Ambos caminaban de lo más interesados, y con cierta despreocupación. Casi olvidándose de todo lo que pasaba.

Sin embargo, lejos de allí, en el trono del Palacio Imperial de Caronia, la figura corpulenta y siniestra del emperador percibía todo lo que ocurría. Su emisario había sido derrotado, y el miserable que causó aquello ya no estaba en aquél mundo. Pero… había cumplido su objetivo.

Súbitamente, un pequeño pedazo de cristal rojo emergía de un torbellino púrpura pequeño que surgía, y éste era dirigido hacia el terrible emisario de la oscuridad, y al mismo tiempo percibía un inmenso poder desaparecer y anunciar su despedida a través de todas las dimensiones, hacia todos los seres que existían.

-. ¿Lo ves, Ramiel? ¿Creías poder solucionar las cosas tú solo? ¡TE EQUIVOCASTE, IDIOTA! ¡Y AHORA ANDO SEGURO QUE AÚN SI ESTUVIERAS VIVO Y AQUÍ EN ÉSTE MOMENTO PODRÍA DERROTARTE!

-Suena interesante lo que dices, ¿estás seguro de que podrá pasar tal cosa?

De pronto, se traslucía una figura casi transparente, que poseía un brillo muy especial. Todo aquél hombre estaba cubierto de un aura magnífica y pura, superior a cualquier otra que había existido antes, portaba una armadura de batalla muy especial y tenía un porte orgulloso, casi como si fuera un príncipe o un rey.

-¿Cómo podrá intentar detenerme un muerto? No importa que seas alguien que domine un poder tan magnífico como ése, Ramiel… contigo muerto, esas vidas incontables me pertenecerán de seguro.

-Mientras exista alguien que se oponga a ti, ten por seguro que tendrás que tragarte todas tus palabras. Y aunque nada me daría mayor placer que lograr tal cosa por mí mismo, por lo menos sé que habrá muchos otros que harán esto primero.-decía Ramiel.

-Nadie me podrá detener, Ramiel… y ya verás como a medida que pase el tiempo esas cuatro palabras serán más que ciertas… "nadie me podrá detener". Y todos se inclinarán ante mí, incluso aquellos quienes esperas que logren detenerme… esos patéticos ancianos de la Liga Planetaria, y esos ridículos idealistas de la Orden de Guardianes… todos ellos sufrirán si osan meterse en mi camino, ¿comprendes? Nadie reta al gran emperador de Caronia… nadie reta al gran libertador y amo del pueblo caroniano… Ferladh… todos están destinados a inclinar sus cabezas ante mí.-anunció el emperador de Caronia, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Ferladh", en su nombre.

-Nunca se inclinarán… ¡eso ténlo por seguro! ¡Nadie seguirá a un demente como tú!-la figura de Ramiel entonces se desvaneció por completo.

Pero en la mirada siniestra de Ferladh sólo brillaba una horrible sed de sangre, mientras observaba a lo lejos hacia aquella otra dimensión que tantos problemas le causaba.

-Entonces… se buscarán el infierno y yo mismo se los voy a dar.

Fin del capítulo 9.

Notas del Autor:

Para todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí… desde ya les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Año 2007, pásenla bien con sus seres queridos y amigos, y recuerden que ante todo éstas fechas son para agradecer, no para pedir regalos.

¡Se acabó! ¡It's over! ¡Ce finnite! ¡Finalmente la pesadilla para nuestros héroes del mikkiverso se acabó! Y podrán volver a lo que merecían… unas vidas normales sin tener que preocuparse por algo tan horrible como la presencia de los caronianos. A lo mejor sientan que esto les deja un sabor un poquito agridulce… pero es lo mejor que ellos vivan como merecen vivir, vidas tranquilas y con uno que otro sobresalto, pero sin el temor de esa amenaza; ¿es lo que cualquiera querría, no? Una vida normal con sus seres queridos y amados.

Paul… él por su parte, ha aprendido algunas cosas… recibió golpes muy duros… y éstos lo afectaron al punto tal que… ya lo ven, está diciendo "lo siento" y contándole una historia a la Sakura de Las Dos Caras del Ser. Por lo menos ésta lucha entre el bien y el mal que sigue en él… ahora parece que el bien ganó un par de puntos, y eventualmente se encamina a ganar.

Pero… finalmente el emperador se ha presentado a sí mismo… es Ferladh de Caronia… y por alguna razón cuando dijo eso… un escalofrío pareció correr por mi espalda. ¿Acaso éste siniestro ser de la oscuridad planea algo más con nuestros amigos de Las Dos Caras del Ser? ¿Cuál será su próximo movimiento? ¿Quiénes seguirán pagando el precio de esa horrible y cruel ambición desmedida e ilimitada por dominio y poder?

Para quienes quieran saberlo… alístense… porque empieza la segunda saga de Las Dos Caras del Ser a partir del año 2007, y la adrenalina correrá con más fuerza que nunca.

Ahora… a agradecer… porque siempre es bueno ser agradecido con los que apoyan, creen y quieren a uno. Ahem… (Falcon saca una lista gigantesca que abarca por lo menos dos kilómetros y empieza a decir nombre por nombre hasta que pasan aproximadamente tres horas con todos a su alrededor dormidos por el aburrimiento).

… y por supuesto no puedo dejar de olvidar a Alessa, que me apoyó y creyó en mí como nadie (y quiero decir COMO NADIE, en mayúsculas); a Asiant, que me dio ideas grandiosas y provocó una brainstorm en mi cerebro; a May, con ese genial concepto de "descripción externa" que pude emplear y el ánimo que me echó; a Bra-chan (Vanessa), la primera persona a la cual le pude pasar esto y que me apoyó; a Songbird (Sharon), una gran autora, gran persona, y gran amiga que le gustó un poquito ésta locura que hice; a Eduardo Castro, que junto a los otros dos grandes autores de fanfiction mencionados al inicio del primer cap., dieron el visto bueno a éste proyecto; y a Mikki-chan, que me permitió dejar interactuar a sus personajes con los míos… como ves Mikki, los tuyos siguen sus vidas normales, sólo les dejé algo y es decisión tuya el emplearlo o no.

(Falcon aparece entonces con todo el elenco de La Travesía y todos juntos hacen una reverencia ante los lectores, como si estuvieran en el teatro) Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y seguir las locuras de un muchacho que busca mejorar y mejorar.

Comentarios, dudas, intentos de homicidio, intentos de soborno y demás a falcon_ o a .com.

A los que les interese… nos vemos hasta la segunda saga de Las Dos Caras del Ser.


End file.
